King Of The Changelings
by bluecatcinema
Summary: Sleight Gambit, former small-time magician, is now King of a Changeling hive. Can he handle the responsibilities of his new position? And what secrets lie in this hive's history?
1. Don't Give Up On Me

**King Of The Changelings**

 **Chapter One: Don't Give Up On Me**

It had only been a fortnight since Sleight Gambit had defeated the stallion calling himself "Red Eclipse," saving Queen Chrysalis' hive and earning her love. He was now the first ever King in Changeling history. He was still getting to grips with the gravity of the situation; It wasn't so long ago that he was some two-bit carnival magician with a penchant for womanising. But, through an unforeseen turn of events, he had chanced upon Chrysalis' hive, and was believed to be a prophesized 'hero' who would save them all in their hour of need. He had played along at first, intending to string the Changelings along for his own benefit, but when Red Eclipse and his army of racists had attacked, he found himself stepping into the role for real. Working together with his Changeling friends, Sleight used his natural skills to drive off Red Eclipse and his bigots. That act not only earned him the right to be called a hero, but the love of Chrysalis. And by accepting her love, he had risen to ruling the hive alongside her. It was a daunting task, but after the struggle against Red Eclipse, Sleight believed he was up for it.

One morning, Sleight woke up in the royal bedchamber.

"Ahh, good morning, Equestria..." Sleight smiled, and he turned to his right. "Good morning, Chrysalis..."

Eyes still shut, he stretched out, looking to embrace his bedmate. But his hooves grasped thin air. Opening his eyes, Sleight saw that Chrysalis had woken up before him, and chosen to vacate the bed not long after.

 _'Where has my lovely wife gone, I wonder?'_ Sleight thought.

Taking a moment to wash himself in the makeshift shower he had made for himself, Sleight donned his trusty waistcoat. He emerged from the bed chamber, with intent to find his new wife. As he searched through his new home, he found the wise old Changeling Wizel standing by a large door.

"Good morning, your Kingship." Wizel smiled.

"Ah, come on, old timer." Sleight chuckled. "I told you before, you don't have to call me that."

"I know." Wizel chuckled. "But I enjoy seeing you so humble. A far cry from the way you were when we first met."

"Ha-ha." Sleight said flatly. "So, where's Chrysalis?"

"Oh, she's quite busy at the moment." Wizel declared. "As she always is at this time of year."

"Really?" Sleight frowned. "And what's so special about this time of year?"

"Why, it's breeding season, of course." Wizel told him.

"Breeding season?" Sleight asked.

"Oh, yes." Wizel nodded. "For only a month each and every year, the Queen lays a multitude of eggs, which hatch into the next generation of Changelings. Same goes for other female Changelings, but on a smaller scale..."

"Multitude, huh?" Sleight asked. "How many are we talking, exactly?"

"Oh, at least dozens." Wizel replied. "Perhaps hundreds."

"Hundreds?" Sleight gaped, "But I've been by her side for two weeks, and she didn't look like she was carrying hundreds of foals in her! She seemed so normal..."

"Well, of course you wouldn't notice anything." Wizel declared. "We Changelings are beings of magic, you know. Far more than even Unicorn ponies. Our biology is something of a wonder, if you'll pardon the boast. After all, the very first Queen came from a tree."

"...These eggs don't happen to be from me, do they?" Sleight frowned.

"No. Partner or no partner, these eggs are birthed from the Queen and the Queen alone." Wizel explained.

"Oh, thank goodness. Fathering is something I don't want to face only two weeks into a marriage." Sleight sighed in relief. "So... where is all this 'laying' taking place?"

"Right behind this door, actually." Wizel declared.

"Really?" Sleight nodded. "Mind if I pop inside? Y'know, give our Queen a little moral support?"

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea." Wizel frowned. "Queen Chrysalis tends to get a little... irritable during her egg laying cycle."

"All the more reason to have her loving husband beside her." Sleight smirked.

"Very well, my King." Wizel stepped aside. Under his breath, he muttered "It's your funeral..."

Sleight opened the door, and entered the chamber. Inside, Chrysalis was sat in an awkward position, hooves splayed, his face twisted in agony as she laid egg after egg. Each egg was a pale green, and came up to about Sleight's knee. The new King shuddered at how it must feel for Chrysalis to squeeze even one out, let alone dozens.

"Uh... hey, Chryssy." Sleight said awkwardly, realizing how hard it was to watch it now. "Just came to see how it's going-"

"GET OUT!" Chrysalis roared demonically.

"Yes, dear." Sleight whimpered.

Sleight hurriedly backed out of the chamber, closing the door behind him.

"I shouldn't have gone in there." Sleight shuddered.

"I did warn you, didn't I?" Wizel smirked.

"Well, it sounds like Chrys is gonna be busy today." Sleight said meekly. "And things have been quiet around here lately. Maybe I can finally get around to seeing all of this hive."

"Yes, I suppose you should." Wizel agreed. "A King should know his realm inside and out."

"Yep. That, and I could use a little air after what I just saw... Remind me never to ask about the breeding season ever again." Sleight chuckled. "Catch ya later, pal."

Sleight exited the tower, and walked into the main Changeling settlement. The small but spirited Sazh was there to greet him. He was donning Sleight's old hat, which was gifted to him shortly after Sleight saved them all with pride.

"Good morning." He smiled.

"You wouldn't say that if you saw what I just saw..." Sleight muttered.

"Huh?" Sazh frowned.

"Nothing." Sleight shrugged. "So, how are things? Still quiet?"

"So far, yes." Sazh nodded. "Ever since you drove off Red Eclipse, we haven't seen any kind of trouble around here."

"Good to know." Sleight smirked. "Wouldn't want to spend all my time bailing your guys out."

"Faust forbid." Sazh chuckled. "So, what's on the royal agenda for today?"

"Well, since Chryssy is... shall we say, indisposed at the moment, I figure it's high time I got the full lay of the land around here." Sleight declared. "Not to mention really get to know my subjects. Let's face it, besides you, Wizel, Chryssy, and that nut Char, I barely know any of you."

"Well, after what you did, I'm sure every Changeling here would be honored to have you get to know them." Sazh smiled.

"Here's hoping." Sleight grinned.

Sleight walked across the streets of the Changeling settlement. Changelings all over bowed at his approach.

"Mornin', fellas." He waved to a trio of drones who were fixing up a building that had been damaged during Red Eclipse's attack.

"Good morning, your Kingship." The largest of the three bowed. "I hope our work pleases you."

"Well, I'm no construction worker, but I'd say you're doing pretty good." Sleight nodded. He glanced over to another building, one which Red Eclipse himself had thrown him through not too long ago. He shuddered at the memory. "Think you can deal with that one next? Gives me some bad memories, y'know?"

"As you wish, sire." The smallest of the trio nodded.

"Thanks." Sleight smiled. "Just don't knock yourselves out doing it. It's not exactly a high priority. If you're tired, take a break. Don't want my subjects overworking themselves."

"Yes, your highness." The final member of the trio bowed.

"Have a good one." Sleight waved, as he continued onwards.

Sleight continued his trek across his new domain, observing and marveling at the Changelings and their ways. Red Eclipse's assault had damaged them all in some way, but they continued onward, rebuilding and working towards their future. Their indomitable nature could only be admired.

 _'It's easy to see why ponies used to be afraid of these guys.'_ Sleight mused. _'They're unstoppable! No matter what happens, they just rebuild and keep on going...'_

All of Wizel's earlier talk of the "breeding season" had reminded Sleight that some of the Changelings were children of Chrysalis, as well as the Queens before her.

 _'And here I am, playing step-dad.'_ He thought. _'Sure hope the kids don't grow up to resent me...'_

Making sure to greet every Changeling he saw, Sleight decided to drop in on the nursery, and observe the new hatchlings. Not long after he first arrived, he had had the chance to hold one of them in his hooves. While repulsed at first, he had quickly looked past the young ones form, finding himself charmed by it, even thinking it was "ugly-cute."

As he entered the nursery, he saw one of the midwife Changelings holding up a new egg. The little one's silhouette could be seen through the semi-transparent egg. It seemed to be fine, but as Sleight came closer, he saw that one of its front hooves was malformed, ending in a stub.

 _'Poor thing.'_ Sleight thought. _'It won't be easy for it to grow up like that. But at least here, it won't end up in some carnival freak show...'_ He grimly recalled a freak at the traveling circus he once worked at.

The midwife held the egg over a pool of water. Slowly, the egg was lowered in, making Sleight think it was being cleaned. Those thoughts went out of the window as Sleight realised the midwife wasn't washing it, but rather just holding it underwater... as if she was drowning it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He yelled, rushing over.

"Your highness?" The midwife frowned.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sleight pulled the egg out of the water.

"I am disposing of a defective larva." The midwife said bluntly.

"Disposing?" Sleight frowned, rubbing the ice cold egg, even taking off his coat and wrapping it up to warm it. "Seriously? The poor thing's barely even alive yet, and you're trying to kill it?"

"But it is... defective, my king." The midwife declared, confusion written on his face. "And defective larvae must be destroyed. They can be of little use to the hive."

"So you kill them?!" Sleight roared, outraged. "Just like that?!"

"It is... our way, your highness." The midwife said awkwardly. "We have been doing this since the first queen, and she threatened to murder anyone who dared let one defective egg hatch."

"Well, Chrysalis isn't this 'first queen' and I oughta give you a piece of my mind for trying to kill this little guy!" Sleight snarled, as he then checked the egg. The larva was twitching inside the egg, still alive (but barely). "You'll be fine..."

"But, your majesty..." The midwife started.

"But nothing." Sleight glared, as he then placed the young larva with the other eggs. "If I catch you trying to kill this little one again, I won't hesitate to go 'Mystifying and Extraordinary' on you!"

"But this is how things have always been!" The midwife protested. "All those who work in the nursery follow this code. Malformed and defective larva are to be destroyed! To preserve the purity of the hive!"

"So for the sake of purity, you willingly allow yourselves to become child murderers?" Sleight scowled. "No way in Tartarus will I let this stand!"

"But this is our law, set by our Queen!" The midwife explained, "If you are so against it, you will have to take it up with her!"

"Oh, trust me, I will..." Sleight growled.

Sleight stormed out of the nursery, deeply shaken by what he had just seen.

That evening, Chrysalis, done with laying for the day, joined Sleight in the bedchamber.

"Sorry for this morning." She apologized. "I can be a tad... testy during my laying cycle."

"That's okay." Sleight declared. "I'd be a little testy too if I had to pump out dozens of beach ball-sized objects out of my backside..."

"Sleight, what's wrong?" Chrysalis asked. "You seem like you have something on your mind. Something... troubling."

"Can't get anything past you, can I?" Sleight smiled weakly.

"Well, I am your wife, remember?" Chrysalis smirked. "Tell me what's bothering you."

"Okay..." Sleight sighed. "After you told me to get out, I went to explore the hive, and I ended up heading to the nursery, and I found one of the midwives trying to drown this egg, just because the larva had a stub for one of it's hooves..."

"Oh dear..." Chrysalis frowned. "You saw that?"

"Yes." Sleight nodded. "What more, the midwife told me that this is how the hive been dealing with 'defective' larva for centuries..." He then gazed at Chrysalis. "Is this true?"

Chrysalis gave a deep frown as she sighed.

"Yes." Chrysalis agreed solemnl., "It was a law set by the first Changeling Queen of this hive, Queen Charaxes. All those with genetic defects are to be removed from the gene pool, in order to ensure-"

"Purity?" Sleight growled. "So you mean to tell me that for thousands of years, you simply let a portion of your offspring be killed off, just because they were, like, born with a extra hoof or something?"

"I know it sounds bad," Chrysalis frowned. "But it was for the good of the hive. We changelings pride ourselves on our strength and intelligence. And we believe it would be a waste of resources to bring up severely disadvantaged larvae in the world we live in..."

"...The world we live in?" Sleight seethed. "I don't care if the world we live in is one where oceans bleed into the sky, drowning babies is not what I signed up for when I became King! Don't tell me you actually condone all this!"

"No." Chrysalis answered simply, as if a bit offended by the question. "I may be a callous mare, but I don't wish any of my children, defective or not, any harm."

"But then why do you allow such a barbaric display to happen?" Sleight asked.

"Then... why do you let it happen?" Sleight asked.

"Because..." Chrysalis shook her head wistfully. "It is tradition. Tradition that my mother, and her mother, and so on, had faithfully followed. We dared not defy it, for it was for the good of our hive. You know what life was like for us back then, don't you?"

"But things are different now!" Sleight protested. "And I can care less about 'purity' or all that noise, I am not gonna let what almost happen today happen again..."

"What are you saying?" Chrysalis asked.

"I'm the King, aren't I?" Sleight snorted. "I have the authority to put an end to it, once and for all..." He then eyed his wife warily, "...Unless you have something to say about it?"

"While it is tradition, it is one that I had never cared for." Chrysalis declared. "As you know, almost every Changeling that is born as of now is my offspring. My children. I have always regretting losing even one of them. And as history suggests, I would wage wars with ponies just to ensure their survival."

"Something you won't have to worry about anymore." Sleight declared. "I'll make a royal decree, before the whole hive. Will you have my back? They will most certainly listen if you are there beside me."

"I'd like to, but I have more laying to do tomorrow." Chrysalis groaned. "But I will bid you good luck."

"Thanks, Chryssy." Sleight smiled. "You too."

The royal couple kissed each good night before curling up to sleep. Each one had a big day ahead of them...

The next morning, Sleight informed Sazh and Wizel of his intentions.

"...So, what do you think?" Sleight asked.

"About damn time, I say." Sazh declared. "I swear, I was lucky that I wasn't drowned when I was a larva. They told me I was a runt... fortunately, Wizel was there for me."

"Is that so?" Sleight frowned as he turned to Wizel. "Then you know what I'm talking about."

"Indeed." Wizel nodded. "However, the rest of the hive may not."

"How do you mean?" Sleight asked.

"Most Changelings adhere strictly to their traditions. And while those born from Chrysalis might be a bit more receptive, those that came before Chrysalis are a whole different story." Wizel declared. "They may not look kindly on you attempting to change one of them."

"Are you kidding?" Sleight chuckled. "Those guys love me. I'm their big hero, remember? The one who saved them all from Red Eclipse. They'll be behind me a hundred percent."

"We'll see..." Wizel mused.

Some time later, Sleight ordered a gathering of his subjects outside the tower. He stood upon the balcony, looking out over the crowd.

"My loyal subjects." He declared. "I stand before you today to make an important announcement."

"What is it, my King?" One of the Changelings in the crowd asked.

"Yes, tell us!" Another added.

"I am here to correct a terrible oversight." Sleight stated. "One that has been left unresolved for so long."

The Changelings shared looks, unaware of what Sleight was speaking of.

"For years now, this hive has made a habit out of drowning the eggs of disabled, disfigured, or so-called 'defective' larva." Sleight declared. "As your new King, I hereby declared that this disgusting practice is hereby banned. Any Changeling caught trying to drown an egg, break it, or any other form of harm, they will be punished severly."

A silence fell over the crowd, as Sleight's words sunk in. Sleight smiled, believing that his first royal decree had gone over rather well.

 _'Maybe I can pull off this King thing after all...'_ He thought.

Suddenly, the crowd erupted into boos and outraged statements.

"How dare you?"

Why would you do such a thing?"

"Um... excuse me?" Sleight frowned. "I just banned the drowning of innocent larva. Isn't that good?"

The Changelings roared in the negative.

"No!"

"Never!"

"What madness are you spouting?"

"Hey, hold up." Sleight said awkwardly. "It's me, remember? Sleight, the Mystifying and Extraordinary, your great hero and King. Can't you guys trust that I have your best interests in mind?"

"Ha!" One brazen Changeling spat. "You may be our King, but you know nothing of our ways. Our hive prospers because its members are perfectly normal, and optimally formed. If we follow your ridiculous new rule, we'll be drowning in freaks and misfits before we even know it!"

"So you'd rather those 'freaks and misfits' drown instead?" Sleight asked.

"Yes, for the glory of the hive!" Another Changeling yelled.

"But back where I am from, that is abortion!" Sleight protested. "You are murdering children because of some minor birth defect!"

"It isn't murder if it's just eggs!" One Changeling declared.

"Of course it is!" One of those on Sleight's declared. "They're alive, aren't they?"

"Only in the broadest sense of the word." An older Changeling countered. "They don't have any brain activity."

"Neither do you, old timer." A brazen young maiden sneered. "Those eggs are living beings!"

"No they're not!" A soldier yelled.

"Yes, they are!" A drone snarled.

"No, they're not!" The midwife from before insisted.

"Look, I don't care!" Sleight snarled. "Bottom line, drowning is now illegal, those who disobey will be punished. I'm your king, and that is my final word!"

The crowd started yelling again. Sleight turned away from them, and went back into the tower.

"Well, that could've gone better." He sighed.

"I did warn you, didn't I?" Wizel asked, as he and Sazh approached. "We Changelings can be very uncompromising when it comes to our beliefs. Especially when the future of our hive is part of the equation."

"Yeah, I guess I didn't quite think this through." Sleight admitted.

"Give 'em time, Sleight." Sazh urged. "They'll come around. ...Eventually."

"Here's hoping." Sleight frowned. "Otherwise, I'll have gone from beloved ruler to hated monarch quicker than anypony else in history..."

That evening, Sleight relayed the events of the day to Chrysalis.

"You should had seen them..." Sleight despaired. "I can't believe they actually want to do this to those poor larvae."

"I can't say I'm surprised." Chrysalis sighed. "Traditions mean a lot to our kind."

"Wizel already said that." Sleight declared.

"What are you going to do?" Chrysalis asked, "Would you like me to try and smooth things over with them?"

"No, you got your own problems to worry about." Sleight shook his head, "I'll just have to stand my ground and hope this whole thing blows over."

"As do I." Chrysalis sighed.

The next morning, as Sleight walked around the settlement, most of the Changelings he passed through him dirty looks, while others refused to look at him at all. What was worse was that some of them were muttering under their breath as he passed.

"...Must've been mad to make him our King..."

"Maybe he should step down..."

"Bleeding heart fool..."

"Char was right about him..."

"If I see a malformed larva, I'll drown it. Don't care about his ridiculous decree..."

Sleight's public image had suffered a major drop, due to his first decree. But he wasn't going to back down from it. Not when the alternative meant drowning new life. But it still hurt to those who were once singing his praises throwing glares and muttered insults at him.

Acknowledging the lack of interest in obeying his new edict, Sleight had Sazh watch over the nursery, making sure there were no further drownings. Sazh was of course more than happy to follow that order, though it didn't exactly improve his standing amongst his fellows.

For the next week, Sleight continued to endure the scorn of his subjects. He had also gotten word from Sazh of Changelings trying to sneak any 'defective' eggs out of the nursery, in order to drown elsewhere. What was worse, one afternoon, he checked into the nursery to find an injured Sazh, barely standing.

"Sazh!" Sleight rushed over.

"I'm... fine." Sazh groaned.

"What happened?" Sleight asked.

"This thug came in, trying to take the 'defective' eggs by force." Sazh groaned. "I fought him off. Barely..."

"I'm sorry, pal." Sleight sighed. "This is all my fault."

"Don't blame yourself, Sleight." Sazh declared. "You're only doing what's right. Something that should have been done long ago. And I'm glad to stand up in defense of these larvae."

"Thank, Sazh." Sleight smiled. "You're a real pal, you know that?"

"Yeah, but it's nice to be reminded every now and then." Sazh grinned.

Despite Sazh's words, the guilt still weighed heavily on Sleight. He managed to have two soldiers (the only ones who actually supported his decree) fill in for Sazh while he recovered. But he knew things could only get worse from there...

"This can't go on." Sleight moaned to Chrysalis one evening. "There's got to be some way of calming things down."

"I'm afraid there may not be a way." Chrysalis told him. "Changeling pride isn't easy to overcome. And I should know."

"Don't they realise what a waste it is, killing those larvae?" Sleight snarled. "Sure, they may not be perfect, but who's to say they can't do some real good for this hive? When I was a kid, ponies like my father thought I would amount to nothing and... and..."

"What is it?" Chrysalis asked.

"I got it." Sleight declared. "I think I just figured out a way I can convince the hive to see things my way!"

The next morning, Sleight called another meeting. The Changelings gathered outside the tower (mostly in the hope that Sleight was either going to repeal the decree, or just step down as King).

"I hope you know what you're doing." Wizel told him.

"I'm pretty sure." Sleight answered.

"How sure is 'pretty sure'?" Sazh asked.

"Seventy, eighty percent?" Sleight shrugged.

"Well, it's better than sixty..." Wizel shrugged.

"Good luck, Sleight." Sazh told him.

Sleight walked onto the balcony.

"Hello again, my subjects." He announced. "Now, I know you aren't exactly happy with my recent decree..."

"You got that right!" The burly construction Changeling yelled.

"By the first Queen, your so-called decree is nonsense!" Another added.

"Oh, is that what you think?" Sleight asked. "That 'defective' Changelings should just be rejected and exterminated, without ever getting a fair chance?"

"Yes!" The crowd roared.

"Really?" Sleight crossed his hooves. "And why is that?"

"For the purity of the hive!" One Changeling declared.

"For tradition!" Another stated.

"To uphold the values we've held since this hive's beginning!" A third announced.

"I know that... but why now?" Sleight asked. "I mean, I understand that things were rough back then... but things are better now, aren't they? You are finally at peace with the ponies. You have your own land. You're no longer having to hide in the shadows. You can go out into the open, with barely any trouble!"

"That's true." A stocky Changeling admitted. "There _are_ those who still hate us, but they are not as widespread as before."

"And we've never stayed in one place for so long..." An elderly female declared. "Things are indeed better for us now."

"Then why must the larvae be denied the right to life because of their defects?" Sleight asked.

"It is our way!" The old Changeling from before declared. "It is the way things have always been."

"And it is for the best." A female drone stated. "Those poor larvae need to be put out of their misery."

"That's right." A soldier nodded. "Do you really think any of them want to live their lives with the stigma of being a reject hanging over their heads?"

"I wouldn't." A young drone declared.

"Me neither." Another midwife nodded.

Numerous members of the crowd started muttering in agreement.

"Really? Well, it might interest you to know that I was once considered a 'reject'." Sleight revealed.

The crowd fell silent.

"That's right." Sleight nodded. "Ponies thought I was just some useless no-name trickster who had no reason to be around. Why, my own father even called me 'worthless' a few times. But look at what I accomplished. I defended you all from Red Eclipse, kept this hive alive, despite my less than humble beginnings. Why, I even earned the love of your Queen. And I don't mean to toot my own horn, but I do have powers that are pretty incomprehensible."

The Changelings muttered amongst themselves, acknowledging the truth in Sleight's statement.

"Just because somepony seems defective doesn't mean they are." Sleight declared. "In fact, sometimes it drives them to be better. Helen Yeller was blind, deaf, and mute, but she went on to become a great writer. Stephen Horsing is completely paralysed, but he became one of the greatest minds in pony history! And we even have one right here. Sazh Teller. All of you thought he was nothing more than some little runt that would amount to nothing... yet it was because of him that I came here to save you all. And now, he is my friend and my most trusted advisor... well, he's my only advisor, but you get the point."

The Changelings muttered some more.

"I recall that."

"We thought he couldn't use magic."

"But he managed it just recently."

"Sure, some of those larva may be missing a hoof, or something else that doesn't make them 'perfect', but that doesn't limit their potential." Sleight continued. "All life is capable of accomplishing great things. That includes each and every larva in that nursery, imperfect or not. All they need is a chance. All I'm asking is that you give them that chance. I know you don't want to go against tradition, but sometimes tradition isn't all its cracked up to be. So what do you say? Will you give my decree a chance?"

There was another round of silence. Sleight thought his plan had failed. But...

"I will." One Changeling raised his hoof.

"As will I." Another agreed.

"Perhaps it is time for a change." A third nodded. "We already have a pony for a King, do we not?"

"And perhaps this tradition has run it's course." A fourth declared.

 _'Well, I'll be...'_ Sleight smiled.

"King Sleight has shown us a new way of doing things!" Another Changeling cheered. "We should respect his wisdom, and follow his vision!"

"Hear, hear." The burly construction Changeling nodded. "If somepony as great as he could rise from such humble beginnings, who's to say our less-than-perfect larva can't do the same?"

"King Sleight! King Sleight! King Sleight!" The crowd cheered.

"It actually worked." Wizel chuckled.

"Good." Sazh nodded, rubbing his bruises. "Standing guard over the nursery was really getting hard..."

"Thank you all for trusting me, my subjects." Sleight said humbly. "I promise you won't regret this!"

As Sleight left the balcony, more cheers ringing in his head, he found Chrysalis standing before him.

"Well done, my love." She smiled.

"Chryssy?" Sleight gaped. "I thought you were still laying."

"I took a break." Chrysalis declared. "I didn't want to miss your big speech."

"Oh, so, uh... what'd you think?" Sleight asked.

"I thought you were just amazing." Chrysalis embraced him. "You really have a words."

"Yeah, I've always been a silver-tongued charmer." Sleight admitted. "And I meant every word this time."

"I could tell." Chrysalis smiled. "You've won back their admiration, there's no doubt about that."

"Maybe I can get the hang of this King thing after all." Sleight smirked.

"I know you will." Chrysalis kissed him.

Sleight had overcome his first hurdle. As a King, one couldn't always hold his subject's hearts and minds. But as long as he spoke from his heart, he could always earn back their faith in him. That thought comforted him, as he knew there were greater challenges waiting in his future. But with Chrysalis, Sazh and Wizel at his side, he knew he could take whatever the future had in store for him.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	2. Mother Knows Best

**King Of The Changelings**

 **Chapter Two: Mother Knows Best**

A week had passed since Sleight had given his speech about how rejects could accomplish great things, and everything was going smoothly again: no more eggs would be drowned and Sleight had regain the love and respect of his subjects.

Furthermore, the breeding season had passed, leaving a rather tired but more relaxed Chrysalis willing and able to spend more time with her new husband.

As of now, the two decided to sleep in their bedchamber one morning, enjoying each others' company.

"Boy, I gotta say." Sleight smiled while snuggling with Chrysalis. "When I was a kid, I never thought my life would go off in this direction. Married to the Changeling Queen? Ruling over a whole hive as King? Never saw it comin'."

"What did you see coming, anyway?" Chrysalis asked. "What hopes were in your future?"

"Oh, all sorts." Sleight shrugged. "Besides being a great magician, I had hoped to make it big. I had many ideas: marrying a supermodel, becoming a millionaire, owning my own private island, and even take on a couple apprentices so my legacy carried on..."

"Such modest goals..." Chrysalis teased.

"But none of them compare to what I actually ended up with." Sleight declared. "You're way better than any supermodel, Chryssy."

"Why, thank you." Chrysalis nuzzled him. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Guess making it big doesn't always involve your dreams coming true." Sleight embraced.

"I suppose not." Chrysalis admitted. "Those were some lofty dreams, though..."

"Well, what about you?" Sleight asked. "What did the Queen of the Changelings dream of becoming when she was just a little larva?"

"Well, I..." Chrysalis stuttered.

"Now that I think about it, I don't really know anything about your past." Sleight mused. "Care to enlighten me?"

"Well, my tale is a long, and sordid one." Chrysalis declared. "You may not like what you hear."

"I'll risk it." Sleight shrugged. "Besides, we're husband and wife. We should share every aspect of our lives. And besides, you already know about my past, so it's only fair you tell me about yours."

"...Perhaps I shouldn't have been so hasty with the marriage proposal." Chrysalis sighed. "Very well then, husband. If you want to know about my past, you shall. But prepare yourself. It does not make for pleasant listening."

"I'll be the judge of that." Sleight smiled. "In your own time, Chryssy."

"Very well." Chrysalis took a deep breath. "My story began a little over three hundred years ago..."

"Three hundred?" Sleight cringed. "Geez, talk about an age gap... Didn't think I was marrying _that_ older a mare."

"As I was saying..." Chrysalis huffed. "A little over three hundred years ago... back when there was still a Mare In The Moon, the north was just a frozen wasteland, and Ponyville had no grand Friendship Castle, I was but an egg, laid by the previous queen of the hive, Queen Cocoon. I was chosen out of my many brothers and sisters to be the new Queen, and was treated with a substance known as royal jelly. It allowed me to grow bigger and stronger than my clutchmates and eventually develop powers much akin to an Alicorn..."

"Huh, if you have that lying around, why don't they use it on all your children?" Sleight asked.

"Well, for starters, the royal jelly is produced by the current Queen, but only after she gorges herself on a vast amount of love. She then concentrates all that love into glands in her hypopharynx, turning it into royal jelly. It's quite an excruciating process. You would be lucky to make enough to sustain one Changeling. Furthermore, could you imagine the havoc a bunch of high-powered Changelings could have on a monarchy-based society?" Chrysalis deadpanned.

"Ooh, fair point." Sleight shuddered.

"So, as I grew into a young larva, Cocoon eventually took me aside and and under her wing, teaching me in the ways of ruling our hive and the meaning of being a changeling..."

"Sounds like she was a pretty good mother." Sleight smiled.

"Yes... and no." Chrysalis frowned. "She was a caring and attentive mother. However, her teachings were something else entirely..."

 _Flashback..._

In the former hive of the Changelings, which was practically nothing more but a dusty cave, Queen Cocoon stood before her daughter. Cocoon resembled an adult Chrysalis, but was a dark green color, and the tip of her horn curved over her head. Chrysalis had just come into her shell, barely coming up to even half the height of one of Cocoon's legs, and was eager to learn.

"My daughter..." Cocoon declared, in a rasping, yet dignified voice. "One day, you will take my place as Queen as this hive. In you lies the hopes and future of every Changeling here, and those yet to come."

"Really?" Chrysalis gasped. "Do you think I can do it?"

"Of course, my dear." Cocoon smiled. "It is your birthright, your destiny."

"Wow..." Chrysalis gasped.

"And I will teach you everything you need to know to be a great Queen." Cocoon announced. "Make no mistake, you will be ready when the time comes. Now, we begin the first lesson."

"What is it?" Chrysalis asked.

"Only the most important lesson of all." Cocoon told her. "That we Changelings are the superior beings in this world."

"We are?" Chrysalis smiled. "What about all the other species I've heard the others talk about?"

"They are little more than walking meal packages." Cocoon said contemptuously. "Whether they be pony or Griffon, or even dragon, their sole purpose is to be manipulated by our kind into feeling love... then having that love drained out by us!"

"If you say so, mother." Chrysalis nodded obediently.

"And I do." Cocoon grinned. "All those other species are ruled by their emotions. And love is the most ridiculous of them all. It turns them into blind, vapid fools. I should know, I've seen it happen enough times."

"Sounds vile." Chrysalis shuddered.

"It is." Cocoon snorted. "But surprisingly enough, that ridiculous feeling is quite nourishing for our kind. The more love our target feels, the greater the meal. Once you've learnt the ways of seduction, you will be able to entrance and drain any fool who crosses your path!"

"Ooh, I can't wait to start learning!" Chrysalis cheered.

"That's my girl." Cocoon smirked.

 _The Present..._

"Whoa..." Sleight frowned, aghast at the story.

"I told you you wouldn't like what you heard." Chrysalis reminded him.

"It's pretty shocking stuff." Sleight admitted. "I heard stories about what you guys were like back in the day, but I never imagined you were so... hardcore."

"It was all down to Cocoon's leadership." Chrysalis declared. "Of all the known hives, ours was the most actively aggressive. Instead of slowly draining singular ponies of their love by infiltration, we would actively overtake whole towns. Scouts were sent out to infiltrate military and governing positions and sabotage them. After that, a full scale attack was launched on the settlement, until every last citizen was captured. Our victims were placed in cocoons, and only released for being fed on. Those ponies who had been drained of their love were disposed of, their bodies dumped as far from the hive as possible."

"Yikes." Sleight cringed. "This'd make a pretty decent horror story."

"But it was reality." Chrysalis declared. "That was back when ponies didn't even know we Changelings existed, let alone were a threat to national security. I don't think even Celestia knew about us to much extent."

"And your whole view on 'love'?" Sleight asked.

"We thought as mother did." Chrysalis admitted. "We saw love as mere sustenance, nothing more. We had no idea of its true strength."

"Not anymore, though, huh?" Sleight kissed her.

"Indeed." Chrysalis chuckled. "Back then, of course, things were different. But not all Changelings agreed with Cocoon's ways. One in particular, was quite vocal about his contrasting views."

 _Flashback..._

One morning, as the young Chrysalis traveled to Cocoon's chamber, she heard voices arguing. She peeked around the corner, seeing Thorax talking with a slender, yet solid-looking Changeling.

"Must you keep bothering me with these ridiculous opinions of yours?" Cocoon snarled.

"Until you actually start to listen?" The Changeling growled. "Yes, I will! I tell you, the way things are now, it is only a matter of time before our hive is led to its own destruction!"

"What nonsense." Cocoon sneered. "We are the superior beings in this world."

"So you keep saying." The Changeling retorted. "But the 'lesser species', as you call them? Many possess powers and abilities we do not. Need I remind you of Princess Celestia, and her Alicorn might? If she ever had a mind for it, she could exterminate us with ease."

"I don't think so." Cocoon snorted. "The mighty Celestia is far too soft for such an endeavor. And besides, she wouldn't even know where to look."

"You are playing with fire, Cocoon." The Changeling snarled. "And you are leading the rest of us to it, like moths to a flame."

"If you have a problem with my rule, then you can just leave." Cocoon declared. "Otherwise, butt out!"

"You can be so irritatingly stubborn, little sister." The Changeling groaned in annoyance.

"So can you, brother dear." Cocoon spat. "And I am not so little. You only hatched in the batch before mine."

"Yet my common sense greatly outweighs yours!" The Changeling grunted. "If we keep on attacking towns like this, they will find out about us, and they will adapt. Ponies and Changelings aren't that different, you know..."

"You insult us all." Cocoon spat. "We are far greater than those weaklings!"

"Yet we both walk on four hooves, do we not?" The Changeling pointed out. "We all live in the same world."

"A world that rightfully belongs to the Changelings!" Cocoon snarled.

"Except the ponies outnumber and outpower us." The Changeling declared. "If they ever decided to do so, they could slaughter us with ease."

"I grow tired of your nonsense!" Cocoon snorted. As she looked away, she saw Chrysalis' head poking out. "Ah, there you are, my daughter."

"Is something wrong?" Chrysalis asked. "Why are you fighting?"

"Oh, it's nothing you should concern yourself with." Cocoon declared. "If you'll excuse us, brother, it's time for Chrysalis' next lesson."

"Very well." The Changeling sighed, as he departed the chamber. "But make no mistake, this discussion is far from over..."

"Bye, uncle Wizel!" Chrysalis waved.

 _The present..._

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Sleight stopped Chrysalis. "Wizel is your uncle?"

"Yes, he is." Chrysalis nodded. "He was hatched in the same clutch as Thorax, as laid by the Queen before her, Chitin."

"And you never mentioned this before... why?" Sleight asked.

"Considering all Changelings in a hive are related, it isn't necessary to use such familial titles." Chrysalis explained. "While I did call Wizel 'uncle' in my youth, I eventually grew out of it."

"Okay, makes sense..." Sleight admitted. "So dear ol' uncle Wizel didn't like the way things were going back then?"

"Not at all." Chrysalis declared. "He felt the hive would be better off reaching out to other species, rather than feeding on them."

"I bet the others loved that." Sleight snorted.

"Hardly." Chrysalis declared. "He was denounced as an insane heretic and a 'problem child'. If not for his relationship with Cocoon and his otherwise immense wisdom, he would have been banished long ago. I didn't agree with his beliefs either at first, but he had always been kind to me, so I didn't hold them against him. I just wished he would one day throw off his wild idealism, and embrace the true Changeling way, as I had."

"But I'm guessing he didn't?" Sleight said sagely.

"Not a bit." Chrysalis nodded. "Cocoon always said that he had a rebellious streak a mile wide."

"Wizel the rebel." Sleight sniggered. "That, I would have loved to see."

"Somepony mentioned my name?" Wizel entered the room.

"Good to see your hearing hasn't diminished with age." Chrysalis remarked. "Yes, we were talking about you."

"Favorably, I trust?" Wizel asked hopefully.

"Chrysalis was just telling me about how her mother said you had a rebellious streak a mile wide." Sleight smirked.

"Ah, so you decided to tell Sleight about dear little Cocoon did you now, my Queen?" Wizel deadpanned.

"Well, Sleight wanted to know, and I felt I shouldn't leave out any details." Chrysalis explained.

"Well, I tell you, as much as I loved that sister of mine, she was an Faust-damn pain in my abdomen." Wizel frowned.

"Wizel. That happens to be my mother you are speaking of." Chrysalis glared.

"I'm sorry, but your mother had a wicked streak a mile wide." Wizel shook his head. "She was ruthless, she was diabolical, and, quite frankly, she was really bad in bed."

"...Um, what?" Sleight raised a brow.

"Please, Wizel, I believe you are exaggerating." Chrysalis sighed. "My mother might have been a bit mean-spirited at times, but she always had the hive's best intentions at heart."

"Oh, really? Did you tell Sleight about the time Queen Cocoon was having you repeat that mantra about Changeling supremacy?" Wizel asked.

"Oh, boy..." Chrysalis groaned.

 _Flashback..._

Thorax and Chrysalis were standing in one of the caverns, far from the rest of the hive, as Cocoon continued to teach Chrysalis.

"Your time as queen draws closer, my daughter." Cocoon declared. "Tell me, how will you rule over your subjects?"

"Um... my subjects will be treated with respect, mercy, and loyalty." Chrysalis answered, with a bit of uncertainty.

"And what of... other nations?" Cocoon requested.

"Ooh!" Chrysalis uncharacteristically leapt up, "I'll infiltrate their government, lull them into a false sense of security..."

She then adopted a sinister smile.

"...and drain the love from their hearts 'til they are nothing but lifeless husks!" Chrysalis declared, stomping her hoof into the dirt.

"That's my daughter!" Cocoon smirked. "Now join me in evil laughter!"

The two cackled wickedly together.

Meanwhile, watching from afar, was none other than Wizel, who was dumbfounded by the scene.

"Well, we're in trouble." Wizel deadpanned.

 _The present..._

"Now there's a touching family moment..." Sleight snarked.

"I swear to Faust, it was both the most disturbing, yet adorable moment I had ever witnessed." Wizel shook his head.

"Hmph, say what you will, but I enjoyed those times with my mother." Chrysalis huffed, as she then glared at Wizel. "And don't you have something to do with Sazh or something?"

"As a matter of fate, yes." Wizel nodded. "He needs me to clean some resin out of a... sensitive spot."

"Yeesh." Sleight shuddered. "Good luck."

"I shan't need it." Wizel declared. "I've performed such an act several times over the years..."

"Too much info!" Sleight cringed.

"I know." Wizel chuckled as he left the room.

"So..." Chrysalis continued. "I continued my tuition under Cocoon. It wasn't long before I was ready for a field test..."

 _Flashback..._

Chrysalis (now a "teenager" in Changeling terms) and Cocoon were standing in a field, not far from the hive. The field saw its fair share of pony travelers, making it an excellent place for Chrysalis to perform her first feeding.

"Now, my dear, it's time to put what you've learned to the test." Cocoon declared. "Time for your first feeding."

"Are you sure I'm ready, mother?" Chrysalis asked.

"Of course." Cocoon nodded. "Trust me, ponies are fools. Take on a form beautiful enough, and they'll fawn all over you like a Timberwolf over fresh meat."

"How pathetic." Chrysalis sneered.

"Look, my daughter." Cocoon pointed to an Earth Pony traveler in the distance. "Your first meal awaits."

The traveler was a broad, strong, gray-coated stallion with a black mane, brown eyes, and a Cutie Mark of a mountain.

"Mmm, I bet I'll get a lot of him..." Chrysalis licked her lips.

"Now, like we practiced." Cocoon urged.

Chrysalis screwed up her face in concentration, and transformed. She took on the form of a gorgeous, shapely, gold-coated, silver-maned mare with sapphire blue eyes and a star for a Cutie Mark.

"Excellent." Cocoon smiled. "That fool won't be able to resist you."

"I know..." Chrysalis smirked, a silky-smooth new voice issuing from her mouth.

Chrysalis made her way over to the stallion, making sure not to let him know she was following him. When she got close enough, she faked a meeting, "accidentally" bumping into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She gasped. "I should have been watching where I was going."

"Yeah, you..." The stallion stopped as he got a good look at Chrysalis' disguise. "Actually, it was all my fault." He grinned stupidly, utterly besotted.

 _'Pathetic.'_ Chrysalis thought. _'One look at a pretty face, and his dignity goes out the window... If it weren't so delicious, I'd think love was a waste of time.'_

"I'm, uh... High Road." The stallion declared. "And what might your name be, lovely mare?"

"Oh, you..." Chrysalis laughed coquettishly. "I'm Glittering Gold."

"That's my girl." Cocoon whispered, as she watched from nearby.

A big part of Chrysalis' lessons involved teaching her to make as comprehensive a disguise as possible, including false names.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful mare." High Road grinned.

"And a rugged name for a rugged stallion." Chrysalis stroked his face. "Boy, am I glad I ran into you, handsome..."

"Me too..." High Road sighed. "Hey, I live just a little ways over the hill. Maybe you could stay a while?"

"My, aren't you forward?" Chrysalis smirked. "...I like that."

"I'm not usually." High Road admitted. "But I've never seen a mare as... enchanting as you before."

"Why thank you." Chrysalis purred. "Now, let's head to that inn."

"Right this way, beautiful." High Road grinned.

"That's it, Chrysalis." Cocoon smirked. "Move in for the kill..."

High Road and Chrysalis made their way to High Road's home. They spent the next week getting closer. Chrysalis used every technique her mother had taught her to ensure her grip on High Road's heart. She laughed at his jokes, complimented his skills, and even went to bed with him. It all disgusted her greatly (especially the bed part, as non-Changeling reproductive systems were generally considered repulsive by her kind). But it was all worth it, as his love for her grew, and she lapped it up like ambrosia.

"Wow." High Road smiled, as he and Chrysalis snuggled into the bed on the third morning. "To think, I was just out for a walk, and I ran into the mare of my dreams. What a stroke of luck."

"Oh, yes." Chrysalis nodded. 'But not the good kind...'

"Now, what do you say we... get to know each other a little more?" High Road grinned saucily.

"Ooh, you're fresh." Chrysalis chuckled.

"Sorry." High Road blushed. "I've just... never met a mare like you before. I want to know everything about you. I want to see the real you."

"Wish granted." Chrysalis grinned. She dropped her disguise, revealing her true self.

"What the-?" High Road yelped.

"What's the matter, baby?" Chrysalis sneered. "You don't think I look pretty any more?"

"What... what are you?" High Road gasped.

"I am the devourer of your love, little pony." Chrysalis smirked. "And I'm going to finish what I started."

"I... I'm outta here!" High Road screamed.

As High Road raced for the door, Chrysalis spat out some resin, sticking his hooves to the floor.

"Ah, ah, ah." Chrysalis tutted. "It doesn't do for the meal to be removed before I'm done eating."

"No, please..." High Road to break free.

"Just relax." Chrysalis declared. "It'll all be over soon."

Chrysalis' horn lit up, releasing a stream of energy that enveloped High Road. After feeding on his love for the past week, she had her hooks in deep enough to drain it all out at once.

"At last, it's time for the main course!" Chrysalis cheered.

"Nooooo!" High Road groaned, as his body began to shrivel up. He collapsed to the floor, totally spent.

"Delicious." Chrysalis licked her lips. "Thanks ever so much."

Chrysalis left the room, leaving High Road's near-lifeless husk behind. Outside the house was Cocoon, who had been waiting patiently for her daughter to finish the job.

"Well done, my girl." Cocoon smiled. "Do you enjoy your meal?"

"More than I imagined." Chrysalis declared.

"Relish it, my daughter." Cocoon smirked. "For it is only the first of many..."

 _The present..._

"For so long, I thought of that as my first great triumph." Chrysalis declared. "I felt as if I was finally living up to my mother's legacy."

"Well, they say every lady looks back on her first time fondly..." Sleight shrugged.

"Indeed." Chrysalis nodded. "Over time, I passed each test with flying colors, to Cocoon's delight..."

 _Flashback..._

"And when you have a stallion close to you, it is best to..." Cocoon prompted her daughter.

"Employ as much contact as possible." Chrysalis answered. "Those fleshy fools love it when we stroke their soft parts."

"Exactly." Cocoon nodded. "You will make a skilled and capable Queen, my daughter."

"I hope so, mother." Chrysalis mused. "I don't want to let the hive down. Or you..."

"I have faith in you, my daughter." Cocoon declared. "I know you will lead this hive with all the strength and guidance I do."

"Thank you, mother." Chrysalis nodded. "I won't let you down. I won't let the hive down. We will continue to grow and prosper, as we have always done!"

"Just what I would expect from a future Queen." Cocoon stroked Chrysalis' mane. The hive will be in good hooves when I leave this world."

"Don't say that, mother." Chrysalis urged. "You still have years left."

"Not many, I'm afraid..." Cocoon sighed. "But let's not dwell on that. What would be the best way to seduce a bookish stallion?"

"Why, compliment his knowledge, of course." Chrysalis declared.

"As meagre as it is..." Cocoon added.

The two chuckled derisively.

 _The present..._

"Eventually, Cocoon grew too old to lead, and passed on the Queenhood to me..." Chrysalis declared.

"Too old?" Sleight frowned, "I thought Changeling Queens could go on for ages."

"Well..." Chrysalis sighed. "There comes a time in every Changeling's life when their magic begin to dry out. It's simply the equivalent to that of a pony heart attack: you never know when it will happen. But when it does, the Changeling will become nothing more than a husk like it's meal..."

"Whoa..." Sleight frowned. "And that happened to your mother?"

"Sadly, yes." Chrysalis nodded.

 _Flashback..._

Cocoon, now old and decrepit, laid in a bed constructed of resin and hay, Wizel and the adult Chrysalis standing before her.

"My daughter..." Cocoon wheezed. "My time in this world is almost over."

"Mother..." Chrysalis wept.

"But I am content." Cocoon smiled. "Because I know I will be leaving this hive in good hooves. Chrysalis, my daughter, it now falls to you to lead the hive. To keep our kind well and prosperous. You must do whatever it takes to keep this hive alive."

"I will, mother." Chrysalis nodded. "I promise."

"And Wizel, my brother..." Cocoon declared. "Stand by your niece, give her aid in times of crisis..."

"I shall, sister." Wizel nodded.

"I swear to you, mother." Chrysalis declared. "I will lead this hive into a new era of prosperity. I'll make you proud!"

"That's my girl..." Cocoon's eyes slowly closed, and she let one last, rattling breath.

"Oh, mother!" Chrysalis wept over her mother's corpse.

"There, there." Wizel comforted her. "I know it hurts, but we have to keep going. It is the Changeling way, after all..."

 _The present..._

"And so, I became Queen of the hive." Chrysalis continued. "I was determined to uphold my pledge. I always held my mother's dying words to heart, always seeking to find ways of bringing greater prosperity upon the hive. I had us seeking out bigger, more plentiful sources of word, continuing my children's growth. Soon, our hive became the largest of all known hives."

"Quite an accomplishment." Sleight admitted.

"But it wasn't enough for me." Chrysalis declared. "I wanted more. I sent out scouts all over Equestria, seeking to learn all I could about the ponies who resided there... but unfortunately, with my greed for power and more land came an awful situation..."

"What kind?" Sleight asked.

"As our actions grew larger and more public, more and more ponies grew aware of us, and implemented measures to defend themselves..." Chrysalis declared.

 _Flashback..._

A Changeling scout, disguised as a tradespony, walked into the town of Trottingham, eager to ensnare some unlucky pony. As he entered the town, he reached a stone arch. As he tried pass through, he suddenly encountered a screen of magic, which forced him back to his true form.

"...What?" He frowned, looking at himself.

"Changeling!" One of the townsponies yelled.

"Guards!" Another yelled.

Two armored Unicorn Guards charged over.

"Oh buck!" The Changeling yelped, as he took off into the sky.

"Not so fast!" One of the Guards yelled, blasting the Changeling with his magic.

"Ahh!" The Changeling dropped to the ground.

"You made a big mistake coming here, bug." The other Guard spat. "One that will cost you dearly."

"No, please..." The Changeling begged. "I was just hungry."

"We can solve that problem for you." The first Guard smirked. "Permanently."

The Guards dragged the Changeling away for execution, to the cheers of the townfolk.

That revealing spell wasn't the only means of detecting Changelings. Some Guards had been given special amulets that detected Changeling magic. Even if a Changeling managed to get into a town, the Guards could find and capture them. A tower outpost was even constructed in the badlands, for the express purpose of discovering Changelings early. Most captured Changelings were executed for their attempts at harvesting love, with little in the way of due process.

Chrysalis was becoming increasingly aware of the situation. Each Changeling that didn't make it back weighed heavily upon her.

"I'm afraid we have lost another scout, my Queen." Wizel declared. "It was Skarab. He was discovered during his mission to Baltimare, and... put to death."

"I see." Chrysalis sighed. "Leave me."

"Yes, my Queen." Wizel left the room.

Once she was alone, Chrysalis broke down crying.

"My children..." She sniffed. "How can this be happening? We are superior, are we not? So how are these ponies killing so many of us?" Her face hardened. "No. Have to be strong. Like mother... I haven't forgotten, mother. Whatever it takes, this hive will be great once more..."

 _The present..._

"Around that time, the hive began to starve." Chrysalis sighed. "With love in shorter supply, Changelings after Changelings were going hungry left and right. Some even began to die because of it, their bodies shriveling up from lack of love. I could not bear to see my children in such an awful state."

"So, what did you do?" Sleight asked.

"Well, I thought a miracle had came, as It was around that time that I learned of the upcoming marriage of Shining Armor and Princess Cadance from my deep cover scouts." Chrysalis declared. "I saw an opportunity like no other..."

 _Flashback..._

Chrysalis was sitting in her throne room, having just heard the news from the scout. Wizel was standing beside her.

"This is perfect!" Chrysalis smirked. "Absolutely perfect!"

"I fail to see what you mean, my Queen." Wizel frowned.

"Don't you see?" Chrysalis declared. "Cadance is the so-called 'Princess of Love'! Any stallion she would choose to marry would be brimming with love for her! If I took her place, it would mean sustenance beyond anything any Changeling has tasted before!"

"But they reside in Canterlot, my Queen." Wizel reminded her. "The capital of Equestria."

"Exactly." Chrysalis smiled. "And Shining Armor is Captain of that ridiculous Royal Guard. With him in my thrall, the city's defences would be lowered. If we play this right, we will have the entire city to feast upon."

"But... we have never attacked such a large target before." Wizel declared.

"Which is why we must be careful." Chrysalis declared. "This requires something more than simple trickery..."

 _The present..._

"I came up with what I believed to be the most brilliant plan." Chrysalis declared. "First, I let word spread that an unknown force was making a threat against Canterlot, knowing that Shining Armor would use his shield as defense. Then, I personally ambushed and imprisoned Cadance, taking her form in order to feast on Shining's love. That way, I could weaken Shining to the point where his shield would shatter, and my children could attack. It was fool-proof."

"Wow... you really put a lot of thought into that." Sleight cringed.

"Yes, and for a brief, glorious moment, it seemed like I had succeeded. Canterlot was under our control, and nopony could stop us... or so I thought." Chrysalis suddenly frowned. "The power of Shining and Cadance's love was far greater than I had ever imagined. Together, they were able to expel me and my forces far from Canterlot..."

"I heard about that part." Sleight recalled. "It must have been a rough landing."

"Not as rough as what happened afterwards." Chrysalis scowled. "The entire hive was stuck, far from home, with no home or sustenance. We were forced to slowly rebuild. Just finding all of my scattered children alone was hard enough, but even worse, our attack had everypony in Equestria on high alert. Within days, they had mobs going out into the badlands, hunting down any and all Changelings. They even found our old hive and demolished it in mere minutes. We spent years trying to rebuild a new hive, but even then, it was but a hollow shell of what it once was. My mother's legacy was in shambles: the hive was still hungry, we were living in a terribly uncomfortable cave, and we couldn't go into a single town without raising alarm from the authorities."

"And I'm guessing talking things over was out of the question?" Sleight frowned.

"Please, a Changeling would be lucky to get a word out of a pony before they tried to kill or apprehend him or her." Chrysalis scoffed... before sighing solemnly. "With the ways thing were, sneaking into towns or taking wayward travelers was doing nothing for us, so I went with the only other idea I could think of: trying to take over another city."

"Again?" Sleight crossed his hooves, "Even after what happened last time?"

"It's like they said: at first you don't succeed, try, try again." Chrysalis quoted. "But we couldn't attack Canterlot. And our attempts to infiltrating Baltimore and Las Pegasus were foiled by this wayward traveler we would soon meet once more. But I had made sure to stay abreast of matters in Equestria. And knowing of the Crystal Empire, and its Crystal Heart, powered by love, I knew this was my one chance at redeeming myself in leading our hive..."

 _Flashback..._

"Rejoice, my children!" Chrysalis told her Changelings, from their new hive inside a cavern. "Soon, we will once again achieve our former glory!"

"How, your majezzzty?" A slightly younger Char inquired. He had recently arisen to head of the Changeling Guard, and was taking his role with fervor.

"The Crystal Empire is abundant with love." Chrysalis revealed. "And that love is concentrated within their Crystal Heart. With the love in that heart, we shall be the greatest of hives once more!"

The Changeling horde cheered.

"Yes!"

"At last, we will be on top again!"

"And we won't starve!"

"All hail Queen Chrysalis!" Char bowed.

"Changelings are number one!" A younger Sazh whooped.

"My Queen, may we talk in private?" Wizel asked.

"Now, Wizel?" Chrysalis scowled.

"Yes, now." Wizel nodded.

"Very well." Chrysalis sighed. "Excuse us, my children."

Wizel led Chrysalis into a side cavern.

"Well, out with it..." Chrysalis declared, having a good idea of what Wizel was about to say.

"My Queen, we cannot attack this Crystal Empire." Wizel told her.

"And why not?" Chrysalis asked. "This is the opportunity we've been waiting for! The chance to regain our former glory!"

"Have you forgotten what happened the last time we attacked such a large target?" Wizel inquired.

"I've forgotten nothing." Chrysalis said sourly. "In fact, I'm looking forward to making Shining Armor and Princess Cadance pay for what they did to me-us, I mean."

"It won't work." Wizel declared. "We will lose, just like we did before."

"No." Chrysalis shook her head. "I made a tactical error last time, underestimated our quarry. This time will be perfect. And we shall reclaim our past glory!"

"Which we only lost because you led us on that attack in the first place." Wizel pointed out.

"Watch your tongue, Wizel." Chrysalis snarled. "My mother may have tolerated your insolence due to your familial connection, but I am not so hampered."

"What you call insolence, is what I call 'common sense'!" Wizel grunted. "This Crystal Heart and the Empire itself is like a bug zapper, and we are going to fly right into it!"

"You are over-reacting, old bug." Chrysalis sneered.

"Am I?" Wizel growled. "Do you not remember the state we were in after Canterlot? We are careening down a slippery slope, my Queen. We are hungrier than ever, we lost about a dozen of our own this month, and we have angry mobs, angry military ponies, and angry everything else riding on our flanks! And by attacking Crystal Empire... well, you might as well have declared Changelings in Equestria extinct and it will be all your-"

"What other choice do I have?!" Chrysalis suddenly roared, catching the old changeling off guard.

"My Queen, what-?" Wizel gasped.

"You don't think I see how much dung our hive is in?" Chrysalis snarled, though Wizel noticed tears beading up in her eyes. "Day after day, seeing my children rasping for sustenance, their stomachs groaning for even a little smackeral of love, and seeing nothing but Faust-damn rocks in this Faust-forsaken hell-hole, I am constantly, endlessly reminded about how I am failing my own hive, and my mother! Do you know what it's like for a mother to see her children suffering and being unable to do anything to help them? Well, do you?"

"I have an idea." Wizel frowned. "Don't forget, this is my hive, too. The plight of our kind is not lost upon me. Far from it..."

"It is not by my hooves that we are suffering, though. It was the ponies that pushed us to attacking Canterlot, and it is them now that pushes us to do the same to the Crystal Empire!" Chrysalis growled. "I hope not to wage war on equinity, but I will do so if it means keeping my mother's legacy alive."

"And even if it means killing the hive?" Wizel asked. "I doubt your mother would approve of that."

"My mother told me to keep this hive going, no matter what it takes." Chrysalis declared. "She would not tolerate the inferior ponies subjugating us like this. If she were here, she would urge me to find a way to regain our former greatness! She would support my decision today. She would believe in me!" She lowered her head. "She always did..."

"Chrysalis, please." Wizel pleaded. "Don't do this. You cannot win."

"Maybe so... but I must do this." Chrysalis frowned. "For my children. You can either join us, or stand aside...it's your choice."

Wizel pondered for a moment, before sighing.

"I swore to your mother I would stay by your side." Wizel sighed. "And I will keep that promise."

"Thank you..." Chrysalis nodded, "For the glory of our hive, right?"

"Yes. For the glory of our hive." Wizel frowned.

"Don't you worry, you will come to see that you were wrong." Chrysalis smirked.

 _The present..._

"But of course, it was I who was wrong." Chrysalis sighed. "Once again, I came close to victory, only to be defeated by an element I had overlooked. Dusk Shine, son of Princess Twilight, channeled the power of the heart, and cast me out of the Crystal Empire."

"Guess it kinda runs in the family, huh?" Sleight asked.

"Indeed." Chrysalis admitted. "After that second humiliating defeat, I fell into anger, and spite..."

 _Flashback..._

Chrysalis, carrying the wounds from her recent defeat, sat on her throne, seething.

"Vile, miserable equines..." She snarled. "Who do they think they are, making a mockery of my... of _our_ greatness? One day, I'll make them all pay... prove to the world that Changelings are the superior beings... and bring everlasting glory and prosperity to the hive... just like I promised you, mother..."

Wizel observed Chrysalis from around a corner. It broke his heart to see his niece like this.

"This has to stop..." He whispered to himself. "For the sake of both Chrysalis, and the hive itself, things must change..."

 _The present..._

"My compassionate uncle decided to take drastic action." Chrysalis told Sleight. "Under the pretense of a long-range scouting mission, he was going to bring this fight to an end... by any means necessary..."

 _Flashback..._

In a small village near to the hive, Wizel took on the appearance of a studly teal Pegasus stallion, and approached a brown-coated Earth Pony mare whom he knew to be a courier, who brought packages to the larger citizens.

"Hello there, lovely lady." He declared.

"Hello, yourself." The mare cooed.

"Care to join me for a drink?" Wizel asked.

"With pleasure." The mare smirked.

They traveled to the local bar, sharing some drinks.

"Wanna go back to my place for coffee?" The mare asked.

"Gladly." Wizel grinned.

They made their way to the mare's apartment.

"Hmm, I seem to be out of coffee." The mare grinned. "But I'm sure there's other stuff we can do."

"There certainly is." Wizel nodded. Using his magic, he zapped the mare, knocking her out. "Sorry about that, my dear. Don't worry, you'll awake with no memory of this encounter."

Taking the mare's form, Wizel boarded the train, wielding a false package.

"Another delivery, sweetheart?" The conductor asked.

"You know it." Wizel nodded.

After the train stopped off at Baltimare, Wizel repeated his strategy several times, each identity leading him closer to his objective. Eventually, he targeted a foreign correspondent, and traveled to Canterlot. Once there, he closed in on his true objective: The Senator Dapper Dignity. He approached the gray-maned, peach-coated Unicorn one morning as he made his way to the senate, disguised as a beautiful Unicorn mare.

"Excuse me, Mr Dignity?" Wizel asked.

"Yes, my dear?" Dapper smiled, taken with "her" beauty.

"Can you help me with something?" Wizel asked.

"I think I can spare a moment for a lovely mare such as yourself." Dapper declared. "What's the problem?"

"It's right over here." Wizel lead him into an alley.

"Where?" Dapper asked, looking around.

"Here." Wizel zapped him with his magic. "Sorry, Senator. This is for the greater good."

After hiding Dapper in a safe place, Wizel took his form and entered the Senate. The meeting began just as he took his seat.

"Welcome, Senators." Celestia, who was fresh from her honeymoon with Shine Paladin, declared. "We have a lot to get through today..."

Wizel waited patiently for his moment, as the other Senators brought up their business.

"...And that is why I believe a 2% increase on export tax regarding Poison Joke is necessary." A female Unicorn Senator declared.

"Thank you, Senator Grouse." Celestia nodded. "We'll take that under consideration. Any other urgent business?"

"Your highness." Wizel spoke up. "I propose we put in motions attempts at forming a peace treaty with Queen Chrysalis and her Changelings."

"Are you mad?" Another delegate asked. "After everything they've done?"

"What they did, they did out of desire to survive and prosper, not malice." Wizel declared. "And if we were make peace with them, they may not so inclined to launch such an attack again."

"He has a point." A female Pegasus senator agreed. "Perhaps if we extend the hoof of friendship to them, it will put an end to hostilities."

"Or leave us open to another attack!" A Unicorn stallion declared.

"There'll always be the threat of attack, if we keep treating them like enemies!" An Earth Pony stallion declared. "They're living being, and we should treat them like equals!"

"Typical bleeding-heart nonsense!" A Unicorn mare spat.

The senate was up in hooves. Some agreed with "Dapper's" suggestion, other were viciously against. The debate went on for over a week, until finally, a slim majority voted for an attempt at peace.

"The motion carries." Celestia declared. "A peace delegation will depart for the Changeling hive as soon as possible."

 _'Excellent.'_ Wizel thought, as he slipped away.

After releasing the real Dapper, whom he had been keeping in a magical coma, Wizel headed for home, repeating what he did to get to Canterlot, but in reverse. By the time he got back to the hive, he was exhausted, but content.

"Hey, Wizel." Sazh greeted him. "You look beat. Must've been one heck of a scouting mission."

"You could say that." Wizel nodded. "But it's looking like it'll be worth it."

"Tell that to my nose." Sazh cringed. "You stink, Wizel."

"I suppose it has been a while since I cleaned the old exoskeleton." Wizel admitted.

"Then do it." Sazh gagged. "Quickly!"

"As you wish..." Wizel smirked.

 _The present..._

"Sneaky old rascal, isn't he?" Sleight smirked.

"He certainly was." Chrysalis nodded. "Needless to say, I was most surprised when Celestia and her family arrived at the caverns. I played along with their offers of peace at first. Then I decided to toy with Celestia by demanding to have her husband, Shine, as a peace offering."

"Whoa, really?" Sleight frowned. "You mean like..."

"Relax, my love." Chrysalis chuckled. "There was nothing romantic about it. I just wanted to hurt Celestia by taking somepony she cared for. When she inevitably refused, I had my children attack. We had them right where we wanted them... until Shine spoke up. He convinced me that since I was trying to do what was best for my family, that didn't make us so different, as he was doing the same. His words resonated with me, enough that I agreed to peace."

"That Shine feller does seem to have a way with words." Sleight admitted. "Almost as much as me."

"It wasn't until after the delegates left that Wizel revealed his hoof in things." Chrysalis declared. "I was a little angry at first, but I knew he did it for the right reasons. I even thanked him."

"So... it's not likely dear old mom would have liked the choices you made." Sleight mused.

"True." Chrysalis nodded. "Sometimes, I feel guilty that I abandoned her teachings. But I also remember the promise I made her. This hive is prospering, by a means Cocoon never could have conceived of. This may not be the old Changeling way, but it's a way that works, and that's what matters."

"Amen to that." Sleight grinned. "Thanks for sharing all this with me, Chryssy. I feel closer to you than ever now."

"As do I." Chrysalis embraced her husband. "And I'm about to do something Cocoon would really hate..."

"Really? Wha-" Sleight was silenced by Chrysalis' lips on his. "Oh, right. ...Wanna make her really angry?"

"Oh, yes." Chrysalis smirked.

The two kissed once more. The tales of Chrysalis' past had enabled Sleight to understand his wife more, and strengthened the bond between them.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	3. The Ballad Of Sazh

**King Of The Changelings**

 **Chapter Three: The Ballad Of Sazh**

Things were going swimmingly at the hive. Chrysalis had laid far more eggs in this year's breeding season than she ever had before (no doubt a result of how much better things were going for the Changelings; her mind being at ease allowed her to relax more, and focus on laying as many eggs as she could), and the construction Changelings had finished repairing all the damage caused by Red Eclipse's attack.

Sleight was taking a walk through the hive, surveying everything. The hive was peaceful, well-populated, and his subjects wanted for nothing. It was a good feeling, knowing everything was okay.

As Sleight continued his tour of the hive, he saw Sazh talking to some other Changelings.

"...So anyway, that's how I found out Hydras do not like being tickled." Sazh declared.

The other Changelings laughed out loud.

"Such a wit!" One Changeling, a tall member of the construction crew, chuckled.

"I never knew you were so funny." A lithe female admitted.

"There's a lot you guys don't know about me." Sazh pointed out.

"Mostly our fault." A short male admitted. "We should have recognised your potential a lot sooner, instead of shunning you all those years."

"Hey, Sazh." Sleight grinned, as he walked over.

"Good morning, Sleight." Sazh nodded.

The other Changelings bowed before their King.

"Been entertaining, have we?" Sleight chuckled. "'Fraid I'm going to have to borrow Mr. personality for a while, folks. That okay with you?"

"As you wish, my king." One of the Changelings declared.

"Thanks." Sleight smiled. "Come on, pal."

Sleight and Sazh walked down the street together.

"Well, look at you." Sleight chuckled. "From outcast to Mr popularity in just a few weeks."

"With a little help from you." Sazh declared.

"Actually, it was you who helped me." Sleight replied. "But who's counting?"

"Either way, life for me has never been better." Sazh smiled. "Before, my follow Changelings wouldn't even give me the time of day. Now, they're practically lining up to spend time with me. It feels pretty good, considering everything I've been through..."

"Which is what, exactly?" Sleight asked.

"Oh, I don't want to bore you with the details of my torturous formative years." Sazh declared.

"Why not?" Sleight asked. "You're my best pal, remember? You can tell me."

"I guess I could..." Sazh admitted. "Okay, here goes. It all began, as you may remember, when I was but an egg, with a highly obvious deformity..."

 _Flashback..._

Sazh's egg, having been laid mere hours before, was being held by one of the Changeling nurses, a shrewd uncompromising female none as Rash. Rash took notice of Sazh's small size and unformed horn.

"Oh dear." She tutted. "Another reject. Ah well, such is life. Time to put this little one out of its misery..."

Rash walked over to the ice-cold pool of water used to drown 'defective' eggs, and lowered Sazh's egg into it.

"Stop." A voice called out from the entrance.

Rash lifted the egg out of the water and turned to see Wizel before her. He was slightly less haggard than in the present day. However, he was emotionally wounded.

Wizel was in mourning for his deceased mate, Hazel. The two had enjoyed a long and happy relationship, which was tragically cut short when Hazel passed on from this world, twenty years ago. Utterly distraught by his beloved's passing, Wizel had often come to the nursery around that time every year, in hopes that seeing all the new life might help him forget about his loss. Seeing the egg and the little thing within, about to be exterminated before it even started living, for too much for him to take in his current emotional state. A powerful need to protect the egg and the larva within raced into his heart, and he had intention of refusing it.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Wizel asked venomously.

"My job, Sir Wizel." Rash said respectfully, Wizel's relation to Chrysalis engendering a show of fealty. "I am drowning this defective egg."

"Oh, really?" Wizel frowned. "And what makes you think this egg is defective?"

"The larva's horn is severely underdeveloped, sir." Rash declared. "Clearly, it will be unable to harness its magic. Therefore, it can be of little use to the hive."

"Well, there's no need to be so hasty." Wizel declared. "Perhaps this one is simply a late bloomer. Maybe we could wait and see how he turns out."

"With respect sir, that's not our way." Rash countered. "If this one doesn't turn out to be a 'late bloomer' as you say, then we will end up with a Changeling who cannot serve the hive adequately. Not only is its horn underdeveloped, it is a runt, also, smaller than most changelings. It will be nothing but a drain on our resources. It's best to simply dispose of it now."

Rash made to return the egg to the water, but Wizel had other ideas.

"Step away from the water." He growled. "Now."

"But sir-" Rash started.

"But nothing." Wizel said fiercely. "To be perfectly honest, I have never fully agreed with this practice of drowning so-called 'defective' larva. I only stood by before because of the severity of their physical deformities, knowing that a Changeling with a unformed leg or underdeveloped limbs would be unable to be as active as its fellows. But to drown a larva whose only real drawback is a smaller horn? Are we really those kind of purists that kill over something so damn trivial?"

"It is our way, Wizel." Rash frowned. "Decreed by the first Queen herself. Please, let me do what must be done."

"You see here, Rash." Wizel snarled. "I am already having a bad week, and it's not going to get better for a while, and since you are adamant on killing the larva... I will be taking custody of it."

"You're... what?!" Rash spluttered. "But... but Queen Chrysalis... she won't allow..."

"She doesn't have to know, and I am sure she won't question my actions." Wizel declared, his own horn lighting up. "Now are you going to give me the egg? Or do we have to do this the hard way?"

"...Very well." Rash gulped.

"Good." Wizel smiled. "Now, give me the egg."

"As you wish." Rash gave him the egg. "Just remember, this decision is on your head. Don't think the larva will thank you for allowing to live a life of misery."

"We'll see." Wizel declared.

Wizel took the egg to his private quarters. He kept it warm with moss and hay, and waited patiently for it to hatch. Soon enough, the time came; The egg broke open, and Sazh's pale, slimy form emerged.

"Hello there, little one." Wizel smiled. "Welcome to the hive. And know that whatever happens, the gift of life is yours. As is the gift of a name. Henceforth, your name shall be... Sazh."

The larva stared up at Wizel uncomprehendingly. But the confusion faded into a smile. The young larva felt... safe with him.

 _The present..._

"So it was Wizel who gave you your name?" Sleight asked.

"Yes." Sazh nodded. "In the ancient Changeling tongue, Sazh means 'small wonder'... that, and he met this one pony who kept a chick in his afro."

"Fitting." Sleight nodded. "I remember you said Wizel saved you from drowning, but I didn't think he actually took you in like that."

"Well, he did." Sazh smiled. "He practically raised me. When I was old enough, he had me act as his assistant for a while. At least, that's how he passed it off to the others when they asked."

"Good ol' Wizel." Sleight grinned. "Old guy's got a real big heart."

"But as well as Wizel treated me, it didn't help the reality of my situation elsewhere in the hive." Sazh sighed. "As soon as I was old enough to walk, I was relentlessly teased by my fellow younglings. Though my horn did grow out over time, I was unable to use my magic, as you well know. The others would call me names like 'runt' and 'powerless weakling'. While they never imagined I was actually considered a 'reject', they would often taunt me that I was somehow overlooked for it."

"Sounds awful." Sleight frowned.

"It was." Sazh nodded. "And one of my tormentors was far worse than the others..."

 _Flashback..._

The young Sazh, having recently developed his shell, was walking across the Changeling hive. He could feel he judgmental looks of his fellow Changelings upon him. Though Wizel had encouraged him to not let the differences between them affect him, he was having a hard time following through on his advice. He didn't even want to be outside, but Wizel had got him a menial position as a courier, spreading information to each of the Changeling groups; the builders, the nurses, and more. Currently, he was bringing over a message to the builders about expanding the nursery.

Sazh was hoping he could reach the builders' headquarters without incident. Alas, he was wrong.

"Well, well." A familiar voice sneered. "Look who it izzz."

"Oh no." Sazh froze. He turned around to see a young Char standing before him.

"Where are you going, runt?" Char smirked.

"I have a message to deliver, Char." Sazh declared. "S-so if you'll just step aside please..."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Char growled. "The day I let a powerlezzzzzz runt give me orderzzz izzz the day I give up my zzzhell!"

"Please Char, not this again." Sazh cringed. "J-just leave me alone."

"There you go again, telling me what to do." Char snorted. "Pretty high and mighty for an undergrown reject."

"I-I'm not a reject." Sazh shuddered, hating that term.

"Of courzzze you are." Char sneered. "Zzzomehow, you were overlooked for dispozzzal, and we've all had to zzzuffer for it ever zzzince."

"L-look, I have to go." Sazh said timidly. "The message is kind of... urgent."

"You think you're pretty big now, don't you?" Char snarled. "Well, I've got newzzz for you. You only got thizzz job becauzzze you're good for nothing elzzze!"

"Th-that's not true!" Sazh retorted.

"But it izzz." Char sneered. "You're no zzzoldier, like I'm training to be. You're no builder. Heh, you're not even a nurzzze. Zzzince you're zzzo uzzzelezzzzzz at anything requiring actual effort, Wizel took pity on you and gave you thizzz joke of a job."

"St-stop it." Sazh quivered.

"You're juzzzt a wazzzte of a Changeling." Char sneered. "Thizzz hive would be better off without you. But go on, deliver your little mezzzzzzage. Azzz it long azzz it keepzzz you out of the way of the real Changelingzzz."

Char walked away, leaving Sazh distraught.

 _The present..._

"Aw, that guy again..." Sleight scowled.

"Yes, him again." Sazh growled. "Char went out of his way to mock me, bully me, and convince me of my own inferiority. He fervently believed in the perfection of the hive. And as far as he was concerned, I was making a mockery of that perfection simply by existing. And he wasn't the only one. So many Changelings hated the sight of me. I couldn't get any of those my age to be friends with me. And as for romance, well..."

 _Flashback..._

Sazh was carefully making his way over to a pretty female Changeling known as Scale. He had nursed a crush on her for quite some time. Though they hadn't talked much, she didn't appear to share the same disdain most other Changelings had for him. After recently mastering the power of flight, he felt confident enough to actually ask her out (albeit he waited until she had separated from her friends, not wanting an audience).

"Um, excuse me?" He said timidly. "Scale?"

"Oh, it's you, Sazh." Scale noted. "What is it?"

"Well, I... I was wondering..." Sazh cleared his throat awkwardly. "If maybe you'd like to look at the stars with me sometime? Or possibly... share some berry juice."

"Oh..." Scale nodded, comprehension dawning. "I'm sorry, Sazh, but I'm afraid that's not possible."

"What?" Sazh gasped, crushed. "Why not?"

"Don't get me wrong." Scale declared. "You're a nice guy, and everything, but... you're not really the kind of Changeling I should be seen associating with."

"I... I'm not?" Sazh gaped.

"Yeah." Scale nodded. "No offense, but I can't be seen dating a guy like you. My reputation would be ruined. My friends would stop talking to me, every Changeling here would laugh at me..."

"Oh... I see." Sazh sighed.

"I'm sorry." Scale apologised. "Maybe if you were a little taller, with actual magic, things would be different."

"Yeah, maybe." Sazh scowled.

"Glad you understand." Scale patted him on the back. "See you around."

Scale departed, leaving Sazh to deal with the aftermath of her rejection.

 _The present..._

"Even when Changelings were trying to be nice to me, they still made me feel bad." Sazh growled.

"That's rough, buddy." Sleigh said sympathetically. "Nothing stings quite like being rejected by a cute mare, believe me..."

"It was still better than what the others gave me." Sazh sighed. "Before long, I asked Wizel to get me out of being a messenger. I just couldn't take the constant stares. Wizel pulled some strings, had me train as a scout. That at least I could work with. It meant spending some time away from the hive that despised me."

"I can understand that." Sleight said grimly. "When I was young, I wanted to run away from my problems too."

"Of course, there was some peril involved." Sazh recalled. "Being a scout meant coming close to the ponies we thought of as our enemies at the time. I had heard the stories about other scouts being discovered and exterminated, so I tried to stay as far from the larger settlements as possible, sticking to smaller places, like villages and farmland. But then came our attack on Canterlot, with Chrysalis calling us all to take up the battle. I wasn't much of a fighter, as you can imagine, so I was ordered to bring up the rear. That didn't save me from being flung away by the wave of love that repelled the rest of us."

"Yeah, that must have hurt." Sleight remarked.

"Not as much as you'd think." Sazh sighed. "I landed in a mudhole, earning a filthy shell on top of everything else."

"Ooh, insult to injury." Sleight noted.

"Once I cleaned myself up, I realised I was completely alone, the wave having sent me far from the others." Sazh continued. "As much as I resented the hive for rejecting me, I knew I stood little chance all by myself, so I did everything I could to find them. For days, I made my way across the land. As I neared a cherry tree grove, something happened. Something that changed my views on ponies forever..."

 _Flashback..._

Sazh was flying through the sky, still ardently searching for some sign of his hivemates.

 _'Still no hint of the others.'_ He thought. _'I should have picked up some kind of trace by now, shouldn't I? The wave can't have sent me that far from them, could it? Unless they're... no, don't even think that! They have to be alive! Most of them despise me, but they're still my hive. And then there's Wizel. Please, don't be dead, old friend. Despite everything, I never wanted to be alone...'_ Mentally, he shook himself. _'No, stop that. They're alive, they've got to be. I survived, and I'm just a weak runt. So it stands to reason that they're all okay. Just stay positive, Sazh. The worst is behind you...'_

Suddenly, Sazh was struck in the face by a round rubber object.

"Ugh!" He yelped, as he dropped out of the sky.

Sazh dropped down into a bush below, which was filled with thorny vines.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!" He struggled to break free, only tangling himself up worse. "What else can go wrong today?"

There was a rustling in the nearby bushes. Sazh froze up, worried that some unseen predator was about to make a meal of him. From out of the bushes emerged a white-coated Pegasus colt with a black mane.

 _'Oh no.'_ Sazh thought. ' _This is it, isn't it? I'm at the mercy of ponies. This one will call others, and they'll crack my shell like an egg...'_

The colt slowly advanced on Sazh, seemingly intrigued by his predicament. Sazh was too terrified to speak, but thoughts were still running through his head.

 _'Well, what are you waiting for?'_ Sazh thought. _'Just get it over with, already!'_

The colt came closer. Sleight closed his eyes, expecting the end... but felt his hooves being freed. The colt was untangling the thorn vines.

'What the...?' Sazh asked.

"There you go, little guy." The colt smiled. "You're free."

 _'What is this, some kind of trick?'_ Sazh asked, as he appraised his rescuer. _'Ponies hate us! They don't save us! At least, that's what I've been told...'_ He looked down, and saw the round object that had hit him. Tentatively, he picked it up, and offered it to the colt.

"My ball!" The colt smiled. As he grabbed the ball, he suddenly flinched. "Ah!"

Sazh glanced at the colt's hooves. They were covered in cuts and scratches from the horns.

 _'He got hurt helping me...'_ Sazh noted. _'Guess I should return the favor...'_

Pulling some leaves from another bush, Sazh wrapped them around around the colt's hooves, using them as makeshift bandages. The sap in those particular leaves acted as a salve, easing the colt's pain.

"Thanks." The colt smiled. "Guess this makes us even, huh?"

Giving the colt a small smile, Sazh flew up into the sky, returning to his search for the others. As he flew, his gaze turned to the colt, who was smiling up at him.

"What just happened back there?" Sazh asked. "Good thing I'm on my own. Don't expect the others would think much of that..."

Sazh kept flying on and on, until he finally found a group of Changelings. It was a rather large group, Chrysalis and Wizel among them. It seemed as though they had found most of their lost brethren, and were waiting for latecomers, like him.

"At last!" He smiled. "I made it!"

Sazh landed on the edge of the gathering.

"My Queen! Wizel!" He announced. "I've found you!"

"Ah, another of my lost children returns." Chrysalis smiled.

"Good to see you, Sazh." Wizel declared.

"You too, Wizel." Sazh smiled.

"Oh, great." Char snorted. "It'zzz the runt. Zzzo glad you zzzurvived."

"You don't have to sound so surprised, Char." Sazh snarled.

"Actually, I'm dizzzappointed." Char spat. "Of all the Changelingzzz who could have zzzurvived, I didn't think it'd be you."

"That's enough, Char." Wizel admonished him. "We should be grateful for all survivors, regardless of their physical state."

"Yes." Chrysalis nodded. "Most of us have survived. And together, we shall rebuild, and one day make those ponies pay for what they did to us! Glory to the hive!"

"Glory to the hive!" The Changelings cheered.

Sazh, still confused by his encounter with the colt, joined in halfheartedly, while Wizel didn't join in at all, instead looking on with disapproval.

 _The Present..._

"After that, the hive was so focused on rebuilding that they didn't pay me much attention for a while." Sazh declared. "Which was just as well, because I was worried that they might somehow get the details of my encounter with the colt out of me..."

"You never told anypony about it?" Sleight asked.

"Not even Wizel." Sazh admitted. "I was afraid that if they all found out a pony had me at his mercy and actually spared me, I'd be an even bigger outcast than I already was."

"Understandable." Sleight shrugged.

"I just couldn't stop thinking about it, though." Sazh recalled. "The more I thought about it, the more I came to the conclusion that not all ponies were as bad as I'd heard they were. That some were willing to be nice to us. Of course, that way of thinking wasn't very popular after what happened to us in Canterlot, so I kept that to myself, too."

"But what about that prophecy Wizel made up?" Sleight asked. "About a wizard with the blood of Star Swirl saving the hive."

"Wizel told me of it, a few years after our attempted invasion." Sazh recalled. "When I heard it, I became more convinced than ever that ponies weren't the scourge of our race. But apart from Wizel, no others believed that."

"Yeah, I remember the air of skepticism when Wizel brought it up to the court." Sleight frowned.

"Over the years, we managed to build our strength back up." Sazh continued. "Char was promoted to Captain, and I remained a scout. I was still looked down on and ignored by my peers."

"Back to same old, same old, huh?" Sleight asked.

"Oh, yeah." Sazh nodded. "Day in, day out, the same old slog. Then the Queen announced we were going to attack the Crystal Empire. Wizel didn't like that one bit..."

 _Flashback..._

Wizel, having just failed to talk Chrysalis out of her attack, was telling Sazh of his woes.

"This will not end well, my boy." Wizel declared. "You mark my words. You remember what happened the last time we attacked a city of that size, don't you?"

"How could I forget?" Sazh shuddered. "But it's not like we can go against the Queen's orders."

"I know..." Wizel sighed. "And alas, the Queen is determined to avenge what happened to us all those years ago..."

"And how many will be hurt along the way?" Sazh asked, thinking of both pony and Changeling casualties.

"We can only hope that number is few." Wizel frowned. "We can only hope..."

 _The present..._

"Of course, you know how well that turned out." Sazh said sourly.

"Oh, I heard." Sleight noted.

"Chrysalis wasn't happy about a second defeat." Sazh recalled. "And neither was the rest of us. Morale was at an all-time low. Most Changelings couldn't even bring themselves to insult me any more. Except for Char, of course... Thankfully, the peace treaty came about not long after. As I had long suspected, most ponies were a decent sort. Finally, the hostilities had ended. Or so we thought..."

"Red Eclipse, huh?" Sleight frowned.

"Red Eclipse." Sazh nodded. "Slowly but surely, we received word of our scouts being attacked by him and his hate group. We had no idea what to do. Ponies had never come after us with such savagery before. We were completely ill-equipped to deal with them..."

 _Flashback..._

Wizel emerged into his chamber, fresh from a talk with Chrysalis over what to do about their new problem.

"Well?" Sazh asked.

"I suggested to Chrysalis that we should ask the Canterlot ponies for help." Wizel declared. "But she refused."

"She did?" Sazh frowned. "Why?"

"We may be at peace now, but Chrysalis still has her pride." Wizel frowned. "She would never ask ponies for help."

"But doesn't she know about the prophecy?" Sazh asked. "A pony is fated to be our great saviour!"

"She does not believe the prophecy." Wizel told him. "Few Changelings do, in fact."

"If only that descendant of Star Swirl could come to us now." Sazh sighed. "He would teach Red Eclipse a lesson, no doubt about it!"

"Yes, he would..." Wizel said shiftily. "But for now, we must try to hold on."

"Yeah, I've got scouting duties to get to, over at the swamp." Sazh sighed. "Just another fun day out..."

 _The present..._

"Let me guess: This is where I came in?" Sleight smirked.

"That's right." Sazh smiled. "I was so glad when you told me you were Star Swirl's descendant. I thought our hive's troubles were finally over. And they were. Things just didn't turn out exactly the way I thought they would."

"Yeah, fate's a funny thing." Sleight chuckled.

"Even if the prophecy was fake,you still fulfilled it." Sazh declared. "You saved us all from Red Eclipse, and became a fair and noble King. One whom I'm proud to call my friend. Thanks to you, I finally have a measure of respect around here."

"It wasn't all me, you know." Sleight chuckled. "Don't forget, you were the one who blasted Char for a loop."

"Yes, my magic finally emerged." Sazh grinned. "But that wouldn't have happened if it weren't for you."

"But you did save me from Char, so let's call it even, pal." Sleight offered.

"If you insist." Sazh chuckled.

"And for the record, I'm proud to call you my friend too." Sleight beamed.

"Hey, Sazh!" A pretty female Changeling called from across the street. She was joined by two others. "Wanna join us for some waterweed juice?"

"You heard 'em." Sleight grinned. "Don't want to keep the ladies waiting..."

"I sure don't." Sazh chuckled. "See you later, Sleight."

"Have fun, buddy." Sleight declared.

As Sazh walked away, Sleight looked fondly at the first Changeling he had called "friend". Sazh's life was so much better than it once was, and Sleight was happy for him. If any Changeling deserved happiness, it was his little buddy. Sleight whistled merry as he headed for the tower, sure that Sleight was going to have a fun afternoon...

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	4. A Dark Journey

**King Of The Changelings**

 **Chapter Four: A Dark Journey**

While most Changelings had embraced their new King after Sleight had saved them from Red Eclipse, one in particular had not. Indeed, when he heard that Sleight was to marry Chrysalis, he was beside himself with fury. Maybe it was still the adrenaline from the earlier fight with said pony that was pumping through his veins or the great perversion of his hive's ways, but whatever the cause, he lashed out in anger, only to be repelled by Sazh of all Changelings, whose magic had picked the most inopportune time to awaken and blast him back. Outraged and humiliated, that Changeling left the hive, and marched off into the wilderness.

The Changeling's name was Char, the former Captain of the Changeling soldiers, and this is his story.

Char trudged through the swampland near the hive, still fuming over what had just happened.

"How could my brethren do zzzuch a thing?" He snarled. "Making that inferior zzztallion of a pony King? And for what? Zzztopping Red Eclipzzze? He only won by trickery! He did not defeat Red Eclipzzze in combat, like a true warrior! And he let him live! Even then, he thinkzzz that he, a pony, izzz worthy of our Queen, our hive?!" He slammed his hooves into the swamp. "NO! Of courzzze not! He izzz an inferior, belonging to a weak, pathetic zzzpeciezzz! He zzzhouldn't even be permitted to zzzet hoof in our hive, let alone rule it! Why am I the only Changeling to zzzee that?"

There was nopony around to answer Char's question.

"It'zzz hizzz damn carny ways... they've all fallen for hizzz theatrics!" He spat. "I could zzzee that runt Zzzazh falling for zzzuch a zzzcam...but the Queen? Wizel?" His anger dampered at the thought of the old bug, only to grow more furious. "I expected better from both of them. They zzzhould have cazzzt out that charlatan the moment he came here! Inzzztead, they embraced him! And the hive... the hive juzzzt let him do whatever he wanted. Not one of them objected to my humiliation, or took my zzzide... I thought I meant more to them..." He stopped for a minute... before grunting. "Well, I don't need any of them. If they want to zzzpit in the face of Changeling tradition, zzzo be it! But I won't be a part of it! I'm not zzzticking around to watch that pretender run our hive into the ground! Thizzz Changeling'zzz going it alone!"

Char marched out of the swamp, intent on getting as far away from his homeland as possible.

Despite his boast, Char found himself growing more and more lonesome as the days passed by. Changelings were social creatures, after all, not suited to prolonged periods of isolation. He had heard that Changelings that go at it alone often lose their minds. Char didn't believe that, seeing it as nothing more than a cautionary tale to scare larvae into not leaving the hive.

However, as he continued in his travels, his mind could not help but think of those he had left behind. He had had it all: a respected position as head of the Changeling Guard, the respect of his peers, more Changeling mares than he can count, a legacy of combat skill, the Queen's trust, and of course, a nice, cushy den.

Now, all of that was gone, nothing but memories. Despite his outrage and contempt over his kind siding with Sleight, Char had plenty of friends there that he knew he would miss.

One in particular was Wizel. No one would know at first glance, knowing how cold and distant Char tended to be, but he and the old bug were closer than one would think. Char remembered being the biggest egg of his clutch, laid by Queen Thorax (a good while after Chrysalis), and when he hatched, he was taken under Wizel's wings, the old bug believing he would grow into a powerful warrior...

Char still remembered the words Wizel spoke to him.

 _Flashback..._

A young Char, stood before Wizel, his shell still coming in, looking at him with big blue eyes.

"Young one, hear me well." Wizel declared. "You are tall and strong for your age. For that reason, I believe it is your destiny to grow into a mighty Changeling warrior."

"Really?" Char smiled.

"Really." Wizel nodded. "One day, you will take your place among our hive's soldier class. It will fall to you to help defend this hive and our Queen from enemies."

"Come now, Wizzy." Wizel's mate Hazel tutted. Uniquely among the Changelings of Chrysalis' hive, she bore a brownish color scheme, similar to a leaf in autumn. She was hatched in one of the last few batches of eggs laid by Chitin before her heir Thorax took her place, "Don't burden the little one with all this talk. He only hatched six months ago."

"But it's the truth, my love." Wizel declared. "Char must know what it means to be a soldier of this hive."

"I won't let you down." Char nodded. "I will zzzerve with honor and zzztrength."

"Just the kind of attitude I'd expect from a future soldier." Wizel smiled. "Your training will begin soon. I have faith you will do marvelously."

"Thank you, Wizel." Char smiled. "For you, and the Queen, I zzzwear I will alwayzzz be there to protect thizzz hive and the Changelingzzz within."

"I know you will, my boy." Wizel said with pride.

"Oh, Wizel." Hazel sighed. "I do find your loyalty to the hive endearing, but there is such a thing as going overboard."

"Can I help it if I want only the best for my home and fellow Changelings?" Wizel asked. "And you of course, my dear..."

"And I appreciate that." Hazel smiled. "But really, what could happen?"

"I don't know." Wizel admitted. "But we must be prepared for the worst. Which is why we need Changelings like Char in our army. Hence my taking him under my wing. A young Changeling of such potential requires guidance."

"And I can think of no better teacher than you, my dear." Hazel nuzzled him lovingly.

"Me neither." Char smiled. "I can't wait to get zzztarted!"

"Well, you have the right attitude for it, at least." Hazel chuckled. "I'm sure you will be a wonderful soldier some day. Just promise to be careful out there, okay? I'd hate for anything to happen to you in the line of duty."

"I'll be careful." Char nodded. "I promizzze."

"Good boy." Hazel smiled. "Wizzy made an excellent choice of student..."

"Thank you." Char beamed. "And I promizzze to zzzerve well. A true Changeling muzzzt be loyal to both hive and Queen, and I will prove myzzzelf a true Changeling!"

 _The present..._

Char sighed nostalgically. Those were the good times, back when the world made sense. That was before Sleight came, and ruined everything. Things seemed so perfect. Wizel was a wise and encouraging mentor, never once letting Char forget that he had the utmost faith in his young charge. And Hazel... Hazel was easily one of the most kind and caring Changelings in the hive. Over time, Char came to see her as something of a mother figure. And Char continued on his path to becoming a soldier, steadfastly believing the Changeling doctrine that they were the "superior beings" and that ponies were beneath. Char's life had never been better.

Alas, cracks soon started to form in Char's personal paradise.

Char still remembered, about forty years later, when he was sent on his very first mission outside the hive. Chrysalis, his technically older sister, had recently became Queen, and it was to be a routine raid on a town to get more love for the hive...

 _Flashback..._

One night, in one of the towns near the borders to the badlands, Char's group, led by none other than Hazel, were making their way through the alleyways...

"Zzztay clozzze, Hazel." Char instructed.

"I will." Hazel nodded. "Who knows what these ponies are capable of..."

"Heh." Char snorted. "They are inferior weaklingzzz."

"But we're in their town." Hazel pointed out. "We should be careful."

"Pleazzze." Char smirked. "Nothing thezzze poniezzz have could ever give uzzz trouble. Once we find our way to the town'zzz centre, we will zzzpread out, take on pony form, and zzztart draining the love out of thezzze foolzzz..."

Suddenly, a flash of light illuminated the alleyway.

"Ahh!" Char yelled, blinded. "What izzz thizzz?"

The light was created by a rough-looking tan Unicorn stallion, several other brawny stallions behind him.

"I thought I heard something." He sneered. "Changelings. And plenty of them."

"Oh no." Hazel gasped.

The other soldiers froze, knowing they had been discovered.

"Too bad for you, we don't like bugs in our town." A gray Pegasus with a scar around his eye smirked. "Time to play exterminator."

"We should leave." Hazel told Char. "Now."

"Why?" Char sneered. "We can take them."

"Please, just listen to me, Char." Hazel pleaded.

Char looked into Hazel's imploring eyes.

"Okay..." He said grudgingly. "Troopzzz! Retreat!"

The Changelings took to the air, ready to flee.

"Oh no you don't!" The Unicorn conjured a forcefield, stopping the Changelings in their tracks. "You're trapped like roaches! Get 'em!"

The Pegasi took to the air, ramming into the soldiers at top speed.

"Get behind me, Hazel!" Char urged. "I'll protect you from thizzz zzzcum!"

"That's rich coming from you, vermin." The scarred Pegasus sneered. "We're gonna stamp you out like the pests you are."

"We'll zzze about that." Char sneered. "Come get zzzome."

The Pegasus charged at Char, who struck him hard with his hoof. They scuffled in mid-air, each landing decent blows, until a bolt of Char's magic blasted the stallion out of the sky.

"Who'zzz the vermin now?" Char taunted him.

Suddenly, a bolt of magic from the Unicorn struck Char down.

"Ahhh!" He screeched, dropping to the ground.

"Still you." The Unicorn sneered.

"Char!" Hazel flew down to him.

The fight was starting to turn in the stallions' favour. They had numbers on their side, and a brutality the Changelings weren't prepared for. One by one, the squad were brought down. As one soldier fell, an Earth Pony rushed over and stomped on his head, killing him.

"One bug squished, plenty to go." He sneered.

"Thizzz can't be happening." Char climbed to his hooves.

"But it is." The Unicorn sneered, hitting him with another blast. "You should never have come here, bug."

"Char, get up!" Hazel urged. "We have to g- ahh!" She was suddenly dragged by her head webbing by the scarred Pegasus, who had recovered from his fall (though not without gaining another scar or two).

"Leaving so soon?" He smirked. "But we were just about to bring you to a special welcoming party."

"No!" Char yelled. "Let her go, you-"

The Unicorn blasted Char, knocking him down again.

"Grab as many of the vermin as you can." The Unicorn ordered. "We're gonna have some fun tonight."

The thugs started dragging away the downed squad members.

"Char, we have to go!" One of the soldiers urged.

"No! Not without Hazel!" Char yelled. "Or the otherzzz!"

"We can't do anything for her." Another soldier declared. "We would only give them more victims."

"I don't care!" Char yelled, lunging for the ponies.

"Stop him!" The soldier yelled.

The other soldiers grabbed Char, pulling him along as they fled through the alley.

"No!" Char struggled to free himself. "Hazel! Hazel!"

"Char!" Hazel screamed. "Char!"

"Shuddup!" The Pegasus pulled on her mane.

"Ahhh!" Hazel yelled.

"Hazel!" Char roared, as he and the others vanished into the shadows.

 _The present..._

Char's body trembled, hearing Hazel's screams still ringing in his head. At his age, he was privy to ponies and their ways, but the ponies that night were nothing like he had ever saw. Their eyes were filled with hate, their snouts contorted into a devilish sneer or a fiendish scowl, and their relentless brutality towards his kind. It was as if they were attacked by monsters, not ponies.

He would never admit it to anyone, but he was genuinely frightened. And that fear still lingered when he and the remainder of the group returned to the hive to report the disastrous raid, rendering him unable to speak when questioned by others... and then there was Wizel. He didn't know what to say to him when they told Wizel what had become of his mate. At first, Wizel was numb, as the news sunk in. Then he retreated back to his nest, wanting to be alone. Char only hoped that Hazel would be okay, and that she would be able to escape the ponies...

But alas, his hopes was dashed, as weeks later, he and a new group of soldier Changelings were tasked by Chrysalis to rescue those that were captured in the raid, as well as any bodies.

Whenever possible, Changelings would bring the bodies of their fallen back to the hive. They believed it was only fitting to bury them in the same place where they were born.

Char's only goal however was to bring Hazel home, so he can redeem himself and save his mentor's loved one... but by the time he and the group made their way to the place where they were keeping the imprisoned Changelings, which happened to be a disused warehouse (discovered by one of the scouts, who had "tagged" one of the thugs with a magic-based pheromone), they were greeted with a gruesome sight.

Changeling shells had been hung on the walls, some still leaking blood. To Char's revulsion, they had even found one of the shell-less carcasses, left to rot. Others were lucky enough to keep their shells, but they had brutally beaten to a pulp. And when they found Hazel...

Char shook his head. Even now, he still couldn't bring himself to remember the vivid details of what they did to her and her body. It was enough to make him sick to his stomach and the other soldiers to throw up.

Despite being downtrodden and traumatized by what he had seen in that 'hell', Char and the group were able to take all the bodies of their brethren and escape pony society before any pony could catch them and made their way back to the hive, their hearts heavy with the loss of their kin.

 _Flashback..._

Wizel sat in a corner of his cave, having been told by the other soldiers about what happened to Hazel, without going into details about her death. Char was right there, trying to comfort him, but failing, as he too was sad.

"Wizel... I'm... I'm very zzzorry." Char whispered.

"I know how you feel, but you have nothing to be sorry for." Wizel murmured. "It wasn't your fault. Hazel was... dead before you got there. There was nothing you could have done."

"Nothing?" Char repeated, as his sorrow began turning into anger. "Nothing?! I could have done zzzomething! Hazel would had zzztill been alive if the otherzzz hadn't held me back! I could have zzzaved her!"

"Please... Char..." Wizel moaned. "I know you are grieving, like me... but don't blame your brethren..."

"You know what, you're right. I zzzhouldn't blame my brotherzzz..." Char shook his head, as he then snarled viciously. "It'zzz their fault! Those damn poniezzz! They murdered Hazel and all the otherzzz they had captured, all in cold blood!"

"They... they had their reasons." Wizel said weakly, barely believing it himself. "They were afraid of us... they let their fear rule them... and slaughtered our kind like rabid beasts..." His voice turned into a slight snarl, but he bit back the rage. "They thought they were defending themselves..."

"Are you zzzerious?" Char gaped, well aware of Wizel's opinions on the ponies. "They took your wife away. They did unzzzpeakable thingzzz to her and our brethren, and you are zzztill defending them? What excuzzze could you have for them to do thizzz to the one you loved?!"

"I... well..." Wizel tried to think of a reason, but fell short, his mind submerged by his misery.

"You're unbelievable..." Char's anger grew. "What would Hazel zzzay if zzzhe heard you defending her killerzzz?!"

"Hazel wouldn't have wanted that." Wizel declared. "To have her memory tainted by anger. Even in mourning, I shouldn't allow himself to hate."

"You really believe that?" Char scowled. "How can you be zzzo impazzzzzzive?"

"Hate will not bring Hazel back." Wizel declared. "So there's no point in indulging in it."

"Poniezzz murdered your wife!" Char yelled. "You zzzhould hate them!"

"But I won't." Wizel insisted.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing." Char snarled. "Did you even love her at all?!"

"That's enough!" Wizel suddenly roared. "Leave me be, now!"

Char stepped back, his face nearly faltering in hurt. Instantly, he just scowled.

"You know what, fine." Char growled. "Continue your delusionzzz of making nice with Hazel's killerzzz. But while you do that, I will be doing what I wazzz trained to do: Defend thizzz hive! I zzzwear on Hazel's grave, I will not lozzze any more of my bretheren and I will not zzzhow thozzze buckin' poniezzz the mercy they refuzzzed to zzzhow Hazel. You'll zzzee how wrong you were, mark my wordzzz."

With that, Char stormed out of the room, leaving Wizel to mourn all by his lonesome.

 _The present..._

Hazel's death had deeply affected Char. Though Char's resentment towards Wizel for not hating the ponies diminished over time, it did not vanish completely, leaving them estranged. Char knew himself that things would never be the same between him and Wizel, especially if he continued to sympathize with the ponies. In order to blot out the pain of losing Hazel and of his own failure, Char threw himself into his training, becoming more skilled by the day.

A couple more decades passed, and Char had risen up through the ranks of the soldier class, surpassing the expectations of many older Changelings, and even earning the approval of Chrysalis.

He had hoped that his success would do something to lift Wizel, who had been inconsolable in the years since Hazel's death, shutting himself away from everyone. But alas, the old changeling seem to be on a downward spiral, and with the way things had been going (what with the ponies becoming harsher on defending their lands from the Changelings), Char had a fear that Wizel would not be long for the world...

Then, Wizel decided to pay a visit to the nursery and brought home an egg of a defective larva... named Sazh.

Char snarled viciously.

Char had never liked Sazh. He had always believed the little runt had no business even being alive, his weakness tainting their great hive. He lack of size made him a joke of a Changeling, and his inability to perform magic, in Char's eyes, made him utterly useless. He still remembered the day he discovered Wizel had brought the egg home with him.

 _Flashback..._

Wizel was in his corner of the hive, keeping a close eye on the egg...when Char came in.

"Zzzeriously?" Char snorted. "The zzztory I heard wazzz true? You brought thizzz reject here?"

"He's not a reject." Wizel said sternly as he glared at him. "And don't ever let me hear you say that word in my presence again."

"But... but..." Char spluttered. "What do we need with thizzz inferior zzzpecimen? Or the hive, for that matter?"

"I won't tolerate you using the word 'inferior' either." Wizel frowned.

"I don't understand why you're doing thizzz." Char scowled.

"Because this little one needs support." Wizel declared. "If raised properly, it will serve the hive well."

"If?" Char snorted. "'If' izzzn't good enough! You can't wazzzte perfectly good yearzzz on 'if'!"

"That is my choice to make." Wizel stated.

"But why do you even care?" Char challenged, "For yearzzz you have let countlezzzzzz defective eggzzz be drowned, without even saying a word, yet now, you make a fuzzz over thizzz one? Why now?"

"Because I can no longer bare pointless loss of life." Wizel declared. "Each Changeling is essential to the hive, especially in these dark times. We need all the numbers we can, if we are to survive. You want the hive to survive, don't you?" He glared at Char.

"This is madnezzzzzz! If Hazel were here, zzzhe'd-" Char started.

"She would agree with me." Wizel said fiercely. "Hazel was always open to help a Changeling in need. She would support me in this endeavor. And she would condemn you for the way you're acting."

"I guezzz we'll never know for zzzure, now will we?" Char spat.

"Speak for yourself." Wizel growled. "Hazel was my mate. I knew her as well as I know myself... I knew how much she wanted a child... and I promised myself that I will do right by her by raising this boy right." He glanced at the egg, rubbing it gently.

"You are only zzzetting yourself up for dizzzappointment!" Char growled, his eye twitching at the gaze Wizel was giving the egg. "I have half a mind to tell the Queen about thizzz!"

"Go ahead." Wizel snorted. "I am Chrysalis' uncle. Her opinion holds no sway over me. In fact, she may actually agree with me."

"Don't you utter zzzuch blazzzphemy!" Char spat. "The Queen would be on my zzzide!"

"You think I don't know my own niece?" Wizel frowned. "I know her better than I know you... or thought I did, at least."

"Coddling that reject will only lead to dizzzazzzter!" Char yelled.

"What did I tell you about using that word?" Wizel growled. "I must have been blind not to realise what a heartless fool you are!"

"It'zzz better than being a bleeding-heart idiot!" Char yelled.

"At least this idiot understands the value of life!" Wizel roared.

"I don't have time for thizzz." Char sneered. "Do whatever you want with that egg. Juzzzt keep the runt away from me."

Char once again stormed out of the room.

"Don't you worry about him, little one." Wizel stroked the egg. "He doesn't know what he's talking about..."

 _The present..._

Form that point on, Char watched from afar with disgust as Wizel raised Sazh. Every time Char saw Sazh, he was repulsed by his lack of stature and underdeveloped horn. But deep down, it was more than that. As he watched Wizel and Sazh together, he would constantly see the smile on Wizel's face whenever he was around Sazh, the way he always watched over him, and even encouraging him the same way he once did with Char. Such a sight burned Char to the core, knowing that Wizel used to look upon him with those eyes and smile that smile. He refused to admit it... but he was jealous. Jealous of the love and attentiveness that a runt received which was once his... and he hated it. He hated that Wizel was coddling this runt. He hated the love he gaved him. And he hated Sazh.

But he wasn't going to let himself be jealous of a runt. Char decided to focus more and more on his work as a soldier. He finally rose to the rank of Captain, and even had his platoon of soldiers. He even went on to take part in the attack on Canterlot. It felt good to subjugate the weakling ponies. Char believed that they deserved it all, for their attacks on their rightful superiors, and personally, what they done to Hazel and his bretheren. This was the day he would finally avenge them all, and he was enjoying every second of it... unfortunately, his joy came to a abrupt end when he and the others were blasted out of Canterlot...

 _Flashback..._

"Oh..." Char groaned, his body in tremendous pain, and for good reason too: he was embedded into a rock. "Mother... bucker..."

Char struggled to free himself. He succeeded, but fell to the ground. Cursing again, he got to his hooves, and looked around.

"Where am I?" He groaned. "Where are the otherzzz? What happened back there?"

Char started looking around the area. He soon found Wizel, face down in the dirt.

"Wizel!" He rushed over and lifted him up. "Wizel, are you-?"

"Ughhh." Wizel groaned.

"You're okay." Char smiled. "For a zzzecond there, I thought-"

"I'm okay, young one." Wizel smiled. "I'm touched you still care, though."

"Well, you zzztill are one of the hive..." Char admitted.

"Wait... where's Sazh?" Wizel looked around. "Have you seen him?"

"No, I haven't." Char said through gritted teeth.

"I hope he's not too far." Wizel noted. "Or too hurt."

"Whatever." Char snorted. "Thozzze mizzzerable poniezzz. How dare they do that to uzzz. Juzzzt ejecting uzzz from their city like trazzzh. They will pay for that! I zzzwear it..."

"Yes, yes." Wizel rolled his eyes. "But for now, let's focus on finding the others."

 _The present..._

After the hive was gathered back together (including Sazh, to Char's annoyance), they began to rebuild. Char continued to hold a grudge over what had happened in Canterlot, hungering for the chance to make the ponies pay for what they did. When Chrysalis announced that the hive was to attack the Crystal Empire, Char was one of her most adamant supporters. He was determined to make these ponies pay, and he wasn't going to fail his fallen brethren again... but unfortunately, the attack ended the same way Canterlot did... except Char had his entire front half ran though a tree when he landed. That day left him really ticked...

But not as ticked as that day that caused him tremendous outrage: the day when Chrysalis agreed to make peace with Princess Celestia. Char was sickened by that development, and he made sure others knew it too.

 _Flashback..._

Char was ranting at Wizel over the recent peace treaty.

"It'zzz dizzzguzzzting!" He spat. "It'zzz intolerable! It'zzz-"

"The Queen's decision." Wizel declared. "She decided that we may in fact be better off living in harmony with the ponies instead of our two species being enemies. Faust knows how worse off we would be if we continued living the way we did."

"But it goezzz againzzzt everything we believe in!" Char roared. "We are the zzzuperior beingzzz! We zzzhould not be making peace with inferiorzzz!"

"Chrysalis clearly sees otherwise." Wizel declared. "And I agree with her. Acting as enemies has gained us nothing. Only by burying the hatchet can we move on to a better tomorrow."

"Pacifizzztic nonzzzenzzze." Char spat.

"That 'nonsense' is what the Queen believes." Wizel frowned. "Do you think she is a fool?"

"Well, I..." Char stuttered.

"You said yourself, once upon a time, that a true Changeling must be loyal to both hive and Queen." Wizel recalled. "Now, prove it."

"Whatever." Char spat, turning away. "I zzztill zzzay thizzz izzz a bad idea..."

Not so long later, Char felt his beliefs had been proven, as Red Eclipse and his minions began to victimise their kind.

"What zzzay you now, Wizel?" He sneered, after news of the deaths of two scouts reached them. "Where are our zzzo-called pony friendzzz when we need them?"

"Chrysalis agreed to peace, but she does not wish to use our new friends as a crutch." Wizel declared.

"Zzzo zzzhe hazzzn't completely taken leave of her zzzenzzzezzz." Char declared. "A comforting thought..."

"Or not." Wizel frowned. "Without aid, we may not be able to fend off the attacks from this band of twisted ponies."

"I'm guezzzing they didn't get the memo about the peace treaty." Char snorted. "We don't need help anyway. And certainly not from a pony."

"So you say." Wizel declared. "But what about the prophecy?"

"That ridiculouzzz tall tale from your 'incident'?" Char spat. "That izzz utter twaddle! A pathetic lie created by zzzome pony-loving defect!"

"That's your opinion." Wizel retorted. "I happen to believe the prophecy will come to pass."

"Then you are a fool." Char snorted. "We don't need zzzome legendary dezzzcendant of zzzome pony trickzzzter to protect uzzz. We will zzztop thozzze foolzzz ourzzzelvezzz."

"I hope you're right, young one." Wizel sighed. "I really do..."

 _The present..._

As it turned out, Char was wrong. Sleight's help was what turned the tide against Red Eclipse. Char was revolted to think that a pony had managed to save them all. He was even more so when he heard that Chrysalis intended to make him her King. He attacked Sleight, seeking to stop such a gross perversion of everything the hive stood for, when Sazh suddenly unleashed a burst of magic, knocking him away. The idea that the Changeling he had reviled as a "powerless runt" could have done that to him was equally repugnant. But the worst part was when the others attempted to imprison him. His own kind had sided with the outsider and reject. That was the last straw. He could not bear to stay any longer in a hive that condoned such sickening acts, so he left, never to return.

"Enjoy your new 'King', foolzzz." He spat. "But I'm making myzzzelf zzzcarce. Maybe I can find zzzome real Changelingzzz out there..."

As he continued onward, Char heard some commotion nearby. Instinctively, he changed form, becoming a ram (an ideal form; both innocuous and built to protect itself), and snuck over to the source of the noise.

Char realised he was close to a small pony village. He saw a cart operated by two stallions, very alike in appearance, with red and white manes; The Flim-Flam Brothers. The two conponies were promoting their latest product.

"Step right up, folks!" Flim declared, waving a bottle of amber liquid.

"Today only, we have a one-of-a-kind wonder product you can't live without!" Flam added.

A small crowd of ponies gathered around.

"That's right, fillies and gentlecolts!" Flim smirked. "This special tonic will fill you up with energy! You'll be able to do the work of ten!"

The crowd gasped in wonder.

"Made from only the finest ingredients, our wonder tonic will keep you strong and healthy, guaranteed!" Flam declared. He unscrewed the bottle and took a sip. "Mmm-mmm! Good tasting, and good for you!"

Even from that distance, Char could smell the tonic in the wind. He recognised the odor as a mixture of chalkwood tree sap, orange juice, and pear juice.

 _'What nonzzzenzzze.'_ He thought. _'None of that can keep you zzztrong and healthy. At leazzzt, not to the extent they claim...'_

The ponies clamoured around the brothers, totally suckered by their phony product.

 _'Unbelievable.'_ Char sneered. _'The poniezzz would lie to their own kind, just for thizzz... currency of theirs. And the onezzz who fall for thezzze liezzz truly are gullible foolzzz. What more proof doezzz one need that their kind is debauched and degenerate?'_

Char departed the scene with distaste. As soon as he was far enough away from the settlement, he changed back to his regular form.

"I zzzuppozzze I zzzhould get uzzzed to zzzeeing the poniezzz and their backwardzzz wayzzz." He snorted. "But not too often, though..."

As Wizel continued his solitary travels, he saw more examples of the dark side of pony kind. At one point, he witnessed a logging crew cutting down a forest.

 _'And they had the nerve to call uzzz monzzzterzzz.'_ He scowled. __'They would tear down treezzz, zzzimply so they can burn the remainzzz to warm their homezzz... which are alzzzo made out of felled treezzz!'__

One evening, as he walked down a country road, disguised as an Earth Pony (to his disgust), Char saw a Unicorn mare attacked by a brawny Pegasus stallion.

"Gimme your purse, lady!" The Pegasus snarled.

"No! Stop!" The Unicorn struggled.

"Shaddap!" The Pegasus struck her hard, knocking her to the ground. He removed a Bit bag from out of the purse, then tossed the purse to the ground. "Pleasure doin' business with ya."

The Pegasus departed, leaving the distraught Unicorn mare on the ground.

 _'How can these poniezzz have developed so much, when they clearly have no care for each other?'_ Char sneered. _'Changelingzzz live and work as one. We do not zzzteal from each other, for we each have a zzzhare in our hive's wealth. Thezzze poniezzz and their greed dizzzguzzzt me...'_

Things only got worse from there. Though Char strived to stay as far away from the ponies as possible, he quite often found himself in the wrong place at the right time, and witnessed many more atrocities over the years.

He saw greedy land-grabbers forcing other species, like Griffons and Buffalo, out of their homes, ponies hunting endangered animals and locking them in zoos, mothers being abandoned by their husbands, ponies killing each other over minor disputes, and- most vile of all in his eyes- A bunch of redneck ponies ponies slaughtering a small group of juvenile Changelings for fun. Char tried to stop that last atrocity, but he was too outnumbered, barely escaping with his life.

Slowly but surely, those experiences took their toll on Char, and his opinions on ponies dropped ever lower.

 _'They're a million timezzz worzzze than I ever thought they were.'_ Char scowled, as he resided in a makeshift lair outside of Trottingham. _'Zzzelfish, zzzelf-abzzzorbed, zzzelf-centred... Zzzleight's character zzzuddenly zzzeemzzz atypical. How could the Queen betray our proud traditionzzz by marrying a member of such a dezzzpicable, vile zzzpeciezzz?'_

Char kept on stewing in his hatred and resentment. One day, he saw a pony throw a newspaper into a trash can. He would have paid it no mind, if not for the picture of Chrysalis and Sleight on the front page.

"What izzz thizzz?" He frowned, pulling the paper out of the trash can and examining it. "'King Zzzleight and Queen Chryzzzalizzz to attend royal zzzummit'?" He tore up the paper. "How dare you? How dare you continue to mingle our zzzpeciezzz with theirzzz? I won't zzztand for thizzz any more!"

Char left his ramshackle den, and made a beeline for Canterlot.

 _'I've had enough of thizzz.'_ He scowled. _'It'zzz time the hive returnzzz to the old wayzzz, without zzzome vile pony in charge. I will make that happen, no matter who zzztandzzz in my way. You'll zzzee, Wizel. You'll zzzee I wazzz right all along...'_

Char continued moving towards Canterlot, a malicious scheme forming in his mind. His hatred had finally pushed him over the edge. He was going to see things go back to the way they were, when the world made sense, no matter what. And woebetide any, pony or Changeling, who stood in his way...

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	5. Pretty Changeling

**King Of The Changelings**

 **Chapter Five: Pretty Changeling**

A couple of months after Red Eclipse's defeat, a Pegasus stallion of the Royal Guard touched down outside the hive's borders. He was a little nervous, despite the recent peace treaty between the two species. Putting his duty above his worries, he approached the hive.

"Who goes there?" The soldier at the hive's entrance demanded. "State your business."

"I-I come with a message for Queen Chrysalis from Canterlot." The stallion declared.

"And what is this message?" The soldier asked.

"It is... for the Queen's eyes only." The stallion held up a letter. "Important royal business, you understand?"

"Yes, I do." The soldier nodded. "I shall take the message from here."

"As you wish." The stallion agreed, secretly grateful that he could depart quicker than he had thought.

The soldier went into the hive, and straight to Chrysalis' tower. The Queen was in the throne room, alongside Sleight. They were discussing the results of Chrysalis' most recent brood.

"We didn't get nearly as many soldier-class larva this year." Chrysalis declared.

"What's the problem?" Sleight asked. "With Red Eclipse gone, we won't be needing them."

"Perhaps." Chrysalis nodded. "But this hive could always use more protection. You never know what kind of threat is lurking around the corner..."

"Don't be so paranoid, Chryssy." Sleight told her. "If there's any trouble, I'll deal with it. Trust me, I won't let anything harm this hive. Not while I'm King."

"Oh, you are sweet." Chrysalis smiled.

Just then, the soldier entered.

"My Queen, I have a message for you from Canterlot." The soldier declared. "It was just dropped off by one of Princess Celestia's Guards."

"A message?" Chrysalis frowned. "What could it be?"

"Maybe she heard about our betrothal, and wants to congratulate us." Sleight joked.

Chrysalis took the letter from the soldier and opened it. Her face fell as she read the contents.

"What?!" She snarled. "She can't be serious! Celestia, how could you?!"

"What is it?" Sleight asked, worried. "Is the peace treaty off, or something?"

"No, worse." Chrysalis scowled. "There is something called a 'Summer Sun Celebration' at Canterlot this weekend, and I have been invited."

"...That's it?" Sleight snorted. "That's the big problem? Going to some fancy party?"

"It is for me." Chrysalis scowled. "I despise events like this. A lot of royal peacocks, strutting around for all to see... It is most undignified."

"I don't know, a little publicity never hurts." Sleight shrugged.

"Really?" Chrysalis frowned. "I came to Canterlot not long after we agreed to the peace treaty, to make it 'official', as Celestia said. The second I stepped into that city, all I got were stares and fearful whispers. And of course, it didn't help that there are at least two stained glass windows in the castle, chronicling my most humiliating defeats..."

"Isn't that just adding insult to injury?" Sleight joked.

"You have no idea." Chrysalis scowled. "I just don't fit in with them. And I have no interest of going to a place where I will be judged and ridiculed again."

"Whoa, hold up a sec." Sleight frowned. "Maybe it won't be so bad this time."

"I highly doubt that." Chrysalis snorted.

"Celestia clearly wants you there." Sleight pointed out. "She, at least, has buried the hatchet, and I doubt it would be polite to just snub her invitation. Besides, it wouldn't hurt for this hive to reach out a little, and connect with our neighbors."

"I suppose not." Chrysalis admitted.

"And what better way to show all those naysayers that you've really changed your ways then by showing up with your new hubby?" Sleight smirked, gesturing to himself. "That'll really show 'em all that you've turned over a new leaf."

"Well, I admit it would be easier if you were by my side..." Chrysalis acknowledged.

"And it wouldn't hurt for us to get out of the hive for a day." Sleight admitted. "No offense, but I used to travel for a living, and I haven't left the territory for months now. I'd like to see how civilization is doing since I left."

"Very well then." Chrysalis sighed. She turned to the soldier. "Have word sent to Canterlot that I shall be attending... with my new husband."

"As you wish, my Queen." The soldier bowed.

"There, see?" Sleight smiled. "Things won't be so bad. In fact, it might actually be fun!"

"I shan't hold my breath." Chrysalis said bluntly.

Over the next couple of days, Sleight and Chrysalis made preparations for departure. They elected to leave Wizel and Sazh in charge during their absence.

"You really think we can handle it?" Sazh fretted.

"Sure you can, pal." Sleight smiled, wearing his favorite waistcoat and a brand new top hat, which he had one of the scouts buy him from a tailor's in the nearest town. "Besides, we'll barely be gone a day. What could happen?"

"Famous last words..." Wizel sighed.

"We'll be gone for as little time as possible if I can help it." Chrysalis frowned. "Still can't believe you talked me into this, Sleight..."

"Hey, it'll be okay." Sleight smiled. "Don't forget, I know all about appealing to crowds. I think I can keep them from staring and whispering."

"I hope so." Chrysalis sighed. "Very well then. Let's go. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave."

"That's the spirit." Sleight said sarcastically.

Taking a carriage pulled by two of the soldiers, they landed just outside the castle of Canterlot. It was early evening by the time they arrived. Several other delegates were also arriving.

"Wow." Sleight gazed up at the castle. "Pictures really don't do this place justice. It's incredible..."

The two Changeling soldiers who had pulled the carriage (having been born after the attempted invasion of Canterlot) were similarly awestruck.

"Amazing." One gaped.

"Makes our hive look small..." The other declared.

"I suppose it does." Chrysalis shrugged. "Size isn't everything, though..."

Shining Armor and Princess Cadance landed nearby. Cadance glanced at Chrysalis, gave her a cold, angry, glare, then turned away, following her husband inside.

"Friend of yours?" Sleight joked.

"Hardly." Chrysalis snorted. "I imagine she still holds a grudge over the time I trapped her in the caves beneath this city, and impersonated her at her wedding."

"Eh, that was a long time ago." Sleight shrugged. "I'm sure she's cooled off a little since then."

"Don't hold your breath." Chrysalis scowled. "I also invaded her kingdom, remember? And let's not forget that she humiliated me, and scattered my precious hive across Equestria. I think it's safe to say we'll never be the best of friends..."

"Never say never." Sleight smiled. "My old dad used to say I'd never make something of myself, but look at me now."

"We still have time to just turn around and go home, you know." Chrysalis declared.

"Come on, Chryssy." Sleight urged. "We came all the way here. We might as well go inside."

"...Okay." Chrysalis sighed. "Let's get this over with."

"And that on note..." Sleight offered his hoof. "Shall we?"

"Yes, we shall." Chrysalis smiled in spite of herself.

Sleight and Chrysalis walked to the castle. As they neared the main entrance, Sleight was stopped by Caboose.

"Sorry, pal." Caboose said firmly. "No hobos in the castle."

"Hobo?!" Sleight spluttered, outraged. "This is my best outfit!"

"Really?" Caboose frowned. "Wow. Sucks to be you..."

"This fine fellow happens to be with me." Chrysalis said curtly.

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" Caboose smiled. "Go right in, sir!"

"I will." Sleight scowled. "Hobo, seriously?"

"Hey, I calls 'em like I sees 'em." Caboose shrugged.

"Let it go, dear." Chrysalis led him inside.

"What kind of hobo has custom-stitched clothes from the best tailor in Trottingham?" Sleight pouted. "Cost me a month's wages, this did..."

Inside were many delegates, and several of Canterlot's influential elite. As Chrysalis expected, her arrival drew many gazes, running the gamut from fearful, to angry, to just plain disturbed.

"It begins..." Chrysalis scowled. "The stares. Always the stares."

"Then let's give them something else to stare at." Sleight smirked.

Sleight walked into the center of the room.

"Hello, ladies and gentlecolts!" He declared, doffing his hat. "Boy, are you in for a treat! For I am the one, the only, Sleight the Mystifying and Extraordinary!"

Suddenly, a fanfare ensued.

"...Did somebody hear that?" One of the guests asked as they frowned and muttered amongst themselves.

"Who is this?" Another asked.

"Did Celestia hire a magician?" A third frowned.

"Magician? You insult me." Sleight smirked. "I am far more than just a single magician. I am a master of the cards, an illusionist beyond compare, and on top of that, I am the freshly-minted husband of Queen Chrysalis herself!"

Chrysalis cringed slightly, as the crowd looked from Sleight to her and back to Sleight.

"That's right, folks!" Sleight smiled. "I am the very first Changeling King! I am living proof that Chrysalis has changed her ways! Would the old Chrysalis have married a pony? I don't think so!"

"They are married?" Jet Set spat in disgust.

"How revolting!" Upper Crust grimaced. "A pony and a Changeling? It's... it's unnatural!"

"Now, now." Fancypants stepped in. "Who are we to discriminate?"

"I think it is beautiful." Fleur Dis Lee smiled. "Love truly is blind."

"Or insane." Upper Crust snorted. "Who's to say Chrysalis isn't just manipulating him?"

"To what end?" Fancypants asked. "She already has a peace treaty. What could pretending to be married to a pony possibly accomplish?"

"I don't know... but it's probably nothing good." Jet Set sneered.

"How did I earn the love of the Queen of the Changelings, you may ask?" Sleight continued. "Why, by saving her hive from a monstrous villain by the name of Red Eclipse!" Sleight sent out his cards, forming them into the shape of Red Eclipse. "He and his army of bigoted racists tried to wipe out the Changelings, until yours truly came to the rescue!" The cards reshaped themselves into Sleight, striking a heroic pose. "I managed to drive Red Eclipse and his forces away, and as a reward, I was given the hoof of the beautiful Queen!"

The crowd stared, shocked. Some could barely believe his words. Others refused to believe them at all, thinking Sleight was just making it up.

"...So, not much for tales of heroism and glory, huh?" Sleight asked. "Well, how about some good, old-fashioned card tricks?"

Sleight splayed open his deck, cut it, then flung the cards into the air. They vanished, one by one. The crowd was silent for a moment, until the cards leapt out of their pockets, flying back to Sleight. He caught them all in his hat, put the hat on his head, then reached into his waistcoat pocket. He pulled out the Queen of Hearts, and passed it over to Chrysalis. After blowing her a kiss, he turned back to the crowd.

"Ta-daaa!" He blared.

The crowd stared, a mixture of annoyance and confusion on their faces.

"Perhaps we should move on." Chrysalis said awkwardly.

"Why?" Sleight asked. "I'm just getting started! I've got a new trick I've been saving for just such an occasion..."

"Sleight, I love you, but this is neither the time nor the place for a performance." Chrysalis declared.

"There's always time for a performance." Sleight smiled. "All the world's a stage, after all..."

"But this is hardly an appreciative audience." Chrysalis noted. "Come along, dear."

"Okay, okay." Sleight gave in. "It's their loss, though..."

As they entered the ballroom, they saw many more guests, and a fancy orchestra playing classical music.

"Whoa." Sleight smiled. "And I thought this place looked fancy on the outside."

"Seems like a waste of space, if you ask me." Chrysalis snorted. "This could easily fit an entire nursery for my hatchlings..."

They soon encountered Prince Blueblood and his wife, Dusty.

"Greetings, Prince Blueblood." Chrysalis declared.

"Q-queen Chrysalis!" Blueblood gulped, the memory of their last meeting still fresh in his mind. "I didn't insect- I mean, expect to see you here!"

"Blue!" Dusty hissed, nudging him.

"I'm sorry!" Blueblood yelped. "I didn't mean to bug you- I mean, annoy you! I hate to be a pest- I mean, vermin! No, I mean-"

"That's enough, Blueblood." Chrysalis frowned. "Please try to preserve what little dignity you have left."

"Y-yes, ma'am." Blueblood cringed.

"It's a pleasure to see you, your Queenship." Dusty said curtly. "And you too, Mr. Gambit."

"It's good to see Blueblood found somepony who actually has a little decorum." Chrysalis declared.

"The pleasure is all ours." Sleight bowed.

"So, how are you adjusting to being royalty?" Dusty asked Sleight. "I know it took me some getting used to."

"It hasn't exactly been easy." Sleight shrugged. "But being the hero of the hive sure helps. Those guys love me."

"Lucky you." Dusty snorted. "I was just the new maid around here before I met Blueblood."

"I can top that." Sleight chuckled. "I was just some two-bit traveling circus act before I stumbled onto the hive."

"But you became so much more, my dear." Chrysalis grinned.

"So, you two are... together?" Blueblood asked.

"Indeed we are." Chrysalis nodded. "...Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, no!" Blueblood shook his head. "Do you, um... share a bed?"

"Blue..." Dusty frowned.

"I'm just curious." Blueblood defended himself. "I mean, clearly, it's not like she's like a black widow, or a praying mantis... right?"

"I can assure you, I'm not." Chrysalis said humorlessly.

"Lucky for me, huh?" Sleight joked.

"Maybe we should talk to somepony else for a while." Dusty sighed, leading her husband away.

"Well, that was... weird." Sleight admitted.

"Blueblood means no disrespect." Chrysalis observed. "He just says very stupid things..."

"Guess royals aren't as infallible as most ponies think." Sleight snickered.

Moments later, they crossed paths with another royal pair: Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry.

"Queen Chrysalis." Twilight noted. "It's been a long time."

"That it has." Queen Chrysalis nodded. "And what does Celestia's former student think of the peace treaty?"

"Honestly? I'm all for it." Twilight admitted. "It's always better to be friends rather than enemies."

"So you don't hold any grudges over past events? Like your sister-in-law?" Chrysalis asked, casting a glance over at Cadance, who was steadfastly keeping her distance.

"I think it's best to let bygones be bygones." Twilight declared. "Obviously, I can't speak for all of us..." A thought occurred to her. "Would you feel the same way if my son, Dusk, were here? After all, he was the source of your defeat in the Crystal Empire."

"I harbor no grudge." Chrysalis declared. "Your son fought well, and earned his victory. And besides, that was the old Chrysalis. Things are far better now that our animosity is over... even if I have to come to tedious events like these..."

"So what's your story, pal?" Sleight asked Flash. "You used to be just an average Joe too?"

"Actually, I was in the Royal Guard before I married Twilight." Flash declared.

"The Princess and the Guard, huh?" Sleight mused. "Kind of a cliche, if you ask me..."

"Can't say the same about you guys." Flash replied. "Only times I've heard of a pony and a Changeling getting together was so the Changeling could drain the pony..."

"Which is definitely not the case here." Chrysalis snarled.

"Flash didn't mean anything by that." Twilight stepped in. "Right, dear?"

"Of course." Flash nodded hastily. "Who am I to judge, anyway?"

"Who, indeed." Chrysalis nodded.

"Seriously though, I couldn't be happier for you." Twilight assured Chrysalis. "Love can do wonders for you. And I speak from personal experience. Flash has been a wonderful husband to me. Having him in my life has made things so much better."

"Thanks, Twi." Flash grinned.

"Even if he does say the wrong thing sometimes." Twilight added.

"Gee, thanks..." Flash pouted. "'Scuse me for not being a diplomat..."

"Relax, Flash." Twilight nuzzled him. "Believe it or not, I wouldn't want you any other way."

"That's... reassuring." Flash smiled, as he nuzzled her back.

Princess Celestia and her husband, Shine Paladin, stepped forward.

"Ah, Queen Chrysalis." Celestia smiled. "I'm so glad you accepted my invitation."

"Nice to see you again." Shine declared. "Didn't expect to see you with a husband, though..."

"Honestly, it was a surprise to myself, too." Chrysalis admitted.

"I had heard rumors about your hive being targeted by Red Eclipse." Celestia frowned. "Why didn't you ask me for help?"

"I'm afraid my pride wouldn't allow it." Chrysalis declared. "Peace treaty or not, I firmly believed my kind were capable of dealing with their own problems."

"I see." Celestia glanced at Sleight. "I'm guessing you don't think quite the same way now?"

"Well, I didn't exactly accept Sleight's help right away." Chrysalis shrugged. "But he ended up saving us all."

"So perhaps you should be open to pony assistance in the future?" Celestia prodded.

"...Perhaps." Chrysalis said flatly. "But only in extreme situations. I don't want to make a habit of it..."

"Well, I'm glad to see you have found love, at any rate." Celestia noted. "Especially since it wasn't with my husband..."

Celestia was referring to Chrysalis' attempt to forcefully take Shine in exchange for the peace treaty.

"Oh, I never really meant that." Chrysalis shrugged. "Besides, Sleight is far more appealing to me... no offense."

"None taken." Celestia smiled.

"So, first big formal event?" Shine asked.

"Yeah, but it's no big deal." Sleight shrugged. "I know how to carry myself in polite compa- Hey, nibbles!" Sleight dashed over to where a waiter was carrying a plate of miniature carrot dogs. "Don't mind if I do! I'm starved! All we got back in the hive is berries and tea leaves!"

Sleight gorged himself on the contents of the entire plate, stunning the other guests.

"What?" He said through a full mouth. "Did anypony else want some?"

Some carrot dog pieces fell on the floor, disgusting the crowd. Chrysalis, having no knowledge of table manners, was bewildered by their reactions.

"It figures Chrysalis would bring such a savage into our midst..." Jet Set grimaced.

"Having bad table manners does not make him a 'savage'." Fancypants frowned.

"It does make him an uncouth lout, though..." Jet Set sneered.

"Is this hobo giving anypony any trouble?" Caboose marched over.

"I already told you, I'm not a hobo!" Sleight yelled.

"Sorry." Caboose apologised. "I keep forgetting..."

"...Would you care for something, your highness?" Another waiter asked Chrysalis.

"No thank you." Chrysalis answered. "I... ate before I arrived."

After Sleight finished the carrot dogs, Luna and Gothic made their way over to them.

"Queen Chrysalis." Luna declared. "I'm Princess Luna. This is the first time we've met face-to-face."

"Indeed it is." Chrysalis agreed.

"I imagine it's difficult to adjust to the new status quo." Luna mused. "Are ponies looking at you like you're going to attack them?"

"Yes, exactly." Chrysalis nodded.

"I know how it feels." Luna declared. "When I was freed from being Nightmare Moon, I had to contend with the same thing from my own subjects. It is not pleasant, is it, to have others look at you like you're a monster?"

"Not in the least." Chrysalis sighed.

"Give them time." Luna urged. "In time, they will come to realise that you are no longer a threat to them. And the more you interact with them, the faster that will happen."

"Hmm, the cure sounds worse than the disease." Chrysalis pouted.

"You never know." Gothic declared. "Maybe some day, ponies will actually start admiring you."

"I know one who already does." Sleight nuzzled Chrysalis.

"Oh, Sleight..." Chrysalis grinned.

"And did I mention how having a loving partner helps?" Luna smirked.

"No." Chrysalis declared. "But I'm starting to see that."

As the orchestra finished its song, they started another; a slow, romantic number.

"Hey Chryssy, wanna hit the dance floor?" Sleight asked.

"Changelings don't dance." Chrysalis shrugged.

"Until now." Sleight grinned, offering his hoof.

"But... I have no idea how." Chrysalis insisted.

"Just follow my lead." Sleight urged. "Please, Chryssy?"

"I suppose one dance wouldn't hurt." Chrysalis gave in, taking her husband's hoof.

"That's my girl." Sleight smiled.

"Have fun, you two." Gothic grinned.

Sleight led Chrysalis out to the dance floor. Slowly, he led her into the dance. Chrysalis was more than a little ill at ease. The only Changelings who even considered learning to dance were those who had chosen to pose as ponies with reputations for dancing (to make their disguises more perfect). Chrysalis was not one of those Changelings. Sleight knew this, so he eased her into the moves, going slowly and steadily.

"That's it." He smiled, as they weaved in time to the music. "You're getting there..."

"This is... actually quite enjoyable." Chrysalis admitted. "And you're quite good at this."

"What can I say?" Sleight shrugged. "I'm a stallion of many talents."

The other guests looked on at their performance.

"Ugh, what a disgusting display." Upper Crust scowled.

"I think it's beautiful." Fleur smiled.

"So do I." Celestia proclaimed. "Love like that can't be faked. Wouldn't you agree, Cadance?"

"I suppose..." Cadance said grudgingly. "As long as Sleight keeps her mind off any rematches, I can't complain."

As the orchestra reached the end of their song, Sleight twirled Chrysalis, then dipped her downward. The two gazed into each others' eyes as the final chord was played, ignorant of everything else.

Celestia started to clap her hooves together. Shine joined her, then Luna and Gothic, Blueblood and Dusty, and Twilight and Flash. The majority of the crowd followed, enchanted by the pair's dancing.

"Guess we've got some fans." Sleight chuckled.

"It would appear so." Chrysalis nodded. "Yet another surprise you've brought me."

"I aim to please." Sleight grinned.

The rest of the evening went quite well. Chrysalis actually saw smiles on the guests when she passed by them. She even found herself conversing with one or two (such as Fancypants and Fleur).

"My, what a fascinating species Changelings are." Fancypants declared, after sharing a conversation about hive life.

"So true." Fleur nodded.

"Hopefully, there are more ponies like you out there." Chrysalis mused.

"Look at us, hob-nobbing with the social elite." Sleight chuckled. "Not bad, eh?"

"Not bad at all." Chrysalis nodded.

"Queen Chrysalis?" Sassy Saddles came over. "I have to say, your mane looks fabulous! I have the perfect dress to accentuate it! Perhaps you could come by Canterlot Boutique for a fitting sometime?"

"I'll definitely keep that in mind." Chrysalis nodded. "We Changelings don't usually wear clothes, but I suppose trying something new wouldn't hurt..."

"And I can think of a few dresses you'd look good in." Sleight chuckled. "Hubba-hubba..."

"Oh, stop." Chrysalis gushed.

Moon Dancer crossed paths with them a few moments later.

"Wow." She smiled. "I've never been this close to a Changeling before."

"And does that... disturb you?" Chrysalis asked.

"No, actually." Moon Dancer admitted. "You are quite a fascinating creature, your highness."

"Well, nopony's ever called me that before." Chrysalis smiled.

"It's true, though." Moon Dancer declared. "If anything else, this peace treaty will enable us to learn more about our respective races..."

"That does sound good all of a sudden." Chrysalis declared. "There is indeed much we can share with each other..."

"Tell me about it." Sleight smirked.

Celestia and Shine watched from nearby.

"Looks like our new friends are really starting to fit in." Shine declared.

"Indeed, they are." Celestia nodded. "A very promising sign..."

As the night came to an end, Sleight and Chrysalis made their way back to the hive. Sazh and Wizel were there to greet them upon their return.

"Welcome back." Wizel smiled.

"Thanks, Wiz." Sleight beamed.

"How was it, my Queen?" Sazh asked. "Not too awful, I hope?"

"Actually, it was somewhat enjoyable at points." Chrysalis admitted. "Having Sleight with me really helped."

"I wouldn't be much of a King if I weren't there to support my Queen, would I?" Sleight grinned.

"In your own special way..." Chrysalis smiled.

"So... would you be up for more royal events in the future?" Sleight smirked.

"Perhaps." Chrysalis shrugged. "As long as you're by my side."

"Consider it done, m'lady." Sleight nuzzled her. "Consider it done."

"Then I definitely will make room on my social calendar." Chrysalis joked, as she nuzzled him back.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	6. My Big Fat Changeling Wedding

**King Of The Changelings  
**

 **Chapter Six: My Big Fat Changeling Wedding**

Things returned to relative normalcy around the hive after Sleight and Chrysalis' night out. Well, almost...

One afternoon, Sleight and Chrysalis were standing on the tower balcony together.

"Some view, huh?" Sleight smiled. "I never get tired of it."

"Neither do I." Chrysalis declared, though her mind seemed elsewhere.

"Getting a little nippy, though." Sleight declared, noting a chilly wind. "We should probably head inside."

"Of course." Chrysalis nodded. "I'm right behind you, my love."

As they headed back inside, Chrysalis suddenly turned down a corridor.

"So, what should we do no-?" Sleight turned to see his wife was no longer behind him. "This again? Seriously?"

Sleight had noticed Chrysalis slipping away at times, to where, he didn't know. At first, he was willing to respect her privacy, believing that it was probably nothing he had to worry about. Chrysalis was a busy Queen, after all. But the more it more happened, the more curious he became. What was she doing? Where was she going? And why didn't she want him to know about it? They were husband and wife, after all. There shouldn't have been any secrets between them.

One morning, while enjoying breakfast, Sleight noticed Chrysalis sneaking away again.

 _'Oh no, you don't...'_ He smirked. _'You won't get away this time.'_

Employing a surprising amount of stealth for a stallion who was once obsessed with drawing attention to himself, Sleight followed Chrysalis as she made her way down the the tower. She made her way down a tunnel in the rear, and into the "basement". It was a small, mostly bare room, home to some containers fashioned out of logs which held spare resin and swamp moss. Sleight couldn't imagine why she was coming down there all the time.

 _'Why go to the all the trouble of sneaking down here?'_ He wondered.

As Chrysalis walked over to the wall, she suddenly stopped, and glanced behind her. Reacting quickly, Sleight ducked behind a log. Satisfied, Chrysalis returned to the wall. Using her magic, she pulled aside a slab of wood, revealing a hidden tunnel.

 _'Hello...'_ Sleight smiled. _'Pretty sneaky, Chrys.'_

As Chrysalis went inside the passage, Sleight followed, as quickly and quietly as possible. He felt he was ready for whatever shocking secret Chrysalis was hiding... but he wasn't expecting the sight awaiting him.

In a small chamber, Chrysalis was stood before a beautiful silken wedding dress. With a look of abject joy on her face, she ran her hooves over it, enjoying it's soft texture.

"Hello, my pretty." She smiled. "Did you miss mommy? I know you did..."

Chrysalis put on the dress. It was the first time Sleight had ever seen her wearing clothing. She looked stunningly beautiful in the white silk.

 _'Wow...'_ He thought, a smile growing on his face.

Chrysalis strutted around the small room, her dress swaying with her movements. Sleight, hidden behind another log, gazed at his wife, entranced.

"Why yes, I do look lovely in my gown." Chrysalis smiled at an imaginary onlooker.

 _'You're telling me.'_ Sleight thought adoringly.

Chrysalis marched over to the mannequin the dress had been mounted on.

"You may now kiss the bride." She whispered, planting a kiss on the wooden statue's blank face.

Sleight couldn't help himself. He issued a small snort at the absurdity of the situation. Chrysalis turned around, mortified to see her husband standing before her.

"Um... how long have you been there?" She asked nervously.

"I've been right behind you all the way." Sleight admitted. "Sorry. I just had to know what was going on."

"Oh, did you now?" Chrysalis scowled. "You had to sneak around and spy on me?"

"I shouldn't have to spy on you." Sleight rebutted. "Besides, what was I supposed to think, with you sneaking off all the time? I had to make sure you were alright, didn't I?"

"Oh, I suppose..." Chrysalis groaned.

"We're not supposed to keep secrets from each other, Chryssy." Sleight declared. "We're husband and wife. You can tell me anything."

"You want to know about the dress, don't you?" Chrysalis sighed.

"Yeah, pretty much." Sleight admitted. "Where'd you get it? Why'd you hide it down here?"

"Well, it all started when I was young." Chrysalis declared. "...I was off on one of my training missions, performing some infiltration. Everything was routine at first. Then I saw a couple emerging from a church, having just gotten married. Initially, I felt it was some pointless pony ritual. But there was just something about how happy the husband and wife looked that made me think it merited further study. A couple of days later, I saw ponies gathering at that same church. I sneaked in through the side, and watched the entire ceremony."

"Oh, you did, did you?" Sleight smirked. "I wouldn't have thought that was your thing back then."

"It wasn't." Chrysalis admitted. "For the life in me, I couldn't understand why I was doing it. I just felt like I had to."

"I've had feelings like that before." Sleight emphasised. "They're pretty strong."

"The more I watched of the ceremony, the more some unknown part of me stirred." Chrysalis recalled. "I found myself envying the bride. I even started to wonder about how it would have felt for me to wear such a dress."

"What happened then?" Sleight asked.

"Well, I was on the verge of being late for my return to the hive." Chrysalis declared. "I hadn't time to watch anymore of it, and by the time I got back, I was late by an hour or so. Mother wasn't happy about that. She accused me of being too undisciplined, and asked why my return was so late. I didn't want my mother to get up in arms over my obsession over a pony ritual, so I simply fibbed and told her my infiltration had taken longer than expected, and I only delayed because I wanted to complete my task. That mollified her for the time being, but then I knew I couldn't do such a thing again... my mother could be very... strict."

"Lying to the parents." Sleight mused. "Been there too..."

"Over the coming days, I found my thoughts drifting to the wedding over and over again." Chrysalis declared. "But I knew I couldn't tell any of the others... especially not my mother. But the thoughts kept coming. Eventually, I instructed one of the drones to disguise himself as a pony and purchase a wedding dress from a bridal boutique in the same town I saw the wedding in."

"Didn't he think that was a weird order?" Sleight asked.

"He did." Chrysalis agreed. "But I spun him a lie about wanting to examine the outfit, in hopes of crafting a better disguise. I told him it was a top-secret mission, to be kept just between the two of us."

"And he bought that?" Sleight smirked.

"Oh yes. Fortunately for me, some of my mother's children were rather... challenged, I might say." Chrysalis nodded. "Once he brought it to me, I made him swore to secrecy, and I hid the dress in a secluded spot in our old hive. Since then, I would go there constantly, gazing upon its silken beauty. I even tried it on at times, and pretending I was standing at an altar, my true love by my side... I told no other Changeling of it. I kept the secret to myself, even after mother perished."

"Even after what happened in Canterlot?" Sleight asked.

"Especially after that." Chrysalis nodded. "Through adopting Cadance's form, I got a taste of what it was like to play the bride. I enjoyed it almost as much as my plan to conquer the city. Which of course, only served to increase my longings... after I'd overcome my rage over being defeated, of course."

"So you've been coming down here all those years, fantasising about getting a chance to wear that?" Sleight asked.

"Yes, it was my guilty pleasure." Chrysalis smiled. "When things were rough, I'd gaze upon it, feel it, lose myself in the fantasy."

"Wait... how'd you manage to move it from hive to hive without any of the others noticing?" Sleight asked, "I mean, you said so yourself that the old hive before Canterlot was destroyed. And how about after that, when moving here?"

"It wasn't easy." Chrysalis admitted. "The first time, the dress survived the destruction of the first hive due to my hiding it behind a granite boulder, and I was able to slip it into one of the makeshift carts carrying what little effects of ours had survived, and recovered it once we found our new home. When the time came to come here, I hid it within an old crate, telling the others it contained scripture regarding our peace treaty with the ponies. Most of them believed me, but Wizel gave me a most peculiar look..."

"Figures." Sleight grinned. "You can't pull the wool over that old timer's eyes so easily..."

"Once construction was finished on the tower, I took the dress out of the crate, and hid it here, in a secret room I'd instructed one of the builders to make." Chrysalis declared. "Without the others' knowledge, of course... and before long, I went back to the old routine."

"So that's it, huh?" Sleight asked.

"Yes, that's it." Chrysalis sighed. "I suppose you'll want to make fun of me now..."

"Why?" Sleight shrugged. "We all have our own little secret fantasies. Me, I used to dream of headlining in Las Pegasus."

"Well, your dream was a little more lofty than mine..." Chrysalis grinned.

"Yeah, I like to dream big." Sleight shrugged. His brow suddenly furrowed in confusion. "Hold on... why you didn't bring this up when I became your King?"

"Well, that was quite a hectic day, if you'll recall." Chrysalis noted. "I was just so happy that you had saved the hive, and defeated Red Eclipse, that I actually forgot about the dress for the first time in years. A rare missed opportunity..."

"It doesn't have to be." Sleight smiled.

"What do you mean?" Chrysalis asked.

"I mean, why we don't we do it?" Sleight grinned.

"Do... what?" Chrysalis frowned.

"Hold a wedding ceremony for the two of us." Sleight explained. "You'd finally get to wear that dress..."

"But... we're already married." Chrysalis pointed out. "It wasn't much of a ceremony, but it was official."

"Hey, think of it as 'renewing our vows'." Sleight suggested. "Ponies do it all the time."

"But... what will the hive think?" Chrysalis fretted. "So many of the ponies' ways are still so strange to them... For them to learn that their Queen has been fantasizing about this for so long..."

"You don't have to tell them that part." Sleight snorted. "Just tell them that _you_ want to do the ceremony. If any of them get weirded out, just tell 'em it was my idea. That oughta quiet things down."

"Well, it would be nice to finally get to wear this dress in a proper ceremony." Chrysalis mused.

"And you don't want to get bogged down in what might have been." Sleight added. "Besides, I think it'd be great to hold the ceremony. We'd be husband and wife in every sense of the term, in both pony and Changeling eyes."

Chrysalis gazed longingly at the dress. Her childhood dream, once seeming so unreachable, was suddenly in front of her, ripe for the taking. She had kept the secret to herself for so long, but now, she had the opportunity to get it all out in the open. Her mother would have never approved, but Queen Thorax was long dead, and Chrysalis finally had her chance to fulfill one of her deepest wishes...

"Um... hello?" Sleight frowned, disturbed by Chrysalis' lapse into silence. "Equestria to Chryssy?"

"Oh, sorry." Chrysalis blinked. "I was just... thinking it over."

"So, whattaya say?" Sleight asked. "Are we doing the nuptials, or not?"

"Yes." Chrysalis smiled. "We'll do it. And I want the whole hive to be there."

"You do?" Sleight asked.

"I am their Queen." Chrysalis declared. "And they are my children. It is only right that they be in attendance for the big day."

"Sure thing." Sleight grinned. "It's your wedding, after all."

"Now, let's begin with the preparations." Chrysalis smiled. "We have a lot to do."

"No kidding." Sleight chuckled. "There's the guest list, bridesmaids, catering... all sorts."

"Then we'd better get to work." Chrysalis grinned.

Before making a public announcement, Sleight and Chrysalis told Sazh and Wizel of their upcoming ceremony. Chrysalis had brought the dress out of its hiding place at long last, showing them what she would be wearing.

"A wedding?" Sazh gaped. "Like the one in Canterlot?"

"The very same." Chrysalis nodded. "Only... without the infiltration and disguises, and the invasion afterwards."

"So, you've been hiding this dress away for all these years?" Wizel mused. "I knew you had some kind of secret, but I didn't think it would be anything like this..."

"Full of surprises, isn't she?" Sleight smirked.

"Yes... For a while, I thought she was becoming a necrophiliac." Wizel shrugged.

"Of course not." Chrysalis snorted. "I prefer the warm-blooded..."

"She sure does." Sleight chuckled. "And I oughta know..."

"So, how will this wedding be coming together?" Wizel asked.

"We don't need anything too fancy." Chrysalis admitted. "We can hold the ceremony right here, on the ground floor of the tower."

"Smart thinking." Sleight nodded. "We don't even have to go anywhere."

"We'd like for the whole hive to be in attendance." Chrysalis declared. "We will make the official announcement soon."

"I'm not really getting this." Sazh shrugged. "What's so important about this ceremony anyway?"

"It's a little hard to explain in one sentence." Sleight shrugged. "But trust me, it's a great experience. In fact, I was thinking of asking you to be my best stallion... er, Changeling."

"What does that mean?" Sazh asked.

"It means you'll be sticking by my side during the wedding." Sleight explained. "It's a position the groom gives to his closest friend, and you fit the bill, pal."

"Oh, really?" Sazh smiled. "Well, I guess I could accept, if it means so much to you..."

"And Wizel?" Chrysalis turned to her uncle. "I was hoping you could not only officiate the ceremony, but also, as the term goes... give me away?"

"I'd be delighted to." Wizel smiled. He had a smattering of wedding knowledge himself, enough to understand the concept of giving the bride away. "If it makes you happy, my dear niece, I will proudly give you away."

"Thank you." Chrysalis smiled.

"Now that's out of the way, what say we inform our future guests?" Sleight asked.

"Of course." Chrysalis nodded. "Wizel, Sazh, if you wouldn't mind getting the word out?"

"Yes, my Queen." Sazh nodded.

"Consider it done." Wizel grinned.

Before long, the hive members were gathered outside the tower. Chrysalis and Sleight stood on the balcony, facing their subjects, many of whom were wondering if there was some kind of emergency, considering they had all been gathered together so quickly.

"My children." Chrysalis announced. "Your King and I have wondrous news to share with you."

"That's right." Sleight nodded. "Now, as you know, Chrysalis and I are husband and wife by Changeling standards, but we'd like to be husband and wife by pony standards too."

The crowd looked on, confused by his words.

"Since Sleight is a pony, it is only right that our union follows the ways of his kind as well as ours." Chrysalis remarked. "For this reason, we will be holding a wedding ceremony, to unite Sleight in myself in the ways of pony matrimony."

The crowd muttered feverishly, surprised by Chrysalis' words.

"A wedding?" A drone gaped.

"But marriage is a pony concept!" An elderly Changeling declared.

"Our King is a pony, isn't he?" A female nurse pointed out.

"Well, yes, but..." The elder Changeling spluttered. "It's not our way!"

"The Queen has spoken." One particularly loyal soldier proclaimed. "We must honor her wishes."

"I understand that this may seem a little strange to you all." Chrysalis told the crowd. "But I assure you, this event is little more than an expression of the love between two individuals, no matter what the species. It is a celebration of the heart, an affectation of the bond between those who are truly in love. And I would be most delighted if my children could find it within them to attend our wedding."

"But hey, no pressure." Sleight added. "If it's not your cup of swamp moss, feel free not to come. But you should know we'll be having a pretty big party afterwards. It's guaranteed to be fun!"

The Changelings reactions were mixed. Some were still trying to wrap their heads around the idea of Chrysalis embarking on a pony-based ritual. Some felt the whole thing was a waste of time, a pointless exercise in futility. Others still were doubtful of the wedding's significance, but were unsure about not attending, unwilling to risk disappointing their Queen.

"We will be holding the wedding in three days time, within the tower." Chrysalis revealed. "I hope to see you all there."

Sleight and Chrysalis went back inside the tower, leaving their subjects to process the information.

"Well, that didn't go too bad." Sleight shrugged. "Better than my last announcement, at least..."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Chrysalis frowned. "I saw some of the looks my children gave me. They probably think I've lost my mind, or that I'm 'going soft' when it comes to upholding our hive's traditions."

"Of course they don't." Sleight assured her. "Sure, this may have come out of left field for them, but it's not like they think this is going to mess up the hive, or something..."

Outside, the Changeling were discussing the announcement.

"This is going to totally mess up the hive!" A particularly neurotic construction worker yelped.

"Okay... slight overreaction there?" The nurse from earlier frowned.

"Slight is right." The elder Changeling snorted. "Don't you see what's happening? He is slowly but surely corrupting our Queen, driving her over to the pony way of life. Char was right about him."

"Well, Char isn't here, now is he?" The drone glared, "And would it be so bad? I mean, he was right about not drowning our eggs anymore. And besides, it's not like they're asking all of us to get married."

"It's still pretty weird." The construction worker grimaced. "What is with those ponies and their big, fancy ceremonies, anyway? It's just a waste of time and energy."

"The Queen doesn't seem to think so." The nurse declared. "And I, for one, wouldn't actually mind attending this ceremony. Who knows? Maybe the ponies have the right idea."

"Well, I certainly won't be attending." The elder sneered. "I've seen enough changes happen at this hive, thank you very much."

"I might go myself, actually." The drone declared. "If nothing else, I'm curious about exactly what goes on in a wedding. It's not like any of us were there for Chrysalis' performance in Canterlot, remember?"

"Count me out." The construction worker shook his head. "It just doesn't feel right to me..."

"I went to a wedding once." A Changeling by the name of Kevin admitted. "Wasn't too bad, to be honest..."

"That was your choice." The elder declared. "You may have been willing to go to a wedding, but I'm none too happy about a wedding coming here."

Several of the other Changelings shared this view, silently behind the elder.

Over the next couple of days, Chrysalis and Sleight prepared for their big moment. While Sleight had his best Changeling all ready to go, Chrysalis had a hard time figuring out who to make her bridesmaid. She eventually settled for Dair, the head nurse.

"You want me, your majesty?" Dair smiled as Chrysalis posed the question. "I would be honoured!"

"So you don't think this ceremony is odd or pointless?" Chrysalis asked.

"I'll admit, it is a little odd to me." Dair confirmed. "But it also sounds like a wonderful way for you and King Sleight to affirm your love for each other. And anyway, who am I to judge? If you wish to go through with it, I have no right to challenge your beliefs, my Queen."

"Thank you." Chrysalis smiled. "It's good to know at least some of the hive is supportive of this endeavour of mine."

"True, there's been some negative talk here and there." Dair frowned. "But quite a few of us are quite excited by the prospect. Besides, most of the nay-sayers are the ones that were hatched from Thorax's clutches. They can be so hard-headed sometimes."

"I know some weren't happy with some of the recent changes." Chrysalis declared. "I've even heard rumors about those who thought our peace treaty with the ponies was a mistake... but all those are for the betterment of this hive. Sleight helped with a lot of that, and I want to prove my love for him the same way his kind do. It's the least I can do. After all, he chose to stay here, amongst an entirely different species. He shouldn't have to leave it all behind."

"You are such a compassionate soul, my Queen." Dair smiled. "It will be a true privilege to stand by your side in this ceremony."

"Once again, I thank you." Chrysalis declared. "You are doing your Queen a great service, one I fear I will never be able to repay."

"Your gratitude is payment enough." Dair bowed.

Meanwhile, Sleight was directing the construction Changelings in setting up the ceremony.

"Okay, the altar should go right there, in the middle." He declared. "And make sure there's plenty of seats."

"You're the expert." Slog, the head of the builders, muttered.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Sleight asked, picking up on his tone.

"Nothing, my King." Slog declared.

"Come on, out with it." Sleight urged. "If I'm your King, then I should be aware of what my subjects are thinking."

"Well, if you really want me to be honest..." Slog frowned.

"And I do." Sleight nodded.

"A lot of us think the Queen is starting to lose touch with the Changeling ways." Slog confessed. "And we think you're the cause."

"Oh, really?" Sleight asked with a furrow brow.

"Yes, really." The worker from before declared. "Changing the rule about drowning eggs was one thing, but now you're bringing pony ways into our hive."

"Hardly." Sleight snorted. "It's just a little ceremony. It won't change anything about the hive."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" Slog shrugged.

"Yeah, we will." Sleight nodded. "Now, if it's not too much trouble, would you mind getting back to work."

"Of course, my King." Slog bowed stiffly.

Later on, Sleight went out for some air, running into Sazh as he walked the streets.

"Hey, Sleight." Sazh smiled. "How are the preparations going?"

"Pretty good." Sleight admitted. "Too bad I can't the same about the attitudes of some Changelings..."

"You mean like Slog?" Sazh frowned. "I've been hearing him talk down about the wedding."

"Yeah, what's with that?" Sleight scowled. "He helped me when I needed his skills to deal with Red Eclipse. And now he thinks I'm 'corrupting' Chryssy or something like that."

"Some Changelings are just stuck in their ways, I guess." Sazh shrugged. "Just be glad Char isn't here right now..."

"No kidding." Sleight snorted. "He outright hated the idea of me getting together with her, no telling how Char would react to this wedding..."

"But hey, I also been hearing a lot of support for the wedding, too." Sazh added. "Some of the others are actually pretty excited to attend."

"Good to know." Sleight smiled. "Since I'm kinda the one who talked Chryssy into this, I'd hate for the whole hive to turn on her because of it."

"Of course they won't." Sazh smiled. "And I'm sure the others will come around."

"Eh, they're free to have their own opinions, I guess." Sleight declared. "It's their loss, though. The after-wedding party's gonna be a real hoof-burner..."

"I for one can't wait to strut my stuff." Sazh grinned.

"Can't wait to see that." Sleight joked.

The big day arrived, and everything was in readiness. Sleight stood in the makeshift chapel wearing his best outfit, Sazh by his side. As Sazh had told him, a significant number of the hive's denizens were in attendance. Though there were more than a few empty spaces, Sleight felt good that so many of his subjects were ready to give the ceremony a look-in.

"Nervous, Sleight?" Sazh asked.

"No way." Sleight blustered. "I'm perfectly calm."

"Then why are your knees knocking?" Sazh smirked.

"...There's a draft in here." Sleight lied.

"Relax, pal." Sazh grinned. "Things are going to be just fine."

A trio of Changelings started playing music on instruments fashioned from wood and leaves. It wasn't exactly the Wedding March, but it conveyed the same air (to Changeling ears, at least).

Chrysalis entered the room, flanked by Dair and Wizel, and carrying a bouquet of daisies. Sleight was even more entranced by how she looked in her dress than before (mostly because it was in the light, and not some dark basement). He stared at her as she approached, splitting off from Wizel to join him at the altar.

"You might want to close your mouth." Chrysalis teased. "You're drooling."

"Can you blame me?" Sleight chuckled.

"No, I don't think so." Chrysalis smiled. "I do look good in this, don't I?"

"And then some." Sleight nodded.

"My fellow Changelings." Wizel declared. "We are gathered here to witness the reaffirming of the love between our King and Queen in this, one of ponykind's most sacred ceremonies. I know there are those of us who do not see the value in this ritual, but I also know that love is a powerful, wonderful thing. I mean, we do feed on it, don't we?"

The Changelings quietly murmured their assent.

"He's got a point there." Kevin noted.

"So true." A young nurse agreed.

"The ponies believe this, which is why they embark on such events." Wizel explained. "Love is something all beings feel. Love is something we can all understand."

The Changelings nodded in silent agreement.

"And it is a powerful, pure love that has lead to this moment." Wizel continued. "King Sleight and Queen Chrysalis wish to express their love in this beautiful ceremony. Though not all of our hive may agree with this wedding, they cannot deny the love that spawned it."

Sleight and Chrysalis smiled at each other lovingly, while the Changelings nodded their approval.

"Chrysalis, you're everything I never knew I wanted." Sleight confessed. "From the moment I first saw you, I knew there was something special about you. Ceremony or no ceremony, that's never going to change."

"Sleight, you came into my life from out of nowhere." Chrysalis smiled. "You were a saviour in our hive's time of greatest need, and a warm light in my life. You've proven yourself to be a kind and noble King, and a caring and attentive mate. This marriage is just one more way of proving my love for you."

"Do you, Sleight Gambit, take Chrysalis to be your lawful wedded wife?" Wizel asked Sleight.

"I do." Sleight nodded.

"And do you, Queen Chrysalis, take King Sleight to be your lawful wedded husband?" Wizel asked Chrysalis.

"With the greatest of pleasure, I do." Chrysalis beamed.

"Then by the power vested in me- by her, and by a little institute that can ordain any being via mail-order - I now pronounce you husband and wife." Wizel announced. "You may kiss the bride."

"Finally." Sleight smirked.

Sleight and Chrysalis embraced in a kiss, while the Changeling guests cheered.

"How wonderful!"

"So beautiful..."

"Maybe the ponies have the right idea after all..."

"Thank you for this." Chrysalis told Sleight. "You've made my most fondest wish come true."

"That's what I do." Sleight grinned.

After the wedding came the party. Sleight and Chrysalis slow-danced together, while Sazh amazed his fellows with surprisingly good dance moves. Chrysalis threw her bouquet, with several Changeling females struggling for it. Ultimately, Dair won out.

"Hah!" She cheered. "The bouquet is mine!"

"Should we tell her what exactly that means?" Sleight asked.

"Maybe later." Chrysalis smirked.

After the party wrapped up, Sleight and Chrysalis returned to the royal bedchamber. Chrysalis took off her dress, and placed it on the mannequin, which she had moved up there.

"No more hiding for you, old friend." She told the dress. "From now on, you're staying where all can see you."

"So, now it's the wedding night." Sleight noted. "Ever put much thought into what you'd do round about now?"

"Not until just recently." Chrysalis purred. "Care to hear some of my ideas?"

"By all means." Sleight grinned, as Chrysalis joined him on the bed. "In fact, I just might have some ideas of my own..."

"Then let's start... brainstorming." Chrysalis whispered.

Sleight and Chrysalis were now closer than ever. Thanks to her husband, Chrysalis had finally fulfilled a decades-long dream. From that point on, whenever she looked at the dress, she did so not with longing, but with joy and contentment, remembering the day when her fantasy became real.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	7. Wizel's Life

**King Of The Changelings**

 **Chapter Seven: Wizel's Life**

Wizel entered the tower, having taken a walk around the hive, appreciating how calm and peaceful things had become. Several years had passed since Sleight had become King. And despite Char going renegade and holding a Princess hostage, relationships between Changelings and ponies had never been better.

 _'Ah, peace at last...'_ He thought. _'Our feud with the ponies is over, and now we can live our lives without the threat of conflict looming its ugly head.'_

As he entered the tower, in good spirits, he decided to check in on Sleight and Chrysalis. As he entered the throne room, he saw the two of them embraced together in a makeout session.

"Mmm, you're a great kisser, Chryssy." Sleight grinned.

"Why thank you." Chrysalis blushed. "But should we really be doing this in the throne room? What if one of my children comes in and sees us?"

"Then we'll just have to put on a show." Sleight chuckled, pulling her closer.

"Oh, Sleight..." Chrysalis giggled.

Not wanting to disturb them, Wizel quietly slipped out of throne room. Back in the corridor, he sighed deeply. Seeing Sleight and Chrysalis so happy together reminded him of his own happy times with Hazel. His life before wasn't so bad either. From the very day he was laid, things seemed to go Wizel's way.

He and Thorax were among the many eggs laid by Queen Chitin, Wizel's egg being laid just before Thorax's. While Thorax's egg had been chosen to be Chitin's successor, Wizel had a grand fate of his own ahead of him; Even as a larva, he had a high concentration of magic within him. Thus, he was selected to one day become one of the future Queen's right-hoof Changelings.

"Ah...those were the days..." Wizel mused.

 _Flashback..._

The young Wizel and Thorax were playing together, the two having just recently grown into their shells.

"Can't catch me!" Wizel rushed around their home.

"Of course I can!" Thorax boasted. "I'm the future Queen! I can do anything!"

"You just love reminding us all of that, don't you?" Wizel snorted.

"Don't be jealous, my lowly peasant brother." Thorax teased him. "You'll still have a place in this hive when I ascend to the throne... just lower than mine. A lot lower."

"Real nice, sis." Wizel sneered.

"Oh, come on, Mr grumpy mandibles." Thorax smirked. "It's not my fault I was chosen to succeed mother. Besides, it's not like you'd be chosen anyway; You're a boy!"

"I'm not jealous." Wizel huffed. "Just annoyed by how you go on about it all the time."

"I can't help it." Thorax shrugged. "I'm just so excited about being Queen one day!"

"I know." Wizel sighed.

"And you know what else I'm excited by?" Thorax asked. "Having you by my side."

"...Really?" Wizel gaped.

"Yeah." Thorax nodded. "It'll be good to know you'll have my back. I always feel safe when I'm with you. You are my big brother, after all."

"Thanks, sis." Wizel smiled. "And don't worry. I'll always have your back... my Queen." He threw in a mock bow.

"You mean it?" Thorax asked.

"With all my heart." Wizel nodded.

"Then I have only one thing to say... gotcha!" Thorax tapped Wizel on the side.

"No fair!" Wizel yelled.

"Your turn to catch me!" Thorax ran off, giggling.

"Oh, I'll get you alright, 'my Queen'..." Wizel gave chase.

 _The present..._

Wizel smiled nostalgically. Things seemed so much simpler, so much more innocent back then. of course, they would grow and mature over time. When Thorax started her Queen training, Wizel was given other tasks, most involving going out into the world beyond the hive. Wizel went on several excursions, familiarising himself with the world he had never seen before...

 _Flashback..._

On one of his training missions, Wizel traversed a forest, taking in his surroundings.

 _'My, what a beautiful place...'_ He thought. _'So green, so lush, so full of life...'_

As Wizel walked into a clearing, he suddenly found himself looking upon a trio of Earth Ponies. Reacting instinctively, he leapt into hiding. He had heard the stories of how ponies were primarily a food source for Changelings, but could prove dangerous in large numbers. Those ponies did not seem hostile, though. They were wearing recreational clothing, and all carried binoculars.

 _'What are they doing here?'_ Wizel thought. _'And what are those objects they have with them? They don't look like weapons...'_

"Eyes open, everypony." The lead pony, a dark blue stallion with an olive branch Cutie Mark, declared. "The golden-crested warbler should be around here somewhere."

"Oh, I hope so." A powder blue mare with a sketchpad Cutie Mark smiled. "They're so majestic. I'd love to be able to sketch one..."

"Not before me, you won't." A maroon stallion with a robin Cutie Mark smirked.

 _'A bird?'_ Wizel frowned. _'They're out here looking for a bird?'_

"Come on, dudes." The dark blue stallion urged. "Let's not turn this into a competition. That kinda thing totally harshes my mellow."

 _'If they're busy looking for this warbler, I suppose I'll be able to slip away without much bother...'_ Wizel thought.

Wizel turned, planning to sneak away quietly. But as he did, he stepped on a twig, which snapped loudly.

 _'Oh, dung.'_ He froze.

"What was that?" The mare asked.

"I think it came from behind that bush." The maroon stallion declared.

Wizel didn't know whether to run or stand his ground. While the ponies didn't seem like threats, they still outnumbered him. He could fight them, or he could take flight. He just couldn't make up his mind. Before he could decide, the bush was pushed apart, and the three ponies were looking right at him.

"Whoa..." The dark blue stallion gaped.

"Is that a... Changeling?" The maroon stallion asked.

"I think so." The mare nodded. "But I've never seen one up close before..."

"Um... why aren't you attacking?" Wizel asked.

"Why would we attack such a fascinating creature?" The maroon stallion asked.

"...You think I'm fascinating?" Wizel frowned. "You don't want to, say... run away in fear? Or attack me?

"No way, dude." The dark blue stallion shook his head. "We would never attack one of Faust's glorious creatures."

"Yeah, we love nature." The mare smiled. "And all who dwell within its bounty."

"You do?" Wizel blanched. All the stories he'd heard about ponies suggested that they would attack Changelings on sight, but this group actually seemed to be treating him with admiration.

"No joke." The dark blue stallion smiled. "I'm Peacemaker, by the way."

"Sketcher." The mare smiled.

"Red Rider." The maroon stallion announced.

"I'm... Wizel." Wizel declared, a bit dumbfounded..

"Totally cosmic to meet ya, bro." Peacemaker smiled.

"The same to you, I suppose." Wizel said, still a little confused. "I heard you're looking for a bird?"

"That's right." Sketcher nodded. "A golden-crested warbler. I don't suppose you've seen one, by any chance?"

"I know of only one bird around here with a golden crest." Wizel declared. "It makes its home on the east side of the forest, near the mountains."

"Oh, of course." Red Rider slapped his forehead. "No wonder we've never been able to find one!"

"Thanks for the direction, dude." Peacemaker smiled.

"My pleasure." Wizel nodded. "Good look with your... 'sketching'."

"Some of us don't need luck." Sketcher grinned. "I didn't get this Cutie Mark by hoof-painting, y'know..."

"I'm still gonna draw one before you." Red smirked.

"Harshin' my mellow, dude..." Peacemaker sighed. "Namaste, Wizel."

"Yes." Wizel smiled. "Nom... nam... to you as well."

The trio continued their trek through the forest, leaving Wizel to reflect on what had just happened. He had encountered ponies, and there had been no violence. That went against everything Changeling society believed about ponies, everything they had passed down throughout the countless generations of Changelings.

 _'I suppose the Changelings of old didn't know everything about ponies, after all.'_ He mused.

 _The present..._

The events of that day had been a real eye-opener. From then on, Wizel knew that there was more to ponies than what the hive believed. He had hoped for more encounters on future treks, but one in particular proved more fruitful than he could possibly imagine...

 _Flashback..._

Wizel was on another of his trips outside the hive.

Just ahead of him was a veridian coated, emerald maned Unicorn stallion with silver eyes and a Cutie Mark of a pile of Bits. He was being attacked on all sides by a gang of thugs.

"Have some a' that!" An indigo Earth Pony brute kicked the stallion.

"Not so tough now, are ya?" A teal Pegasus stallion sneered, adding in some hits of his own.

"Come on, guys." The victim cringed. "We're all reasonable, intelligent stallions. Well, I am, at least..."

"You callin' us stupid?" A brown Earth Pony growled.

"I didn't say that." The victim said quickly.

"You didn't _not_ say it either!" The Earth Pony kicked him.

Wizel bristled at the sheer unfairness of the situation.

"Excuse me, gentlestallions!" He called out.

The thugs stopped their beating, staring in surprise at the newcomer.

"Boy, they got some big roaches out here." A crimson Pegasus snorted.

"What do you want, Changeling?" The indigo stallion scowled.

"Far be it for me to involve myself in matters I am not informed on, it would seem that this is a most unfair fight." Wizel observed. "What's the matter, fellows? Can't any of you bring yourselves to fight this stallion honorably in one-on-one combat? Or are you too afraid to try?"

"You callin' us chicken, bug-boy?" The teal Pegasus spat.

"If 'chicken' is a pony colloquialism for 'complete and utter coward', then yes." Wizel jeered.

"That's it!" The teal thug spat. "It's bug squashin' time!"

The Pegasus took to the air, diving at Wizel, who blasted him away with a beam of magic. The thug crashed into a tree, falling to the ground, unconscious.

"You just made a big mistake, pal!" A gray Earth Pony stallion roared.

The Earth Pony charged. Wizel fired some more bolts, but he dodged them, and swung at the Changeling. Wizel dodged the blow, then struck back, catching a glancing blow across his opponent's chin.

"Urgh!" The stallion growled. "Don't touch me, you filthy bug!"

The stallion threw another punch. Wizel caught his hoof, then flipped him onto his back, knocking the wind out of him.

"I'll have you know, I bathe regularly." Wizel declared.

"Don't just stand there!" The indigo stallion yelled at the others. "Get him!"

The other thugs charged Wizel en masse. Reacting quickly, Wizel sidestepped one, tripped another, then punched the indigo stallion in the stomach.

"Ugh!" The stallion wheezed. As he staggered backwards, his fellows lunged at Wizel.

Wizel wasn't much for physical combat, but his hard shell made it difficult for the stallions to harm him with just their hooves. He was able to shrug off most of their blows. Using a combination of well-placed strikes and magic blasts, he soon had the thugs on the ropes.

"Incredible..." The unnamed stallion remarked, having seen the whole thing.

"Let's get outta here!" The indigo stallion yelped, his side scorched by a magic blast.

The thugs made ran off down the road, their pride even more wounded than their bodies.

"And let that be a lesson to you!" Wizel called after them. He turned to the wounded stallion. "Are you alright? Can you stand?"

"Yeah, I think so." The stallion got to his hooves, a tad shaky. "You really saved my hide back there, pal. No offense, but I didn't think a Changeling would have it in 'im."

"None taken." Wizel smiled. "Not many of my kind would look kindly on what I just did."

"So... you got a name?" The stallion asked.

"Wizel." Wizel declared, "Wizel Yggdrasil."

"I'm Counterfeit Napoleon." The stallion declared. "'Count' to my friends."

"A pleasure, I'm sure." Wizel nodded.

"Maybe I can repay you for helping me out?" Count offered.

"There's no need for that." Wizel said humbly. "I just did what was right. You don't have to-"

"Like buck, I don't." Count snorted. "I was raised to show gratitude when somepony saves my life, and reward them accordingly."

"Well, if you must..." Wizel shrugged. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I happen to run this little organization." Count declared. "And I could use a fellow like you to help out every once in a while."

"Well, I'm not sure if I'm... available." Wizel declared. "I have a responsibility to my hive and Queen."

"I'm not talking about a full-time job." Count declared. "Just a part-time thing. You help me and my organization out every now and then, and in return, we could pay you in resources or food... whichever you'd prefer."

Wizel mulled it over. The hive had been having a problem with resources at the moment. They had enough for now, but winter was coming, and they might not have enough for the cold season. If he could put in a job or two in return for some building materials and other such necessities, he supposed it was a fair trade.

"...Okay, I accept your offer." Wizel declared.

"Glad to hear it." Count smiled.

"But I don't think it would be a good idea for you to send anypony to the hive to get me." Wizel pointed out. "As I said before, not all my kind are as open to interspecies interaction as I am."

"Got ya covered." Count smiled. He reached into his saddlebag, and give Wizel a notepad. "This little notepad will let you know when I need your help. I've got one just like it. What's written in one will show up in the other."

"Very clever." Wizel smiled, taking the enchanted pad.

"Let's just say I know the value of secrecy." Count grinned. "I'll be in touch soon."

 _The present..._

And so began Wizel's clandestine membership with the Napoleon mafia. He would work alongside Count and his descendants over the years, all in hopes of proving that Changelings and ponies could work together. It was a small step towards Wizel's goal, but a step nonetheless. The fact that they were committing crimes didn't bother Wizel much, considering most of those crimes were unheard to Changelings.

At around that time, Wizel met the love of his life, Hazel. In his youth, Wizel was something of a ladies' Changeling. Once he'd reached adulthood, he had embarked on a series of flings. They weren't anything too serious, and never lasted very long. But then Hazel came along. He remembered that day more clearly than any other...

 _Flashback..._

Wizel was in a hurry. He had to deliberate with the guards over defensive strategies, then check in at the nursery, make sure everything was running smoothly. As he turned a corner, he bumped into another Changeling.

"Oof!" The other Changeling feel backwards.

"Terribly sorry." Wizel apologised. "I was-"

Wizel stopped, as he got a good look at the Changeling he had bumped into. It was a female, more lovely than any he had ever seen before.

"...Beautiful." Wizel smiled, awestruck by her beauty.

"You were beautiful?" The female asked, confused.

"I-I meant to say I was in a hurry." Wizel corrected himself. "I'm terribly sorry about bumping into you."

"That's okay." The female smiled. "No harm done. ...Hey, aren't you the Queen's brother?"

"That's right." Wizel nodded. "Wizel, at your service."

"Hazel." Hazel declared.

"A name as beautiful as you are." Wizel grinned.

"Why, thank you." Hazel giggled. "You are a charmer."

"I like to think so." Wizel bragged. "So, what do you contribute to our great society?"

"I'm one of the soldiers." Hazel declared.

"A female soldier? How very progressive." Wizel complimented her. "I realise it isn't easy, working in a male-dominated profession. I'll bet you do good work, though."

"Thanks." Hazel smiled.

"I'd love to hear more..." Wizel offered.

"Wait, didn't you just say you were in a hurry?" Hazel asked.

"Oh, no!" Wizel yelped. "If I'm late with any of my duties, Thorax will really give me an earful! She's something of a stickler for having things run on schedule."

"Well, don't let me keep you." Hazel declared.

"Maybe we could talk some more later?" Wizel offered.

"I'd like that." Hazel smiled. "I live over in on the east side of the hive. A little hut, last in the row. Drop by later when you have time."

"Consider it done." Wizel grinned. "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

As Wizel rushed off to perform his duties, Hazel looked on, smiling.

 _The present..._

Wizel smiled widely. From that one chance meeting, a powerful love had sprung up. He came over to Hazel's hut right after finishing his duties. They talked about things, like what it was like for him to be Thorax's top advisor. Wizel found himself entranced by both Hazel's beauty, and her kindhearted personality. Before long, he had asked her to be his mate, and she accepted.

Not long after that, they took in Char. Ostensibly, Wizel had taken him in in hopes of helping direct him onto the right paths in life, but he found himself enjoying the act of being a parent to him. It gave him some semblance of what it must have been like for Thorax, who had birthed so many, and watched as those helped build the hive's newest generation.

In a way, Char reminded him of himself at his age, being a young spitfire like he was. Char was a stubborn, proud sort, not prone to showing his feelings too often, but Wizel knew he appreciated all the time he'd put into raising the young Changeling. As Char started learning the ways of the soldier, moving up through his class, succeeding in every test given to him, Wizel felt immensely proud of his young charge, and never hesitated to let him know that. With Changelings like Char around, the future was looking bright...

But then, tragedy struck. While out on a routine mission, Char and Hazel's group had been attacked, and Hazel had been captured by the pony aggressors. Forced by the others to retreat, Char had no choice but to bring the news to his adoptive father. Wizel was horrified at the idea of what those thugs could do to his beloved. With the very real possibility that his mate could be dead hanging over him, Wizel fell into numb shock. He locked himself in his chamber, answering to no other Changeling, even Thorax.

 _Flashback..._

Thorax knocked on the door to Wizel's chamber for the hundredth time.

"Wizel, please." Thorax urged. "I know you're hurting, but the hive needs you."

"Not in the state I'm in." Wizel muttered. "The hive can go on without me."

"I know you loved Hazel, but you can't shut yourself off like this." Thorax declared.

"Even if I did come out, I just can't give my duties the focus they need." Wizel declared. "It's better if I just stay in here."

"If that is your wish." Thorax sighed.

"I'm sorry, sister." Wizel apologised.

"So am I..." Thorax declared.

The present...

A tear escaped Wizel's eye. Even after all those years, the memories of those days was still so sharp in his mind.

The news that Char was leading a group to find their lost members instilled a brief feeling of hope in Wizel that Hazel could be returned, if not undamaged, than alive. Alas, those hopes were dashed when Char and his group returned. Char didn't want to reveal the grisly details, greatly disturbed himself by the circumstances, but Wizel insisted he do so.

The details of Hazel's death were awful indeed; She had been beaten and tortured within the inch of her life. That part sadly wasn't so surprising to him... however, what was surprising was the fact that the captors actually ganged up and violated her repeatedly, even after she had succumbed to her injuries. It was truly sickening... but the nail in the coffin was the fact that foul words had been carved into her body, the dried blood around them indicating that she was still alive when they were carved, with words such as "vermin", "bug", "monster"... and ultimately, "whore".

Wizel had to fight down the bile building up in his throat as he heard the description, and judging by Char's ill expression, so did he. To this day, he kept telling himself that the ponies only did what they did out of fear of something they did not understand... though a part of him knew that no good pony would dare go as far as to rape carcasses. This was a hate crime committed willingly by ponies, and all Wizel could do to cope was stick to the ideal that not all ponies were like that.

Char, of course, thought differently... very differently. It lead to an argument that ended with Char not talking to him for weeks (months even). Since that day, Wizel knew that he had not only lost his mate... but he had lost the respect and possibly love of the one he raised. For a brief, shining moment, it seemed like Wizel had everything... but it had all been taken away on account of one dark encounter. Though he found the strength to return to his position beside Thorax, Wizel found a melancholy cloud hanging over him. For the first time, he had seen how dark life could truly be, and it was painful. The loss of Hazel cut deep, leaving a wound that would never fully heal.

Those feelings were briefly diverted by the loss of Thorax, with Chrysalis taking the throne. The death of his sister took Wizel's mind off Hazel for a time, as he worried about what would become of the hive under its new and inexperienced leader. But as he watched Chrysalis grow into her role as Queen, Wizel knew Thorax would be proud. With those fears assuaged, his thoughts settled back on Hazel, and the pain started anew.

Fortunately, all was not lost, as on the meantime, Wizel found a new Changeling to adopt, the tiny Sazh. Having another son to raise helped take Wizel's mind off the pain of losing Hazel. But thoughts of avenging her still ran in his mind constantly... Despite what he told Char, a part of Wizel wanted to ensure Hazel's killers got what they deserved.

He struggled with those feelings for years, before finally deciding to act on them, if nothing else, than for his own peace of mind. So he met with Count Napoleon's son, Embezzlement Napoleon, who had recently taken over from his deceased father.

 _Flashback..._

"So, what's going on?" E (as he liked to be called) inquired. He had his father's coat, but a rust brown mane, and blue eyes. His Cutie Mark was of a legal document, almost torn in two. He and Wizel had met a couple of times beforehand, while Wizel attended to Napoleon business.

"I need your help finding some ponies." Wizel declared. "A gang of thugs from out of Saddleton. They killed my mate, Hazel, and several others of our kind."

"That's rough, pal." E declared. "And after all you've done for the fam, I'd be more than happy to help. But I'm going to need something to go on if you want those guys found."

"Consider it done." Wizel declared, produced a sheet of paper. "I got some facial descriptions from the survivors of that day. It should help."

"It will." E nodded, taking the paper. "I'll have my boys look into this, and let you know soon. And Wiz? I'm sorry for your loss."

"As am I." Wizel sighed.

 _The present..._

Unfortunately, by then, most of the thugs had passed on. After all, it had been over forty years since that day. But E's sources managed to track down the last surviving thug on the list; An Earth Pony by the name of Hammer Hooves.

 _Flashback..._

Wizel made his way to Hammer's address.

 _'This is it.'_ He thought. _'I will finally avenge you, my dear Hazel. There may only be one of those monsters left, but I will make sure he suffers pain worthy of all those who escaped my wrath!'_

Seeing only a single shadow behind the house's window, he made his move. He went in through the back door, ambushing the occupant from behind.

"Vengeance is mine!" He roared.

The room's occupant turned around, revealed to be a very old, raggedy stallion bound to a wheelchair.

"Ah!" He yelped in a raspy old stallion voice.

"...Hammer Hooves?" Wizel asked disbelievingly. Many years had passed in the interim, but he didn't expect his final target to be so decrepit.

"Um... that's me..." Hammer whimpered, "Wh-who are you?"

"Who I am is not of your concern." Wizel shook his disbelief. "I am here on the behalf of those Changelings you and your gang attacked all those years ago."

"...Um, which Changelings?" Hammer asked. "'Cause I hafta admit, we attacked a lot of those bugs back in my days. You all look pretty much the same."

"Oh, really?" Wizel growled. "Well one of them wasn't like the others... there was one Changeling that you fiends had tortured and violated for your own amusement..." Wizel stepped forth. "Her name was Hazel... does that ring a bell?"

"Hazel... Hazel..." Hammer mused. "It does sound familiar..."

"You don't even remember her, do you?" Wizel growled.

"I'm getting there." Hammer shrugged. "My memory isn't what it used to be..."

"That's no excuse." Wizel growled. "You know who Hazel was? She was my mate!"

"Your... oh no." Hammer gulped.

"Oh, yes." Wizel snarled. "You took her, you violated her, and you left her corpse to rot. The Changeling I loved most, subjected to such torture, all for your amusement!"

"But... I..." Hammer spluttered.

"Did it never occur to you that she had loved ones?" Wizel asked, his anger growing. "Those who loved her as much as she loved them? Well, did you?!"

"N-not really." Hammer cringed.

"Exactly." Wizel growled, barely able to contain his fury. "You thought she was just a 'thing'. Some nameless, faceless creature with no past or family that you could brutalise and murder. Well, you were WRONG!"

"I... I didn't know. I didn't-" Hammer suddenly coughed mightily, his body heaving with each hacking breath.

Wizel's zeal faltered. Hammer was clearly very old and sick. And in spite of all the rage inside, he couldn't just go and beat the living crap out of an old stallion, as evil as they may be. There was an honor code for crying out loud. He couldn't possibly go through with this...

"...Please don't hurt me." Hammer begged. "I'm old. Feeble. It wouldn't be fair!"

"Fair?!" Wizel scowled. "You killed my mate. My fellow Changelings. Don't you dare speak to me of what's fair!"

"I-I was young and foolish back then!" Hammer protested. "I fell in with a bad crowd. They made me do it!"

Wizel was at a loss for what to do. Despite his need for justice, killing an old, feeble pony didn't sit right with him. And if what he said was true, then he would just be killing some hapless follower. On the other hoof, all the other tormentors of his wife were dead, and willing or not, this was his only chance at ever having closure. It was supposed to be justice, but it didn't feel like it at the moment. Wizel felt like if he killed this defenseless old stallion, he'd be no better than he was back then. But he needed to make him pay for the loss of his beloved Hazel. The inner turmoil was almost too much to bear. As he tried to come to a decision, he saw a tape recorder on a table nearby.

"What's this?" Wizel asked.

"L-leave that alone!" Hammer said suddenly, noting Wizel's gaze.

"Why? What's so important about it?" Wizel asked.

"It just is. Leave it!" Hammer barked.

Ignoring the old stallion, Wizel pushed the Play button.

The sounds of anguished pain filtered through the speaker.

"No, please!" A female voice cried, almost devolving into incoherent sobbing. "Stop!"

Wizel froze, recognising the voice.

"Hazel?" He gasped.

"Don't do this!" Hazel begged, as she let out a wretch... Wizel could only imagine what was being done to her right at the moment.

"Quiet, bug." A gruff, scratchy voice, similar to Hammer's, sneered. "You're getting what you deserve. You filthy vermin shouldn't even be alive..."

There was a dull thud, and Hazel cried out in pain once more.

"We're gonna crack that shell wide open." The young Hammer said with undisguised glee. "I always wondered if 'traumatic insemination' is really as big with the bugs as they say it is."

"Ahhh!" Hazel screamed, her voice nearing bloody murder.

A bunch of grueling noise ensued, and it was best not to imagine what was going down at the moment. Wizel, his hooves shaking, quickly shut off the recorder, trying to shake those screams from his head. Then, with a demonic glare, he glanced at Hammer.

"It didn't sound like you were being forced into anything." Wizel snarled. "You were clearly enjoying it."

"I... I..." Hammer trembled.

"And you even kept this recording all these years." Wizel noted, his hoof clutching the recorder tightly. "Revisiting a old triumph? Or something to get off to? Well?" His voice grew steadily more angry. "Answer me! ANSWER ME, DAMMIT!"

"Okay, you got me..." Hammer admitted, as he adopted a snide toothy grin. "I helped kill your mate, and I loved every minute of it... but don't get so high-and-mighty about it. You Changelings are just as bad, feeding on love, turning ponies into worn-out husks... You're the real monsters in this world. We're just defending ourselves."

"But I happen to know not all ponies think like you." Wizel declared.

"They're the exception that proves the rule." Hammer snorted. "At the end of the day, our two races will always hate each other. Always kill each other... nothing's ever going to change."

"You're wrong." Wizel declared, shaken by his words.

"Am I?" Hammer smirked. "You came here to kill me, didn't you? Go ahead, do it. Heck, you'd be doing me a favor."

"I would, wouldn't I?" Wizel said coldly. "Which is exactly why I won't kill you."

"Huh?" Hammer gaped. "But I killed her. Aren't you gonna make me pay?"

"Fate already beat me to it." Wizel sneered. "Look at you. You're a crippled, broken down shell of a stallion, and judging by the lack of pictures... you have no family or friends. No punishment I could dream up could be worse than this. I think I'll leave things as they are, safe in the knowledge that every moment you live like this is almost justice enough for me. Almost..."

"That's it?" Hammer asked.

"Actually, no." Wizel said, a disturbing smile on his face. "I have a little... parting gift for you."

Quick as lightning, Wizel suddenly bit Hammer on the neck.

"Ahh!" He yelped. "What the-?" He suddenly felt something burning under his skin. "Yahhh! What's going on?!"

"We Changelings have a little known ability." Wizel explained. "We can inject our prey with venom that does not kill, but burns scathingly under their skin. And that's just what I did to you."

"Why, you..." Hammer seethed in agony. He reached out to grab Wizel, but fell off his chair, still in great pain.

"Now that is justice." Wizel smirked. "I think I'll take my leave now, safe in the knowledge that you will die a slow and _painful_ death. And I'll take a little souvenir, too..."

Wizel took the recorder off the table.

Wizel left the house, the decrepit former thug writhing on the floor, struggling to reach out to the old Changeling... but the elder Changeling was already gone.

Later, Wizel returned to his room. Suddenly, he broke into tears, the reality of his situation falling upon him. He'd gotten his revenge, but it didn't bring Hazel back. He was still alone...

"Wizel?"

Wizel turned to see the young Sazh before him.

"Are you okay?" The young one asked.

"No." Wizel sighed. "I'm not."

"Cheer up." Sazh smiled. "It's not that bad, is it?"

"I'm afraid it is." Wizel declared. "It's bad, and very painful."

"But at least you've got me." Sazh smiled. "I'm here for you, Wizel. Just like you were there for me."

Sazh hugged him.

"...Thank you, Sazh." Wizel said, touched. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"I think I do..." Sazh grinned, as Wizel returned the hug.

 _The present..._

Thanks to Sazh, Wizel came through his post-revenge depression. Ultimately, by not killing Hammer, Wizel had proven himself better than him. Knowing how compassionate Hazel was, he had a feeling she'd be proud of him.

Life went on in the hive. But over time, they found themselves facing more attacks from ponies, who had become more and more driven in their attempts to drive them into extinction. After the attack on Canterlot, Wizel knew things couldn't go on the way they were going, with Chrysalis continuing her hate-filled vendetta against ponies.

So, Wizel thought up a plan that was so crazy, so asinine... that it... might... work.

 _Flashback..._

A number of Changelings officials gathered in the court for their annual discussion about the coming year. Wizel, of course, joined them, sitting in a corner. As the meeting went underway, he pretended to doze off. Then, using his magic, he angled a window so a ray of light shone down on him (on the second try; the first veered off to the side).

Suddenly, Wizel's eyes darted open.

"Horrible, horrible things are going to happen!" He gasped.

"Wizel!" Sazh yelped.

"What's wrong?" Chrysalis asked.

"They are going to happen to you!" Wizel pointed at one Changeling. "And you!" To another Changeling. "And you!" Yet another Changeling. "...And you!" He finally pointed to Chrysalis, much to her horror. "Whoa, nelly!"

Wizel collapsed onto the floor and began rolling back and forth.

"Sazh!" Chrysalis gasped.

"Changelings of the hive, heed this warning!" Wizel cried, while spasming. "Racing Unicorns! Griffons with three wings!" Suddenly, the old Changeling began spinning around on the floor. "Whab-whab-whab-whab-whab-whab..."

"Somepony do something!" Char yelled.

"Beware! Beware!" Wizel darted upwards. "In our darkest hours, all will be lost, unless a wizard with the blood of Starswirl the Bearded pumping in his VERY veins cometh, falling from the blue skies, to defend us from our impending doom! He will save us all!" Wizel gasped, as he then fell back down. "Believe me! Believe me!"

"Uhh... I'll handle this." Sazh cringed. He rolled the convulsing Wizel in some drapes and rolled him out of the room.

As Sazh did, Wizel snapped back to sanity.

"Thanks for listening." Wizel nodded.

"What... in Fauzzzt buck wazzz that about?" Char asked.

"Starswirl the Bearded?" Chrysalis frowned. "Isn't that the name of a pony that founded our ancestors?"

"And proceed to try to keep them imprisoned?" Another chimed up, "I think so."

"Maybe we zzzhould check on Wizel." Char remarked.

"My thoughts exactly." Chrysalis nodded.

Outside, they found Wizel, "recovering" from the experience.

"Wizel, what was that?" Chrysalis asked.

"I think... it was a vision." Wizel declared. "A prophecy."

"Wow..." Sazh gasped.

"Prophecy? It wazzz nonzzzenzzze!" Char snorted. "Like the Changelingzzz would ever want or need the help of a pony!"

"Char has a point." Chrysalis sneered. "Ponies have caused us nothing but trouble."

"But if it was a real prophecy, maybe that will actually happen." Sazh declared.

"Yes, perhaps there is truth in those words." Wizel declared. "After all, clashing with ponies seems to have gained us nothing of late."

"This time." Chrysalis snarled. "Next time, they won't be so lucky..."

 _The present..._

Wizel recalled how he did all could to spread the prophecy around the hive. With the exception of Sazh, most of the Changelings refused to believe it could be true.

He would admit, he could have done it without the "pretend" freakout, but he had to make it sell somehow. Unfortunately, it ended up with most changelings coming to him for his "prophecies", and he had to half-flank it most of the time so that his big prophecy didn't get any more discredited.

Over the years, things had gotten worse for them, culminating with the failed attack on the Crystal Empire. Changeling moral had never been lower. Wizel sought to remedy things, using his cunning and disguises to put together a meeting to negotiate peace between Changelings and ponies. While he was worried when Chrysalis threatened to take Prince Shine as her love trophy, ultimately, his plan worked, and there was peace between them at last. With the ponies' behest, the Changelings moved to a new hive, and things started looking up for them.

But then came Red Eclipse, and with him, the Changelings' darkest hour. Wizel recalled fearing the worst.

 _'Those were dark times, alright...'_ He thought.

Fortunately, Sleight arrived soon after, ironically fulfilling the terms of the prophecy. While not having a good start, he eventually succeeded in driving Red Eclipse off. The prophecy Wizel had faked had surprisingly come true, and none were more shocked (and delighted) than Wizel. As the new King, Sleight led them into a new era of prosperity.

'I never imagined the prophecy could actually come true.' He admitted to himself. 'But I'm so glad it did.'

Of course, not all Changelings were so glad. One in particular was livid...

 _'Ah, Char...'_ Wizel thought. _'I never imagined you could fall so far, so fast...'_

Wizel made his way to the dungeons, where Char was being held after his attempted attack on Canterlot.

"I'm here to see Char." He told the soldier stationed outside the dungeons.

"Very well, sir." The soldier nodded. "Some company might do him some good."

"How do you mean?" Wizel asked.

"He's been refusing to feed or bathe this past week." The soldier told him. "He just sits there, staring into space."

"I see." Wizel frowned. "I'll go have a talk with him."

Wizel's voice hid the concern he felt for Char. It wasn't like him to just give up like that. He had hoped the talk they'd had after Char was imprisoned (which focused heavily on "change") might have gotten through to him, but it was looking like it hadn't.

"Hello, Char." He declared, as he reached Char's cell.

Char did not respond; He was sitting in a corner of the cell, facing the wall. Wizel glanced around the cell, noticing the meal the guards had brought lying on the floor, untouched.

"Not hungry, are we?" Wizel asked.

Again, Char did not reply.

"Char, please talk to me." Wizel urged. "I want to understand how you're feeling."

"Now, you care about me?" Char spat.

"I always did." Wizel declared.

"Yeah, right." Char sneered. "Ever zzzince we lozzzt Hazel, you've been puzzzhing me away."

"What?" Wizel asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Do you even know what day is it?" Char snarled.

"...It's Tuesday." Wizel pointed out.

"It'zzz the day Hazel wazzz taken!" Char roared. "And mozzzt likely, the day zzzhe died! Did you forget?"

"Of course not." Wizel frowned. "I will never forget that day."

"Neither will I." Char noted. "That wazzz the day everything changed. The day you zzztarted puzzzhing me away."

"I never-" Wizel started.

"Don't pretend it didn't happen." Char scowled. "After that day, thingzzz juzzzt..."

"Just what?" Wizel asked.

"...Nothing." Char turned away. "Juzzzt forget it."

"Please, tell me." Wizel urged. "I want to know."

"...Fine. When you took in Zzzazh, I felt like... you had replaced me..." Char confessed. "That you didn't need me any more, and decided to get a new protégé."

"What?" Wizel said, aghast. "How could you even think that? I never said-"

"I didn't think I needed to azzzk." Char scowled.

"Char... I didn't realize..." Wizel shook his head. "I wasn't trying to replace you... if anything... I thought you didn't need me anymore. After that fight we had... I felt that you wanted nothing more to do with me..."

"Wizzzel... you raizzzed me like a zzzon." Char began, turning to face him, his eyes burning fiercely. "In fact, you raizzzed me to be a defender of thizzz hive. I wanted you to be proud of me... to zzzee how you made me into thizzz great and noble Changeling... but all you cared about wazzz them... thozzze poniezzz... in zzzpite of everything they had done to uzzz... to me... and to you..."

"That's not true." Wizel shook his head. "It's not..."

"Do you zzztill have it?" Char asked. "That wretched tape?"

"...Yes." Wizel admitted. It had been years, but he still kept the tape among his belongings. He never listened to it, of course, but he held onto it, as a reminder of the dark side of life.

"How izzz it that you can zzztill defend them... ezzzpecially after hearing what they did to her?" Char asked.

"They were just one group." Wizel declared. "We can't judge all ponies by them... And besides, we must be ready to forgive..."

"...Have you forgiven them? The onezzz who murdered Hazel?" Char asked.

"Well, I..." Wizel muttered, caught off guard by such a question. "I... I haven't." He confessed. "I've never been able to forgive those monsters, nor have I forgotten what they put Hazel through."

"Then why-?" Char started.

"Not all ponies are the same as those who took Hazel from us." Wizel declared. "Each one is different, with their own strengths and flaws. You cannot judge an entire species by the actions of a bare few. Look at Sleight. He isn't a warrior, but his cunning and skill with cards makes him the equal of almost any foe. Not to mention his kindness and compassion. That speaks well for ponies, in my opinion."

"Well, you have not zzzeen the thingzzz I have zzzeen, Wizel." Char snarled. "Becauzzze in thezzze lazzzt five yearzzz, I have seen nothing but the worzzzt. I've zzzen poniezzz cheating each other, zzztealing from each other, forcing otherzzz out of their homezzz, and even killing each other over the mozzzt trivial of matterzzz... and you juzzzt want me to act like none of that matterzzz? You're wrong! It doezzz matter! It alwayzzz matterzzz..."

"I know it matters." Wizel admitted. "But that's not what matters most."

"It doezzz to me." Char spat. "And what matterzzz mozzzt out of all izzz that one, awful day... the day I allowed them to take Hazel away from uzzz..."

A tear fell from Char's eye.

"...You never forgave yourself... did you?" Wizel frowned.

"...No." Char shook his head. "No, I haven't..."

"Char, what happened to-" Wizel started.

"Don't zzztart with me, Wizel." Char cut him off. "I know what you are going to zzzay. But honezzztly, who elzzze is there left to blame? Because I can't blame the onezzz who dragged me away when Hazel wazzz taken, you won't blame them... far azzz I can tell... I'm the only one at fault here."

"Don't be ridiculous." Wizel told him. "There was nothing you could do. I never blamed you for what happened that day."

"It doezzzn't matter, anymore." Char simply curled up, facing away from him. "I already lozzzt everything. I lozzzt Hazel, I lozzzt you, I lozzzt my job, my friendzzz, my rezzzpect... I have nothing left... so pleazzze, leave me be..."

"For now, I shall." Wizel sighed. "But I'm not giving up on you, Char. I've never stopped believing in you, even in the worst times. I know you can get past this. All of it."

"That makezzz one of uzzz." Char huffed. "Now, juzzzt go away."

Wizel left the dungeon, his hopes dashed.

 _'Char... If only you could overcome your resentment, and move forward.'_ He thought. _'I can only hope that one day, you find it in yourself to do so. Until then, this hive will never truly be at peace...'_

 _Months later..._

Some time after that, Equestria had been besieged by Red Eclipse (now going by his true name, Black Knight Paladin). Queen Chrysalis had been captured, and Sleight was forced to run for his life. When the Napoleons lit up a beacon calling for others to fight, Wizel knew they needed Char to join the battle. Char, more than willing to join the fight against their former tormentor, rallied the other Changelings to battle. In the clash but followed, he even saved Sleight's life. After seeing the King in battle, Char had started to change his opinion of him, and in doing so, earned his freedom and good standing among the hive, of whom he was willing to rejoin as a productive member.

Presently, Wizel was standing before Hazel's grave.

"Hello, darling." He smiled. "I know it's been a while since we last talked, but things have been quite busy as of late. We faced a great evil alongside the other races inhabiting Equestria, working together as one. It was a wondrous thing to behold. I just wish you could have been there to see it."

"You're not the only one."

Wizel turned to see Char nearby.

"Hello, Char." Wizel declared. "Come to pay your respects?"

"Yezzz." Char nodded. "And not juzzzt to Hazel. I owe you an apology, Wizel. I've rezzzented you for zzzo long, when all you've ever done izzz try to help me."

"It's okay." Wizel told him. "You had your reasons."

"Terrible reazzzonzzz." Char sighed. "I don't know why you put up with me..."

"Because you're like a son to me." Wizel smiled. "That will never change. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't approved of some of your actions over the years, but I'll tell you one thing... you made me proud back there. You defeated your worst enemy... yourself. I couldn't be prouder of you... my son."

"Thankzzz... dad." Char smiled.

"And I know Hazel would be proud of you, too." Wizel added.

"And you." Char grinned.

The two stood over Hazel's grave, remembering all the happy times they spent with her, and each other. The darkness in Char's mind had finally lifted, and he was ready to move on with his life. Wizel knew this, and he was proud of his adoptive son. He placed one hoof on Char's shoulder in a sign of fatherly pride. Char returned it with a loving smile.

Things had never looked brighter...

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	8. Queen Vs Princess

**King Of The Changelings**

 **Chapter Eight: Queen Vs Princess**

As the years passed, Sleight and Chrysalis enjoyed their life together, ruling over the Changelings with care and compassion, and loving each other deeply. It all seemed so perfect... but it wasn't.

Though they had been going to more royal functions over the years and receiving better treatment, there was one pony who definitely wasn't warming up to Chrysalis; Princess Cadance, and honestly, Sleight couldn't blame her. Cadance still held a grudge over Chrysalis' kidnapping and impersonation of her all those years ago. Chrysalis returned the favour, the memory of how Cadance and Shining Armor had expelled both her and the hive from Canterlot and further the downward spiral of the Changelings still was a painful scar in her memories.

Even with the peace treaty between Changelings and ponies in full effect, the enmity between the two remained as strong as ever. Whenever they crossed paths, they made it a point to either ignore each other, or trade thinly-veiled insults. Sleight couldn't help but be perturbed at the ongoing rivalry. He knew Chrysalis and Cadance had a twisted history, but he hoped that one or both of them would get over it eventually.

Unfortunately, Sleight's hopes were in vain. Every time he and Chrysalis went to a royal gathering, there was some kind of bad blood between them. Sometimes, it was as simple as cold glares. Other times, things got verbal...

 _Flashback..._

Sleight and Chrysalis arrived in Canterlot for a celebration of the founding of the capital, and by extension, pony culture itself.

"You sure you're okay coming here?" Sleight asked Chrysalis. It hadn't been too long since their last trip. "I know pony history isn't really your thing..."

"True, but I do have a pony for a husband now." Chrysalis pointed out. "It wouldn't hurt to learn about your culture, since you've already learned so much about mine..."

"It's your call, Chryssy." Sleight smiled. "I don't wanna force you, but if you're up for it, I support you wholeheartedly."

"And that's why I love you." Chrysalis grinned.

"Hey, when you've got it, you've got it." Sleight chuckled.

As they continued walking, the couple bumped into another; Shining and Cadance.

"Oh... hello, you two." Shining nodded, trying to be civil.

"Hey, Shining." Sleight smiled. "How're things?"

"They're good." Shining answered. "Right, Cadance?"

"Oh, sure." Cadance nodded. "Everything's been running smoothly. Good weather, low crime rate... no pests to worry about..." She glared at Chrysalis as she said that.

"Yes, because living in a sparkly little crystal wonderland is so hard." Chrysalis snarled. "It must be even harder to maintain that fancy mane of yours. Poor you."

"At least I can actually do something with it." Cadance scowled. "Unlike that spider's web reject hanging out of your head."

"What did you just say?!" Chrysalis snarled.

"Okay, let's just calm down." Sleight declared. "Nopony came here for trouble."

"Sleight's right." Shining added. "We're here to enjoy ourselves, not fight."

"I can enjoy myself." Cadance huffed. "Just as long as I have the right company."

"On that, we agree." Chrysalis scowled. "Come on, Sleight."

"Shining, let's go over there, where the air's a little cleaner." Cadance declared.

As the stallions followed their wives, they shared a silent, long-suffering look.

 _The present..._

While Chrysalis and Cadance didn't always clash during those gatherings, the times they did were painful to watch. Both Sleight and Shining were forced to endure those spats, despite their attempts to defuse them.

But if there was anything Sleight learned in his time growing up, it was to never get between two mares. Especially if one of them is your highly-powerful and terrifying when angry wife. All he could do when the two met was try to talk Chrysalis down... for all the good it did.

Chrysalis and Cadance's past encounters had bred a fierce enmity between the two, one that could not be quenched by any outside force. And their quarrels had only grown more vicious over time, the anger of both mares increasing with each encounter, to the point where both stallions feared where it would lead them, especially since they could do nothing to stop things from escalating.

Without a doubt, their most recent clash had been the worst yet. Sleight could barely even bring himself to remember what happened that day...

 _Flashback..._

The royals had gathered together for a show of solidarity between the myriad races inhabiting Equestria and beyond. Prime Minister Head Strong of Minostan and Baron Broadbeak of Aerovis was in attendance, as was Cheftainess Strongheart of the Buffalo.

"Whoo, look at this." Sleight smirked. "Last time I saw this much diversity was when the circus took in that Griffon/Diamond Dog/Reindeer act a couple of years back."

"I must admit, we Changelings haven't had much interactions with these other species." Chrysalis declared. "We tended to focus on ponies above all else. The others were just... there."

"So you didn't try to drain any of those guys of their love?" Sleight asked.

"Sometimes, when food was scarce." Chrysalis admitted. "But those examples were few and far between. Their love just doesn't taste the same way ponies' do. Ponies remained our principle food source because of that."

"How nice for us."

Sleight and Chrysalis turned to see Shining and Cadance behind them.

"Well, look who it is." Chrysalis sneered. "Little miss prissy-Princess. You're looking as irritatingly well-coiffed as always..."

"And you're looking as... rustic as always." Cadance sneered, using a backhoofed insult.

"Come on, honey." Shining cringed. "Don't start in, okay?"

"Yeah." Sleight nodded. "Isn't this whole gathering about how all the different species in the world can come together in the spirit of harmony? That's a really good lesson, isn't it? Sure is one to live by, huh?"

"Of course." Chrysalis smirked. "I'd be perfectly willing in live in harmony with all races. It's certain individuals I have a problem with..."

"Watch your tone, Queenie." Cadance growled.

"Or what?" Chrysalis sniggered. "Did you forget what happened during our first encounter? Things didn't turn out so well for you, if I recall..."

"Oh, I recall." Cadance said through gritted teeth. "I also seem to recall you and your children taking an express flight out of Canterlot, courtesy of myself and Shining."

"Please don't drag me into this." Shining gulped.

"That's right." Cadance glared at Chrysalis. "You got the drop on me during our first meeting, but my and Shining's love was more than enough to take you down. If anypony here shouldn't be making threats, it's you."

"H-hey, I wonder what kind of eats they've got over at the buffet table?" Sleight nervously tried to change the subject. "Maybe we should check it out, huh, Chrys? ...Chrys?"

"You can check it out." Chrysalis said blunt, her eyes glaring hatefully at Cadance. "I need to put this oh-so-perfect and purer-than-thou Princess in her place."

"What did you just call me?" Cadance growled.

"You heard." Chrysalis sneered. "This whole 'oh, aren't I so beautiful, and lovey, and oh so very sweet and perfect' act? It makes me sick."

"It's not an act." Cadance declared. "I am the Princess of Love, after all."

"How sickeningly saccharine." Chrysalis gagged. "Taking on your form was something I did not relish. To have ponies look at me like I was some divine bringer of love... ugh!"

"As opposed to some love-draining insect freakshow?" Cadance shot back.

"How dare you?!" Chrysalis roared. "You... simpering little goody-good!"

"Okay, maybe we should dial it back a notch..." Sleight suggested.

"Cadance, everypony's staring..." Shining whispered.

"I don't care." Cadance spat. "I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago."

"You can try." Chrysalis sneered.

The two got into each others' faces, their horns locking in combat.

"I know you'd show your true colors sooner or later." Cadance taunted her old foe.

"I am a changed monarch." Chrysalis admitted. "But not _that_ changed!"

"Don't kid yourself." Cadance sneered. "You haven't changed at all. I can see it in your eyes, plain as day. You may no longer want to conquer us, but you're still the same rotten, overgrown bug."

"That's it!" Chrysalis shoved Cadance back.

"Yeah. It is." Cadance said coldly.

Cadance fired a blast of magic from her horn, which caught Chrysalis in the side.

"Oh no." Shining gulped.

"Is that the best you've got?" Chrysalis sneered, firing a blast of her own.

"Chrys!" Sleight yelped.

Cadance dodged the blast.

"Too slow, old bug." Cadance sneered, returning fire.

Chrysalis dodged the blast and fired again, this time singing the tip of one of Cadance's wings.

"Ahh!" Cadance yelped.

"What's the matter?" Chrysalis smirked. "Did I damage one of your precious, perfect feathers?"

"Raaarrgh!" Cadance tackled Chrysalis.

To the horror of all the attendants, the two began grappling with each other, scrabbling over the floor.

"Filthy bug!" Cadance yelled.

"Prissy little wench!" Chrysalis snarled.

Shining and Sleight stood, frozen in shock, unsure of how to stop the confrontation.

"ENOUGH!"

Suddenly, Cadance and Chrysalis were enveloped in fields of golden magic, and forcefully separated. Celestia stood before them, her horn glowing in the same golden light, looking furious.

"Have you two forgotten why we're here?" She asked her captives. "This gathering was meant to celebrate how all our different races can live in harmony. You two are making a mockery of the very reason we're here."

"She started it." Chrysalis pointed at Cadance.

"Actually, you started it... when you foalnapped me!" Cadance spat.

"I don't care who started it." Celestia growled. "Honestly, I expected better from both of you. Chrysalis, you have shown great progress over the years, yet you can't seem to let go of this petty grudge? And Cadance, my dear niece, I am disappointed that you would give in to your hate like that."

The two lowered their heads, suitably chastened.

"Now, can you please put aside this petty rivalry, and embrace the spirit of the gathering?" Celestia asked.

"Yes, aunt Celestia." Cadance sighed. "...As long as she stays away from me."

"That suits me just fine." Chrysalis sneered.

Released from Celestia's magic the two turned away from each other, and walked off.

 _The present..._

Sleight shuddered at the memory of that day. Chrysalis had been in a bad mood for days afterward. No matter what he said, she refused to admit her own culpability, blaming it all on Cadance. Sleight was at his wit's end, and he was actually started to dread another invitation to Canterlot, for way of Chrysalis and Cadance clashing again.

Fortunately for Sleight's nerves, he received the next invitation during Chrysalis' egg-laying period. It was for a meeting about expansion of certain territories in Equestria.

"Maybe we should cancel." Sleight suggested, as he looked over the invite.

"It sounds important." Chrysalis noted. "An expanded territory could work for us. Maybe you should go."

"Well... okay." Sleight shrugged. "If you think so. You take it easy with those eggs while I'm gone, okay?"

"Relax, Sleight." Chrysalis smiled. "I've done this more times than I can count."

"Doesn't stop me from worrying." Sleight admitted, kissing her.

The next day, Sleight traveled to Canterlot, joining the gathering at the castle. As he entered, he waved at some of the other royals. Shining arrived after him.

"Oh, hey there, Shining." Sleight smiled.

"Hello, Sleight." Shining nodded.

"Where's that wife of yours?" Sleight asked.

"I'm afraid Cadance has a cold." Shining sighed. "She couldn't make it today."

"Well, Chrysalis is busy laying eggs right now, so she couldn't come either." Sleight declared.

"Maybe that's just as well." Shining admitted. "Because I'm really not in the mood for another catfight."

"Me neither." Sleight groaned. "At first, I found it kind of hot, but now, it's just scary... our gals can really hold on to a feud, can't they?"

"I know." Shining sighed.

"You can't really blame them, though." Sleight shrugged. "A lot of rough stuff went down between them back in the day."

"I know, I was there for it." Shining admitted. "And true, it wasn't exactly a picnic for me, being mind-controlled and fed on by Chrysalis, but I've gotten past that."

"No offense, but for the Princess of Love, your wife really holds on to a grudge." Sleight noted.

"She's usually the sweetest mare around." Shining sighed.

"Chrysalis can be the same." Sleight admitted. "She really cares about her children, and the hive. Nothing's more important to her."

"...You really love her, don't you?" Shining smiled.

"I sure do." Sleight grinned. "It kills me to see her so messed up over this."

"Me too." Shining sighed. "It just isn't like Cadance to be so angry."

"Maybe we should talk about something else." Sleight suggested. "I heard you were a Royal Guard before you married Cadance?"

"Captain, actually." Shining smiled.

"Not bad, considering how young you must have been back then." Sleight admitted.

"Thanks." Shining nodded. "And what about you? What were you before you became the very first Changeling King?"

"I was a performer in this traveling circus." Sleight smiled.

"Oh, I used to love the circus when I was a colt." Shining grinned. "What was your act?"

"Card tricks, of course. I was 'Sleight, the Mystifying and Extraordinary'!" Sleight announced.

"There's a mouthful." Shining chuckled.

"Hey, ya gotta have a big, grand-sounding name if ya wanna go places in showbiz." Sleight declared.

"And did you go places?" Shining asked.

"Actually, no." Sleight admitted. "I was in a dead-end job with barely any income. About the best I had was a roof over my head. But then, after getting a balloon caught in a tornado of all things, and landed in the Changeling territory, where I met Chrysalis, and everything changed. Now, I'm a King, with a place of my own to rule alongside my adoring wife." He sighed blissfully. "So, how'd you meet Cadance?"

"She was my little sister's foalsitter." Shining declared. "I was smitten with her at first sight. But I was a little shy, what with her being a Princess and all."

"No kidding." Sleight smirked. "It must've been like crushing on the head cheerleader, times like, a hundred. Right?"

"Pretty much." Shining admitted. "For a long time, I thought it was best we just stay friends. But after Twilight went to Ponyville and I was promoted to Captain, I decided to take the plunge, and tell Cadance how I really felt."

"And how'd she take that little bombshell?" Sleight asked.

"Better than I imagined." Shining grinned. "She admitted that she felt the same way. We started dating, and not long after that, I asked her to marry me. That of course lead to the wedding... and our encounter with Chrysalis."

"Ooh, sorry about that." Sleight cringed. "Didn't mean to bring that back up."

"That's okay." Shining shrugged.

"Guess we're more alike than I thought." Sleight declared. "We both started out as regular ol' Unicorns, and wound up marryin' royalty."

"That's one way of looking at it, that's for sure." Shining nodded. "You're okay, Sleight."

"Thanks, Shining." Sleight grinned. "You're not so bad yourself." He sighed again. "It's too bad our wives don't feel the same way about each other..."

"I know." Shining frowned. "But what can we do? it's not like we can force them to like each other..."

"Maybe not..." Sleight suddenly got an idea. "But maybe we can get them to finally iron things out!"

"How can we possibly do that?" Shining frowned.

"With a little misdirection and subterfuge, of course." Sleight grinned.

"Huh?" Shining squinted.

"Trust me." Sleight smirked. "This is my specialty..."

After the gathering was over, Sleight and Shining found a private spot in which to discuss a plan to get their wives to stop their feud. Shining didn't like the idea of going behind Cadance's back, but he knew it would be better for all concerned if the animosity between her and Chrysalis was defused once and for all. After working out the fine details, they returned to their respective kingdoms, ready to put their plan into action.

"So, how was it?" Chrysalis asked as Sleight entered the throne, her egg-laying done for another year.

"Oh, pretty so-so." Sleight shrugged. "Everpony had their own ideas about what to do, but we came to a decent compromise in the end."

"Good to know." Chrysalis smiled. "I'd hate for any undesirables to encroach on our territory. Especially any from the north..." She scowled. "Was Cadance there, by any chance?"

"Actually, no." Sleight told her. "She was at home with a cold. At least, that's what Shining said."

"Good." Chrysalis sneered. "The less interaction either of us have with her, the better."

"If you say so." Sleight suppressed a grin. "Oh, by the way, Celestia told me that's she'd like us to come to Canterlot again next Friday."

"Again?" Chrysalis frowned. "Is there another gathering coming?"

"Not exactly." Sleight lied. "More like she'd like a little face-to-face time with us."

"Odd, that doesn't sound like Celestia's usual way of doing things." Chrysalis mused.

"That's what I thought." Sleight kept up the charade. "But I guess talking face-to-face will help get our respective points across. So, you up for it?"

"I suppose so." Chrysalis nodded. "At least Celestia is willing to speak with me after what happened before."

"Yeah, she's a real peach." Sleight nodded.

The next Friday, Sleight and Chrysalis traveled to Canterlot. Unbeknownst to Chrysalis, Shining had spun Cadance the exact same story. The two led their wives over to one of the conference rooms in the rear, taking care to get by different, previously-established routes. Sleight had chosen the quickest route, so he and Chrysalis got there first.

"Okay, Celestia told me that she wants you to talk to her first." Sleight declared. "She said to go in and wait for her."

"Very well then." Chrysalis shrugged.

As Chrysalis walked into the room, Shining and Cadance arrived.

 _'Right on time...'_ Sleight thought.

"Oh, hello, Sleight." Cadance scowled. "Where's that wife of yours?"

"She's... around." Sleight smiled.

"Okay honey, you can go first." Shining declared.

"I don't see why my aunt's being so secretive about this..." Cadance frowned. "But I suppose she always has a plan for things..."

Cadance entered the room, coming face-to-face with Chrysalis.

"You!" The two females chorused.

"What is this?" Chrysalis frowned. "Where's Celestia?"

"That's what I want to know!" Cadance scowled.

Suddenly, the door was slammed shut, and magically locked.

"What the-?!" Chrysalis snarled.

Both Queen and Princess rushed over to the door.

"Open this door right now!" Chrysalis yelled.

"Sorry, Chrys." Sleight face popped into the window. "We can't do that."

"We?" Cadance frowned. "Don't tell me..."

"Sorry, honey." Shining's own face joined Sleight's. "This is for your own good."

"You tricked me!" Cadance snarled. "Your own wife!"

"I didn't want to, but you left me no choice." Shining admitted sadly.

"Sleight, I'm warning you..." Chrysalis snarled.

"Look, here's the long and short of it." Sleight declared. "The two of you won't be leaving this room until you've settled your differences once and for all."

"You think a door can keep me contained?" Chrysalis sneered. She tried to fire a bolt of magic... but nothing happened.

"This one will." Sleight declared. "The whole room has been surrounded in a magic-proof field. Neither of you will be able to use your magic while you're inside."

"I'm guessing that was your contribution?" Cadance glared at Shining.

"...Sorry." Shining said sheepishly.

"You think locking us in here is going to change anything? Well, you're wrong!" Cadance yelled.

"We'll see." Sleight smiled.

"Well, I'm certainly not going to play your little game!" Chrysalis marched over to a corner of the room, and sat down petulantly.

"Neither am I!" Cadance sat down on the opposite side of the room.

"I'm starting to see a problem with the plan..." Shining frowned.

"Give 'em time." Sleight said confidently. "They'll crack."

"I hope so." Shining sighed.

Inside the room, Chrysalis and Cadance tried to ignore each other, but they were both so angry, and needed somepony to take out the bile on.

"Your husband must have convinced mine to go along with this crazy scheme." Cadance snarled.

"For once, we agree." Chrysalis snorted. "I saw the look on his face. Clearly, he doesn't wear the armor in your house."

"Well, at least I married a real stallion, and not some two-bit sideshow shyster." Cadance retorted.

"Well, we can't all marry knights in glittering armor, like some saccharine fairy tale Princess." Chrysalis shot back.

"At least I _deserved_ a happily ever after." Cadance sneered. "In fairy tales, creatures like you get slayed, like the monsters they are."

"Monster?!" Chrysalis roared. "You-!"

The two locked horns again. Unable to use their magic, they resorted to physical force, grappling and pulling each other to the floor. Chrysalis was stronger, but Cadance was quicker, and their struggle reached a stalemate.

"Give up yet?" Chrysalis scowled.

"Why? You gonna kill me if I don't?" Cadance taunted.

"I... I don't do that anymore!" Chrysalis declared.

"Still keeping up the story, huh?" Cadance jeered.

"Yes... because it's the truth!" Chrysalis yelled. "I'm not the Changeling I once was!"

"It's hard to believe that, considering what you put me through." Cadance retorted.

"It wasn't anything personal, you know." Chrysalis snorted. "Foalnapping and impersonating you was just a means to an end."

"It was personal to me." Cadance growled. "You almost ruined what should have been the most wonderful day of my life. Not that I'd expect a Changeling to understand such an important ceremony as a wedding."

"You'd be surprised what I understand." Chrysalis declared. "I understand full well what a magical moment a wedding can be."

"That just makes it worse." Cadance told her. "You separated me from the stallion I love, all to put your twisted plan into motion."

"I know what I did was wrong." Chrysalis admitted. "But you and your husband almost killed my entire hive when you blasted us away."

"...We did?" Cadance frowned.

"For a time, it seemed like you had." Chrysalis recalled. "We were all separated. I had no idea if the majority of my children were alive or dead. Can you understand what that feels like?"

"Of course." Cadance glared. "I'm a mother too, you know."

"And were you ever separated from your children like that?" Chrysalis asked. "Did you ever find yourself an untold distance away from your offspring, believing you had lost them?"

"...No." Cadance admitted.

"Then you don't understand." Chrysalis scowled.

"...Well, it's not like you left us much choice." Cadance pointed.

"...True." Chrysalis sighed. "But your actions left repercussions that lasted for years. Our hive declined, slowly, but surely, as we struggled to survive. But it wasn't easy. We had been demoralised and scarred by our defeat. Our attack on the Crystal Empire was meant to undo all that, and to pay you back for causing it in the first place."

"But it didn't work out that way, did it?" Cadance growled.

"No." Chrysalis nodded, recalling how Cadance's nephew used the power of the Crystal Heart to blast her away from the Crystal Empire.

"Which is exactly what you deserved." Cadance spat.

"I was only doing what I thought was best for my hive." Chrysalis insisted. "That's why I agreed to the peace treaty with your aunt afterwards. It seemed like the best thing I could do for my children at the time."

"Whatever you say." Cadance glared.

"And then I met Sleight..." Chrysalis smiled. "That's when things really started getting better. He saved my children, showed me love like I never felt before... a love I never even knew I needed."

"You... really do love him, don't you?" Cadance realised.

"You're just seeing that now?" Chrysalis scoffed. "So much for being the Princess of Love..."

"Well, your beloved husband was the one who put us in here." Cadance frowned.

"Sleight always was a trickster." Chrysalis admitted.

"Honestly, Shining has his sneaky side, too." Cadance admitted. "During one of our earlier anniversaries, he put together this interesting little trail of surprises, leading up to a big party."

"Good to see he's good for more than just standing around, looking pretty, and putting up forcefields." Chrysalis snarked.

"You better believe it." Cadance smirked.

"Well, Sleight has his charms too, you know." Chrysalis declared.

"He's a snappy enough dresser, at least." Cadance remarked. "Shining only wears his fancy clothes for special occasions."

"Well, at least he doesn't try to make a big show out of everything." Chrysalis frowned, remembering Sleight's first introductions

"No, Shining's pretty down-to-earth." Cadance admitted. "He's not into big, grandiose royal type things."

"Sleight does prefer not to get too into doing speeches and proclamations." Chrysalis declared. "He prefers to let our hive make their own mistakes, rather than force his will on them."

"And you're okay with that?" Cadance asked.

"Actually, yes." Chrysalis nodded. "As long as my children are happy, so am I."

"I feel the same way about the citizens of the Crystal Empire." Cadance declared.

"Well, looks like we actually have something in common." Chrysalis noted.

"...Maybe I've underestimated you." Cadance admitted. "There's more to you than I thought."

"And you as well." Chrysalis noted. "I suppose we have been letting this grudge fester a little too long..."

"Yeah, maybe..." Cadance sighed.

A short while later, Sleight and Shining suddenly heard the sounds of laughter. Peeking through the window, they saw their wives laughing their heads off.

"Well, I'll be." Sleight smiled. "It actually worked."

"You sound surprised." Shining frowned. "This whole thing was your idea."

"Yeah, but my ideas usually have a 50/50 chance of success." Sleight shrugged.

"You couldn't have mentioned that sooner?" Shining grumbled.

Ignoring him, Sleight opened the door.

"Hello, ladies." He smiled. "Feeling a little better disposed towards each other?"

"You could say that." Chrysalis admitted.

"Well if that's the case, I suppose we can let you out now." Shining smiled.

"Thanks, Shiny." Cadance kissed him on the cheek.

"You too, Chrys." Sleight urged.

"It's about time." Chrysalis joked.

"Sorry we had to put you through all this." Shining apologised. "We only did it because we care about you so much."

"Yeah, it was an act of love." Sleight added.

"We understand." Cadance nodded. "You only had our best interests in mind."

"But if you ever try something like that again, you'll be sorry." Chrysalis glared. "I don't know about Cadance, but I will not be merciful in my retribution. Understand?"

"...Yes, dear." Sleight squeaked.

"And you, Shining?" Cadance glared at her husband. "You'd be lucky to end up sleeping on the couch if you ever pull a lousy stunt like this again."

"...I know." Shining cringed.

"Good thing we came to our senses when we did." Chrysalis declared. "Can you imagine these two, trying to run our kingdoms without us?"

"I know." Cadance chuckled. "They'd be hopeless!"

The mares laughed loudly.

"Gee, thanks..." Shining pouted.

As they walked away, Chrysalis and Cadance continued talking.

"You know, there was this one time when I was visiting Twilight in Ponyville." Cadance recalled. "I got back to find Shining had let the royal decorators paint the inside of the ballroom two different colors!"

"Oh, that is classic!" Chrysalis guffawed.

"I think I liked them better when they were fighting..." Sleight half-joked.

"Still, at least this means we can hang out more." Shining admitted.

"Well, there is that." Sleight smiled.

At long last, the feud between Chrysalis and Cadance had been nullified, thanks to their husbands' efforts. The two became much more friendly to each other, which meant Sleight and Shining could also become closer friends... even if it meant they had to occasionally endure their wives' jokes about them.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	9. House Guests

**King Of The Changelings**

 **Chapter Nine: House Guests**

Sleight and Chrysalis were preparing for a visit from some special guests. Sleight's ex-assistant (and ex-marefriend) Trixie, along with her husband, Smoke Mirror, and their son, Trickster, had decided to come to the hive to see Sleight. Though they had broken up some time before Sleight had met Chrysalis, Trixie and Sleight had kept in touch via letters. As such, Trixie was well aware of Sleight's marriage to Chrysalis, and he of her life after they parted ways.

Though they had written to each other, Sleight's life in the traveling circus kept him from dropping by and visiting her in her new home in Baltimare, not to mention becoming King of the Changelings had given him a busy schedule. Though he had found the time to drop by Trixie's abode every now and then, this was the first time Trixie would be coming to him. As such, Sleight felt everything had to be perfect for his former paramour and her family. He had had food and bedding brought in from the nearest town, and even had quarters made up especially for them within Chrysalis' tower.

"Okay, so we've got the hay smoothies, the silk bed sheets, the peanut butter crackers..." Sleight ran down the requirements. "Am I missing something?"

"I wouldn't know if you were." Chrysalis said irritably, having had to endure Sleight's ministrations for days.

"Okay, what's up?" Sleight asked.

"Must you go to such extremes?" Chrysalis asked Sleight. "They're only staying for a day or two, not moving in."

"Hey, they're our guests, aren't they?" Sleight pointed out. "They deserve only the very best accommodations."

"You really hold this Trixie in high regard, don't you?" Chrysalis frowned.

"Why wouldn't I?" Sleight asked. "I've known her for years. And she was the best assistant I've ever had."

"And a former marefriend." Chrysalis added. "I can't help but shake the feeling that you're trying to impress her..."

"Now Chryssy, relax." Sleight told her, though there was a light blush on his face. "Whatever I had with Trixie is long over. We're friends now, and nothing more. Besides, she's married to a stallion of her own, remember? And in any case, you're the one I love. You've got nothing to worry about."

"Forgive me." Chrysalis sighed. "I just hate the idea of a rekindled romance taking you away from me."

"Never gonna happen." Sleight assured her. "True, I did feel like Trixie was 'the one' once. She is pretty hot, after all. Beautiful eyes, great body... sultry, inviting voice..." He smirked at the scowl on Chrysalis' face. "Kidding! Sure, I felt that way once, but it's all over now. Trixie is now, and will always be, just a friend to me."

"Good." Chrysalis pouted, not pleased by Sleight's little jest.

"But she is a big part of my past, and it would be just swell if you two could get along." Sleight declared. "Think you can do that, Chrys?"

"Of course." Chrysalis nodded. "I shall endeavour to be the perfect host."

"All I wanted to hear." Sleight kissed her on the cheek. "I just hope the others feel the same way. We haven't really had many pony guests over, y'know?"

"Mostly because ponies aren't too keen on actually dropping by." Chrysalis noted. "Despite our peace treaty, it seems the majority of their kind are a little put off by the prospect of actually coming to our abode."

"Can't imagine why..." Sleight shrugged. "But there are always exceptions. Which is exactly why we're making these preparations."

"If nothing else, I hope our guests enjoy themselves." Chrysalis admitted.

"So do I." Sleight smiled. "I can't wait to see Trixie and Smoke. And Trickster. I haven't seen that kid in years... not since I managed to drop by for his twelfth birthday. He's probably all grown up by now... Got some great tricks I can show him. He always did love my magic."

"Sounds like the young one really looks up to you." Chrysalis noted.

"He should." Sleight said proudly. "I am his godfather, after all."

"'Godfather'?" Chrysalis frowned. "I'm not familiar with that term."

"Oh, it just means I'd be there to look after the kid if something happens to his parents." Sleight shrugged. "Of course, since Trickster's pretty much an adult by now, that doesn't really mean anything these days."

"A wise idea." Chrysalis noted. "I know my children would need guidance if anything happened to me."

"Boy, would they ever." Sleight assured her.

"And is the use of a 'godfather' common amongst ponies?" Chrysalis asked.

"Pretty much." Sleight nodded. "Usually, the parents pick a close friend to take on the position. Says a lot about yours truly that Trixie and Smoke picked me, right?"

"Not anything I didn't already know." Chrysalis beamed. "In any case, I can see why you wish to make their stay so pleasant, so as to validate their faith in you."

"Pretty much, yeah." Sleight shrugged.

The next day, Trixie, Smoke and Trickster walked up to the gates of the hive. Trickster was a strapping nineteen-year-old, in his prime. He had his mother's coat, but his father's black mane and blue eyes. His Cutie Mark was that of a wand that was half invisible. Trixie looked the same as ever, aside from some gray hairs in her mane. Smoke, however, was quivering as he walked.

"We can still turn around, you know." Smoke said nervously. He had never left Baltimare before, and was uncomfortable in unfamiliar places.

"Relax, sweetie." Trixie chided her husband. "They're not going to eat us, you know."

"You sure about that?" Trickster asked. "Remember that bunch that showed up over in Baltimare?"

"That was before Chrysalis made peace with us." Trixie pointed out. "We're not in danger right now."

"Well, if they do cause any trouble, I'll put 'em in their place." Trickster smirked. "Just like I did with those others. I saved Prince Dusk's life, you know."

"Like we could ever forget." Smoke rolled his eyes. "Especially since you mention it all the time..."

"Hey, a good story is worth retelling." Trickster shrugged.

"And retelling, and retelling..." Trixie snorted. "I almost miss the totally made-up stories you used to come up with. At least there was some variety there."

Two Changeling guards stood before the gate, stepping forward as the family arrived.

"State your business, please." The taller one requested.

"We have been invited by your King to visit this wonderful hive of yours." Trixie declared.

"Ah, yes." The shorter guard nodded. "The Mirror family. You are expected."

The guards stepped away from the gate, pulling it open with their magic.

"Please, come in." The taller guard urged.

"Th-thank you." Smoke said nervously.

"Well, let's not keep our hosts waiting." Trixie smiled.

The family passed through the gates, which closed behind them. They made their way through the streets, curious Changelings glancing at them. The hive had been informed of their coming, but they still found it odd to have pony visitors. Smoke, already unnerved by the surroundings, wasn't taking the stares very well. As he inadvertantly veered too close to a Changeling, he stumbled back, petrified.

"Smoke, relax." Trixie urged.

"How can I relax when we're surrounded by carnivorous bugs?!" Smoke hissed.

"Actually, they feed on love, not meat." Trixie pointed out. "Technically, that would make them... emovores, maybe? Either way, we're not in danger of being eaten."

"Then what are those razor-sharp teeth for, decoration?" Smoke cringed.

"I still say I could take 'em." Trickster bragged.

As they reached the tower, they encountered Wizel and Sazh.

"Greetings, honored guests." Wizel smiled. "We hope you enjoy your stay. I am Wizel."

"And I'm Sazh." Sazh added.

"Um... hi." Trickster looked at them.

"What's the matter, young one?" Wizel asked. "Never seen a Changeling before?"

"Actually, I have." Trickster said flatly. "I helped Prince Dusk Glow take on a couple of you guys over in Baltimare."

"Oh... really?" Sazh frowned. "Must've been just before we attacked the Crystal Empire."

"I hope the experience didn't leave a bad taste in your mouth." Wizel declared.

"Not really." Trickster shrugged. "Sure, the ones I ran into were pretty scary, but I scared 'em right back. Remember that, in case you wanna try something."

"I assure you, no Changeling here is going to 'try' anything." Wizel remarked.

"Good." Trickster smirked. "You'd be in for a world of hurt if you did."

"That's enough, Trickster." Trixie rolled her eyes. "We didn't come here to fight."

"But we all know who the winner would be." Trickster grinned.

"L-let's just get inside." Smoke urged. "And hope none of those others heard you..."

"The King and Queen are in the throne room, waiting for you." Sazh announced.

"King Sleight..." Trixie smirked. "Never thought I'd see the day..."

The family entered the tower, making a beeline to the throne room, where Sleight and Chrysalis were waiting.

"Welcome, honored guests." Chrysalis said curtly.

"So glad you could make it." Sleight smiled, as he hugged Trixie. "It's been too long."

"It sure has... your majesty." Trixie beamed. "Would you prefer if I bowed, or curtsied?"

"Very funny." Sleight smirked. "You always were a cut up."

"One of us had to be." Trixie lightly teased him.

"Sleight." Smoke said stiffly, unnerved as always by the strong connection between his wife and her ex.

"Hey, Smoke." Sleight nodded. He turned to Trickster. "And is this Trickster? Well, look at you, all grown up. I remember when you barely even came up to my knee!"

"Hi, uncle Sleight." Trickster nodded.

"How have you been, sport?" Sleight asked.

"Pretty good, actually." Trickster grinned. "Have you heard about how I saved Prince Dusk from a Changeling attack over in Baltimare?"

"Baltimare?" Chrysalis asked. "Hmmm, that would explain the delay from those scouts a while back..."

"I hope there are no hard feelings about that." Smoke said nervously.

"In fairness, your scouts did attack first." Trixie added.

"Water under the bridge." Chrysalis smiled. "All that is in the past. Our two species are at peace now. Any conflicts we may have had no longer matter."

"Couldn't have put it better myself." Sleight grinned.

"You see, honey?" Trixie nudged Smoke. "Nothing to worry about."

"Well, I suppose..." Smoke muttered, not totally convinced.

"Please, make yourselves at home." Chrysalis urged.

"Hey Trickster, you wanna hang out with your ol' uncle Sleight?" Sleight asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Trickster shrugged.

"Terrific." Sleight grinned. "Come this way."

Sleight led Trickster out of the room, leaving Trixie and Smoke with Chrysalis. Smoke was still more than a little nervous.

"Can I get you anything?" A drone asked Smoke suddenly.

"Aiiii-! ...I'm good, thanks." Smoke cringed. "And please... don't sneak up on me like that."

"As you wish." The drone nodded.

"I can't help but notice your husband seems a touch... skittish around us." Chrysalis told Trixie.

"Don't take it personally." Trixie told her. "Smoke doesn't like to be out of his comfort zone."

"And what's wrong with that?" Smoke frowned, adjusting his glasses.

"You're not the first pony to fear our kind." Chrysalis noted. "And I daresay you won't be the last."

"I must say, you have a lovely speaking voice." Trixie complimented Chrysalis.

"Why, thank you." Chrysalis blushed. "I must admit, there is a certain melodic quality to your own voice, too."

"All the better to narrate my performances back in the old days." Trixie grinned. "One would have to have an ear-pleasing, catchy tone of voice in my old line of work, you know."

"And a Queen needs a voice that shows both authority and compassion." Chrysalis declared.

"Looks like Sleight has a thing for girls with distinctive speaking voices." Trixie chuckled.

"He certainly does." Chrysalis nodded.

"I'm glad you and Sleight found each other." Trixie smiled. "Even though things didn't work out between us, I wanted Sleight to find somepony and be happy. Though I never imagined that 'somepony' wouldn't actually be a pony."

"It came as a surprise to me too." Chrysalis chuckled. "But Sleight succeeded in stealing my heart by saving this hive."

"I know." Trixie beamed. "He sent me a letter telling me all about it."

"Oh, I'm well aware of your correspondence." Chrysalis declared. "I must admit, I was a little anxious, thinking that there was still something between you."

"Allow me to quash your fears in that regard." Trixie nuzzled against Smoke. "Smoke is my one and only now."

"Thanks, dear." Smoke blushed.

"That's all I need to hear." Chrysalis echoed Sleight's words. "Now, Sleight had a room specially made up for you and your family. It's just down the hall and to the left. It even has some of your favorite foods on hoof."

"Good old Sleight." Trixie chuckled. "Never misses a trick."

"Allow me to show you to your room." Sazh offered.

"Okay then." Trixie nodded. "Coming, Smoke?"

"Yes, dear." Smoke nodded.

"Right this way." Sleight smiled.

As Sleight led them down the hall, they encountered Char, newly exonerated after the Crystal Sun incident. He was still readjusting to his freedom. While some Changelings still regarded him with suspicion, Sazh had been convinced by Sleight to at least give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Good morning, Char." Sazh said pleasantly.

"Morning, Zzzazh." Char said curtly. His eyes settled on Trixie and Smoke. "And who are thezzze two?"

"Just some old friends of King Sleight's." Sazh declared. "They're staying for a day or two."

"Oh, are they?" Char snorted. "Are we turning our hive into a pony rezzzort now?"

"Come on, be nice." Sazh chided him. "It's not like it's going to be a regular thing. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to have a little more interaction between our two species."

"If you zzzay zzzo." Char sneered, not totally convinced. "I hope you enjoy your zzztay." He told Trixie and Smoke, in a less-than-civil tone. He then walked down the hall.

"What an... intimidating fellow." Smoke gulped. "I hope the rest of you you aren't like that."

"Oh, trust me, we're not." Sazh smirked.

"I get the feeling he doesn't care much for our presence here." Trixie noted.

"Believe it or not, he's actually a lot better than he used to be." Sazh declared. "But that's a story for another time. Now, we have a room to get to..."

"We certainly do." Smoke shivered. "And the quicker we get there, the better..."

Meanwhile, Sleight and Trickster were out on the balcony.

"So, Trickster." Sleight declared. "Wanna see some of my new card tricks?"

"That old stuff?" Trickster snorted. "Please."

"Huh?" Sleight frowned. "You used to love my card tricks."

"Yeah, when I was a kid." Trickster pointed out. "I've broadened my horizons a little since then. Card tricks just seem a little... hokey."

"Hokey?!" Sleight spluttered, affronted. "I'll have you know, there is a proud tradition in the art of card tricks!"

"You mean _was_." Trickster snorted. "The art of illusion has evolved since then."

"...Are you calling me obsolete?" Sleight frowned.

"Not obsolete." Trickster declared. "Just... behind the times a little."

"Hey, these card tricks of mine helped save this hive and this country from a bunch of xenophobic psychopaths! And they have been passed down my family for generations! It's a grand tradition among us!" Sleight declared.

"Maybe, but I doubt they'd keep an audience entertained." Trickster shrugged.

"Like you would know, kid." Sleight scoffed.

"Hey, I've been holding a few amateur shows myself these last couple of years." Trickster declared. "My audiences are always spellbound. Maybe being King of the Changelings has made you rusty. Not that it would make a difference..."

"Yeesh, the mouth on you." Sleight scowled. "What happened to that wide-eyed, adoring one-pony audience I used to know?"

"He grew up." Trickster declared. "No offense, but it's been a long trip, and I'd like to just kick back and relax, okay?"

"...Okay." Sleight sighed.

"Thanks." Trickster smiled weakly. "Maybe we can talk later."

"Yeah, sure, kid." Sleight shrugged.

"See ya." Trickster headed for his family's room, leaving Sleight stunned and numb.

"What happened to you, kid?" He frowned.

That evening, the guests joined their hosts in the throne room for a meal. The ponies all ate their food, while Chrysalis enjoyed a repaste of Sleight's love... much to Smoke's discomfort. Smoke had heard a number of horror stories regarding Changeling feeding habits, namely regarding how the ponies being fed upon were reduced to lifeless husks when it was over.

"Smoke, don't stare." Trixie nudged him.

"Sorry." Smoke cringed. "It's just... are you sure that's safe?"

"Of course it's safe." Sleight shrugged. "Chrys does it all the time."

"But... I've heard that-" Smoke started.

"That Changelings drain their victims dry?" Chrysalis said humorlessly. "We only do that when we're starving. When we're not, we only need a little bit of love to keep going."

"And Sleight's okay with it?" Smoke asked.

"Sure I am." Sleight chuckled. "My love's like a sweet dessert, and Chryssy deserves a treat after a hard day's queening."

"So, how was your trip?" Chrysalis asked, changing the subject. "No complications, I hope?"

"No, everything went pretty smoothly." Trixie shrugged.

"And how are things over in Baltimare?" Sleight asked.

"Not too bad." Smoke admitted. "The store's still pulling in decent business."

"Can't imagine why..." Sleight joked.

"Very funny, Gambit." Smoke glared.

"Hey, you know I'm just kiddin' ya." Sleight chuckled. "A steady job's a hard thing to come by in this day and age."

"Of course." Smoke nodded with a frown. "We can't all be Kings..."

"Okay, cool it, boys." Trixie rolled her eyes. Sleight and Smoke often got into these verbal jousts whenever they crossed paths. Fortunately, they never got physical, but it still made her worry sometimes.

"Whatever you say, dear." Smoke chuckled. "...It's getting late. Perhaps we should turn in for the night."

"Sounds good to me. I'm beat." Trickster declared.

"So am I." Trixie admitted. "Good night, Sleight. Chrysalis."

"Sleep well." Chrysalis nodded.

"You too." Trixie smiled. "...Changelings do sleep, right?"

"Very much so." Chrysalis chuckled.

"Good." Smoke smiled. "...Might not have to lock the bedroom door after all..."

"Oh, Smoke..." Trixie sighed.

"Night." Trickster said nonchalantly.

As their guests left the room, Chrysalis turned to Sleight.

"Well, that went as well as could be expected." She noted.

"Yeah, I guess." Sleight shrugged.

"What's the matter, dear?" Chrysalis asked.

"Oh, it's Trickster." Sleight sighed. "The kid used to love my card tricks, but now he thinks he's too old for 'em."

"Alas, children grow up." Chrysalis remarked. "They can't stay young and innocent forever."

"Pity..." Sleight frowned. "They're a lot more agreeable then. And a better audience..."

Chrysalis patted Sleight on the back, giving him some comfort.

The next morning, Trickster stepped out of the tower to get some fresh air while his parents were finishing up their breakfast. He looked around, seeing all the Changelings going about their daily routines. After the incident in Baltimare, Trickster had had trouble seeing Changelings as anything but monsters, so the knowledge that his godfather had actually married their Queen was something of a shock, even moreso than the news of the peace treaty. It seemed unimaginable to him that they would be capable of love, much less anything approaching civility. But there they were, acting as a society, just like ponies did.

 _'Guess they're not the monsters I thought they were after all...'_ He mused.

"Hey, kid." Sazh joined him. "Enjoying the view?"

"You could say that." Trickster declared. "Honestly, it never ocurred to me that you Changelings could build your own little community like this. Not so long ago, I thought you were just... monsters. No offense."

"None taken." Sazh smiled. "We were a little rotten back then... well, some of us. I wasn't. But we've come a long way since, with a little help from Sleight."

"I heard about what happened in Sleight's letters." Trickster noted. "Is all that stuff true? Some of it sounded like he was bragging a little..."

"Oh, it's all true." Sazh nodded. "Trust me, I was there. In fact, I was the first of our kind to encounter Sleight. He saved my life, and in return, I became his loyal friend, and later, advisor."

"Sleight mentioned you a lot." Trickster smiled. "He said you were a great guy. I'm totally seeing it right now."

"Really? Thanks." Sazh beamed. "If you like, I could give you a tour of the hive. Show you just what it is we Changelings do..."

"Sure, why not?" Trickster nodded.

"Great." Sazh grinned. "Follow me."

Sazh led Trickster around the hive, showing him the nursery, the soldiers' barracks, and a group of builders in the middle of constructing a new house.

"Wow, you guys are real productive." Trickster remarked. "I've seen ponies who don't work as hard as you."

"Well, that's what a hive is." Sazh smiled. "We all work together."

"That's actually... kinda awesome." Trickster declared.

"Awesome?" Wizel joined them. "I've never heard Changelings described like that before..."

"That's too bad." Trickster told him. "You guys are really something else."

"Thanks, kid." Sazh grinned.

As they continued walking around the hive, they encountered Char.

"Another 'guezzzt' I zzzzee." Char snorted. "And a juvenile, at that..."

"Yep." Trickster nodded. "I gotta say, I never imagined you guys could be capable of all this, based on the two I dealt with over in Baltimare..."

"...What?!" Char scowled.

"Oh, didn't I mention?" Trickster smirked. "I totally frightened off two Changelings over in Baltimare a few years back."

"Ridiculouzzz." Char spat. "Azzz if a mere zzztripling could best even one Changeling, let alone two!"

"Oh, I 'bested' them, alright." Trickster boasted. "Sent 'em runnin' home like a couple of scared termites."

"Maybe you shouldn't put it quite like that..." Sazh said nervously, noting Char's ire.

"Why?" Trickster smirked. "It's true! Besides, like Chrysalis said, it's all water under the bridge!"

"Not to me..." Char growled. "Watch your tongue, boy..."

"Okay, that's enough, Char." Wizel frowned. "No need to dredge up the dark times of pony/Changeling conflict."

"He zzztarted it." Char huffed.

"Technically, those two started it." Trickster pointed out. "I was just defending myself and a friend. Is that a crime?"

"That dependzzz on who you azzzk..." Char snorted.

"Hey, let's not ruin a good day." Sazh urged. "That's all in the past now."

"Yeah, it is gettin' kinda old." Trickster shrugged.

"More than you know, boy..." Char scowled. "Bezzzidezzz, the Changelingzzz you fought were no doubt zzzcoutzzz. Not real zzzoldierzzz like me."

"You're a soldier?" Trickster asked. "Cool."

"Cool?" Char frowned. "Izzz the temperature zzzzignificant?"

"It's a pony colloquialism." Wizel noted. "It means he thinks it's impressive."

"I'll bet you kicked all sorts of flank back in the day, huh?" Trickster asked.

"Azzz a matter of fact, I did." Char nodded.

"Awesome." Trickster grinned.

"I've never heard a Changeling described like that before." Wizel noted.

"I never thought it'd be Char described like that." Sazh snorted.

"So, what kind of flank-kicking have you done?" Trickster asked.

"All zzzortzzz." Char declared. "I remember thizzz one time, over in Trottingham, when a Timberwolf attacked..."

Char shared several combat stories with Trickster, who listened, rapt with attention. Though he wouldn't admit it, Char enjoyed the attention, even if it was from a pony.

Meanwhile, Trixie and Smoke were with Sleight and Chrysalis, in another part of the hive.

"This place really is amazing." Trixie noted, sharing her son's view. "Don't you think so, Smoke?"

"I suppose..." Smoke shrugged. "Puts me in mind of an ant's nest."

"Please don't insult us." Chrysalis scowled. "Despite our appearance, we are far more than mere insects."

"I d-didn't mean any offense." Smoke shuddered, slightly cowing behind Trixie. "I'm just... pointing out the similarities. That doesn't necessarily means it's a bad thing..."

"Oh? And how could being compared to bugs be a good thing?" Sleight challenged.

"Well, insects are known for their diligence and well-structured societies." Smoke spluttered. "And they are well-versed in... infesting an area-"

"'Infest'?" Chrysalis snarled. "You think that we have 'infested' this land? You think us vermin, perhaps?"

"I-I didn't mean it like that..." Smoke trembled.

"Never had a way with words, have you, Smoky?" Sleight frowned. "What Trixie sees in you, I have no idea."

"Don't even go there, Gambit." Smoke snarled, anger overriding his fear.

"Okay, everypony just relax." Trixie sighed.

"Hey, not my fault Mirror here can't take criticism." Sleight defended himself.

"Well, you're not helping by mocking him." Trixie frowned.

"Well, he insulted my subjects." Sleight retorted. "Besides, I was just messing around with him."

"You call that 'messing around'?" Smoke sneered. "Typical Gambit. You think that because you've traveled Equestria with your second-rate circus, while I just stayed in Baltimare, living a sheltered life, makes you better than me? You think it's funny that you've seen and done so much, while I've barely left the place I was born and raised in? Well then, your sense of humor is as outdated as your magic."

"Oh, I should've known." Sleight growled. "You're probably the reason Trickster isn't interested in my card tricks any more!"

"I did not... but it's about time." Smoke growled. "All I ever heard from my boy was how great you are... despite the fact that you've barely been anything more than a sideshow shyster for most of your life."

"Why, you stuck-up little bookworm!" Sleight snarled. "I oughta-!"

"Perhaps we should all relax." Chrysalis suggested. "Things are getting a little heated."

"But-!" Sleight started to protest, but drooped under his wife's gaze.

Smoke looked triumphant for a moment, until Trixie gave him a glare too, and his pride deflated.

"Sorry, Chrys." Sleight apologized.

"Let's take a walk." Trixie told Smoke. "Cool off a little."

Trixie and Smoke went back out onto the balcony.

"I'm sorry, Trixie." Smoke added. "I didn't mean to embarrass you like that. It's just... Sleight just has a way of getting under my skin. I know he's not that bad, but he is just always so full of himself and everything seems to go his way. I mean, now, he's a King. A King! And what am I? I'm just a owner of a store that sells magic supplies and books at rock-bottom prices... just... me..."

"Yes, you're you." Trixie nodded. "Sweet, caring, adorable you. Sleight has his pros, but he's not you. You have your own qualities, and that's why I love you." She kissed him deeply. "And yes, I did love Sleight, and in many ways, Istill do. But I don't love him like I love you. The love I have for you is stronger, deeper, more meaningful. From the first moment we met, I knew there was something special about you. Something I'd never seen in a stallion before. Not even Sleight. You're my one and only, Smoke. The love of my life, now and forever."

"Thanks, honey." Smoke smiled. "Sometimes, I forget."

"Let me you know when you need a little reminder." Trixie chuckled.

Sleight joined them.

"Hey, sorry about that, Smoke." Sleight apologised. "I just can't help ribbin' ya sometimes."

"It's okay." Smoke shrugged. "I do need to stop letting it get to me."

"I don't mean nothin' by it, really." Sleight admitted. "This is just how guys interact, y'know? I just wanna be pals, that's all."

"I'm comfortable with that." Smoke nodded. "Just dial down the jokes, okay?"

"I'll try." Sleight nodded. "Not easy for a consummate performer like myself..."

"Whatever you say, Sleight." Trixie rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, you wanna join me and Chrys back inside?" Sleight offered.

"Sure." Smoke nodded.

A short while later Trickster, Sazh and Wizel returned to the tower, Sleight, Chrysalis, Trixie and Smoke were waiting for them.

"Had fun, kiddo?" Sleight asked.

"Well, not 'fun' exactly." Trickster declared. "But I learned a lot about our hosts."

"You weren't the only one, son." Smoke noted.

Suddenly, the far wall, which had been weakened by a recent storm, cracked open, and a Cragadile stomped into the hive.

"Cragadile!" One of the drones yelped.

The Changeling citizens scattered before the beast's approach, as it stomped around, crushing their dwellings beneath it's rocky feet.

"What's that doing here?" Sazh gaped.

"I have no idea." Wizel frowned.

"Yezzz, that'zzz what we zzzhould be worrrying about right now." Char scowled. "Not, oh, zzzay... how to zzztop it?!"

A group of Changeling soldiers tried blasting the Cragadile, but they blasts bounced off its rocky skin. The beast, mildly irritated, swatted them away with its tail.

"Oh, my!" Smoke yelped. "Somepony do something!"

"M-maybe I could use one of my illusions." Trickster suggested.

"No, you won't." Trixie stopped her. "I'm not letting you jump into that thing's jaws like that!"

"But mom, I've gotta help-!" Trickster started.

"Listen to your mother, son." Smoke urged. "I doubt any of us would be much help against that..."

"Guys, relax. I've got this." Sleight stepped forward.

"Are you crazy?!" Smoke gaped. "You'll get yourself killed!"

"Have you seen the size of that thing?" Trixie asked. "It'll chew you up and spit you out... literally!"

"Don't worry, Trix. I'm Sleight the Mystifying and Extraordinary." Sleight turned back with a cocky grin, "I got this."

Sleight confidently approached the beast.

"sorry, big fella." He called. "No pets allowed."

The Cragadile snarled at Sleight.

"Ooh, somepony needs a breath mint." Sleight joked. "And maybe... one of these!"

Sleight flung a card at the Cragadile, which exploded into a bright flash, blinding the creature temporarily.

"Raaarrgh!" The Cragadile snarled.

"Uh-oh." Sleight threw some cards at the surrounding debris, and into the sky. "Looks like rain!"

The debris struck by the cards vanished as they became portals. The cards above did the same, and the debris rained down on the Cragadile, stunning it.

"And now, the showstopper..." Sleight smirked.

Sleight threw another card, which enveloped the Cragadile in a flash of light. The card returned to his hoof, with the Cragadile trapped inside.

"Gotcha." Sleight smirked.

"Whoa." Trickster gaped.

"Incredible." Smoke declared.

"Impressive." Trixie grinned.

"That's my Sleight." Chrysalis said proudly.

"Oh, yeah!" Sazh cheered.

"Very well done, my king." Wizel nodded.

"Not bad, I zzzupozzze..." Char shrugged.

"That was... unbelievably awesome!" Trickster cheered.

"Oh, so card tricks aren't so 'hokey' after all, huh?" Sleight smirked.

"Well, maybe not all of them." Trickster admitted. "Think you could show me some more?"

"With pleasure." Sleight grinned. "Step this way, my eager young observer..."

"Oh, no..." Smoke joked. "Not more hero worship..."

"A colt's got to have role models." Trixie declared.

"But does he have to have this kind of role model?" Smoke asked.

"Smoke..." Trixie frowned.

"Just kidding." Smoke chuckled.

The rest of Trixie, Smoke and Trickster's stay was mostly uneventful, as most of their time was spent spending time with their hosts, learning of the Changeling ways, and demonstrations of Sleight's new tricks. Before long, however, it was time for them to depart.

"It was great having you here." Sleight smiled.

"Indeed it was." Chrysalis agreed. "We don't have many guests, but it is a pleasant experience."

"It was pleasant for us, too." Trixie noted.

"Not quite the word I'd chose." Smoke admitted. "But it was an eventful excursion."

"Maybe we can come by again sometime." Trickster suggested. "Right, dad?"

"...Right, son." Smoke nodded.

"Have a safe journey home." Chrysalis told their guests.

"See you soon." Sleight beamed.

"You too." Trixie grinned. "And you two just keep being happy. It's what you both deserve."

"Right back at ya." Sleight chuckled.

As the family departed, Sleight and Chrysalis returned to the tower.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Sleight asked.

"Not at all." Chrysalis nodded.

"You were quite the gracious host, my dear." Sleight declared. "Maybe we should have more guests over some time."

"We'll see." Chrysalis shrugged. "But for now, I'd prefer some alone time."

"Me too." Sleight smirked, as they embraced each other.

It was good to have company, but sometimes, all they needed was each other...

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	10. Char: Portrait Of A Changeling

**King Of The Changelings**

 **Chapter Ten: Char: Portrait Of A Changeling**

Char was making his way around the hive, performing a regular patrol. It has been a while since he was been reinstated by the King and Queen as head of the guard, and it seem life had turned back to normal for him... at least, so he thought.

As he made his rounds, he noticed some of the Changelings trembled at his passing, others glared, while others still ignored him. He couldn't blame them. His actions had brought shame upon the hive. Trying to hold Mist hostage and force an end to the peace treaty nearly jeopardised everything the hive had built, and the Changelings despised him for it. Even fighting alongside ponies and saving Sleight from a falling abomination wasn't enough to improve his standing with his brothers and sisters.

That wasn't to say he didn't have any friends at all. There were some who had actually agreed with his stance, to his surprise. He had believed the whole hive was behind Sleight, but that wasn't the case.

But that itself was only secondary to Char's main concern. Despite putting aside his hatred Char was still finding it difficult to find his way in the new pro-pony hive. He felt so out of place, like he no longer belonged there.

 _'How zzztrange...'_ He thought to himself, as he returned to the barracks. _'For home to no longer feel like home any more... I've been away for zzzo long, and in that cell, too. Thingzzz have changed zzzo much around here. Perhapzzz there izzz no place for an out-of-touch zzzoldier like myzzzelf any more.'_

As Char entered the barracks, he was greeted by a fellow soldier, one with an unusually long horn.

"Good morning, Char." The soldier smiled.

"Hello, Herk." Char nodded.

Herk was an old friend of Char's, the two having served side by side. Back in the day, Herk was one of Char's most ardent supporters, believing full well in Char's anti-pony rhetoric. The two had trained as soldiers together, gone out on missions, too; In fact, Herk was with Char that awful day when he discovered Hazel's mutilated corpse. The two had been reunited in their revulsion towards those ponies' actions. Char could have always counted on him to back up his pony-based vitriol. In fact, Herk had heavily protested at Char's imprisonment, to the point where he was imprisoned for a time also, having gotten quite irrational over it.

After being released, Herk had kept his beliefs mostly to himself and a small group of others, who shared the same views.

"What'zzz the matter, old friend?" Herk asked.

"Oh, I'm juzzzt... having a hard time readjuzzzting to life in the hive." Char confessed. "I've been apart from thingzzz for zzzo long, it'zzz hard for me to fit back into thingzzz. Maybe I juzzzt don't belong here any more."

"Don't think like that, old friend." Herk told him. "Of courzzze you belong here. Thizzz izzz your hive, and we are all your brotherzzz and zzzizzzterzzz."

"It doezzzn't feel like it right now." Char sighed. "It feelzzz like I am naught but an outcazzzt. No friendzzz, no zzzupporterzzz, nothing."

"You are wrong, Char." Herk declared. "You have friendzzz. I have alwayzzz been your friend. ...Would you like to come by my home tonight?"

"I don't know." Char shrugged. "I'm not feeling very zzzociable thezzze dayzzz..."

"You zzzay you're feeling like an outcazzzt." Herk pointed out. "Being alone zzzertainly won't alleviate the matter. I'm your friend, Char. Alwayzzz have been. And I know zzzome otherzzz who would like to be your friendzzz too. That izzz, if you'll let them. What do you zzzay?"

Char thought it over for a moment.

"I zzzuppozzze it beatzzz another evening alone." He sighed. "Okay, I'll come."

"Great." Herk smiled. "Zzzee you after work."

That evening, Char left the barracks, and headed over to Herk's home, a two-story house. As he entered Herk's home, he was greeted not just by Herk, but by a small group of other Changelings.

"Uh... hello?" He frowned. Herk mentioned having friends, but he didn't expect more than one or two.

"Glad you could make it." Herk smiled. "Char, thizzz izzz Zzztrut..."

"Hello." Strut, a construction Changeling, nodded.

"Abdo..."

"Nice to see you in the shell at last." Abdo, a female nurse, smiled.

"Pincer..."

"It's an honor, sir." Pincer, a drone with well-developed fangs bowed.

"And Hunter." Herk pointed out a slender scout Changeling, who merely nodded. "He doezzzn't talk much."

"Nice to meet you all." Char said curtly.

"Can't believe I'm actually meeting _the_ Char, face-to-face!" Strut squeed.

"We think you're the tops!" Abdo grinned.

"You do?" Char frowned.

"Yes." Pincer nodded. "We all think you got a raw deal. Being thrown into prison like that, when your only crime was trying to preserve our kinds' noble traditions."

"That wazzz my intent, wazzzn't it?" Char sighed. "Though I could have gone about it a little better."

"Nonzzzenzzze." Herk declared. "You went about it in juzzzt the right way. You tried to zzzend a mezzzzzzage to the poniezzz and our kind alike. But thozzze foolzzz refuzzzed to listen. They zzztuck you ina dingy cell until they needed you during that whole buzzzinezzzzzz in the Cryzzztal Empire."

"Pathetic, isn't it?" Abdo growled. "They were happy to leave you to rot, until they had a use for you."

"But on the bright side, they finally let you out." Pincer smiled. "But until that happened, we were there to try and pick up where you left off, trying to drill some sense into all the others. The fools who fell in line for our new 'King'." He snarled distastefully.

"Who didn't wazzzte any time making changezzz to our grand traditionzzz." Herk spat. "Zzztarting with not drowning all the defectzzz... you'd think he actually wantzzz uzzz to be zzzurrounded with inferiorzzz."

"As if that little runt Sazh wasn't enough..." Strut growled.

"Not to mention all the time he and Chrysalis have spent making nice with those ponies." Strut scowled.

"Yezzz, a lot hazzz changed..." Char frowned. While he may have once believed in such things, those beliefs had dwindled over time. But hearing them spoken with such vigor by these other made him feel a little uncomfortable.

"It's all so ridiculous." Abdo spat. "But so many of our brothers and sisters are behind him. Until you came back, we felt like we were the only ones to remember what it really means to be a Changeling. Us, and the others..."

"Otherzzz?" Char asked. "You mean there are more like you?"

"A few more, yes." Pincer nodded. "But they couldn't make it tonight. A shame, really. They'd be as glad to meet you as we were."

"You zzzee, Char?" Herk smiled. "You're not alone. Not even clozzze. We all believe in you. We are willing to zzztand behind you, and keep your beliefzzz alive."

"Oh... thank you." Char said, overwhelmed.

While it felt good to have his fellow Changelings view him in a positive light, the idea of others championing his old beliefs didn't feel as good as he once thought it would.

"I'll go fetch some zzzwamp mozzzzzz." Herk declared. "Then we can chow down, and have a nice long chat."

"Great..." Char smiled weakly.

For the rest of the evening, Char's "supporters" discussed their anti-pony views quite vigorously. Char nodded politely and made token words of agreement, but he no longer possessed the fire he once did, heck, he wasn't even sure if he agreed with some of the views he once held. Fortunately, their meeting ended relatively soon.

"It wazzz great having you with uzzz, Char." Herk smiled.

"Maybe you could drop by again sometime?" Strut offered.

"Maybe..." Char shrugged.

"I sure hope so." Abdo smiled. "The others would love to meet you."

"And I'm zzzure I'd enjoy meeting them." Char said. "But for now, I'd like to go home and rezzzt."

"Sure thing." Pincer smiled. "Have a good one."

Hunter nodded quietly.

With that, Char left Herk's home, his mind reeling from what had just transpired.

 _'Unbelievable.'_ He thought. _'To think, there were Changelingzzz who agreed with me thizzz while time...'_

A couple of days later, Char was still mulling over the events of that evening. Once, he would have been pleased to have the support of those who felt the way he had towards. But things had changed. Char no longer wished to spread hate, and just wanted to serve his hive, even if a pony was in charge...

As he made his way to the tower, he saw young Glinda walking, a Unicorn colt by her side.

"Good afternoon, Glinda." Char said respectfully, fully aware of Sleight's fondness for the young one.

"Hello, Char." Glinda replied. Having just been a larva when Char first deserted the hive, she was not privy to some of his worst actions, so she didn't hold him in as much contempt as the others.

"I zzzee you have a friend over." Char glanced at the colt.

"Uh, hi..." The colt said awkwardly.

"More than that, actually." Glinda smiled. "Vito here is my coltfriend."

"Oh, really?" Char cringed. While having a better disposition toward pony/Changeling interactions, Char wasn't prepared for another example of interspecies romance. Queen Chrysalis becoming Sleight's mate was one thing, but Glinda was so young. Char honestly didn't know how to feel about this revelation. Not wanting to cause any trouble, he kept his uncertainty to himself. "Well, you two... have fun."

"Oh, we will." Glinda grinned.

"Nice to meet you... I guess." Vito said flatly.

As Glinda and Vito left, Char watched them. He was joined by none other than Herk as he glanced distastefully at the two.

"Look at that." He snarled. "What a dizzzguzzzting dizzzplay."

"Hello, Herk." Char declared with a sigh.

"How can you zzztand to look at zzzomething like that?" Herk spat. "It'zzz a mockery of our hive'zzz once-great traditionzzz."

"I will admit, it izzz ... unusual." Char declared. "But that zzzeemzzz to be the way the wind izzz blowing nowadayzzz."

"That doezzzn't make it right." Herk snarled. "You zzzhould know, you protezzzted Chryzzzalizzz taking that pony for a mate."

"Yezzz, I did." Char nodded. "It zzzeemzzz zzzo long ago, now..."

"Not to me." Herk scowled. "Or to the rezzzt of uzzz. It wazzz your example that convinced uzzz that our hive wazzz being changed for the worzzzt. Before Zzzleight came along, we were zzzolitary. We needed no otherzzz, nor would any of uzzz even think of allowing poniezzz to enter the hive'zzzz borderzzz."

"But now look at what's happening." Strut said distastefully, as he and others from last night joined them. "One of our own, a youngling no less, openly entering into a relationship with a pony."

"It's sick." Abdo growled. "First, we lost Greg to that Cotton harlot, and now they are targeting our larvae. It's a crime against nature. Wouldn't you agree, Char?"

"Well..." Char muttered, not quite sure what to think.

"Of courzzze he doezzz." Herk declared. "Char knowzzz the way thingzzz zzzhould be better than any of uzzz."

"Something really should be done about that." Pincer declared.

"But what?" Strut asked. "We all know Glinda is our 'king's' favorite. If any of us tried anything, he'd have our shells."

"Pity." Herk spat. "That foolizzzh youngling needzzz to be taught a good lezzzzzzon..."

"Zzzorry I can't zzztick around and talk, but I have my dutiezzz to attend to." Char said awkwardly. "Bye."

Char left the group, unnerved by their vitriol. He knew full well how it felt to be so fanatical, and how it had driven him to such extremes.

 _'But they're not me.'_ Char thought. _'They're juzzzzt zzzzpeaking their mindzzz. Nothing bad can come from a little free zzzpeech... I hope.'_

A couple of days later, Glinda and Vito were out in Canterlot, just returning from seeing a movie.

"Wow, that was fun!" Glinda squealed. "I've never seen a movie before. Are they all that good?"

"Some of them are." Vito admitted. "But without you watching them with me, they'd all be terrible."

"Aww, thanks, V." Glinda snuggled against him.

As they turned down a narrow street, they suddenly found themselves accosted by three Unicorn stallions.

"Where do you think you're going, bug girl?" The first stallion, with a red coat, a pale yellow mane, a scar on his face, and a silver earring, sneered.

"Yeah." The second, a midnight blue fellow with a black mane, beard and a notch missing from his left ear, smirked. "Little far from the nest, aren't you?"

"Look, we don't want any trouble." Vito said nervously.

"Oh, you've got trouble." The third stallion, a dirty green brute with a pale purple mane stepped forward. He was by far the biggest of the bunch. "You asked for trouble the second you decided to parade around town with an overgrown bug by your side."

"Why?" Glinda asked. "We're not hurting anypony."

"You're hurting the natural order." The green stallion snarled. "And you must pay for that..."

"Hey, b-back off!" Vito gulped. "Do you know who we are? We're pretty important, you know!"

"Ooh, lah-di-dah." The blue stallion sniggered.

"You're just trash to us." The red stallion sneered.

"Less than trash." The green stallion growled. "Your way of thinking is like an infection... which needs to be stamped out!"

"No, please..." Glinda gulped, as she and Vito were backed into a corner. "Don't..."

Glinda's pleas fell on deaf ears, and the night air was filled with their screams.

The next morning, Sleight and Chrysalis were besides themselves with worry.

"Glinda's never been gone this long..." Sleight frowned. "This is even longer than that one time...she should have come back hours ago."

"I can't help but fear the worst." Chrysalis declared, actually concerned herself.

At that point, a pony messenger entered the throne room.

"I have an urgent message for you." He declared. "Direct from Canterlot."

Sleight opened the message. As he and Chrysalis read it, they were filled with dread.

"Do you require an escort?" The messenger asked.

Sleight and Chrysalis nodded silently, distraught.

Once they arrived in Canterlot, Sleight and Chrysalis rushed to the royal infirmary, where a terrible sight awaited them; Both Vito and Glinda had been badly beaten by the thugs. While Glinda suffered some bruising and deep scratches in her shell, Vito had gotten a broken leg. Changelings were, after all, tougher than ponies. Glinda just needed to sleep off her wounds for a little while, but Vito had a longer recovery ahead of him. Prince Blueblood, his wife Dusty, and Vito's twin brother Blueblood were standing by Vito's bed.

"How did this happen?" Sleight growled.

"Who did this?" Chrysalis snarled.

"I'm afraid they were attacked by a trio of bigots." Blueblood declared. "They didn't like the idea of a pony and a Changeling being together..."

"Those monsters..." Dusty sniffed.

"How could they?" Pureblood said morosely.

"Do you know who they were?" Chrysalis scowled.

"Vito gave us a description before he was put under." Blueblood handed her a piece of paper with the details on it. "Three Unicorn stallions. One red, one blue, one green. All big brutes."

"I can't believe this..." Sleight looked at Glinda's prone form. "Glinda, I'm so sorry."

"It seems not everypony believes in our two species... mingling." Chrysalis sighed.

"Well, rest assured, we will have the Royal Guard look into this." Dusty declared. "They will find the thugs responsible for this and make them pay!"

"I'm sure you will." Chrysalis sighed. "Now, if you don't mind, we'd like to take Glinda home now."

"By all means." Blueblood said sadly. "We are so sorry about this..."

"I'm sure the last thing Vito wanted was for Glinda to get hurt." Dusty added.

"It's not his fault." Chrysalis assured her. "It's the fault of those who are too narrow-minded and intolerant to accept anything different."

"Come on, sweetheart." Sleight used his magic to gently float Glinda out of the bed and onto his back. "Let's get you home."

After returning to the hive and placing Glinda in her own bed, Sleight and Chrysalis broke the news to Sazh and Wizel, and also Char, who was with Wizel at the time.

"No way..." Sazh shook his head. "There's no way..."

"Attacking a pair of children." Wizel scowled. "How reprehensible..."

"Izzz Glinda... okay?" Char asked.

"She's still in one piece." Sleight admitted. "She just needs to rest for a day or two."

"I suppose we should be grateful she wasn't more badly hurt." Chrysalis declared. "Which is more than can be said for the thugs who did is if I ever get a hold of them..."

As Char left the chamber, he turned his thoughts to what had just happened. He was angry that Glinda had been hurt like that, moreso that it had ponies who had done it.

 _'But they hurt the colt, too.'_ He noted to himself. _'Thozzze brutezzz even attacked their own kind. And they're still out there...'_

The next morning, Char entered Glinda's chamber. The young Changeling was awake. She was sat on her bed, her front hooves curled around her knees.

"Glinda?" He asked tentatively. "Are you okay?"

"No." Glinda sniffed.

"You zzzeem to be healing well." Char noted. "Juzzzt zzzome zzzcratchezzz on your zzzhell left. Thozzze will buff out in a few dayzzz. Take it from me."

"Well, yippee for me." Glinda said sourly. "Because a pristine shell is the most I have to worry about."

"That wazzz zzzarcazzzm, wazzzn't it?" Char asked.

"Can't get anything past you, huh?" Glinda snorted.

"Don't worry, little one." Char declared. "The onezzz who did thizzz to you will be found and punizzzhed, I zzzwear."

"Great..." Glinda said quietly.

"What izzz wrong, youngling?" Char asked. "Your woundzzz aren't that zzzevere-"

"It's not about me." Glinda frowned. "It's about Vito. I heard he got hurt worse than I did."

"Oh, right." Char realised. "Your... coltfriend. But he will heal. Perhapzzz not azzz fazzzt azzz you, but zzztill..."

"...I guess you were right all along, Char." Glinda sighed.

Char raised a brow.

"Right? Right about what?" Char asked.

"I heard about how you once say, a while back, that ponies and Changelings should never mix... that them doing so goes against every that a Changeling should be." Glinda recalled.

"Oh..." Char frowned, he certainly remembered saying stuff like that. "Glinda, that wazzz a rather long time ago, and you know what they zzzay about time changing-"

"But it's true, isn't it?" Glinda murmured. "They hurt Vito because I was with him. And I had heard many Changelings say bad things about me being with him..."

"Well, they are entitled to their opinionzzz." Char tried to reason. "Even if they are rather zzztupid ones...

"Well, maybe they're right." Glinda pouted tearfully. "Maybe I should just break things off with him. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if Vito got... got..."

"What? Glinda... but... but you two... love each other." Char declared.

"Which is why I don't want him to get hurt." Glinda sniffed. "It'll be better for both of us..."

Glinda began crying softly. As Char attempted to comfort Glinda, he noticed the scratch marks on her side. He saw that some on her side read "wh." It was almost like one of the thugs had tried writing something, but stopped halfway for some reason. Not only did they remind him of what happened to Hazel, it also reminded him of what he had once planned to do to any Changeling with pro-pony leanings. Of course, he never went through with it, finding such a treatment too cruel, even if he hated the ponies.

But the thought of that just revolted Char. Had he stuck hard to his beliefs, he could have done something like that himself, and he hated that fact. And to have it done to a sweet young larva like Glinda? She was just a child and she had been almost permanently scarred. He could not let this stand.

 _'Time to take matterzzz into my own hoovezzz...'_ He thought angrily.

As Char walked out into the corridors, he bumped into Wizel.

"Zzzorry." He apologised. "Didn't zzzee you there."

Wizel appraised Char, looking him over.

"You seem a little... preoccupied, Char." He declared.

"Can you blame me?" Char scowled. "One of our own, a youngling, no lezzz, wazzz juzzzt attacked!"

"Yes, it is quite a harrowing thought." Wizel nodded. "Things have been so peaceful lately, I think we've all forgotten that ponies like "Red Eclipse" are still out there."

"Vile fiendzzz." Char spat. "To think, they're out there right now, avoiding juzzztice for their crimezzz."

"Not for long, hopefully." Wizel declared. "The ponies have their authorities looking for them. Justice may yet be served."

"That'zzz not good enough." Char snarled. "They harmed a Changeling, zzzo it zzzhould be a Changeling that bringzzz them to juzzztice."

"What are you saying, Char?" Wizel asked.

"Oh, nothing." Char declared. "Juzzzt venting. After all, I know how you'd feel if zzzome recklezzzzzz fool went after thozzze thugzzz..."

"I wouldn't exactly be pleased." Wizel admitted. "But I would understand why the fool in question did it. After all, they would only be avenging a wrong done to an innocent... as long as the fool didn't take things too far."

"...Good to know." Char smiled. "Well, I have... thingzzz to take care of. Zeee you later."

"Good luck..." Wizel smirked.

Sneaking the paper bearing the thugs' description out of the barracks, Char headed over to Canterlot, intend on finding those thugs and making them pay.

Once he arrived in canterlot, Char took on the form of a ram, which served both as disguise and as a means of making sure nopony tried to make any trouble with him. He made his way to the area where Glinda and Vito were attacked, and began a stake-out. For the first couple of days, there was nothing. But on the third, he saw the red and blue stallions coming out of a bar.

 _'Bingo.'_ He smirked. _'It'zzz one lezzzzzz than I would've liked, but zzztill...'_

"Hey, a ram!" One of the bar's other patrons pointed out to his friend.

"Ooh, fun!" The other smiled.

Char tailed the two stallions until they entered a run-down old shack on the edge of the city. Assuming his true form, Char cracked his neck as he approached the door.

 _'Time to kick zzzome flank...'_ Char snarled.

Once they entered, he kicked down the front door.

"Holy buck!" The red stallion yelped. "Changeling!"

"Get outta here, ya lousy bug!" The blue stallion snarled.

The two thugs attacked, but Char easily overwhelmed them, dodging their blows and magic blasts, striking them in their most vulnerable spots, then knocking them to the ground and spitting some resin to hold them there.

"What the buck is this?!" The red stallion snarled. "What do you want with us?"

"Zzzimple." Char said coldly. "I am here to dizzzcuzzzzzz the two young onezzz you azzzzzzaulted a couple of nightzzz ago. A certain young prince and a little Changeling girl..."

"W-we don't know what you're talking about." The blue stallion gulped.

"Do not lie to me." Char snarled. "One of your victimzzz provided an accurate dezzzcription."

"Okay, we did it." The red stallion shuddered. "But it wasn't our idea!"

"Rojo's right, it was Verde who convinced us to do it!" The blue stallion declared.

"Ah, your mizzzzzzing cohort." Char sneered. "He wazzz the mazzztermind."

"Yeah, like Azul says." Rojo nodded. "We barely even knew him, actually. He just showed up a few days ago at this bar we hang out at."

"Honestly, he was kind of a weird guy." Azul noted. "Always making these buzzing and clacking sounds with his teeth..."

"Buzzing and clacking..." Char frowned.

"Yeah, and he always hissed on the s'es." Rojo added. "Anyway, we got to talking and drinking, and one day, we saw those two kids go by, and he started ranting on about how Changelings and ponies shouldn't mix. Talked us into pounding them. Said it'd 'teach them a lesson'."

"He was the one who put all those scratches in the Changeling kid." Azul noted. "We thought that was a bit much, but he insisted on doing it. Said the 'little worm' reminded him of a similar 'pony-lover'."

"Pony-lover?" Char frowned deeper.

"Yeah, we thought he was talking about some other Changeling or something." Rojo admitted. "He also said he planned to do to her what other ponies did to this other Changeling a long time ago..."

"He... what?" Char suddenly froze.

"Yeah, but the Royal Guards started coming, so he didn't have time to finish." Rojo declared.

At that moment, it all clicked for Char. The "wh" in Glinda's was in the exact same position as the "whore" written on Hazel's shell all those years ago. Char knew that there was only two others who could possibly know and remember this. And he sure as hell knew that Wizel wouldn't do such a thing.

"So... are you going to kill us?" Azul whimpered.

Char adopted a demon-like glare as he stared down at the two...

 _Moments later..._

At the local police station, the police officers were quickly attending to their work, their night having been relatively peaceful and quiet...

Suddenly, Rojo and Azul were suddenly thrown the window, tied up and with a note attached. The two bounded stallions groaned from the pain.

"What the-?!" The chief gasped.

"It wasn't us!" Rojo yelped.

"We're innocent, I swear!" Azul added.

The chief looked at the paper.

"Oh, really?" He frowned. "Then what's this here? A confession saying you two attacked those two kids from the other night?"

"That's a frame-up!" Rojo yelled.

"It's got your hoofprints on it." The chief pointed out.

Char had not only written the confession, he had changed into Rojo and Azul and signed it, ensuring only one possible outcome.

"Book 'em, boys." The chief smirked.

"No, don't book us!" Azul yelped, as the officers untangled them.

"We're innocent!" Rojo insisted, as they were pulled to their hooves. "I swear!"

Char, hiding in the shadows, watched through the broken windows as the thugs were taken away.

"Zzzo much for them." He smirked in satisfaction. "Now, juzzzt one more loozzze end to tie up..."

Back at the hive, Char told the others of his exploits.

"Well done, Char." Chrysalis smiled.

"Yeah, nicely done." Sleight agreed.

"Zzzorry if I had overstepped my boundzzz, your majezzztiezzz." Char nodded simply. "But I felt I had to deal with them myself. I promizzzed that I didn't do any lazzzting damage upon them."

"You could lobbed one of their nuts off and I wouldn't care." Sleight grunted. "No one messes with our little girl."

"That goes without saying." Chrysalis nodded.

"You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us." Sazh agreed.

"Indubitably." Wizel nodded, before frowning, "But you say two of the thugs... what of the last one? The green one?"

Char frowned deeply.

"I'm afraid that the green pony we're looking for... izzz not a pony." Char said darkly.

"How do you mean?" Sleight asked.

"I mean... the zzztallion isn't a zzztallion at all... it wazzz a Changeling." Char declared as he glanced woefully. "And not juzzzt a Changeling... it wazzz Herk."

"What?!" Chrysalis gasped.

"You sure?" Sazh asked. "I mean, that butthead may have picked up on your bad habits, but-"

"I am certain, Zzzazh." Char grunted. "Not only that, but he wazzz the one who goaded the other two into doing thizzz in the firzzzt place... and worzzzt of all, I inzzzpired him to do it."

"Char..." Wizel murmured.

"Well, if you are certain, just give me the address and I will gladly kick that bucker's flank! I can't even fathom..." Sleight snarled.

"With all due rezzzpect, your majezzzty..." Char cut him off. "I feel I zzzhould be the one to apprehend him. I, and I alone."

"Are you certain, Char?" Chrysalis frowned.

"I am, my queen." Char nodded. "This is zzzomething I have to do... with both your permizzzzzzionzzz, of courzzze."

"We cannot tolerate this kind of behaviour amongst our own kind." Chrysalis declared. "Herk must face the consequences of his actions. And you may be the best Changeling for the job."

"Go for it." Sleight smiled. "Kick his shell... clean off, if you have to."

"Sounds fair." Sazh shrugged. "You did kinda create the problem, so you should be the one who fixes it."

"Do what you must, old friend." Wizel smiled.

"Thank you all." Char bowed as he left the room.

Char marched his way to Herk's abode, a look of grim determination on his face. The Changelings he passed by glanced at him in confusion, having never seen him with such a look before.

As soon as he made it to Herk's home, he slammed his hoof onto the front door.

"Herk!" Char roared. "Herk! Let me in!"

Herk quickly opened the door as Char forced his way in.

"Whoa, Char, what'zzz wrong?!" Herk frowned, "Where'zzz the fire?!"

"Herk... I know what you did." Char declared coldly. "I knew you believed in my idealzzz... but I didn't think you would go thizzz far...or zzztoop this low..."

"Char... what are you talking about?" Herk frowned.

"I'm talking about Glinda, Herk." Char spat. "I know that it wazzz you who arranged for thozzze poniezzz to attack Glinda and her coltfriend..."

"What?!" Herk spluttered. "Char, I am zzzhocked! What makezzz you think I would do zzzuch a thing? I care about our hive!"

"Oh, really? What about you wanting to teach Glinda a lezzzzzon?" Char glared. "Zzzhe wazzz only a kid."

"Char, I don't know where you got thizzz idea, but I don't like being accuzzzzzzed in my own home!" Herk glared. "Now, I would like you to-"

"I zzzaw the zzzcratchezzz on Glinda'zzz zzzhelll, Herk..." Char declared coldly, shutting him up. "Of all the awful thingzzz you could have done... you tried to do onto a little larva what they did onto... onto Hazel." Char felt a lump in his throat. "I didn't think you could be thizzz heartlezzzzzz!"

"Hazel?! What does zzzhe have to do with anything?" Herk frowned.

"Those zzzcratches on Glinda'zzz zhelll were in the zzzame zzzpotzzz azzz Hazel." Char explained. "Every lazzzt one. It took me a while to realizzze it, but I could never forget all thozzze awful thingzzz they etched into Hazel'zzz body... and you were the only other Changeling who had dizzzcovered her body with me... how elzzze could you explain zzzuch detailzzz?"

"Coincidence?" Herk shrugged.

"I think not." Char snarled. "I think thizzz whole thing wazzz your doing."

"And what if it wazzz?" Herk said coldly. "A harzzzh lezzzzzzon wazzz required to put the young one back onto the zzztraight and narrow."

"Lezzzzzzon?" Char growled. "You piece of dung, you could have killed one of them... and Glinda... Glinda wazzz so zzzcared..."

"Good. That meanzzz zzzhe got the mezzzzzzage." Herk grunted. "Maybe now zzzhe'll learn not to mingle with thozzze foul creaturezzz..."

"But they were juzzzt kids!" Char roared.

"Zzzo?" Herk shrugged. "An example wazzz required. Thizzz izzz only the beginning, my friend. My friendzzz and I have planzzz... planzzz that will enzzzure thizzz hive will return to how it wazzz in the good old dayzzz, when everything made zzzenzzze. In time, the otherzzz will zzzee, and thozzze who don't will pay the price for their deviating from the true path of the Changeling... Zzzuch izzz the way of a return to normalcy."

"Well, no more." Char scowled. "I won't allow you or the otherzzz to continue thizzz campaign of hatred."

"Why would you wizzzh uzzz to zzztop, Char?" Herk asked. "We're only following the example you zzzet for uzzz."

"Well I wazzz wrong!" Char declared. "All I want for thizzz hive now is peace. I don't want to hurt poniezzz anymore..."

"Oh, good lord... you have become a zzztinking pony-lover." Herk snarled. "You are giving up on your own beliefzzz all becauzzze you are too much of a wimp to embrace the old wayzzzz!"

"The old wayzzz don't work any more." Char declared. "The world izzz changing, and we muzzzt change with it!"

"That izzz zzzpinelezzzzzz nonzzzenzzze!" Herk yelled. "We are a proud race. We bend to nothing!"

"A tree that doezzzn't bend in the wind will zzzurely break." Char declared, recalling an old saying of Wizel's.

"Zzzpare me the philozzzophy." Herk spat.

"I'm only trying to talk zzzome zzzenzzze into you." Char retorted.

"What about Hazel?" Herk asked. "Have you forgotten about what wazzz done to her? They buckin' raped her corpzzze, for Fauzzzt'zzz sake!"

"No... I will never forget that. That izzz one thing I will never forgive the poniezzz for..." Char snarled, before it turned into a frown... "But I had forgotten about how Hazel would feel. Zzzhe would never condone zzzuch hatred. And zzzhe would be azzzhamed of you for hurting your own kind, juzzzt to make a point! Zzzhe would be sickened! Zzzhe alwayzzz believed in zzzhowing compazzzzzzion to all!"

"Then zzzhe wazzz a fool!" Herk spat. "Perhapzzz it'zzz for the bezzzt that zzzhe died! That zzztupid old hag and her bleeding heart could have ruined thizzz hive fazzzter than Zzzleight!"

"How dare you!" Char roared. He tackled Herk, and started pummeling him mercilessly.

As a random bout of lightning flashed outside, Char pounded at Herk over and over again. Herk tried to crawl away, but Char pulled him back, and continued hitting him with him making a yelp with each punch. The beating went on for minutes, Herk's face reduced to a pulp, half of his face practically beaten off.

Char shook his hoof to get rid of the soreness, and punched him one more time before stopping.

"No." Char shook his head. "One more hit would kill you. And I would never kill another Changeling."

"Oh, yippee." Herk groaned, unable to feel the half of his messed up face.

"No... you will live to pay for your crimezzzz." Char declared coldly.

Char dragged Herk out of his home, in front of everyone (who were shocked to see Herk's badly wounded face) and into the dungeons, personally locking the door.

"I hope you enjoy the accommodationzzz azzz much azzz I did." Char sneered. "They provide a zzzurprizzzingly tazzzty breakfast zzzlop..."

As Char went back outside, Herk's fellow anti-pony members confronted him.

"Why did you do that?" Strut growled. "Herk is your friend!"

"Not any more." Char spat. "He izzz a traitor to our hive. He harmed one of our own, for no reazzzon other than her affection for another!"

"All he was doing was living up to your example!" Abdo yelled.

"My example wazzz wrong, and zzzo izzz he." Char declared.

"I don't believe this." Pincer spat. "To think, we used to look up to you."

"We thought you were the true voice of Changelings." Hunter suddenly spoke up. "We thought you were holding on to the traditions all the others had forgotten. But you're just another fool, betraying the old ways. And for what? Ponies? For shame."

"Izzz it?" Char asked. "Or izzz the zzzhame for all of you? For not changing with the times?"

"Let's go, guys." Strut snarled. "This idiot may not believe in the old ways, but we still do."

"Let's hope our paths don't cross again." Abdo declared.

"Oh, it izzz you that ought to be hoping..." Char snarled. "If any of you come near or threaten Glinda again, or even bat a zzztink eye at any other Changeling, I will bring the hurt down on all of you. I will give you the zzzame I gave Herk. I will beat you until your zzzhellzzz crack. I will make zzzure your feel the zzzame kind of fear and helplezzzzzznezzzzzz poor Glinda and Vito felt. I'll remind you of what it truly meanzzz to be a Changeling azzz I reduce your facezzz to pulp!"

The group collectively stepped back, terrified.

"W-whatever." Pincer said in an effort to sound tough. "Just stay out of our way..."

The group quickly made themselves scarce.

As soon as the group was out of sight and earshot, Char drooped, feeling wounded, despite everything. They were, after all, the few Changelings that had still supported him, and now that support was gone. It was with an air of melancholy that Char returned to the throne to announce Herk's imprisonment.

"Well done, Char." Sleight smiled. "You did a good thing today."

"Thank you, my King." Char sighed. "I'm glad I wazzz right about Herk... I guezzzzzz."

"Is something wrong, Char?" Wizel frowned.

"It's nothing, Wizel." Char shook his head. "It's juzzzt... those Changelingzzz... they once looked up to me... they were all I had left in thizzz hive... and now... I'm back to juzzzt being me..."

"Hey, that's good, right? Those guys were buckholes." Sazh scoffed.

"I know that, Zzzazh." Char grunted. "But..."

"I understand what you are feeling, Char." Chrysalis smiled. "It's not easy to turn against those who idolized you... but you did what you had to and you stood your ground, despite what the others thought. You did what was right, and I am so proud of you for it."

"As am I, old friend." Wizel agreed.

"I guess you did okay." Sazh shrugged. "For a former nutjob."

"Thankzzz, runt." Char snorted. "Your approval meanzzz zzzoooo much to me..."

"Anyway, you proved just how far you've come." Sleight smiled. "The old you would have never gone so far to help a 'pony-lover'."

"Indeed." Chrysalis agreed. "You have become a far better Changeling than any of course could have ever thought."

"You've come a long way since back when I first met you." Sleight grinned. "And if you ask me, this whole hive is better for it."

"Thank you all." Char smiled. "But I'm not done yet. There'zzz zzztill one lazzzt thing I need to do..."

Char sought out Glinda, who was still in her room, distraught over recent events.

"Hello, Glinda." He grinned.

"Oh, hey, Char." Glinda looked up. "You look happy."

"I am." Char nodded. "You will be happy to know that thozzze who had hurt you and Vito have been dealt with. They will never hurt you again."

"Really?" Glinda asked.

"Yeah. You and Vito zzzhould be zzzafe to do azzz you pleazzze." Char smirked.

"Char..." Glinda sighed. "I am happy that those bad ponies are gone... but it doesn't change anything. All this happened only because I got into a relationship with a pony. Maybe I should do what you did, and stick with my own kind. It seem to work for you..."

"No." Char said firmly. "That izzz the lazzzt thing you zzzhould do."

"It is?" Glinda asked. "But you-"

"Wazzz wrong." Char declared. "Honezzztly, Glinda, I am the lazzzt bug that you zzzhould be taking after. My zzztubborn belief in Changelingzzz remaining izzzolated led only to trouble. I ended up leaving thizzz hive, and zzzpent many yearzzz alone, and I did zzzome very zzztupid thingzzz. Believe me, you do not want to follow in my hoofzzztepzzz, and make the zzzame mizzztakezzz I made."

"But what about those ponies..." Glinda murmured. "I don't want Vito to-"

"Look, Glinda, if I have learned anything from those torturouzzz yearzzz alone, it'zzz that there izzz alwayzzz going to be awful poniezzz who would do bad thingzzz to little onezzz like you." Char told her. "But I've learned that we Changelingzzz aren't exempt from thizzz rule. It doezzzn't matter who you are, or who they are... there are juzzzt bad ponies."

"I guess so." Glinda sighed. "But that's why I'm doing this. So those bad ponies don't hurt those I care about."

"Zzzound reazzzoning." Char admitted. "But you _are_ hurting Vito by zzztaying away from him. Izzz that what you want?"

"But Vito, he-" Glinda started.

"He lovezzz you." Char told her. "I could zzze it in hizzz eyezzz. He truly and deeply carezzz for you. Don't throw that away, for both your zzzakezzz."

Suddenly, Vito teleported in. He still had a number of bruises and plasters on his face, and his hoof was in a cast.

"What the..." Char murmured.

"Vito?" Glinda gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to make sure you were okay." Vito said worriedly. "You haven't been to school, I haven't gotten any letters. They said you'd heal pretty quick, but I haven't seen you... I just had to see you."

"I'm sorry, Vito..." Glinda frowned. "It was my fault. After what happened, I thought it'd be best if we didn't see each other any more."

"You did?" Vito's face fell.

"Yeah." Glinda nodded. "I didn't want you to get hurt because of me."

"But that doesn't matter to me." Vito smiled. "You're my marefriend, and no amount of thugs can keep me from you."

"You mean that?" Glinda beamed.

"Sure do." Vito nodded. "We can't let fear keep us from being together. No matter what others think, I want to be with you, always."

"Oh, V..." Glinda blushed.

"But... if you still don't want to be with me, I understand." Vito sighed. "I'll just go..."

"No!" Glinda rushed over to him. "I don't want to stay away from you. I want to stay with you."

"Really?" Vito smiled.

"Really." Gilda hugged him.

"I've missed you." Vito returned the hug.

"I missed you too." Glinda admitted. "Even though I thought I was doing the right thing, these last few days have been torture."

"But it's over now." Vito grinned.

"Yes, it is..." Glinda nuzzled against him.

Char quietly left the room, giving the pair some alone time. All the indecision he had previously felt about the two had vanished. Now, he knew that what they had was pure and good, regardless of their species. So what if he was alone? At least he knew that he was doing service for his hive, and for the Changelings he loved.

As Char stepped outside, he saw a crowd of Changelings looking at him.

 _'Thizzz again? Really?'_ Char thought.

Just then, something unexpected happened; One of the Changelings started stomping his hooves on the ground, and buzzing his wings. Little by little, the rest of the crowd followed. They were applauding Char, to his great surprise. After everything that had happened, Char's actions in the last few days had finally earned the hive's forgiveness.

Char smiled humbly. He was no longer alone. He was once again surrounded by those who supported and accepted him. After all this time, all his trials and tribulations, Char finally felt like he was home.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	11. Bereavement

**King Of The Changelings**

 **Chapter Eleven: Bereavement**

It was a cold autumn night in the town of Horseshoe Heights, as the moon shined on a rather old and somewhat unkempt house. Such a house belonged to Final Gambit, Sleight's father.

Sleight was visiting him, having been doing so for a while now. While their relationship had never been strong by any means, they had recently made some progress in reconnecting (with a little help from Chrysalis), and had been trying to do what they could to salvage what they had back when Sleight's mother, Conjure Gambit, was still alive.

It wasn't always easy for Sleight, as he had suffered much abuse at Final's hooves after Conjure passed away. He only ever stayed as long as he did, because he felt that his father would someday come to his senses, and they would go back to the "good old days".

In fact, back then, Sleight's paternal grandfather, a retired magician, had told him constantly that things would get better. At first, Sleight thought he meant that his father would change... but alas, he didn't.

It was after his grandfather passed that Sleight had had enough, and with nothing more but bitter remarks between him and his father, he left to join the circus.

However, the trauma of Final's abuse had left a rather dark demon looming in Sleight's mind, and it had for a while left Sleight unable to maintain relationships (his biggest failure being with Trixie) and with a bit of a drinking problem that was fortunately solved (or rather, utterly demolished by Wizel). In the end, it ultimately led Sleight back to Final, and after having it out, the two had decided to start over again.

It was easier said than done, though. All that pain and misery couldn't just vanish, despite Final's best intentions. Any time Sleight heard him raise his voice, or get angry, he feared the old him would resurface, and while a grown stallion, Sleight couldn't help but cringe whenever his father yelled. Despite Final's advanced years, he was still a formidable specimen, and could no doubt hit hard if he wanted to. But despite his fears, Sleight pressed on, knowing deep down that he needed to spend time with his father. After all, Final had been putting in a lot of effort himself, having given up drinking and trying to tidy up his house, all for Sleight and himself. Spending time with him was the least Sleight could do.

Besides, Final was getting on in years, and Sleight knew it was very likely that he wouldn't have much time left with him, and he had so much lost time to make up for...

At the moment, Sleight and Final were sitting in Final's living room, catching up.

"...So we locked them both in a room, and wouldn't let them out until they made up." Sleight declared.

"Seriously?" Final snorted. "You locked 'em both up? That takes guts, kid. That wife of yours is something else when she gets angry."

"Yeah, she is." Sleight admitted. "But when she's happy, she's a real sweetheart."

"I can tell." Final grinned. "Good to see being King hasn't dulled those trickster ways of yours. If your grandfather could see you now..."

"I know." Sleight nodded.

"You've done so much these last few years." Final declared. "I can't believe I ever thought you'd never amount to anything..."

"Well, you weren't the only one." Sleight admitted. "But I guess I proved everypony wrong, huh?"

"Including your idiot of an old stallion." As Final chuckled, he slipped into a coughing fit.

"You okay, dad?" Sleight asked.

"I'm fine." Final declared. "Just shaking off a sore throat, is all. Nothing to worry about."

"If you say so." Sleight frowned. "Hey, you know what's good for a sore throat? Some tea with honey. I'll make you some."

"Thanks, son." Final smiled. "Good of you to look out for me in my old age..."

"I know, right?" Sleight grinned.

"You're a good kid, Sleight." Final said fondly. "Too bad I couldn't have seen it sooner."

"Better late than never, right?" Sleight smiled.

"So true." Final nodded.

"I'll get that tea for you now." Sleight declared.

"Don't be gone too long, son." Final said wistfully. "When you're my age, every second counts..."

Sleight went into the kitchen, and brewed up some honey tea, all the while reflecting on how much better the relationship between himself and his father had become. It may have happened later than he would have liked, but he couldn't argue with results.

As Sleight returned to the living room, carrying the cup with his magic, he saw his father slumped back into his chair, his eyes shut.

"Fell asleep, huh?" Sleight chuckled. "Well, wake up snoozy. I got your tea."

Final didn't so much as stir. Normally, a little talk could lull him out of his slumber, but not this time.

"Dad?" Sleight nudged him lightly on the shoulder. "Dad?"

Final leaned forward, almost tipping over. At that point, Sleight realised he wasn't breathing.

"No... no..." Sleight shook his head in disbelief. He frantically shook his father's body, in the vain hope of shaking some life back into him. "Dad, please... wake up!"

Despite his denial, slowly but surely, Sleight accepted the truth.

"Oh, dad..." He started weeping. "No... nooooo!"

Sleight embraced his father's dead body, crying unashamedly to his steadily-growing-colder coat.

Slowly, Sleight managed to gather himself enough, first to have the Changelings who brought him contact Chrysalis, and then to call for a doctor.

The local physician, Doctor Stirrup, examined the body.

"I'm afraid your father suffered a fatal aneurysm." He told Sleight. "I'm so sorry. But at least you can take solace in the fact that it was quick..."

"Oddly enough, that doesn't make me feel better." Sleight said flatly.

"You have my condolences." Stirrup said quietly.

"Please, just... go." Sleight sighed.

"Of course." Stirrup nodded. "You need time to grieve."

As Stirrup left the house, paramedics taking Final's body to the morgue, Sleight fell into Final's chair, overcome with grief.

At that point, Chrysalis entered the house.

"Sleight!" She ran to her husband. "I came as soon as I heard... is your father really..."

Sleight nod his head woefully.

"He's gone, Chyrs... he's really gone..." Sleight whimpered, as he sat down, burying his head into his hooves.

"Sleight..." Chrysalis embraced him. "I'm so sorry..."

"I just can't believe he's dead..." Sleight sniffed, as Chrysalis continued to rub his shoulders softly. "It's just not fair... we were only just starting to become like father and son again... and now, life has gone and sucker punched me..."

"It's a tragedy." Chrysalis agreed. "I know how it felt for you and your father to have reconciled. And for him to be taken so suddenly..."

"It's not fair." Sleight started crying again. "I never even got to say goodbye..."

"Oh, Sleight..." Chrysalis patted his shoulder.

Final's funeral was a small, quiet affair. Final didn't have much in the way of friends, and besides Sleight and Chrysalis, barely anypony had shown up. Trixie, of course, had come to provide Sleight support in this most painful time. Sleight barely spoke, still overcome with pain.

"I'm so sorry, Sleight." Trixie declared. "It's so wrong that your dad was taken from you, right after you were getting along again."

"Yeah, it is." Sleight said dolefully.

"But I'm here for you." Trixie smiled.

"And so am I." Chrysalis added. "You won't have to face this alone."

"Thanks, girls..." Sleight sighed.

The reverend in charge of the ceremony (a mustard yellow Earth Pony with a gray mane) stepped forward.

"We are gathered here today to bid farewell to Final Gambit." He proclaimed. "Though he led an unremarkable life, Final was still a member of our little community. His passing forever removes a piece of that community. Now, Sleight Gambit, Final's son, and only living relative, will say a few words."

Sleight stepped forward.

"My dad..." He started. "My dad, Final, he..."

Sleight tried to think of something nice to say about Final, but every time he tried, memories of the days when he would insult and berate him flashed through his mind. Even their recent happy memories failed to help, as he found himself being overcome by the days when Final would insult and abuse him.

 _"You are such a failure!"_

 _"What is wrong with you?!"_

 _"You're worthless!"_

 _"You can't do anything right."_

 _"Useless kid!"_

 _"I wish you'd never been born!"_

The moments when Final beat him were the worst. The fear, the pain... even the moment when they fully reconciled was buried beneath those traumatic moments. He had hoped that with all the progress he had made with his father, the good memories would outnumber the bad, but that hope had been forever dashed.

"I... I'm sorry..." He started crying again. "I just can't..."

"I understand." The reverend declared. "You don't have to speak if you don't feel up to it."

"No, I can do it..." Sleight insisted.

"Come on, Sleight." Chrysalis whispered.

"You can do this..." Trixie said in a hushed voice.

"My dad had his flaws... a whole lot of them..." Sleight wept. "But I try to not dwell on the bad things... as many as there are. I always believed that he had his good side... but I didn't get to see it often... or even had as many chances... and now, I'll never see it again..."

Unable to hold it in any longer, Sleight returned to his seat, embracing Chrysalis for comfort, as Trixie stood by for support.

"And now, we return Final's body to the earth from which we all sprang." The reverend declared.

With the pull of a lever, Final's coffin descended into the grave. Sleight looked upon the sight with tear-sodden eyes.

"Goodbye, dad." He whispered.

After the funeral came the wake. The few ponies who had attended the funeral gave Sleight their condolences.

"Your dad was a real hard-nose." One grizzled Pegasus admitted. "But he had a sort of... solid dignity. I always admired that about him."

"Thanks." Sleight sighed, "I know it was a lot to ask of you guys, given what kind of stallion my dad was."

"Look, he wasn't perfect. Far from it. But when he was in the mood, he was a great guy to be around." A lanky Earth Pony mare smiled. "We'll all miss him."

"So will I." Sleight frowned.

A couple of days later, Sleight, Trixie, Chrysalis, with help from Wizel and Sazh, were clearing out Final's house.

"Who knew ponies had so many... things?" Sazh remarked, as he looked through the contents of a trunk.

"They do lean towards materialism." Wizel noted. "They like to collect objects, own keepsakes, make memories..."

"And that's all that's left here... memories." Sazh said glumly. "Poor Sleight."

"Indeed." Wizel nodded sadly. "Losing one's parental figure is hard."

"No kidding." Sazh sighed. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"Alas, I fear that's not an 'if' so much as a 'when'." Wizel told him. "Death is an inevitability. It comes for all of us."

"I know." Sazh sighed. "I just hope it doesn't come for you soon."

"Even if it did, I'd want you to not let it consume you." Wizel smiled. "For no matter what, I will always be with you in spirit."

"Thanks, Wizel." Sazh smiled. "I sure hope Sleight's dad is with him in spirit."

"I'm sure he is." Wizel nodded. "Now, let's take these keepsakes downstairs."

"On it." Sazh agreed.

As the pair made their way downstairs, they saw that the others were still at work. Except for Sleight, who was looking at an old portrait of himself and his parents.

"You know, I always thought I'd end up turning out like my dad someday... whether I wanted to or not." He confessed. "That's probably why I had such a hard time keeping a relationship together. Subconsciously, I thought I wasn't worthy of a decent mare, so I sabotaged myself... like I did when we were dating, Trixie. That's why I acted the way I did when you brought up us maybe getting married, and having kids. I just didn't want to risk hurting you and any offspring the way my dad hurt me."

"Oh Sleight..." Trixie frowned. "If only I had known..."

"It's not your fault, Trixie." Sleight shook his head. "I just... I always believed that I coul deal with whatever life threw at me... but when it comes right down to it, I'm always a mess... like now..."

"One can't be strong all the time." Wizel said sagely. "We all have moments when we must let our guard down, and feel."

"Wizel is right, Sleight." Chrysalis agreed. "None of us are made of stone."

"Pity..." Sleight sighed.

"Cheer up, pal." Sazh dug into the chest. "Hey, look at this." He pulled out a baseball bat. "Bet you and your dad had some fun with this, right?"

"Oh, yeah." Sleight scowled. "That's the bat dad used to break my leg when I was ten."

"Oh..." Sazh cringed. "Well, how about..." He dug around in the chest again, pulling out some lawn darts. "These?"

"Those?" Sleight frowned. "My dad threw those at me when he got really drunk this one time..."

"This?" Sazh held up a fishing rod. "Surely you had some decent father/son time with this?"

"Only if you count my dad whipping me with it." Sleight snorted.

"Perhaps you should stop." Wizel suggested to Sazh.

"Sorry, Sleight." Sazh sighed. "I really thought this would work."

"Well, it isn't." Sleight declared. "But it's not your fault. It's mine."

"What?" Trixie asked. "How could-?"

"Because no matter how hard I try, I can't hold any of the good memories of my dad in my head." Sleight admitted. "All I can remember is the bad stuff!"

"Calm down, Sleight." Chrysalis urged. "Your father wouldn't have wanted you to wallow in grief and anger."

"We don't know what my dad would have wanted." Sleight pouted. "Because he's gone!"

"You have every right to be angry." Chrysalis assured him.

"Of course I'm angry!" Sleight yelled. "We were finally starting to connect, to really be like father and son... then it was all snatched away from us! From me! And all I have to remember him by is memories after memories of his abuse."

"Don't talk like that." Trixie urged. "You can remember the good times."

"Trixie is correct." Wizel nodded. "It is your mind, and your memories. You can control them."

"Don't let your dad's memory be tainted by what came before." Sazh urged.

"I know how much your improved relationship meant to you." Chrysalis remarked. "And your father did come a long way, even from when I had first met him..."

"I know." Sleight sighed. "It was hard to believe he was the same stallion sometimes."

"But he wasn't." Chrysalis declared "He had grown to be a tolerate, more open-minded individual."

"Yeah, he did." Sleight smiled wistfully. "Remember when I invited him to come and visit the hive?"

"How could I forget?" Chrysalis grinned.

 _Flashback..._

Sleight was in the middle of visiting Final. Not much time had passed since their initial reconciliation, so they were still a little awkward around each other.

"So... how are things with you?" Sleight asked.

"Not so bad." Final shrugged. "I've been weaning myself off the booze and attending those meetings like you suggested. 'Course, that makes my days a little longer, and a lot more boring..."

"Good for you, dad." Sleight smiled, genuinely supportive of his father's change in lifestyle.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a real winner." Final shrugged. "How about you? How's your life as the stallion who would be King?"

"Can't complain." Sleight smiled. "Things at the hive are going pretty swell right now."

"Who'd've thought it?" Final smirked. "My boy, a leader."

"Thanks, pop." Sleight beamed.

"I'll bet that hive of yours is quite a sight." Final noted.

"Why bet?" Sleight asked. "You could always come by and see it for yourself."

"Say what?" Final frowned.

"Come and visit the hive." Sleight smiled. "Take a look at how things work over there."

"I dunno, kid." Final mused. "Doesn't really seem like my scene. You sure you want me there?"

"I'm sure most kids don't want their parents visiting them at work." Sleight declared. "But this is different. I want you there, dad. I want you to be a bigger part of my life. Plus, it'll be a great way for you to get to know Chrysalis more."

"Well... I guess staying a day or two wouldn't hurt." Final gave in.

"That's the spirit." Sleight grinned. "Seriously, dad, you won't regret it. Trust me."

"I trust you." Final admitted. "My own judgment, not so much... So, when should we do this?"

"No time like the present." Sleight chuckled. "That is, unless you have some pressing appointments?"

"Not really." Final shrugged. "Just let me get a few things together, and we'll be off."

"Sweet." Sleight grinned. "Just think, the two of us, under the same roof again... only this time, we'll do it right."

"Sure, son." Final nodded. "Now, where'd I put my travel sandals..."

 _The present..._

"Still can't believe I pulled it off." Sleight said proudly.

"Never could I." Chrysalis frowned.

 _Flashback..._

Sleight, Final by his side, had returned to the hive, just before nightfall. The two guards at the gates showed slight surprise at Final's presence.

"Relax, guys." Sleight smiled. "He's with me."

"Of course, your highness." One of the guards bowed, while the other opened the gates. "Enjoy your visit, stranger."

"Here's hoping..." Final said flatly.

"Right this way, pop." Sleight led Final inside.

As they made their way through the hive, Final took note of the numerous Changeling dwellings.

"Nice." He remarked. "Very... rustic."

"Not exactly top-rate mansions, but they get the job done." Sleight declared.

"Do you and that wife of yours live in a place like that?" Final frowned.

"No, we live over there." Sleight pointed out the tower.

"Oh, good." Final breathed a sigh of relief. "Nothing personal, but I'm really not keen on spending the night in an overgrown treehouse."

"Somepony's a picky traveler." Sleight joked.

As they headed for the tower, several Changelings turned their gaze towards Final, some of them aware of the similarity in looks between the King and the newcomer.

"What's with all the looky-loos?" Final scowled. "It's not as if I'm the first pony who's been here..."

"They're probably just curious." Sleight shrugged. "Even with the peace treaty, and having a pony as their King, these guys still don't get many equine visitors."

"Well, unlike you, I don't enjoy an audience." Final frowned. He turned to the onlookers. "Why not take a picture? It'll last longer!"

"Come on, dad." Sleight sighed. "Be nice. You are the guest here, after all."

"Yeah, yeah..." Final scowled. "Why did this blasted tower have to be built so far from the gates? My hooves are killing me..."

"We're almost here, dad." Sleight rolled his eyes. "Just a little farther."

"There'd better be chairs in there." Final griped. "Or at least something to rest my hooves on."

"Oh, there's plenty to rest on." Sleight smiled. "Since I became King, I made sure to have them put in plenty of pony-style comforts."

"And I plan to use as much of those comforts as possible." Final declared.

Finally reaching the tower, Sleight led Final into the throne room, where Chrysalis was waiting.

"Sleight, welcome ho-" Chrysalis stopped as she took note of Final. "Ah. I see you've brought a guest."

"How you do, daughter-in-law." Final nodded. "Nice to see ya again."

"I must say, this was... a surprise." She glared at Sleight. "A little heads-up would have been nice."

"Sorry, Chrys." Sleight apologized. "The idea just came to me. I figured dad oughta get to know my world a little."

"I suppose that makes sense." Chrysalis sighed.

"Not to butt in, but I was promised a little comfort." Final declared. "My hooves aren't what they used to be..."

"Relax, dad." Sleight smiled. "We've got plenty of five-star rooms. I'll have you shown to one."

At that point, Sazh and Wizel entered the throne room.

"Seriously?" Sazh said increduously. "They actually pierce themselves there?"

"So I've heard." Wizel shrugged. "Though I can't imagine why..."

"Hey, guys." Sleight smiled. "Allow me to introduce you to my dad, Final Gambit."

"This is your father?" Sazh frowned. "The one who beat you, insulted you, drove you out of your own home and somehow in a string of events led Trixie to break up with you?"

"I see my reputation precedes me." Final deadpanned.

"Hey, that's all in the past now." Sleight smiled. "We've patched things up recently."

"Mr Gambit will be staying with us." Chrysalis announced. "Isn't that... nice?"

"...Well, it's nice to have guests every once in a while." Wizel admitted. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Gambit. And I must also thank you."

"Thank me?" Final frowned. "What for?"

"For siring Sleight, of course." Wizel smiled. "If you had not done so, Sleight would never have been there to save our hive in its darkest hour, nor become our beloved King."

"Oh... you're welcome." Final shrugged.

"Sazh, would you mind showing my dad to one of our best guest rooms?" Sleight requested.

"You got it." Sazh nodded, though his face was stuck with a frown. "This way, Mr Gambit."

"Lead the way, shorty." Final nodded.

As they left the throne room, Chrysalis turned to Sleight.

"Are you sure having him here is such a good idea?" She asked. "Your father isn't exactly the most tolerant pony around, you know."

"It'll be fine." Sleight declared. "Besides, what's really the worst that can happen?"

Meanwhile, Sazh was leading Final to his room.

"Here we are, then." Sazh stopped at a door. "One top-rate guest room. For a less than top-rate guest..." He added under his breath.

"What was that?" Final frowned.

"Nothing." Sazh said innocently.

"You got a problem with me, shorty?" Final demanded. "Then let's hear it."

"I heard all about you from Sleight." Sazh declared. "How you used to beat and insult him. And after all that, you think you can just come back into his life like nothing happened?"

"Who the buck are you to come down on me like that?!" Final snarled.

"I'm Sleight's friend." Sazh declared. "And as his friend, I'm just trying to look out for him. I don't want you coming into his life just to end up hurting him again."

"For the record, Sleight came to me." Final growled. "And that Queen of yours talked me into changing my ways."

"I know all that." Sazh declared. "Sleight told me. But if you ask me, the damage has already been done. You almost ruined Sleight when he was a kid. What makes you think you deserve to be with him now?"

"Look, I don't think I deserve to be a dad to Sleight again." Final admitted. "You're right, I've done some pretty rotten things to him over the years. I wouldn't have been surprised if Sleight never wanted to see me again. But he did, and despite everything that's happened between us, he wants me to be a part of this new family of his. I don't know if I'm cut out for this, but I'm going to give it a shot. You can think what you like about me, but I'm here now, so you should get used to it."

Sazh froze for a moment, cowed by Final's sincerity.

"Alright then." He nodded. "But I'll be keeping an eye on you."

"A compound one, right?" Final joked.

Sazh scoffed and walked away. Final rolled his eyes and entered the guest room.

Within the room, there was a bed, a table and chair, and even a bathroom.

"Well, at least I don't have to go take a dump in the bushes." He snorted.

After putting away his luggage, Final got into bed, and fell asleep almost instantly.

The next morning, Final joined his son and daughter-in-law for breakfast. While he and Sleight enjoyed some waffles, Chrysalis fed on Sleight's love, her horn glowing as a stream of pink energy flowed into it from Sleight's own. The odd sight, combined with fact that Chrysalis was essentially feeding on Sleight, was more than a litle perturbing to Final.

"So... this whole thing." He pointed out awkwardly. "It's... safe, right?"

"Of course it's safe, dad." Sleight chuckled. "We've been doing this for years."

"And besides, Sleight's love for me is so strong, I barely even need to scratch the surface before I'm fully sated." Chrysalis smiled.

"But what about those stories I've heard about ponies bein' turned into lifeless husks after their love's been drained?" Final asked.

"We don't do that any more." Chrysalis said tensely. "And why would I even want to do that, and be deprived of my wonderful King?"

"Thanks, Chrys." Sleight smiled.

"Just doesn't feel right to me." Final shook his head. "Not at all..."

"Well, it feels right to me." Chrysalis retorted.

"I'm sure it does." Final declared. "But I'm not really used to seeing somepony's love getting pulled out of them and eaten..."

"Tell you what, dad." Sleight declared, hoping to shift focus to another subject. "How about I give you a tour of the hive? Let you see firsthoof how we do things here?"

"Sure, why not?" Final declared, finishing his waffles.

"Be back soon." Sleight kissed Chrysalis on the cheek.

"Hope you don't feel too sore about what I just said." Final told Chrysalis. "Didn't mean nuthin' by it."

"I'm sure you didn't." Chrysalis said fairly. "Hopefully, seeing how my kind lives might give you more of an open mind."

"That's the plan, at least." Sleight smiled. "Come on, dad."

"Right behind you, son." Final nodded, as he followed his son out of the room.

So they set out on their tour, starting with the nursery.

"So, this where all the new larvae are cared for." He declared. "What do you think?"

Final looked at all the slime-coated honeycombs, and the white, wriggly larvae. There was only one thought running through his head, and it wasn't a pleasant one. He turned to one side, and threw up all over the floor.

"Huuurrrgh!" He retched.

"...Yeah, that was pretty much my first reaction, too." Sleight said nonchalantly. "I didn't exactly puke, but I sure _wanted_ to."

"Why couldn't you have shown me this before breakfast?" Final wiped his mouth.

"Mostly because I was worried you wouldn't want it afterwards." Sleight shrugged.

"This is payback, isn't it?" Final cringed. "Payback for all the times I messed with you when you were a kid."

"Come on, dad." Sleight smirked. "Sure, the larvae may seem gross at first, but they're actually kinda cute once you take a closer look."

"I don't want to take a closer look." Final gagged. "I want to get out of here, before I puke again."

"Don't be mean." Sleight picked up one of the larvae. "I'd have thought you'd enjoy the thought of being a grandpa to so many." He waved the larva close to Final. "Say hi to your grampa, little guy!"

The larva skittered and squeaked happily.

"Get it away..." Final heaved. "I can't take much more..."

"Hey, this is the future of the hive, right here in my hooves." Sleight frowned.

"And I thought they were gross already." Final swallowed hard.

"Seriously, dad?" Sleight asked, as a nurse glared at him. "You could be a little nicer."

"Well excuse me If I find myself revolted by overgrown, slime-coated grubs." Final shuddered.

"Maybe we should just move on." Sleight suggested.

"Please, let's." Final agreed.

They left the nursery, and continued through the hive. As they rounded a corner, they witnessed some construction Changelings putting together a new dwelling.

"Ah, the construction guild are at it again." Sleight smiled. "Some Changelings are warriors, some are nurses, some are scouts... But without these guys to make homes and dens, they'd be nowhere. They're all about building stuff. It's their calling in life."

"Some calling." Final snorted. "It's not like there's much to it. Just lashing together some twigs, moss, a little mud..."

"Well, they make do with what they've got." Sleight said defensively. "Besides, I've been giving them some pointers in the way of Equestrian design."

"So you're an architect too?" Final raised an eyebrow. "I must have missed you practicing that when you were a kid."

"Funny." Sleight rolled his eyes.

"Hey, don't get me wrong." Final declared. "They're not bad for what they are. But you gotta admit, they're not master builders. Even with your help..."

"Like I said, they make do." Sleight sighed.

"Hope it's not doo-doo." Final snickered. "You know, like dung beetles?"

"Of course not." Sleight frowned. "That'd just be disgusting."

"Especially since I was sleeping in one of those rooms." Final grimaced.

As they walked the streets, they saw some scouts flying overhead.

"Where are those guys going?" Final asked.

"Just scouting." Sleight shrugged. "Scouting for food, info, that sort of thing."

"Info?" Final frowned. "You mean like spying?"

"Information gathering." Sleight declared. "The days of Changeling infiltration are over. Now they learn how ponies do things so they can understand them better, and get along together."

"So you say." Final noted. "But I don't think a lot of ponies would be overjoyed at the idea of Changelings going over to their places and poking their noses into their business."

"You make it sound abnormal." Sleight frowned.

"Just calling it the way I see it." Final shrugged.

"Okay, let's move on to our next stop." Sleight shook his head.

Their destination were the barracks of the soldier Changelings.

"Here they are." Sleight smiled. "This is where the great defenders of the Changeling race reside."

"Pretty big fellers, aren't they?" Final said. "What kind of trouble do you think they could deal with?"

"Oh, a fair amount." Sleight grinned. "Timberwolves, hydras, parasprites, encyclopedia salesponies..."

"Funny." Final snorted. "You'd think they wouldn't be able to hit so hard, with all those holes in their legs."

"You'd be surprised." Sleight shrugged.

The soldiers bowd at Sleight as they passed.

"Regular stormtroopers, aren't they?" Final noted. "Got the whole 'undying loyalty' thing going on, huh?"

"Not entirely." Sleight admitted. "The old Commander got pretty ticked when I became King. Caused all sorts of problems before we finally locked him up."

"So much for inspiring loyalty, huh?" Final asked.

"Yeah..." Sleight sighed, feeling a tad guilty for sparking Char's rebellion in the first place.

"Still, if that's the quality of Commander around here, the guy deserves to be locked up." Final shrugged.

"Guess so." Sleight admitted.

"But at least you got all these guys to fall in and take orders like good little troops." Final declared. "Blind loyalty. Not my cup of tea, but at least it gets the job done."

"Right..." Sleight frowned.

"Well, I think that's about lunch." Final shrugged. "Thanks for the tour, son. It was... something."

"No problem." Sleight sighed.

As Final left the barracks, Sleight bowed his head, feeling like his father hadn't much appreciated the experience.

That afternoon, Sleight was moping in the throne room. Chrysalis joined him.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Not really." Sleight sighed.

"Let me guess." Chrysalis frowned. "It's your father, right?"

"Kinda." Sleight shrugged. "I've been showing him around, letting him know what this hive's all about, but he doesn't seem to be the slightest bit impressed."

"I thought this wasn't about impressing him." Chrysalis noted. "I thought you just wanted to share your life with him."

"Well, yeah." Sleight nodded. "But I just... want him to be proud of me."

"I'm sure he is." Chrysalis smiled.

"Really?" Sleight raised an eyebrow.

"Partially." Chrysalis shrugged. "But he shouldn't be proud of you just for being a King. He should be proud of you for the kind of stallion you are."

"Yeah, I guess..." Sleight sighed.

"Son?"

Sleight and Chrysalis turned to see Final entered the room.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" He asked.

"Sure, why not?" Sleight sighed.

"I'll... leave you to it." Chrysalis left the room.

Sleight and Final looked at each other.

"So... how was your lunch?" Sleight asked.

"...Good." Final shrugged.

"Glad to know you're enjoying one part of your visit." Sleight frowned.

"Say what?" Final asked.

"Well, it's not like you're really getting into the whole hive experience." Sleight declared. "You barely said one decent thing during our tour."

"Is that what this is about?" Final asked.

"I showed you everything about how this hive works." Sleight stated. "How I lead all the Changelings here. And you didn't look even the slightest bit impressed."

"I didn't?" Final asked. "Well, you're wrong about that, son."

"I am?" Sleight asked.

"I know it doesn't seem like I've been all that impressed by what I've seen today, but I am." Final declared. "I've seen how smoothly things are running around here, how all these Changeling look up to and adore you... You really are a King, Sleight. The kind of King who rules by example, and cares for his kingdom. I'm proud of you, Sleight. I really am."

"...Thanks, dad." Sleight said, a little choked up.

"...I'm going to hug you now." Final said flatly. "A little new for both of us, I know, but it just feels like the thing to do here. You up for it?"

"Sure am." Sleight grinned.

Father and son embraced in their first real hug.

"That wasn't too awkward, was it?" Final asked as they continued to hug.

"Not to me." Sleight smiled.

The two simply stood there for a moment...

"Pat. Pat." The two echoed, patting each other.

 _The present..._

"As much as I disliked having you bring Final to the hive unannounced, his visit wasn't so bad after all." Chrysalis smiled.

"Yeah." Sleight nodded. "That was one of the best days of my life. Just having my dad with me, being proud of me..." The smile suddenly slipped from Sleight's face. "But even then... that is about the only big memorable thing we ever did together that was good..."

"That's not true." Trixie told him.

"Of course there's more." Wizel declared.

"There must be." Sazh urged.

"Well, it doesn't feel like there is right now..." Sleight sighed.

"Oh, Sleight." Chrysalis sighed. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I just... want to be alone right now." Sleight got up and left the room.

"Poor Sleight..." Trixie sighed.

"We should do something." Sazh declared.

"Sleight said he wants to be alone." Chrysalis pointed out.

The rest of the cleaning of the house was uneventful, as Sleight did eventually returned, but more depressed than ever. After they were done, Trixie went back to Baltimare, but not before telling Sleight to call her if she needed anything, and when they returned to the hive, Sazh and Wizel returned to their duties, while Chrysalis and Sleight returned to the tower. Sleight immediately sequestered himself in their bedroom. Chrysalis was willing to gave him his space, only interrupting his solitude to come into the room for bedtime. As they climbed into bed, Chrysalis noted that Sleight tried to be as seperate from her as possible. He worries about him persisted as he fell asleep.

The next morning, Chrysalis awoke to find Sleight was not in bed beside her.

"Sleight?" She frowned.

Immediately worried, Chrysalis looked all over the hive for Sleight. She was worried he might have departed in his grief, or perhaps worse... She eventually found him in the nursery.

"Sleight?" Chrysalis whispered.

As she got closer, she noticed that Sleight was cradling one of the larvae, whispering, and judging by his voice, sobbing as well.

"I'll never leave you..." He whispered to the larva. "I'll always be there... always...always..."

"Sleight?" Chrysalis called.

"Oh... hey." Sleight frowned, not bothering to face his wife as he continued to hold the larva. "I couldn't sleep... I thought maybe these little guys would cheer me up..."

"I see..." Chrysalis frowned sympathetically. "And did they?"

"No..." Sleight shook his head, as he placed the little larva back in it's honeycomb. "If anything, it hurts even more..."

"Sleight, this can't go on..." Chrysalis declared. "I know you are grieving, but you are still King, and everypony in this hive looks to you now as guidance as much as they do me."

"You don't think I know that?" Sleight growled. "But this... this is not just about me losing my dad... it's the fact that everytime I try to remember something good in him... I just remember the abuse. For every good I saw, there were more bad..."

"I know how hard it is to forget the worst of your past." Chrysalis sighed. "For a time, I could barely even look at a pony without being reminded of the pain they brought upon us. But I eventually got past that, and I know you will too."

"But even if I do, so what?" Sleight groaned. "I'll still be without my father. A father that I was just starting to reconnect with. Just starting to love again..."

"I can relate, Sleight." Chrysalis declared. "Truly, I can. I may not have had a father, but I know what it's like to lose a parent. When my mother died, I was devastated. I felt like my heart had been torn out. But I can't deny that my mother wasn't a good role model. She was ruthless and cold towards anypony that defied her... but that didn't change the fact that I loved her. And while I remember all the bad things she done... I can still look back to all the good things, as few as there may be, and know that she loved me. It took me a while to realize this, but I knew I had a duty to perform and I couldn't waste time to figure it out. I had to lead my hive, my subjects... And it's the same with you, Sleight. The hive needs you. I need you."

"It's not that simple." Sleight sniffed.

"Sleight... do you think your father would want this for you?" Chrysalis asked.

"I don't know what he'd want... because he's dead!" Sleight yelled.

"Yes, he's dead." Chrysalis hardened. "But I know he wouldn't want you disgracing his memory like this."

"Disgracing?" Sleight frowned. "What left is there to disgrace? When all I can remember is how he beat me and called me worthless."

"That may as well be..." Chrysalis nodded, "But let's not forget what you had done for Final..."

"What do you mean?" Sleight asked.

"Think about it, love." Chrysalis gave a warm smile. "Before you came back, Final was this miserable alcoholic, who had little to no friends and all his own family either was dead or hated him... but you returned. Because of you, Final got a second chance, a chance to make up for his past mistakes..."

"But that doesn't change the fact that he died before..." Sleight whimpered.

"That itself is unfortunate, but I don't think Final would had cared." Chrysalis explained. "I'm sure he thought he was going to die alone, thinking that you hated him... but instead, he passed away, knowing that he had finally made peace with you..."

"You sure about that?" Sleight asked.

"Of course." Chrysalis nodded. "And while you can't make all the bad memories go away, you can at least take solace in the fact that you father is now at peace, knowing he was loved, and that he loved you in return."

"Yeah, I really can..." Sleight admitted.

"And as long as you treasure the good times with your father, he'll never truly be gone." Chrysalis declared.

"I know." Sleight smiled. "There may not be too many, but it's quality that counts, not quantity."

"Exactly." Chrysalis beamed. "Now, I believe we should go back and let our children rest..."

"Yes, hate to keep them up..." Sleight took Chrysalis' hoof. "Thanks, Chrys. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Hopefully, you'll never have to find out." Chrysalis chuckled, as they departed the nursery.

Losing his father had been one of Sleight's greatest trials. But with a little help from his beloved Chrysalis, he was starting to work past his loss. He felt like he was ready for whatever the future held. ...Or was he?

Unbeknownst to all, a pair of cloaked stallions were watching the hive from a fair distance. One of them was a large Earth Pony, donning a rustic silver mask, and a somewhat tattered cloak, while the other was a lanky and small Unicorn, his silver mask polished.

"Look at them..." The larger pony growled, looking through a pair of binoculars. "A whole bunch of leeches, going about their parasitic lives like they don't have a care in the world... they make me sick..."

"Now, now..." The smaller stallion declared. "You shouldn't be so quick to judge these beautiful creatures. After all, who else can shapeshift and feed on love?"

"They're bugs!" The larger stallion scowled. "Insolent insects that had been infesting the Equestrian system since Faust knows when... that is all that they are good for... infestation."

"Well, soon, they will be good for another thing." The Unicorn declared. "With our project finally out of the alpha stage, we are one step closer to completion, and they will soon have their kind... immortalized..."

"Not soon enough if you ask me." The larger stallion growled. "Every day, there's always something delaying the inevitable..."

"Patience is a virtue, my large friend." The smaller stallion declared. "We need to be patient if we want things to turn out perfectly. You remember what happened when we rushed things? When 'somepony' found out about our plans and interfere?"

"Oh, yeah." The larger stallion shuddered. "That was a real mess..."

"One which I think we'd all prefer not to repeat." The smaller stallion noted.

"No kidding." The larger stallion cringed.

"No screw ups this time." The smaller stallion declared. "This time, we do things right. No more interference. And a guaranteed chance of success. This time, Project: Infestation will finally be revived."

"Yes." The larger stallion sneered. "Those overgrown cockroaches won't know what hit them. Them, and all the other hives..."

"Ah, ah, let's just focus on this hive for now." The smaller stallion corrected. "Once the project is a go, the others will soon follow."

"It won't be soon enough for me." The larger stallion said gruffly.

"But it will be so worth it." The smaller stallion smirked. "To watch our plans finally coming to fruition... I don't know about you, but I'm willing to wait for that kind of gratification."

"Just so long as we don't have to wait too long..." The larger stallion chuckled.

The two fiends departed, their evil plans hanging in the air. None of the hive's inhabitants knew it, but they were heading for their greatest time of strife yet...

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	12. To New Shores

**King Of The Changelings**

 **Chapter Twelve: To New Shores**

 _Years ago..._

A younger Wizel was entertaining a trio of lovely lady Changelings in his home, glasses of berry juice for each set on a table, as they all sat on his couch together. Ever since Wizel had lost Hazel, he had thought that he would never be able to enjoy the company of another mareling ever again, and even swore to himself that he wouldn't replace Hazel with another mare for as long as he lived...

However, in the many years that followed her death, Wizel found that spending the rest of eternity of never sharing companies with mares was a fate worse than death. So he decided to compromise, and so, he had began having one night stands with several Changeling females throughout the hives. While it took him a bit to get used to mating with random marelings instead of his own wife (their love life was practically divine), Wizel began to feel a rush in doing so. It was wild, racy, and no strings attached. He never failed to convince a mareling to go to bed with him, despite his rather old age, and he never failed to satisfy each and every one of them. In fact, some of the times, he manages to convince several mares to spend the night with him. He had practically become the Hugh Hoofner of the hive, earning the adoration of mares everywhere and the envy and respect of his fellow malelings.

And that was exactly how Wizel liked it. With this lifestyle, he wouldn't have to risk his heart again, and so, he can settle for short relationships with no commitments or obligations. It was just fun, and nothing else.

"I trust you're all having a good time, girls?" He smiled.

"Very good." The first female grinned.

"You sure know how to treat the ladies." The second female chuckled.

"A wonderful bunch of gals like you deserve only the very best." Wizel declared.

"Ooh, Wizel..." The third female giggled.

"Now, what do you say we get... better acquainted?" Wizel grinned.

"With pleasure..." The nurse purred.

Wizel pulled the females closer. But then, the young Sazh entered the room.

"Wizel?" He asked plaintively.

"Y-yes, what is it?" Wizel asked, as he reluctantly pulled away from the girls.

"I had a nightmare." Sazh sniffed.

"Ohh, poor thing." The first female sympathised.

"Um, Wizel...why do you have girls here?" Sazh asked.

"Oh, we're just... talking." Wizel fibbed.

"Hey, aren't you one of the nurses at the hatchery?" Sazh asked the first female.

"Why, yes I am." She nodded.

"Is Wizel trying to get me a little brother or sister?" Sazh asked.

"Not exactly." Wizel cringed. "Now, what's this about a nightmare?"

"I dreamt that I was... drowning." Sazh sniffled.

"Now, now." Wizel comforted him. "Dreams may be scary sometimes, but they can't hurt you. And I will always keep you safe, little one."

"Thanks, Wizel." Sazh smiled.

"My pleasure." Wizel grinned.

"Ohhh!" The second female cooed.

"You're so good with the little mite!" The third female squeed.

"Now, let's get you back to bed." Wizel declared.

"Will you... stay with me?" Sazh asked. "I don't know if I can get back to sleep on my own."

"...Of course." Wizel nodded. He turned to the mares. "My apologies, ladies, but I have to take care of him. Why don't you three wait in my bedroom? I will be you all shortly."

"That's okay." The first female smiled.

"We understand." The second added.

"We'll be waiting." The third grinned, "We hope we can see you again, cutie."

"Thanks." Sazh blushed.

As Wizel led Sazh away, the marelings moved to his bedroom, eagerly awaiting his return.

In Sazh's room, Wizel tucked him into his bed of moss.

"Now, you just lie back and relax." He urged. "I'm right here, and I'll keep you safe."

"Thanks, WIzel." Sazh smiled.

"My pleasure, dear boy." Wizel patted him on the head. "Now, shut those tired eyes, and sleep. And remember, those bad dreams can't hurt you."

"Especially when you're with me." Sazh grinned, as his eyes closed.

"Atta boy." Wizel whispered.

In moments, Sazh had drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

"Sweet dreams, my boy." Wizel whispered, as he tiptoed out of the room. "As for me, my night's not quite over yet..."

Wizel sauntered over to his own bedroom, ready to finish his business with his three lovely guests...

 _The present..._

At the moment, Wizel and Sazh were standing on the balcony of the tower, looking out onto the hive, and enjoying the peace.

"Beautiful day, huh?" Sazh smiled.

"Practically perfect." Wizel nodded. "After everything this hive has been through, it's good to know we can still have days like this."

"No kidding." Sazh nodded. "It's nice to just be able to kick back and relax."

"I couldn't have put it better myself, old friend." Wizel nodded. "Just look at that blue sky..."

As Wizel looked upwards, he saw a local delivery Pegasus making his rounds.

"Oh, is that the time?" He suddenly declared. "I must dash. Have an important matter to attend to."

"What kind of matter?" Sazh asked.

"A... meeting." Wizel answered.

"A 'meeting', huh?" Sazh asked. "With who? Must really be important to make you jangled..."

"I'm afraid that's confidential." Wizel said quickly. "Must dash!"

Wizel rushed off.

"This again?" Sazh sighed. "Where do you keep rushing off to, Wizel? You can't keep your business 'confidential' forever..."

Sazh left the balcony and went to find Char. The soldier was in the training grounds, putting some rookies through his paces.

"That'zzz it!" He yelled, as the rookies jogged around the course. "Pick up the pace! No room for zzzlackerzzz around here!"

Sazh rolled his eyes. Char had a tendency for driving rookies to the brink of exhaustion. He never accepted anything less than one hundred percent.

"Hey, Char." Sazh smiled as he approached. "How's the training coming?"

"It hazzz it'zzz upzzz and downzzz." Char shrugged. "Thezzze kidzzz have potential, but zzzome are lacking in dizzzcipline. Juzzzt thizzz morning, I caught one reading a magazine about thizzz zzzinger who'zzz performing over in Fillydelphia. Zzzapphire zzzomething."

"You can't blame them for having interests." Sazh shrugged. "...Anyway, can you take five? I need to talk with you... alone."

"May azzz well." Char sighed. "The rookiezzz look to be about at their limit." He called to the rookies, who were near exhaustion. "That'll do for today, you wimpzzz!"

"Yay..." The rookies groaned.

"Rezzzt up... becauzzze you'll be working twice azzz hard tomorrow!" Char yelled.

"Aw..." The rookies groaned.

Sazh led Char to an isolated corner of the hive.

"Zzzo, what'zzz the big deal?" Char asked.

"Have you noticed how Wizel's been leaving every so often?" He inquired. "It's been happening for a while now."

"Well, I wazzz in prizzzon until recently..." Char joked. "...But now that you mention it, he hazzz been dizzzappearing a lot lately..."

"Yeah, this happens like every few months. One moment, Wizel is busy doing normal things, another, he just up and leaves, without telling of any of us where he's going." Sazh declared. "He can be gone for anywhere between one day and a whole week, then he just comes back with no explanation for where he's been. He has been doing this for the past five years..."

"Um, it hazzz been longer than five yearzzz." Char declared. "Even before Zzzleight, Wizel alwayzzz went off doing zzzomething."

"And you didn't think to ask him where he was going?" Sazh frowned.

"Unlike you, I rezzzpect Wizel's privacy." Char growled. "It'zzz no buzzzinezzzzzz of mine where he goezzz in his free time."

"But what about when he comes back?" Sazh asked. "He wanders around, acting like he doesn't have a care in the world. Almost like some great weight has been lifted."

"That izzz zzztrange..." Char admitted. "But I'm zzzure there'zzz a zzzimple explanation. Perhapzzz he juzzzt wantzzz zzzome alone time."

"Or maybe he's in some kind of trouble." Sazh said worriedly.

"Trouble?" Char repeated.

"Yeah." Sazh nodded. "Like maybe he's being blackmailed, and this disappearing act of his is so he can pay off whoever's doing it."

"You really think zzzo?" Char asked. "I highly doubt Wizel would let himzzzelf be manipulated like that."

"I bet it might have something to do with that mob Wizel and Carapace is a part of." Sazh frowned.

"There's only one way to find out." Sazh declared. "Carapace is visiting his brother for the week. Let's ask him."

Carapace was residing in a small hut over in the west, with his brother, Mandible. Carapace was the one opened the door when Sazh knocked.

"Hello." Carapace declared. "What brings you two here?"

"We need to ask you a little something about your profession." Sazh declared.

"Namely, hazzz Wizel been called in to work for thozzze Napoleonzzz recently?" Char inquired.

"Not really." Carapace declared. "The brothers haven't called Wizel in for months."

"Here he goes, talking about work again..." Mandible sighed.

"Sorry, bro." Carapace apologised.

"You're sure about that?" Sazh urged. "Absolutely sure?"

"Yes." Carapace nodded. "Trust me, I'd know if Wizel had been called in. He's the one who helped me get in, remember?"

"...I see." Sazh nodded. "Thanks, anyway."

"No problem." Carapace shrugged.

As they left the dwelling, Sazh was pondering things.

"If it's not work for the Napoleons, then maybe WIzel really is in some kind of trouble." He mused.

"I doubt it." Char declared. "That old fellow'zzz pretty tough, remember? He can deal with any kind of trouble."

"But how can we know for sure?" Sazh asked. "I say we follow him the next he trots away, and find out for ourselves."

"Muzzzt we?" Char asked. "After all, you're zzzaying we zzzhould zzztick our mandiblezzz into Wizel'zzz private buzzzinezzzzzz bazzzed on a hunch."

"But we have to." Sazh declared. "If for nothing else, than for the sake of making sure he's safe. I don't know about you, but I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that Wizel was in trouble, and I could have helped him, but didn't. Would you?"

"...Okay, I'm in." Char nodded. "But only becauzzze I care about Wizel."

"Good." Sazh nodded. "Since he's already left, we have to wait until he comes back, then takes off again. It's happened a couple of times before, so we might not have to wait too long."

Sazh was right; Wizel returned the next morning.

"So, how was your... meeting?" Sazh asked.

"It was very... productive." Wizel declared.

"Izzz there anything elzzze you'd like to zzzay about it?" Char inquired.

"Only that it's private." Wizel retorted. "And I'll thank you not to pry."

Wizel went back into the tower.

"You see?" Sazh turned to Char. "Something's not right here."

"Yezzz." Char nodded. "Thizzz doezzz indeed warrant invezzztigation..."

For the next couple of days, Sazh and Char kept a close eye on Wizel, not wanting to miss him slipping away again. On the third day, while they were having lunch together, Wizel took note of the position of the sun.

"I hate to cut this repast short, but I must depart." Wizel declared.

"Another meeting, right?" Sazh asked.

"Correct." Wizel nodded. "I'll be back soon, don't you worry."

"If you zzzay zzzo." Char said nonchalantly.

After Wizel left the room, Sazh and Char waited a few moments, then followed him.

As Wizel marched down the path leaving the hive, he changed form, taking on the shape of a green-coated Unicorn.

"Note the disguise." Sazh whispered. "Wherever he's going, he feels the need to disguise himself."

"Zzzo it would zzzeem." Char nodded. "Maybe hizzz dezzztination izzzn't big on Changelingzzz..."

As Wizel reached a small village, he suddenly changed form again, becoming a Pegasus.

"What the...?" Sazh frowned, confused by the new development.

"Why izzz he changing form again?" Char pondered. "What'zzz the point in that?"

"You don't think he knows we're following him, do you?" Sazh frowned. "He may be changing form to throw us off."

"I don't believe that izzz the cazzze." Char declared. "There'd be zzzome kind of tell that zzzuggezzzted he knew. A zzzudden zzztop, or a glance behind him. No, thizzz izzz zzzomething elzzze."

"But what?" Sazh asked.

As they continued following Wizel, they saw him board a tram. Taking to the air they followed the tram to its destination: Fillydelphia.

"The big city..." Sazh mused. "But what's brought Wizel here?"

"Hopefully, we'll find out zzzoon." Char mused.

Not long after disembarking from the tram, Wizel changed form once again, becoming a tawny feathered Griffon.

"Again?" Sazh frowned.

"At leazzzt he'zzz branching out more." Char joked.

Leaving the tram station, Wizel took on the form of a Buffalo. As Sazh and Wizel followed, they passed a poster promoting Sapphire Shores' latest concert.

"Her again..." Char rolled his eyes. "Zzzhe's everywhere thizzz week."

"Come on." Sazh urged. "We don't want to lose him!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming..." Char said irritably.

As they followed Wizel through the streets, they saw a large, fancy hotel, The Bitz.

As Wizel neared the hotel, he changed form once again, becoming a tan, middle-aged Earth Pony stallion with a gray mane and a Cutie Mark of a fox with silver fur.

"A hotel?" Sazh frowned.

"I knew it." Char smirked. "He izzz juzzzt here to relax."

"No harm in making sure, though." Sazh declared. "Come on."

"Fine..." Char sighed. "We've come this far, right?"

Taking on the appearance of two maids, Sazh and Char followed Wizel after he checked in, tracking him up to one of the highest floors. Wizel made his way to a door, and knocked on it. As Sazh and Char watched, the door opened, and he slipped in. Immediately after, he placed a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door.

"Okay, this is it." Sazh declared, "Whatever Wizel is up to, the answer is right behind this door. Let's go in..."

"Hold on a moment..." Char held up a hoof. "Maybe we zzzhouldn't be doing thizzz."

"What are you talking about?" Sazh asked.

"Look around." Char pointed out the high quality decor. "Doezzz it really zzzeem like Wizel izzz in trouble? If he'zzz being blackmailed, then why izzz he coming here of all placezzz? Perhapzzz he really izzz juzzzt taking zzzome perzzzonal time, and we zzzhouldn't intrude upon him..."

"But what of he's in trouble?" Sazh urged.

"What kind of trouble could happen here?" Char demanded. "I know you feel like zzzomething'zzz wrong, but you need to zzzee that Wizel izzz in no danger! He'zzz juzzzt taking a break, that'zzz all."

"But why wouldn't he tell us?" Sazh asked.

"Probably becauzzze he didn't want to dizzzturbed." Char answered. "If that'zzz true, then we zzzhouldn't defy hizzz wizzzhezzz. We zzzhould juzzzt let him be."

"Maybe you're right..." Sazh admitted, unable to deny the evidence. "Maybe I was just being paranoid, and worrying over nothing..."

"Wouldn't be the firzzzt time." Char rolled his eyes.

"Real funny." Sazh snorted. "Like you've never made a mistake."

"Maybe one or two." Char shrugged.

"Yeah, hundred." Sazh joked.

Suddenly, they heard a mare's scream, coming from behind the door.

"What the buck?!" Sazh gasped. "Wizel must in trouble!"

"Crap! Zzztand back!" Char yelled.

With one swift kick, Char broke down the door, and the pair rushed inside the room. They girded themselves for any manner of horrible sight... but saw something far worse.

The pop star diva, Sapphire Shores, was lying on the bed, shifting back and forth in a most provocative way...which soon stopped when she noticed the two Changelings.

"What the-?" She gaped. "Who are you two?!"

The two Changelings were just as shocked.

"Sapphire Shores/Zzzapphire Zzzhorezzz?" Sazh and Char gaped at once.

"What the heck are you doing-" Sazh followed up when something shifted in the blanket coveirng Sapphire.

Suddenly, Wizel's stallion form poked out, his face caught in a deep blush.

"Sapphire, what's wrong? You suddenly went-" Wizel stopped... as he then gazed at Sazh and Char, whose faces went from shocked to downright mortified, realizing what they just broke in on.

"AGH! My eyezzz! It burnzzz!" Char cried out as he covered his eyes.

"Oh Faust..." Sazh gasped.

"Sazh, Char, what in the motherbucking Tartarus are you two doing here?!" Wizel suddenly rolled off Sapphire, trying to cover him and her.

"What are we doing here?!" Sazh yelled. "What are you doing here... with international pop sensation and singing legend Sapphire Shores?"

"What does it look like?" Wizel said indignantly. "Did you not see the 'Do Not Disturb' sign?"

"Oh, so that is what that sign is for?" Sazh asked, "I thought it meant you wanted some alone time."

"Exactly." Wizel glared as he gestured Sapphire. "What do you think this is?!"

"It lookzzz like you're zzzcrewing thizzz mare." Char said flatly... as his eyes were now bloodshot.

"That's right." Wizel nodded. "And we'd like a little privacy please..."

"Um, excuse me, but just who are these guys?" Sapphire asked.

"Oh, ah... these are the 'boys' I told you about." Wizel said awkwardly. "Sapphire Shores, meet Sazh and Char. Boys, meet Sapphire. She's my, er... paramour."

"I wish I could say it's a pleasure." Sapphire said huffily.

"Zzzo thizzz izzz the reason you've been zzzneaking away?" Char frowned. "For zzzome booty callzzz?"

"In other words, yes." Wizel nodded.

"But why all the zzzecrecy?" Char asked.

"Why do you think? Sapphire here is quite the famous pony in all of Equestria." Wizel explained. "She's always in the public eye. And as you know, I prefer not to call attention to myself. So we've been meeting in secret, and I've been taking measures to ensure I wasn't followed, even in my disguised forms."

"That explainzzz all the different dizzzguizzzezzz..." Char admitted.

"Exactly." Wizel nodded. "I believed anypony on my tail couldn't follow somepony who practically vanished moments ago... I should've known it wouldn't work on fellow Changelings."

"Zzzorry about thizzz, old friend." Char apologised. "We thought you might be in zzzome kind of trouble."

"Quite the opposite, actually." Wizel put a hoof around Sapphire. "I was just having some fun with a special lady."

"Thanks, Wizzy." Sapphire grinned.

"Well, it'zzz a better reazzzon than being blackmailed." Char shrugged. "Eh, Zzzazh?"

Unlike Char, Sazh wasn't relieved at all. Instead, he was angry.

"Um, Zzzazh?" Char nudged Sazh.

"What the Tartarus?!" Sazh snarled. "How the buck could you keep this from us?! From me?!"

"Excuse me?" Wizel rounded on him. "Who I spend my private time with is no concern of yours. If anything, I should be mad at you both for intruding!"

"Oh, excuse me for caring about your well-being!" Sazh yelled. "Instead, you had been keeping this from both of us, especially me! Why would you not tell me?!"

"Look, Sazh..." Wizel started.

"I don't want to hear it!" Sazh yelled, storming out of the room.

"Sazh, wait!" Wizel rushed after him.

With that, it was just Char and Sapphire, alone in the room.

"Hey." Sapphire nodded.

"Hey." Char said awkwardly.

Sapphire glanced up and down at Char's body and gave a wry grin.

"Well, Wizel was right... you do look like Kalvin Klop." She smirked.

"Who?" Char asked.

"He's a male model." Sapphire explained. "A very attractive one... And you look as well-sculpted as he does."

"Um... thankzzz?" Char cringed.

"In a buggy, hard-shelled kind of way..." Sapphire grinned.

"...Excuzzze me." Char edged out of the room. "I have to make zzzure everything'zzz okay with my friendzzz..."

"You do that..." Sapphire chuckled.

Sazh marched out of the hotel, heedless of the stares from the surprised guests. He pushed the doors open roughly, and stomped down the streets.

"Sazh, stop!" Wizel came out after him.

"What did I just say?" Sazh spat. "Whatever you're going to say, I don't want to hear it."

"I never meant to deceive you." Wizel declared.

"Seriously?" Sazh spat. "You lied to me!"

"I never lied." Wizel insisted. "I just... withheld portions of the truth."

"Which is pretty much the same thing." Sazh said petulantly.

"Hey... hold up!" Char emerged onto the streets, rushing to join them. "Ah, there you are..." He wheezed, exhausted by the running. "Zzzazh, don't you think you're overreacting juzzzt a tiny bit?"

"No, I don't." Sazh snarled. "In fact, I think you're underreacting. We both trusted Wizel, and I thought he trusted us back. Clearly, I was wrong, considering he kept his little liaisons with Ms. Shores under wraps for so long."

"I wasn't aware I had to tell you everything about my personal life." Wizel scowled.

"What'zzz the big deal?" Char asked. "Zzzo Wizel izzz dating a pony. It'zzz not like that'zzz zzzuch a zzzhocker nowadayzzz."

"It's not that he's dating Sapphire. He could be porking a skunk and I could care less!" Sazh declared. "It's that he saw fit to keep it from us."

"I'm sorry if you feel betrayed, but I felt it was best to keep it quiet." Wizel remarked.

"But why? Don't you trust us?" Sazh asked.

"...Of course I do." Wizel sighed. "But this secret wasn't just for me... it was more for Sapphire's benefit than anything. The mare values her privacy deeply."

"How did you two even meet, anyway?" Sazh asked. "I mean... for as long as I could remember, you were always happy sleeping around with all the marelings."

"Yeah, you were living the dream, old friend." Char added.

"Yeah... were..." Wizel reflected. "You see, it all started shortly when Sazh was only a young teenager. I will not lie, I did enjoy all the mating and tomfoolery I had with all the other Changelings. Small ones, big ones, ones with male parts (don't want to go into that), and it was as if things were finally going back to normal, just before I met Hazel... but then I realized, Hazel's absence left a hole so big that no amount of sex would ever fill."

"I guess it would..." Sazh noted.

"She left a hole in my life too." Char admitted.

"As the years went by, I had started to grow tired of all the mating and all the physical pleasuring. I simply wanted what I once had with Hazel: a mare to love and love me in return." Wizel declared. "But after all the laying around I did, I felt that I could never find that kind of special lady ever again... so I fell into a bit of a depression. It wasn't till twenty years ago that I had heard of a concert being held by Sapphire Shores in the next country over. So I figured I could forget my troubles by going there... so, I went in disguise..."

 _Flashback..._

Wizel, disguised as a tangello coated Pegasus with a blue mane and a leaf Cutie Mark, was amongst the crowd of fans who had come to listen to their musical idol.

 _'So many ponies.'_ He mused. _'This Sapphire Shores must be quite a singer, to have amassed such a legion of fans...'_

As the lights on the stage went up, Sapphire, clad in a glittering golden outfit, emerged from behind the curtain.

"Hello, everypony!" She declared, to great applause.

 _'My, she's quite a looker.'_ Wizel admitted. _'By pony standards, at least...'_

"I'd like to start things off with an old favorite of me." Sapphire announced. "And I hope it's your favorite, too!"

As the lights dimmed, a spotlight fell on Sapphire, and she began singing.

 _Waves crashing on the shores of love_

 _Driven by the moon above_

 _The waves, they never end_

 _Like my love, my friend_

Wizel was entranced. He had never heard such a beautiful, melodious voice before. She was like a siren, ensnaring his heart...

 _'By the hives of old... I'm in love.'_ He realised.

As Sapphire sang the last line of her song, the crowd applauded louder than ever, with Wizel among them.

 _'I must meet her.'_ He thought. _'I must...'_

After the concert was over, Wizel slipped backstage, struck by the urge to meet Sapphire in pony. In order to avoid the security, he posed as one who had just entered the bathroom, slipping past the others. Once that was done, he reverted back to his original disguise. Looking around, he saw a door with a star on it, Sapphire's name written within.

"Okay, here goes nothing..." He said aloud.

Wizel opened the door, finding Sapphire within.

"Um... hello?" Wizel addressed.

Sapphire jolted up when she glanced back to see the stallion.

"What the-who are you?" Sapphire frowned. "And how did you get by security?"

"I'm sorry." Wizel apologised. "I didn't mean to startle you. My name is... Tangerine Twist. And I just wanted to say how incredible I thought you were tonight."

"Oh, really?" Sapphire smiled, "And you just snuck through security just to tell me that?"

"Well, yes." Wizel nodded. "Your voice is more beautiful than anything I've ever heard before. Except possibly your glorious visage..."

"Well, thanks." Sapphire blushed. "You're not so bad yourself, handsome."

"I've never known a lady quite like you before." Wizel declared. "And I knew a very special lady once, but... she died a long time ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sapphire frowned. "But you know something? I bet she was a lucky mare."

"Thank you." Wizel smiled.

"Tell you what, why don't we go and grab a drink together?" Sapphire suggested. "I got some good Tambelon '86 back at my trailer."

"I'd like that." Wizel grinned.

The two made their way to Sapphire's trailer, where Sapphire poured them some drinks.

"So, where are you from?" Sapphire asked.

"Oh, just this little place, out in the country." Wizel told a half-truth. "I came out here to clear my head. I'm kinda stuck in a rut back home."

"I've been there." Sapphire sighed. "A few years back, I sang nothing but R&B for like, six months..."

"I didn't except to meet such a beautiful and engaging mare as you though." Wizel admitted.

"And I didn't expect such a charming and handsome stallion to sneak into my dressing room." Sapphire joked. "But I'm glad you did." He hoof stroked his knee. "Very glad."

"So am I." Wizel chuckled.

"More wine?" Sapphire offered.

"Gladly." Wizel grinned.

Shortly afterwards, the two lay in bed together, exhausted after a marathon bout of lovemaking.

"Wow." Sapphire said breathlessly. "That was incredible."

"You can say that again." Wizel agreed, equally breathless. "Best I've had in a long, long... LONG time..."

Wizel was so exhausted, that he was unaware that his disguise was no longer on, and he was back to his normal form, albeit his beard was a lot shorter.

"What the-?!" Sapphire gasped. "You're a Changeling?!"

"What are you talking about? I'm-" Wizel stopped when he saw his hoof. "Oh... oh, buck."

"So I've been knockin' horseshoes with a Changeling all night?" Sapphire asked.

"Um, look, Sapphire, I do not want any trouble." Wizel slipped out of bed, slowly backing out. "I did not meant to deceive you or use you in any way, I just didn't want to alarm or disgust anyone. I will just leave and you will never have to hear from me ever again-"

"Are you kidding? ...That was the best sex I've ever had." Sapphire declared.

"...It was?" Wizel gaped.

"Yeah." Sapphire nodded. "You were so gentle, yet so powerful. I've never been with a stallion who was half as good as you."

"Why, thank you." Wizel grinned, his fear gone. "I didn't think my lovemaking prowess was that good..."

"Oh, it is." Sapphire grinned. "...In fact, I think I might be interested in doing this again."

"Are you serious?" Wizel asked. "I mean, I am a Changeling, a supposed enemy of Equestria."

"Well, I'm up for living on the dangerous side." Sapphire smirked. "I wouldn't mind if we do this again next time I'm in the area... how about you?"

"I think I'd like that." Wizel smiled. "And I'm sure I could find the time to see you again."

"Good." Sapphire smiled. "Just... try not to let word around around. My career's hit a few bumps lately, and if the press found out I was screwing a Changeling, they would destroy me."

"I understand." Wizel nodded. "Rest assured, my lips are sealed."

"Thanks." Sapphire beamed. "Now, how about one for the road?" She held up the covers.

"With pleasure." Wizel chuckled, joining her back on the bed.

 _The present..._

"So there you have it." Wizel declared. "I only kept our tryst a secret so Sapphire would suffer any unpleasant repercussions associated with bedding a Changeling. I couldn't risk it getting out... to anypony, especially back then."

"So... Sapphire was cool with you bucking her while pretending to be a stallion?" Sazh asked. "Isn't that sexual assault in a sense?"

"Sazh, it was way back when." Wizel deadpanned. "Back then, we could do panty raids, install nude cameras, and sell pie pans with pictures of hot mares on the bottom. Besides, it wasn't like I pretended to be some other pony."

"...I guess that makes sense." Sazh sighed. "And maybe I did overreact just a little bit..."

"A little?" Char snorted.

"Okay, a lot." Sazh admitted. "I just didn't like the idea of you keeping something from me. We've always been so close, y'know?"

"I do." Wizel nodded. "I should have trusted you, but I'd dedicated myself to keeping the secret."

"Well, I'll keep the secret too." Sazh declared. "I swear."

"Azzz do I." Char nodded.

"Thanks, boys." Wizel smiled. "Now, why don't you come back and have a proper introduction with Sapphire?"

"With pleasure." Sazh nodded.

"My thoughtzzz exactly." Char grinned.

They returned to the hotel room, and reunited with Sapphire. Wizel was in his true form again.

"Wizel's told me so much about you guys." Sapphire declared.

"All good, I hope?" Sazh asked.

"More or less." Sapphire shrugged.

"Well, he obviously hasn't told us anything about you, but you must be a great mare, for Wizel to go to all this trouble." Sazh declared.

"Without a doubt." Wizel chuckled.

"Oh, Wizzy." Sapphire giggled.

The two leaned in to kiss... but suddenly, there was a flash of light. The group turned to see a photographer Earth Pony stallion looking through the window, situated in a window washer's perch.

"Hah!" The stallion crowed. "Paydirt! Wait until everypony finds out Sapphire Shores is dating a Changeling!"

Still chuckling, the stallion started to descend.

"Oh no you don't!" Char yelled.

Char and Sazh grabbed the perch's ropes, and pulled it back up. They then grabbed the photographer and pulled him.

"N-now, now!" The photographer gulped. "Let's not do anything hasty."

"Give us that camera." Sazh snarled. "Now!"

"But, but..." The photographer trembled.

"You heard him." Char growled. "Fork it over, or elzzze."

"Stop." Sapphire said suddenly.

"Huh?" Sazh turned.

"Let him go." Sapphire urged.

"Sapphire?" Wizel asked.

"But your zzzecret..." Char started.

"It's okay." Sapphire declared. "I don't want to keep my relationship with Wizel a secret any more."

"You don't?" Wizel asked.

"No." Sapphire shook her head. "I'm tired of hiding it, like it's something to be ashamed of. I want to stand proud, and not care that everypony knows... wouldn't you agree, Wizel?"

"...Indeed." Wizel smiled. "If that is what you really want, then so be it. To be honest, I'm tired of hiding too." He then turned to Sazh and Char. "Boys, let him go."

"Okay, Wiz." Sazh nodded.

"You got lucky, zzzcum." Wizel snarled at the photographer. "Now beat it!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" The photographer dashed back to the cradle, and lowered himself to the ground.

"You sure about this?" Sazh asked.

"Definitely." Wizel nodded.

"It doesn't matter what others think." Sapphire declared. "As long as Wizzy and I have each other, that's all that matters."

"Well, that'zzz very brave of you both." Char beamed. "And you dezzzerve happinezzzzzz more than anypony, Wizel."

"Without a doubt." Sazh agreed. "You deserve to have somepony who loves and cares for you. After everything you've done for me and Char, that's the least fate owes you."

"Thanks, boys." Wizel smiled. "But you know, I didn't take any of you because I expected a reward. I did it because it was the right thing to do. And watching both you grow, helping you become the Changelings you are today... That is a reward in itself."

"That was beautiful, Wizzy." Sapphire grinned.

"Now, if you boys don't mind, Sapphy and I would like to... get back to work, as it were." Wizel smirked.

"Of course." Sazh nodded. "We'll see you at home."

"Have fun." Char chuckled.

"Oh, we will." Sapphire giggled.

"Always do..." Wizel nodded.

As Sazh and Char left the room, Wizel and Sapphire returned to the bed, and started... enjoying each other's company.

Meanwhile, Sazh and Char left the hotel, and began the trek home.

"You know, I've learned something today." Sazh declared.

"What, that you zzzhould mind your own buzzzinezzzzzz?" Char asked.

"No..." Sazh shook his head.

"That zzzome thingzzz zzzhould be left well enough alone?" Char offered.

"No..." Sazh growled.

"That you zzzhouldn't drag your friend milezzz away from home on an unfounded zzzuzzzpicion?" Char declared.

"I was going to say that I learned to trust the ones I care about." Sazh declared.

"I could've have told you that." Char snorted. "And we wouldn't even have had to travel forty milezzz..."

"Like you have a reputation for being the voice of reason." Sazh sneered.

"I wazzz today." Char smirked.

"As opposed to so many days when you were the opposite." Sazh glared.

"At leazzzt I didn't totally lozzze it over Wizel getting zzzome hot flank." Char snorted.

"I didn't make you come with me." Sazh shot back.

"Didn't you?" Char retorted.

"No, I didn't!" Sazh yelled.

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

Their bickering went on until they were halfway home, only ending when they tired of the argument.

It turned out that revealing their relationship to the world wasn't such a bad thing. A lot of Sapphire's fans actually applauded her for being so open-minded. While there were detractors amongs the media, most weren't that concerned, being willing to live and let live.

One morning, Sleight read a story of their affair in a newspaper while sat in the throne room.

"Yeesh." Sleight gaped. "Wizel's dating Sapphire Shores? She must have a thing for older fellas. Real older..."

"I'm so happy for them." Chrysalis smiled. "Wizel deserves a new love. It's been so long since he lost Hazel."

"Well, he made a good choice for lady #2." Sleight chuckled. "Good luck to them, I say..."

Meanwhile, Wizel, Char and Sazh were standing on the balcony again. Sazh was reading a magazine with the cover story "Changelings: Great Lovers?" Below it was the picture of Sapphire and Wizel kissing.

"Well, what do you know." Sazh chuckled. "You're a celebrity now."

"They're even zzzaying zzztallions zzzhould be like you in the bedroom." Char chuckled.

"I always knew my lovemaking prowess would be renowned one day." Wizel chuckled. "Speaking of which, I must be off. Sapphire's staying in the next town over."

"Say 'hi' to her from me, okay?" Sazh smiled.

"And me." Char added.

"Of course." Wizel nodded.

As Wizel departed, Sazh smiled, content. His faith in his foster parent was renewed, and he was happy Wizel actually had somepony.

"Now if only I could get zzzome action." Char declared.

"You and me both, Char." Sazh chuckled.

Once again, all was well at the hive. Sazh's trust in Wizel, temporarily shaken, was now stronger than ever. The truth had brought them closer than before. And both Sazh and Char were truly happy their father figure had settled down with a new, true love.

Meanwhile, in the next country over, in an abandoned warehouse...

"Hello?!" A shifty Pegasus with skinny limbs called out, as he carted in three gray barrels. "I got a order of three drums worth of Mithriline! Is there anyone by the name of..." He pulled up a note. "The Forced Fodders?"

"It's Forefathers, you idiot."

The two hooded stallions that were observing the Changeling hive from before stepped out of the shadows, the big one having answered him.

"Oh, sorry..." The pegasus cringed. "Well, I have your shipment ready. It wasn't easy to get, but you find that I had procured three drums of the finest Mithriline. That will be a couple hundred Bits..."

"Of course." The smaller hooded stallion gave him a bag. "Here's the money, and a little extra for your service."

"Now you are certain that this stuff is hundred percent Mithriline right?" The larger stallion asked. "'Cause I don't want to remind you what happened to the other guy who gave us shoddy products."

"I assure you, this is all pure right here." The dealer gulped. "But I have to ask, and I don't mean to pry, but what are you planning to do with all this stuff?"

"Let's just say we have a... problem in terms of 'pest control'. And we need the finest ingredients to properly resolve the situation." The smaller hooded stallion declared.

"Yes. And this time, nothing is going to go wrong." The larger stallion sneered.

"Oookay then." The dealer said awkwardly. "Let me know how that turns out."

"Oh, you'll know, alright." The smaller stallion smirked under his hood. "All of Equestria will know..."

"Well, let me know if you need me again." The Pegasus clapped his hooves as he left the room.

The larger stallion stallion started dragging the drums inside, as the smaller stallion walked aside him.

"Now the real work can begin." The smaller stallion smiled.

"Too much work if you ask me." The larger one snorted.

"True." The smaller one admitted. "Too bad Sterling isn't part of our little project. He always had a knack for this sort of thing..."

"We don't need that loser." The larger stallion snarled. "He failed us, remember? And he's rotting in jail because of it! And unless we want to end up the same way, we'd better not fail too!"

"Okay, relax." The smaller one urged. "We will not fail as Sterling did. We will bring Father the success he craves."

"Ooh, how I'd love to see the look on that failure's face when we finally succeed." The larger stallion snickered.

"Well, for now, let's focus on the present." The smaller stallion declared. "This Mithriline isn't going to mix itself..."

"Yeah, yeah..." The larger one scowled. "Just what I wanted to do with my day: Play chemist."

The two hooded stallions went to work, moving ever closer to the fruition of their mysterious plans...

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	13. The Pairing Game: Changeling Edition

**King Of The Changelings**

 **Chapter Thirteen: The Pairing Game: Changeling Edition**

First, there was darkness. Then a pink light flooded the darkness, revealing a studio set covered with hearts. An audience cheered wildly as a beige Earth Pony Stallion with a five o'clock shadow and messy dark mane stepped forward. His Cutie Mark was that of a small island.

"Hello, ladies and gents!" He cheered. "I'm Chris McRein, five-time winner of the Golden Glade for outstanding performance, Daytime Emmare for Best Personality, the Oscolt for Best Presenter, and host of your favorite reality show, _Total Drafthorse Island_ , and this is _The Pairing Game_ , where the magic of love comes to our lucky contestants!"

The audience applauded even louder as the game's logo appeared on screen and a jazzy theme tune began playing.

"Tonight's episode is going to be a big one, as tonight, we have some very special contestants." Chris declared, "For the first time ever in the history of The Pairing Game, we have two Changelings on the show."

The crowd "ooh"ed in surprise.

"Yeah, I was just as surprised as you were." Chris gave one snide laugh. "Either these guys are looking for love...or just here for the buffet, am I right?"

The crowd laughed.

"In all seriousness, let this show started." Chris declared, as he pulled out a note card. "Let us meet our two bachelors! First up, we have this young feller, clocking in at age..." He blanched at the note. "...Forty years old. Wow, Changelings are weird..." He then regained his poise. "Give it up for this little guy, Sazh Teller! Come on out!"

From behind a curtain at the rear of the stage, Sazh emerged, to general applause. He waved awkwardly.

"Hello." He gulped.

"Let's check his profile vid, shall we?" Chris smiled.

 _*Static*_

The camera cut away to a recording of Sazh. The small Changeling was clearly incredibly nervous.

The words **Sazh, Contestant** were at the bottom of the screen.

"H-hi." He stuttered. "I'm S-sazh Teller, and I'm glad to be here. R-really... I know I'm not much to look at, but I like to think of myself as the sensitive, caring type. Ladies like that, don't they?" He was greeted with silence. "Right?"

 _*Static*_

"Yikes." Chris snorted, as the camera returned to him, as he made a gesture to Sazh. "Mr. Confident, he ain't. And now for our next contestant, clocking in at..." He blanched again. "One Hundred and Seventy years old. Lauren Faust, is this for real?" He let out a sigh as he then continued. "Let us welcome our second contestant... Char Charleston Charifficchunga... wow, that is one weird name."

Char emerged from behind the curtain. He was clearly not pleased to be here, grimacing at the pink and fluffy decor.

"Let'zzz juzzzt get thizzz over with." He declared. "Get to the pairing, so I can get to zzzharing... my body, that izzz...""

"Nice. Now let's hear a little something about this guy." Chris urged.

 _*Static*_

The screen cut to Char's scowling face.

The words **Char, Contestant** were below him.

"Do those zzztudio lightzzz have to be zzzo bright?" He snarled. "And get that camera out of my face. ...Tell the viewerzzz a little zzzomething about myself? Fine. I am a proud Changeling zzzoldier, and I zzzhouldn't even be taking part in thizzz ridiculouzzz game. Happy?" He then grimaced at all the decor. "And why the BLEEP! izzz everything pink?!"

 _*Static*_

"Ooh." Chris cringed. "Not exactly a cool customer, is he? You think that a name such as 'Char Charleston Charifficchunga' would mean that he's a guy who gets picked on a lot."

"Hey!" Char snarled. "It'zzz not my fault that my egg caretaker was zzzome zzztupid loon who wazzz dropped azzz a child! And I thought I zzzaid I didn't want you to zzzay my full name!"

"Hey, you talked, I listened." Chris gave another snide laugh. "Anywho, I suppose you're all wondering how we got these guys on the show. Well, it's all thanks to this fella. Old as time, and currently dating pop-sensation Sapphire Shores, Wizel Yg... igg... yg-dra... Oh, just show the tape already."

 _*Static*_

 **Wizel, Father-figure Of The Contestants**

An image of Wizel appeared on screen.

"Hello there, television aficionados. My name is Wizel Yggdrasil. I'm sure you're all wondering why I brought Sazh and Char onto this show." Wizel declared. "Well, to be honest, I figured it would help their dispositions." He sighed deeply. "You see, Char and Sazh have always had their... differences. And of course, those differences have bred disagreements. However, lately, their disagreements have been occurring with startling regularity. In fact, a fellow Changeling with a knack for photography had taken pictures of their last argument, which escalated to physical altercations."

A series of pictures popped up in a slideshow. The first few showed Char and Wizel arguing fiercely, and the next group had them getting into a physical confrontation. The next picture showed Sleight trying to break them, followed by one where he was accidentally punched in the face by Char. Then, for some reason, the three of them were dressed in fancy clothes. The photo after that showed the Changeling photographer taking a selfie, while the fight went on in the background.

"It wasn't till the Queen and I intervened that we got them to stop fighting." Wizel sighed. "Fortunately nopony was hurt, except for Sleight's pride. But I'd had enough. I had two options: one, force them into mating with each other. I know that may sound weird to you, but that was actually a form of punishment devised by a former queen. Extreme, I know, but threat of having it invoked kept a surprising anount of Changelings in line. The other option was to get them mares and force them onto a double date. Fortunately, at the suggestion of my... paramour, and with her help, I was able to get them on this show. I would had set them up with the ladies back at the hive, but they knew all of them by now, and if they weren't doing anything with them now, I doubt they would be any time soon."

 _*Static*_

 **Sazh, Itsy Bitsy Spider**

"Yeah, like he said, I'm doing this because Wizel thinks it would help me and Char get along." Sazh admitted. "Wizel's never steered me wrong before, but... look, I don't hate Char... but he's a jerk. Ever since I was a little larva, he hated me. He went out of his way to make me feel like dirt and bully me to tears. I actually enjoyed the time he was gone and in prison, because I knew he couldn't hurt me now... unfortunately, he had to go and have a 'change of heart' and is now in good graces with everypony. And since he's the head of the Guard, I have to see him everyday. Faust, I sometimes wonder why I became Sleight's advisor..."

 _*Static*_

 **Char, Frankensteed's Head On A Spider Body**

"I don't know why I let Wizel force me into thizzz... It wazzzn't my fault that me and Zzzazh got into it! Look, I realizzze now that I wazzz wrong to have mizzztreated him in the pazzzt, and honezzztly, I don't hate him anymore..." Char sighed, before snarling. "But he izzzn't azzz perfect azzz otherzzz make him out to be. He'zzz annoying azzz buck, and zzzince he izzz the advizzzor now, I have to anzzzwer to him. It'zzz not right having to anzzzwer to somepony who izzz zzzmaller than you, and one you could eazzzily beat in a fight. I only tolerate hizzz prezzzence becauzzze he izzz the King'zzz clozzze friend and I have no intentionzzz of going back to prizzzon. But now, I am zzztuck on thizzz zzztupid zzzhow... for all I know, Wizel wazzzn't really going to force me and Sazh to pork it out."

 _*Static*_

 **Wizel, ...Morgan Freestallion?**

"I was. I most certainly was." Wizel nodded. "Seven hundred years of living, and ponies still don't know what I am capable of doing..."

 _*Static*_

Back in the studio, Char and Sazh had been moved offstage.

"Now, let's meet our two mares of the day." Chris grinned. "First up, we have an honest-to-Faust Wonderbolt, Fleetfoot Featherflash!"

A spotlight shone down on the other side of the set, highlighting Fleetfoot. She had a few age lines, and some slight gray in her mane, but she was still the top athlete she was in her heyday. She waved to her supporters.

"Hi, everypony!" She smiled. "I love you, too!"

 _*Static*_

 **Fleetfoot, Wonderbolt Veteran**

"Being a Wonderbolt is great, but it doesn't exactly leave much time for romance." Fleetfoot declared. "I'm not getting any younger, and captain Spitfire and Soarin' managed to get together and had a kid, and they are usually way busier than I am. Which is why I'm here. I want to find myself a strong, noble stallion. Somepony who knows his way around the bedroom and knows how to make a girl feel special."

 _*Static*_

"And next, we have a down-home, country girl from the Pie family rock farm, where all the best rocks come from." Chris continued. "Maud Pie!"

A spotlight shone down, revealing Maud. Aside from a streak of gray in her mane, half-moon reading glasses on a chain around her neck, and a slight increase in weight, she looked much the same as she ever did, right down to her impassive facial features.

"Hello." Maud said in her usual dull tone. "I'm excited to be here."

 _*Static*_

 **Maud Pie, Professor of Rockology**

"Honestly, I was pressured into doing this by my family." Maud said flatly. "They all insist that I need to find a good stallion and settle down. I understand their concerns, but sometimes their meddling in my life makes me angry." Her expression hadn't changed a bit. "But I suppose it won't hurt to play this game. I may end up with somepony nice. That would be fun. Yay."

 _*Static*_

"Okay..." Chris frowned, not quite sure what to make of Maud's stoic nature. "Now's the time when our bachelors get to decide which of our lovely bachelorettes they want to pair up with. Girls, get behind the screen." A screen unfolded from the wall, obscuring the mares from view. "Now, let's bring back the fellas!"

Char and Sazh returned. They were wearing small circles with numbers on them (1 for Char and 2 for Sazh).

"Okay, ladies, start talking." Chris instructed. "Mare number one?"

"Hello." Maud said. "If you're looking for a mare who's all fun and excitement, I'm your girl."

"Hey there." Fleetfoot purred. "If either of you boys is looking for a high-flyer, I'm your gal."

"I call dibzzz on that one." Char declared. "Mare number two!"

"Why do you get to call dibs?" Sazh frowned.

"Becauzzze I zzzaid zzzo!" Char snarled. "And becauzzze zzzhe'zzz got a zzzexy voice..."

"Fine, whatever." Sazh snorted. "Guess that leaves me with mare number one..."

"Okay, you've made your choices." Chris smiled. "Bachelor number one went for mare number two, and bachelor number two for mare number one. Now, time for a little face-to-face!"

The screen pulled back, revealing Maud and Fleetfoot, each wearing their respective number on pink discs.

Immediately, Fleetfoot's smile faded, while Maud's expression remained the same.

"What the...?" Fleetfoot gaped. "You're a Changeling?"

"Izzz that a problem?" Char scowled, jumping to the wrong conclusion.

"Um, well..." Fleetfoot gave a nervous laugh, as she then harshly whispered to Chris. "Hey, what gives? I was promised that I'd be paired up with a stallion... not a bug!"

"We're going for something new." Chris shrugged. "Besides those 'equal opportunity' clowns were really on our backs about letting more non-ponies on the show."

"But you can't expect me to-" Fleetfoot started.

"You signed a contract, remember?" Chris said harshly. "You do what the game tells you to do."

Fleetfoot scowled powerlessly.

"Is there a problem, Mizzzzzz Fleetfoot?" Char grimaced.

"Well, not really." Fleetfoot shrugged. "I just... assumed you were a stallion with a speech impediment..."

"Well, zzzorry to dizzzappoint you!" Char spat. "I zzzuppozzze you think a filthy bug izzzn't worthy of dating you?"

"Not even close." Fleetfoot sneered. "And why are you so quick to pull the race card?"

"Don't turn thizzz one back on me." Char scowled. "Gah, you zzzeemed hotter when I couldn't zzzee you..."

Meanwhile, Sazh was approached by Maud, who was as sanguine as ever.

"Um... hi." Sazh said awkwardly.

"Hello." Maud nodded.

"I, er... hope you're not disappointed too." Sazh declared.

"Of course not." Maud replied. "Can't you tell?"

"Not exactly." Sazh shrugged. "So, you're from a rock farm... what's life like over there?"

"It's really great." Maud declared. "I love being around all those rocks. It makes me so happy."

"Uh-huh..." Sazh cringed, perturbed by her lack of emotion.

"Stay tuned, folks." Chris smiled. "Now that we've gone through the introductions, we'll be moving on to the actual dates. First, they'll be going to Canterlot's fanciest restaurant, _The Gilded Mane_ , then moving to the historic opera house for a showing of _Roameo and Muliet_ , then our bachelors will take their ladies home to meet the family in the Changeling Territory. Get ready to see the sparks fly!"

 _*Static*_

Following a commercial break, the two couples were being chauffeured to Canterlot for the first part of their date. Them, and a whole camera crew that was sharing the cab with them. Fleetfoot was wearing a sky blue dress, while Maud wore an indigo gown with quartz stones sewn into it. The Changelings simply wore bowties. Char and Fleetfoot were looking away from each other, tensions high. Sazh was nervous, while Maud was staring off into space, seemingly bored.

"So... you ever been to Canterlot before?" Sazh asked.

"Once or twice, yes." Maud nodded. "I've even been to the Grand Galloping Gala. My sister Pinkie invited me. It was a lot of fun."

"Well, it sure... sounds like it." Sazh cringed.

 _*Static*_

 **Sazh, Very Confused**

"I seriously don't know what's up with this Maud girl." Sazh declared. "I've seen slugs that were more lively and energetic than her..."

 _*Static*_

 **Maud, Master Of Tact**

"Sazh seemed quite shy." Maud declared. "But I'm not really into exuberant stallions, so that's a good thing. I have high hopes for this date."

 _*Static*_

"I don't need to ask if you've been to Canterlot before, of course." Fleetfoot sneered at Char.

"Like I don't know what that meanzzz." Char snarled. "Low blow, by the way."

"Really?" Fleetfoot growled. "I had family in Canterlot who were traumatized by your attack. Or are you going to play the 'I wasn't there' card?"

"I _was_ there, actually." Char admitted. "In fact, if it wazzzn't for the Prince and Princezzzzzz, I would have led our army to victory."

"Oh, so you had fun, did you?" Fleetfoot jibed.

Char scowled, but bit back a retort.

 _*Static*_

 **Char, Doesn't Like Talking About The Past**

"It'zzz been over twenty yearzzz zzzince that day." Char growled. "You'd think zzzhe'd leave the pazzzt in the pazzzt..."

 _*Static*_

 **Fleetfoot, Doesn't Leave The Past In The Past**

"Terrific." Fleetfoot snorted. "I'm on a date with one of the psycho bugs who tried to conquer Canterlot... Where's some Changeling repellent when I need it?"

 _*Static*_

The carriage stopped outside _The Gilded Mane_ , and the two couples entered the restaurant.

"Ah, you must be our special guests." A waiter stepped forward. "Right this way, please."

The waiter led them over to two adjacent tables. The restaurant was packed with various guests. A pink-coated Unicorn mare with a purple and aqua striped mane sat in a corner, her face hidden behind a menu.

A tubby Unicorn stallion with a dull green coat and orange mane cast a contemptuous glare at Char and Sazh as they passed by.

"So, ah... what would you like?" Sazh asked Maud, as they took their seats, one table for each couple.

"I'd be partial to some stone stew." Maud declared.

"Stone... stew?" Sazh gaped. "I didn't know ponies ate rocks..."

"We don't." The waiter frowned.

"It's an acquired taste." Maud told him.

"But not one that this establishment caters for." The waiter declared.

"Not a problem." Maud pulled out a piece of paper. "My family have an excellent recipe. I just happen to have it on me."

"How... convenient." The waiter frowned. "But we don't really have the ingredients."

"That's okay." Maud pulled some rocks out of her dress. "I always carry some extras."

 _*Static*_

 **Sazh, Very Weirded Out**

"She was carrying rocks in her dress the whole time." Sazh cringed. "Who even does that? What have I gotten myself into?"

 _*Static*_

"Oh, thank you." The waiter said awkwardly. "I'll... rush these to the kitchen right away."

"Would you like some stone soup too, Sazh?" Maud asked. "It's okay if you don't, but I would really like you to try it."

"...Okay, I guess I'll give it a shot." Sazh shrugged.

 _*Static*_

 **Sazh, Too Dumb To Live**

"Okay, I don't really think eating rocks is a good idea." Sazh confessed. "But I've gotta be a gentlestallion, right? Maybe that will earn me points with her."

 _*Static*_

"And what will you be having, sir?" The waiter asked Char. "Some rotten fruit perhaps?"

"Hey, that izzz an unfounded zzztereotype!" Char yelled, slamming his hoof into the table.

"My apologies." The waiter cringed, quite frightened by the Changeling's anger. "What would you like, sir?"

"Well, since you kindly azzzked..." Char scoffed, as he glanced at the menu. "I will have the wildberry zzzalad."

"I'll have the tumbleweed stew." Fleetfoot declared.

"And be quick about it!" Char yelled.

 _*Static*_

 **Fleetfoot, Pot Calling The Kettle Black?**

"There he goes with that temper again." Fleetfoot snarled. "It's really starting to tick me off!"

 _*Static*_

A short while later, the couples were eating their food (Sazh trying to avoid the stones).

"So, you eat pony food?" Fleetfoot asked Char.

"Yezzz, I do." Char declared. "We Changelingzzz are perfectly capable of doing zzzo. It'zzz juzzzt not our firzzzt choice of zzzuzzztenance."

"Oh, yeah." Fleetfoot nodded. "Your first choice is draining the love out of ponies, like overgrown parasites. You gonna drain me?"

"Azzz if there'd be any love in your zzzour little body." Char spat.

 _*Static*_

 **Char, Acid Tongue**

"A little much, I admit." Char shrugged. "But zzzhe zzztarted it!"

 _*Static*_

A large crowd of ponies whooped and cheered.

"OOOOH!"

"WHAT?"

You got served!"

"BURN!"

 _*Static*_

"So, Sazh, how good are you in the bed?" Maud asked.

Sazh spat the water he was sipping from, coughing a bit as he glanced at Maud in shock.

"Whoa, it's kind of early for that kind of question, isn't it?" Sazh gulped.

"Have you ever been in bed with a lady before?" Maud urged.

"Well, I, uh... don't think this is the place to talk about such things." Sazh said nervously.

"If you don't want to answer, that's fine." Maud declared. "But it kind of feels like by not answering it, you _are_ answering it."

 _*Static*_

 **Sazh, Virgin?**

"...Oh... well, I assure you, I'm not a virgin."

 _*Static*_

 **Char, In The Know**

"That's hizzz zzztory." Char snickered.

 _*Static*_

 **Sazh, Seriously Not A Virgin?**

"But to be honest... I'm not like the best... but I"m not the worst... I just have this issue-" Sazh stuttered.

 _*Static*_

 **Char, Bug On Roids**

"He criezzz... I'm zzzerious. Wizel told me all about it." Char sneered

 _*Static*_

 **Sazh, Crybaby?**

"I do not!" Sazh yelled.

 _*Static*_

 **Wizel, Dirty Grandpa**

"Oh he does. It's a sad truth. Every time he finishes, he bursts into tears. Many mares can attest to that." Wizel revealed.

 _*Static*_

 **Sazh, Definite Crybaby**

"Oh yeah, who?" Sazh scowled.

 _*Static*_

 **Skitter, Former Girlfriend**

He cried like a larva when we broke up." Skitter, a slender mareling, snorted.

 _*Static*_

 **Scale, Former Girlfriend**

"He'd cry all the time." Scale declared. "The way he sobbed, you'd think his shell were made out of pudding..."

 _*Static*_

 **Lepidot, Former Girlfriend**

"He really wasn't that bad." Lepidot admitted. "But he cried right after for some reason, which kinda killed the mood..."

 _*Static*_

 **Aloe, One-Night-Stand**

"He was a real cutie." Aloe smiled. "We had real bed fun. But then he started crying, and that was kinda weird..."

"I had better luck with Wizel." Lotus smirked, as she popped her head into frame.

"So you keep saying." Aloe rolled her eyes.

 _*Static*_

 **Sazh, Oh My Faust He's About To Cry!**

"I don't have to take this." Sazh sniffed. "I don't cry, you hear me? ...I'm done here."

Sazh stormed away from the camera.

 _*Static*_

Back at the restaurant, Char was sniggering at Sazh's clear awkwardness.

"Pathetic." He sneered. "He never wazzz very good with the ladiezzz..."

"Real nice." Fleetfoot snarled. "And I suppose you're a regular Casaneighva?"

 _*Static*_

 **Char, Sexy And He Knows It.**

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but... you can zzzee I leave my girlzzz pretty zzzatisfied." Char grinned.

 _*Static*_

 **Secta, Former Girlfriend**

"Oh, he was a fantastic lover!" She sighed. "He knew all the right moves. Sharing my nest with him was always the highlight of my night. Oh, Faust!"

 _*Static*_

 **Vermina, Former Girlfriend**

"Oh Faust, was he a great lay." She purred. "So strong and forceful..."

 _*Static*_

 **Slinker, former one-night-stand**

"Oh, we had fun." Slinker, a clearly male Changeling, chuckled. "It was just the one time, but oh Faust, it was gooood..."

 _*Static*_

 **Char, Swings Both Ways?**

"Dammit, Slinker, that was one time! ONE TIME! We were trapped in a cave, and it was cold!" Char yelled. "I'm NOT GAY!"

 _*Static*_

"Let'zzz juzzzt zzzay I have plenty of experience." Char smirked.

"Well, I'm no slacker in the bed region either." Fleetfoot proclaimed. "But one-night-stands are no substitute for romance. That's why I went on this show. I was looking for Mr. Right... and I got you instead."

"Well, I didn't exactly fetch a prize catch either." Char snorted.

 _*Static*_

 **Fleetfoot, Thin-Skinned**

"Seriously?" Fleetfoot spat. "I'm a prize catch. I'm a freakin' Wonderbolt, for crying out loud! One of the best! Who does he think he is? Look at these curves!" She ran her hooves down her body. "You know how many stallions would love to get their hooves all over this bod? To caress my every curve and dip? A lot, that's how many! That's how much of a prize catch I am!"

 _*Static*_

 **Char, More Of A Jerk Than He Lets On**

"I callzzz them like I zzzeezzz them." Char shrugged. "To zzzome ponies, a 'Wonderbolt' might be a favorable partner. Heck, zzzome of the zzzoldiers back at the hive have magazinezzz of them, and I won't go into detailzzz azzz to what they do with them. Bottom line, I'm not one of them. I don't mean anything by it, but that'zzz juzzzt how thingzzz are."

 _*Static*_

"Sazh, why aren't you eating your stone stew?" Maud asked.

"Oh, I am." Sazh took in a spoonful of the liquid. "Mm-mmm!"

"But it's the stones that are the real treat." Maud urged. "Try one. They're good."

 _*Static*_

 **Sazh, Dumber Than A Rock?**

"Yeah. I'm not proud of what I did next." Sazh cringed.

 _*Static*_

Sazh picked up one of the rocks with his spoon, and put it in his mouth. His fangs grinded against the hard rock.

"It's good, isn't it?" Maud asked.

"Mmmm!" Sazh groaned. "Very good... very, very..." Not wanting to disappoint her, he swallowed... and the rock got stuck in his throat. "Ack... ack! Ack! Ack!"

"Oh no, you're choking." Maud said flatly.

As Maud slapped Sazh on the back, the stallion from before was loudly complaining to a waiter.

"I shouldn't have to pay for this." He spat. "This soup is lousy, and this chair is really uncomfortable. Not to mention the quality of the fellow diners..." He cast a glare at Sazh and Char's tables. "I demand you tear up the bill!"

With one hard slap, Maud made Sazh cough up the rock, whch flew across the restaurant. It struck the unpleasant stallion on the back of the head. The stallion keeled over, landing face-first in his soup.

 _*Static*_

 **Monty, Put-Upon Waiter**

"An excellent shot." Monty smirked. "That fat oaf needed to be shut up. If their meal weren't being covered by the studio, I would have been tempted to tear up their bill in sheer gratitude."

 _*Static*_

"Thanks..." Sazh wheezed, as he recovered from his ordeal.

"I'm glad you're okay." Maud said dispassionately. "I was worried for a second there."

 _*Static*_

 **Sazh, Highly Skeptical**

"Worried? really?" Sazh scowled. "Because it doesn't look like it to me!"

 _*Static*_

After finishing their meals, the couples moved on to the next step in their date: The play.

"I've never been to a play before." Sazh admitted. "Is this one any good?"

"Yes, it is." Maud answered. "It's a classic story of doomed romance and star-crossed lovers. It's one of my favorites, actually."

"I'm not much of a theatre enthuzzziazzzt." Char proclaimed.

"Neither am I." Fleetfoot admitted. "Culture isn't my thing."

"At lazzzt, zzzomething we agree on." Char declared.

"But I actually enjoy a good romance." Fleetfoot added.

"Ugh, no matter what the zzzpeciezzz, girlzzz are girlzzz." Char groaned. "You all love thizzz muzzzhy zzztuff."

 _*Static*_

 **Fleetfoot, Getting More And More Annoyed**

"So he's sexist too." Fleetfoot growled. "Lucky me..."

 _*Static*_

 **Char, Not A Fan Of The Stage**

"Juzzzt to clarify, zzzpending two hourzzz in a big dark place, watching poniezzz play drezzzzzz up, with an annoying mare sat next to me is not my idea of fun." Char huffed. "Now, an all-out brawl in the barrackzzz, now that'zzz entertainment!"

 _*Static*_

As they entered, Char pulled Sazh aside.

"Having fun?" He asked.

"It's been... interesting so far." Sazh admitted.

"I zzzee your mare hazzzn't been all that fun." Char whispered. "Perhapzzz you'd like to trade."

"Yeah, no." Sazh smirked.

"Come on!" Char hissed. "Pleazzze! Thizzz mare izzz unbearable!"

"Which is exactly why I won't switch." Sazh said smugly. "Consider it my revenge for earlier."

"What's taking you two?" Fleetfoot called irritably. "You got rocks in those freaky leg holes?"

"Actually, that would be nice." Maud declared.

"Come on." Sazh sneered. "Our ladies await..."

Sazh followed after the mares. Char, scowling reluctantly came after him.

 _*Static*_

 **Char, Right All Along?**

"You zzzee?" Char growled. "Thizzz izzz juzzt what I wazzz talking about. The runt'zzz not azzz nice azzz he lookzzz..."

 _*Static*_

The couples took their seats as the play began. Sazh showed some interest, but the hammy acting started grating on Char.

"Oh Romeo, Roameo, wherefore art thou, Roameo?" Muliet gasped.

"But soft, what light from yonder breaks?" Roameo declared.

 _*Static*_

 **Char, Caustic Critic**

"What the buck were they even zzzaying?" Char snorted. "Wazzz whoever wrote thizzz thing dyzzzlexic, or zzzomething?"

 _*Static*_

"It is the east, and Muliet is the sun..." Roameo proclaimed.

"Ohhhh..." Fleetfoot sniffed.

Char rolled his eyes silently.

 _*Static*_

 **Char, Smug In Victory**

"What did I zzzay?" He smirked. "Girlzzz, right?"

 _*Static*_

"If I cannot liveth with thee, I shall not liveth at all!" Muliet stabbed herself with a dagger, and fell across Roameo's dead body.

There was barely a dry eye in the house. With some notable exceptions. Sazh looked over at Maud, who bore the same expression.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Maud declared. "I'm just overcome with emotion."

 _*Static*_

 **Maud, Stone-faced**

"I have a real weakness for tragedies." Maud said bluntly.

 _*Static*_

 **Sazh, Hugely Confused**

"What is wrong with this mare?" He frowned. "She barely even twitched through the whole thing! If I didn't know better, I'd think she was fresh off a dental operation, or botox..."

 _*Static*_

Once the play ended, the couples exited the theatre.

"Well, that zzzucked." Char snorted. "Two hourzzz of my life I'll never get back..."

 _*Static*_

 **Fleetfoot, Surprisingly Defensive**

"Big surprise." Fleetfoot sneered. "The big, brutish bug's got no love for theatre."

 _*Static*_

 **Char, Not Impressed**

"It'zzz not my fault I thought it wazzz louzzzy." Char scoffed. "That lead actor wazzz zzzo wooden. I can't believe poniezzz paid good money to watch him make an idiot of himzzzelf."

 _*Static*_

The camera changed to a view of the actor who played Roameo.

 **Show Stopper, "Roameo"**

"What does he know?" Show Stopper said petulantly. "I work my hooves off every day, doing what I love! No overgrown weevil can take that away from me! I'll be in my changing room!"

The actor walked away in a huff.

 _*Static*_

"Well, I thought it was... okay." Sazh shrugged. "Did you like it, Maud?"

"Yes." Maud nodded. "It was everything I thought it would be."

 _*Static*_

 **Sazh, Not Liking Where This Is Going**

"I can't shake the feeling that she's just saying what I want to hear." Sazh fretted. "Why else would she say things like that without so much as a smile?"

 _*Static*_

The couples returned to the carriage for their final destination: The hive.

"Welcome back, fellas." One of the Guards declared as they approached the gates. "And hello to your lovely guests."

Wizel had informed the Guards of Fleetfoot and Maud's arrival, so there would be no overreaction.

"Yeah, whatever." Fleetfoot shrugged.

"Hello." Maud stated. "Nice to meet you."

"...How about getting those gates open?" Sazh asked.

The gates opened, and the two couples entered.

"What a dump." Fleetfoot sneered disparagingly. "I hope those huts aren't made out of dung..."

"Of courzzze not." Char snarled. "We're not dung beetlezzz, you know."

"Well, you look like some kind of beetle, at least." Fleetfoot declared. "Stink beetles, maybe, judging by the odor..."

 _*Static*_

 **Char, Getting Angry**

"Who doezzz that mare think zzzhe izzz?" Char growled. "Zzzaying thingzzz like that around the hive? Zzzhe'zzz looking to get her BLEEP! BLEEP! by a BLEEP!"

The camera started moving away from him slowly.

"Hey, get back here!" He yelled. "I'm not done yet!"

 _*Static*_

"So... what do you think?" Sazh asked Maud, as they walked through the streets.

"I must admit, this sort of place isn't in my comfort zone." Maud declared. "But it is charmingly rustic."

"Oh, I see." Sazh sighed.

 _*Static*_

 **Sazh, Loveable Loser?**

"Maud just doesn't seem to be enjoying herself at all." Sazh admitted. "Maybe it's me. Maybe she just doesn't like being on a date with a runt like me. Guess I'm just not exciting enough..."

 _*Static*_

The quartet made their way to the tower.

"You're in for a treat." Sazh smiled. "Not many ponies get to behold the majesty of the King and Queen of the Changelings."

As they opened the door to the throne room, they found Sleight and Chrysalis on the throne, in a very uncompromising position.

"Oh... hey, guys." Sleight cringed.

 _*Static*_

 **Sleight And Chrysalis, Caught In The Act**

"Was the visit supposed to be today?" Chrysalis glanced awkwardly at the cameras. "Must have slipped our minds..."

"Not that we were doing anything rude, though..." Sleight lied. "Chrys was just... giving me a back rub."

"Then why was Chrysalis's hoof rubbing your-" One of the camerastallions asked... before being turned into a card.

"It was just a back rub. Got it?" Sleight glared.

 _*Static*_

 **Fleetfoot, Physically Sick**

"I did not need to see that." Fleetfoot cringed.

 _*Static*_

 **Maud, Slightly Disturbed?**

"That reminded me of the time I walked in on my parents together when I was five." Maud said flatly. "It was very traumatizing."

 _*Static*_

"Um... hello, ladies." Sleight cleared his throat, shifting to hide his lower body. "Nice to have you here."

"I trust you're... enjoying your dates?" Chrysalis asked.

"'Enjoy' is a strong word." Fleetfoot scoffed.

"Things have been satisfactory so far." Maud announced.

"Well, we hope you enjoy visiting our humble hive." Sleight declared. "If you need anything, let one of our servants know."

"We'll keep that in mind." Fleetfoot declared.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Maud said quietly.

"Okay, let's move on, shall we?" Sazh urged, as they left the room.

"Somehow, I expected something more... regal." Fleetfoot cringed.

"Watch your tone." Char growled. "What our King and Queen do in the comfort of their throne room izzz no concern of yourzzz!"

"I don't know." Fleetfoot frowned. "I'm pretty concerned right now..."

"I wasn't aware even a Changeling's body could bend that way." Maud said nonchalantly. "I guess you learn something new every day."

"This isn't even the most shocking thing I've seen around here." Sazh declared. "You'd be surprised what the King and Queen get up to. Suffice to say, they go through a lot of whipped cream."

 _*Static*_

 **Sazh, Staying Determined**

"I'm going to get a reaction out of that mare, even if it kills me." Sazh proclaimed. "And even if I have to get a little lewd about it."

 _*Static*_

"Really? How odd." Maud said, her expression unchanged.

 _*Static*_

 **Sazh, Getting Annoyed**

"Seriously?" He groaned. "Not so much as a raised eyebrow?"

 _*Static*_

As they continued through the tower, they encountered Wizel.

"Ah, there's the lovebirds." Wizel grinned.

"Don't call us that, old timer." Fleetfoot growled.

"Watch your mouth." Char snarled. "Zzzhow zzzome rezzzpect. Wizel izzz among our oldezzzt and wizzzezzzt."

"It was Wizel who helped get us on this show in the first place." Sazh added.

 _*Static*_

 **Fleetfoot, Doesn't Respect Her Elders**

"So it's that dusty old fossil's fault I'm on this lousy date?" Fleetfoot scowled. "Good to know."

 _*Static*_

"He alzzzo ezzzzzzentially raizzzed the two of uzzz." Char added.

"And a bang-up job he did." Fleetfoot said sarcastically. "Considering how Sazh is, I'm guessing you were the dry run? The first time never works out so well..."

"Zzzo funny..." Char scowled.

 _*Static*_

 **Char, You Wouldn't Like Him When He's Angry**

"I don't know how much more of that mare'zzz lip I can take..." He seethed. "Even Zzzazh izzz not thizzz infuriating!"

 _*Static*_

"I made a mistake or two in my time, but I think I did a good job with both of my boys." Wizel declared. "Char may not be the most sensitive Changeling around, but he is one of our best soldiers, a commander of our troops, and a great defender of our realm."

"In other words, he's a brainless brute." Fleetfoot rolled her eyes. "Thanks for clearing that up, old timer."

"Nice." Char spat. "Undermine my entire reazzzon for being. It'zzz better than zzzpending all day doing flying trickzzz."

"Says who?" Fleetfoot growled.

"Zzzayzzz me." Char retorted. "At leazzzt what I do makezzz a difference."

"Yeah, right. If you're one of the best defenders this place has, I actually feel sorry for them." Fleetfoot snorted. "Having a hotheaded thug in charge can't be good for them."

 _*Static*_

 **Char, Finally Blowing His Stack**

"That izzz it! I can take being called a thug, I can take being called a traitor, I can even take the runt'zzz annoying commentzzz! But I will be BLEEP! five ways from Zzzunday if I allow my military zzzkill to be inzzzulted!" Char yelled. "No pony inzzzults them!"

 _*Static*_

"That izzz it!" Char yelled. "I've had it with you, you irritating, picky, rotten little floozy!"

 _*Static*_

 **Fleetfoot, Not Surprised**

"I figured he'd finally show his true colors sooner or later..." Fleetfoot sneered.

 _*Static*_

"Here we go." Flatfoot declared. "I knew from the moment I saw you that you were just some short-tempered brute."

"Well, at leazzzt I'm not zzzome louzzzy bitch who inzzzultzzz her date every few zzzecondzzz!" Char yelled.

"Whoa!" The camerastallion held up a hoof. "Where was the censor for that?!"

"Zzzhut up!" Char roared. "I will zzzay what I want to zzzay!"

"I never wanted to date you!" Fleetfoot yelled. "I wanted a real stallion, not a bug!"

"Don't call me that, you... pigeon-winged zzzhow-off!" Char roared.

"Forget this." Fleetfoot snorted. "I'm outta here."

 _*Static*_

 **Fleetfoot, Late To The Party**

"I should've done this in the first place." Fleetfoot pouted.

 _*Static*_

Fleetfoot walked away.

"Don't you walk away!" Char followed after her. "I'm not done with you yet!"

 _*Static*_

 **Char, Always Has To Have The Last Word**

"I'm not letting her off that eazzzy..." Char growled.

 _*Static*_

"Wait!" Wizel yelled, as the two departed. "Come on, give each other a chance... oh, buck..."

 _*Static*_

 **Wizel, Terrible Matchmaker**

"I never meant for this to happen." Wizel sighed. "I wanted to help them, not hurt them..."

 _*Static*_

"Boy, that was something, right?" Sazh asked Maud. "Real emotional rollercoaster, huh?"

"You can say that again." Maud deadpanned.

 _*Static*_

 **Sazh, At Wit's End**

"AHHHHHHHH!" Sazh screamed. "For BLEEP! sake, do something! Anything! I can't take this anymore! She's tearing me apart!"

Sazh screamed once again as he ran off camera.

"...Should I keep rolling?" The camerastallion asked.

 _*Static*_

"...Well, we'd better go find them." Sazh declared. "Before either of them does something they'll regret... or that the Wonderbolts will be mad at us for..."

"It would be awful if something happened to Fleetfoot." Maud said flatly. "I hope your friend isn't the violent type."

"He isn't usually, but he has his limits..." Sazh said darkly.

Sazh and Maud searched all over the tower. On the third floor, they suddenly heard sounds coming from a broom closet.

"Hey, I wonder if they're in here..." Maud mused.

"Sure." Sazh nodded. "Char? Fleetfoot? Are you in-"

Sazh opened the door to find Char and Fleetfoot making out.

"Whoa!" Maud declared, a genuinely shocked expression on her face.

"What in Faust's name?! "Sazh yelped.

Char and Fleetfoot stopped, realizing that they were being watched. The two glanced at the camera, then at each other. Char then slowly pulled the door shut, leaving everypony stupefied.

 _*Static*_

 **Char and Fleetfoot, Seven Minutes Of Heaven?**

Char and Fleetfoot were heavily blushing.

"So... Char... Fleetfoot... have anything to add to what we just saw?" Chris asked from offscreen.

"...No comment..." Char declared.

"Fleetfoot?" Chris offered.

"...I have nothing to say..." Fleetfoot muttered

"Well you gotta have something to say, we're on the air here. Give us the detail!" Chris urged.

"It wazzz a moment of weaknezzzzzz." Char claimed.

"Totally." Fleetfoot agreed.

"Really? Because when last we saw you, you two were really getting fierce." Chris noted.

"Well... we were..." Char cringed. "But I don't want to go into this."

"Me neither." Fleetfoot agreed.

"Well, it's a good thing we had a hidden camera installed then."

"Wait, what?" Char and Fleetfoot gaped.

 _*Static*_

The hidden camera showed the hallway, the broom closet slightly to the left. Fleetfoot suddenly passed by, still angry. Char swooped in and grabbed her, stopping her.

"Don't walk away from me!" Char yelled.

"Let me go!" Fleetfoot pulled free. "Get your bug hooves off me!"

"You juzzzt can't help yourzzzelf, can you?" Char sneered. "You've done nothing but inzzzult and belittle me all day. If thizzz izzz how you treat your datezzz, it'zzz no wonder you're zzzingle..."

"Shut up!" Fleetfoot slapped Char.

Shocked, Char felt his cheek.

"Why, you..." Char growled. He slapped Fleetfoot back.

The two glared daggers at each other for a moment... then grabbed each other and started kissing.

"Mmm..." Char murmured.

"Mmm..." Fleetfoot groaned.

Without breaking the kiss, they slid into the broom closet, closing the door behind them.

One of the Changeling servants walked by, and noticed the camera. He glanced at it.

"When did we get security cameras?" He wondered.

 _*Static*_

 **Char And Fleetfoot, In Total Denial**

The two remained mute for a moment.

"Well, maybe you two aren't so different after all, am I right?" Chris gave a snide laugh.

"Look, let'zzz get thingzzz zzztraight: I really don't know what happened." Char shrugged. "One moment, I wazzz momentzzz away from zzzmazzzhing the lizzzp out of her mouth, the next, I wazzz all over her."

"Yeah. I don't know whether it was something I ate, or the way the light shone off his battle-scarred carapace... I just lost it." Fleetfoot admitted.

"Don't get the wrong idea, I zzztill have my problemzzz with poniezzz, probably alwayzzz will." Char frowned. "I mean, me zzzmooching with zzzome high and mighty Wonderbolt wazzz juzzzta one-off thing."

"Yeah, as me playing tongue jockey with some blockhead Changeling is too..." Fleetfoot declared fiercely, before getting a blush. "However... if that blockhead were to call me again, I might reconsider."

"Yeah, and if a certain Wonderbolt were to come to my place after-hourzzz, I would have no complaintzzz..." Char smiled wryly.

"...So... would you two date again?" Chris asked.

"No!" Char and Fleetfoot yelled as they both blushed harder.

"There it is then..." Chris said triumphantly.

"What?!" Char yelled.

*Static*

Sazh and Maud wisely made themselves scarce after catching Char and Fleetfoot in action. They entered into a side room, recovering from the shock of what they had just seen.

"There's another sight I did not expect to see today." Maud declared, a slight hint of shock in her voice. "But it is nice to see those two getting along."

"Yeah, it is..." Sazh said, despondent.

 _*Static*_

 **Sazh, Really Upset... And Really Immasculated**

"Just great." Sazh sighed. "Char actually got some action, even though he and Fleetfoot seemed to hate each other! Seriously, I just don't get that big guy half the time..." He then let out another sigh. "But nonetheless, while he's gotten some tail, I haven't been able to get Maud to even smile. Some date this has been..."

 _*Static*_

"Maud, I'm sorry." Sazh declared. "I wanted to give you a good time on this date, but I guess I screwed up."

"What makes you think I didn't have have a good time?" Maud asked.

"The fact that you haven't cracked so much as a smile all day." Sazh frowned. "Honestly, no offense, but you were like talking to a board."

 _*Static*_

 **Caboose, Surprise Guest**

"I know all about mares who act like boards." He declared. "Take my former marefriend, Peaches Cream. I definitely would've seen more action in bed from a 2x4..."

 _*Static*_

"Oh... I see." Maud nodded. "I'm very sorry to have given you the wrong idea. I have been told often that I have trouble expressing my emotions. The truth is, I had a really fun time today. I enjoyed every second of your company."

"You did?" Sazh gaped.

"Yes." Maud nodded. "You're so sweet and kind. And even... quite cute."

"Really?" Sazh said bashfully.

"Really." Maud planted a kiss on Sazh's cheek. When she pulled away, Sazh was shocked to see a small smile on her face. "Maybe we could do this again sometime?"

"That... that would be great..." Sazh stroked his cheek.

 _*Static*_

 **Sazh And Maud, On The Same Page At Last**

"So, while you guys got off to an awkward start, it looks like you've finally clicked after all." Chris declared.

"Yeah, I won't mind admitting that I was worried for a while." Sazh declared. "It turns out Maud's just not the kind of mare who broadcasts all her feelings out loud. I actually find that refreshing."

"And Sazh is such an adorable little cuddlebug." Maud gave her small smile. "I don't see how any mare could resist this face."

"So, will you be seeing each other again?" Chris asked.

"For sure." Sazh grinned, putting a hoof around her.

"Maybe next time, you can come to my home." Maud offered. "I'm sure my family would just love you."

"And I'm sure I'll love them." Sazh smiled. "Especially if they're anything like you."

"Not exactly." Maud declared. "But they are very nice."

"Then I'm in." Sazh kissed Maud.

 _*Static*_

 **Wizel, Good Matchmaker After All (In Your Face, Nagsy Grace)**

"I'm so happy for all of them." Wizel smiled. "Char and Sazh deserve to have some good ladies in their lives. And as a nice bonus, they've been too lovestruck to argue recently. So it's a win-win!"

"Well, glad it all worked out." Chris smirked. "But just curious... could you tell us about your sex life with Sapphire Shores?"

"I could." Wizel nodded. "But I won't. Aside from being private, it's also far too explicit for a family show."

 _*Static*_

 **Sazh And Char, Bachelors No More**

"Well, things really turned out great." Sazh admitted.

"Yezzz." Char nodded. "Azzz zzzurprizzzing azzz it zzzeems, Fleetfoot izzz a wonderful mare."

"And Maud is really sweet once you get to know her." Sazh smiled. "I've never had a steady girl before. It feels so good. Like I'm walking on air."

"I juzzzt can't zzzeem to wipe thizzz zzzmile off my face." Char chuckled. "I don't even feel like arguing with Zzzazh any more..."

"I can't even remember what we were fighting about last time." Sazh admitted.

"Neither do I." Char nodded. "And even if I did, I'm too happy to care."

"Now I finally understand all those songs on the radio." Sazh declared.

"Me too." Char grinned. "I uzzzed to think it wazzz all nonzzzenzzze, but it all juzzzt zzzeemzzz to rezzzonate with me now..."

"What did you think I would do at this moment..." Sazh started singing.

"When you're zzztanding before me..." Char joined in.

"With tears in your eyes..." Sazh smiled.

"Trying to tell me..." Char crooned.

"That you found you another..." Sazh continued.

"And you juzzzt don't love me no more..." Char blared.

"And what did you think I would say at this moment..." The two sang together. "When I'm faced with the knowledge that you just don't love me?"

 _*Static*_

 **Sleight And Chrysalis, Avid Shippers**

"Hey, everypony needs love." Sleight chuckled.

"And now they all know the same kind of love we feel." Chrysalis sighed, as she nuzzled Sleight.

 _*Static*_

The camera panned back to the stage of the show, where Chris was standing.

"How about that, folks?" Chris smiled. "Changelings and ponies, together in the throes of love. Let's see what noted love therapist Guru Geld thinks."

 _*Static*_

 **Guru Geld, Love Expert**

"Honestly, I was quite surprised." Guru, a silver-coated Unicorn with a blue mane and robes declared. "Changelings are not my forté, though a biologist friend has an interesting viewpoint."

 _*Static*_

 **Dr. Pinto, Biologist**

"Changelings may feed on love, but it doesn't stop them from feeling it. It's kinda like having your cake and eating it too." Dr. Pinto announced. "This of course, leads them to partaking in physical love, too. In fact, every so often, the female secretes a pheromone that drives males so wild, they gather around her for an orgy."

 _*Static*_

 **Queen Chrysalis, Changeling Authority (Don't You Dare Question It)**

"What?!" She scowled. "I don't know where this so-called Doctor gets his information from, but that is not how Changeling females work!"

 _*Static*_

 **Wizel, Former Ladies' Changeling**

"I've had my share of group activities, but never because of some pheromone!" Wizel sneered. "They wanted me because of this!" He gestured to himself. "Besides, it's the ladies who pile on me..."

 _*Static*_

"Okay..." Chris gave a small frown, before smiling widely again. "Well, that's enough for tonight. _The Pairing Game_ was a success, and now we can get those equal opportunists off our back about having more of other species on here. Tune in next time as we will have..." He then scowled. "Oh, really? A giant dragon and a lady zebra? Oh, this is going to be a nightmare..." He then put up a false smile. "Have a good night, folks..."

The audience applauded as the lights dimmed and the credits rolled.

"See you next time, on... _The Pairing Game_!" Chris cheered, as he then walked offstage, his smile fading instantly. "I need a drink..."

 **Brought To You By Yoka-Cola**

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro._ _"At This Moment" belongs to _Billy Vera & The Beaters_ and _Rhino Records_.)_


	14. Hive Minds

**King Of The Changelings**

 **Chapter Fourteen: Hive Minds**

As Sleight woke up one morning, he noticed Chrysalis wasn't in bed with him. This was in itself not unusual, as she would often wake up early during laying season, but that was nowhere near in sight.

 _'What are you up to, Chrys?'_ He wondered.

As Sleight went down the tower, he found Chrysalis directing a number of Changeling staff, Wizel beside her. The staff were moving around chairs, and platters of berries and moss.

"Hey, Chrys." He smiled. "What's going on? We expecting company?"

"Very important company, actually." Chrysalis declared.

"Like who?" Sleight asked.

"You didn't tell him?" Wizel asked.

"Tell me what?" Sleight frowned.

"I was waiting for the right time to tell him." Chrysalis declared. "I just couldn't find it."

"Tell me what?" Sleight repeated firmly.

"We're expecting a delegation of ambassadors... from other hives." Wizel revealed.

"Other hives?" Sleight frowned. "What do you mean, other hives?"

"He means other hives with different Changelings lead by different queens." Chrysalis clarified.

"Wait, you mean there are different kinds of Changelings beside you guys?" Sleight gaped.

"Um, yes." Chrysalis frowned. "What, did you really think our entire species was centered around one single hive?"

"Well, when you put it like that..." Sleight cringed. "It's just... to my understanding, you guys made it sound like you were on brink of extinction of one point, and-"

"Now, now, it is a easy misconception." Wizel soothed. "But yes, there are other hives."

"Wait, if there are other hives, then why have I never heard of them? Let alone anypony else?" Sleight asked. "I mean, the only reason I assumed was because I only knew you guys."

"Well, unlike our hive, the others were more fortunate in keeping themselves hidden." Chrysalis cringed. "Not to mention more experienced."

"So... why are other hives are coming here?" Sleight asked.

"It was part of a treaty that my grandmother made long ago." Chrysalis explained. "Way back when, Equestria was the world's biggest hunting grounds for Changelings like us, and every Changeling wanted a cut of it. As you would expect, it didn't pan out well. All the hives wanted Equestria for themselves, and it wasn't till Queen Chitin got the Queens all in one room and convinced them that we should be feeding on the ponies, not killing each other. Luckily, they weren't above common sense, and now, every so often, all the other Queens and I would gather together, with one of the hives playing host to the congregation, and discuss issues."

"Wait... how often?" Sleight asked.

"Every few years." Chrysalis declared. "The last time we held one was just before you arrived at the hive."

"How oddly convenient." Sleight noted. "So, when are these others coming?"

"This afternoon." Wizel announced. "Right after noon, in fact."

"Guess these other hives are big on punctuality." Sleight mused. "So what's the problem? It's just business as usual, right?"

"Not exactly." Chrysalis frowned. "So much has changed for me and this hive since our last meeting. I must confess, I'm a little worried about what the others will say..."

"Don't be." Sleight told her. "This hive is happy and prosperous. There's nothing wrong with that."

"True." Chrysalis admitted. "But the other Queens believe firmly in tradition, and the old ways... If they don't like what they see... well, you just have to look at Char and the others to see how far some Changelings will go to uphold their beliefs."

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Sleight assured her. "Like I said, the hive's doing great. They can't argue with results."

"Let us hope so." Chrysalis nuzzled Sleight. "We will stand proud, and show the others how strong the new way of doing things is."

"That's my Chryssy." Sleight kissed her.

"As touching as this is, we still have some preparations to attend to." Wizel declared.

"Of course." Chrysalis said sheepishly. "Remember the seating arrangements. We don't want a certain twosome sitting next to each other..."

"Of course not." Wizel cringed.

"Once I've sorted this out, I'll join you for lunch, okay?" Chrysalis turned to Sleight.

"You got it, honey." Sleight kissed her again.

Soon after lunch, Sleight saw the delegations coming from the balcony. They bore different colors than the Changelings he was used to, coming in purple, lighter purple, orange, whitish gray, and blue.

"And here I thought I'd have trouble telling our visitors apart." He noted. "What's with all the colors?"

"Every species has its sub-sets." Chrysalis declared, joining him on the balcony. "Subtly different due to their environment, or eating habits."

"So, who's who?" Sleight asked.

"Well, let's see..." Chrysalis glanced at the crowd. "The purple ones are the changelings of the Miasma Hive. Easily the second largest of all the hives. Their hive is situated underground not far from Las Pegasus. They take advantage of the city's sewage systems and their garbage dump to suit their needs. Unfortunately, that also mean they feed on rotten food and the occasional carcass to get their body liquids for spewing slime and the like. Needless, they aren't called the 'Miasma' Hive for nothing. They stink so bad, that you can easily smell through their disguises."

"Yikes." Sleight cringed. "Guess it would be insensitive to call 'em stinkbugs, huh?"

"Clearly." Chrysalis nodded. "Their leader is Queen Miasma. You think living in garbage would humble a pony, but no, Queen Miasma is a vain snob, even for a Queen. She always has these two aides following her with incense burners to hide her stench, and even douses herself in perfume. At that point, it's hard to tell which is worse: the hive's rotten smell or overwhelming stench of perfume."

"Remind me to invest in some noseplugs." Sleight snarked, as he saw what was clearly Miasma, flanked by her incense bearers.

"Yes, but be sure to mind your tongue." Chrysalis frowned. "Miasma may act noble and sophisticated, but if you cross her..." Chrysalis gave a small shudder. "Let's just say that she has very bad mood swings."

"Mood swings. Got it." Sleight nodded. "I'll try to watch my words."

"But the worst part is her atrocious table manners." Chrysalis scowled. "She won't even stop short of literally rolling around in her food."

"Seriously?" Sleight cringed.

"Don't worry." Chrysalis assured him. "The rest of us agreed to never let her do that here."

"That's a relief." Sleight smiled.

"But no matter what you do, do not point out this certain... scar Miasma has on her face." Chrysalis warned.

"Hey, I've seen the soldier Changelings. I doubt it's nothing serious." Sleight scoffed.

"Oh, trust me, you will not like it." Chrysalis gave a warning stare.

"...So, how do they feed? On love, like you guys?" Sleight asked.

"Oh, yes. However, unlike us, they aren't as ambitious." Chrysalis sneered. "They take whatever victim that think they are drowning in a gully, to those they find passed out drunk after a night on the town. They take whatever their 'traps' snag. It's almost like they're not trying at all."

"So... who's next?" Sleight asked.

"The orange ones. The Honeycomb Hive." Chrysalis revealed. "Their hives are found deep in the Amarezonian Jungle, using hollowed out trees rather than underground caverns."

"Sounds like they're a bunch of tree huggers to me." Sleight mused. "Let me guess, they're into peace and being one with nature and all that?"

"Sort of." Chrysalis shrugged. "They aren't as aggressive as the other hives. In fact, they rarely venture out of the jungles. And for good reasons, as the jungle is a very dangerous place for a pony."

"I would assume so." Sleight cringed. "I have trouble with the swamplands just outside the hive."

"Well, these Changelings don't mess around in hunting for their victims. They take forms of the most beautiful mares, luring many dumb stallions into their traps. Their slime is much more effective and sticky than ours, as they have a taste for sweet nectar..." She then gave a dark stare. "And blood."

Sleight gave a slight gulp.

"After the ponies waste their strength trying to escape, they just use a hypnosis spell and feed on them." Chrysalis continued. Unfortunately, some ponies end up getting caught in their traps without being lured in, and since the hive have traps stationed all over the jungles, they could be left stuck for weeks, left to die of starvation and thirst in the humid heat of the jungle..."

"Poor folks..." Sleight frowned.

"Yes, and their Queen herself is a very unsettling character." Chrysalis said darkly. "The hive is lead by Queen Ambrosia. She is not as bad as they come by Changeling standards. In fact, she is rather beautiful and kind to her subjects... but to ponies... she is like a child... a sick demented child that loves playing with her food. She is oblivious to how much a pony can take before crying for mercy. She just toys with them until there's nothing left to toy with."

"Yeowch." Sleight cringed. "Next, please."

"The white ones are a part of the Nekropolis Hive." Chrysalis gestured to the white shelled Changelings. "Their hive are stationed under the Hollow Acres Cemetery outside of Whinneyapolis, some occasionally taking the place of corpses in their coffins. They hunt in a rather unique way, as they feed off the love of ponies who come to mourn for their lost loved ones, going as far as to take the form of them to get it upfront... otherwise, we don't know much. Outside our congregations, they rarely contact other hives, and speaking truthfully, we tend to avoid them. They're..." Chrysalis shuddered again. "...creepy."

"It sure sounds like it." Sleight noted. "They even look dead themselves."

"Yeah. I believe it comes from living in a graveyard your whole life." Chrysalis mused. "They act even stranger. Now, these are just things I heard from my children, but it seems that they hear voices in their heads, and they behave as if possessed by some unknown deity. It could easily be the fungi they eat, but whatever it is, they are practically always on point. It is as if they all behave as one mind."

"...And now it got scary." Sleight cringed.

"It's even worse when a full moon is out." Chrysalis told him. "I don't know all the details, but I heard that on nights of full moons, the hive itself goes into this deep trance, and start doing this really strange dance. Most ponies could sometimes see them at nights with their red eyes glowing like fireflies. But if anypony, be they pony or Changeling of another hive, dare intrude, they are slaughtered on sight."

"And I thought the Honeycomb bunch were bad." Sleight cringed.

"And their queen isn't much better." Chrysalis frowned. "Queen Calliphora herself is one of those silent brooding types, never speaking up unless she has to. But when her eyes are on you... it's like she is staring into your soul, hoping to reap it like this so called 'Deity of Death'."

"...Okay..." Sleight meekly said, very terrified. "Can we move on to the next one please? Pretty please?"

"Very well." Chrysalis nodded sympathetically. "The blue Changelings are from the Hagfish Hive, their leader being Queen Myxine. They built their hive within the seaside caverns along the shore of Panamare City. Naturally for seaside dwellers, they feed on all sorts of seafood, and their slime has an odd resemblance to coral. As for hunting ponies, they simply pretend to be a drowning victim and feed on the one who saves them, or vice-versa. To them, food is food."

"Good to know they're not fussy." Sleight joked.

"Yes. The one strength that they have over other hives is that they are excellent swimmers." Chrysalis pointed out. "And they take full advantage of it. They often set up sharp coral spires underwater for ships to crash into, or simulate shark attacks to grab ponies by the hundreds. The hive itself isn't all that big, but they are quite pragmatic."

"And the Queen?" Sleight asked.

"Oh, out of all of them, Myxine is the one I find I like the most." Chrysalis gave a small smirk. "She's very down-to-earth, sharp as a horn, efficient, and short-spoken..." She then frowned again. "However, the poor thing's always tired. She is the youngest out of all of us, having lost her mother when she was barely coming into her shell. She was chosen as the heir just before her mother died, and she had to grow up really fast. She is constantly worrying about her hive, even more than I was back then."

"Aren't we all?" Sleight asked, as he then glanced down. "What about the other purple Changelings, the lighter ones? They look a lot like Miasma's Changelings..."

"Well, that would be the Lacera hive." Chrysalis announced. "And the reason for that is simply this: the queen of the hive is none other than Miasma's mother, Queen Lacera."

"No kidding?" Sleight raised an eyebrow. "Guess that explains the similar color schemes..."

"Yes. There's a lot of bad blood between the two." Chrysalis nodded. "Lacera's hive was out in the badlands near Appleloosa. Despite Lacera having raised Miasma, that bratty mareling didn't want to wait for her mother to die so she could become Queen. I may not have agreed with my mother's teachings at times, but Miasma absolutely despised her mother. So she went and gathered her own hive, full of Changelings that were loyal to her, and splintered from the main hive to Las Pegasus. Needless to say, Lacera was not happy. In fact, she outright disowned her daughter. If not for these gatherings, I don't think they would ever be in the same room together by choice."

"And I thought I had a hard time with my dad." Sleight declared.

"Well, Lacera herself is no pleasant mareling." Chrysalis scowled. "She is the last Queen alive that was at my grandmother's treaty announcement, and is as hard-flank as they come. Her ways are much older and much more barbaric than anything my mother or grandmother had ever thought up. And while Miasma was a horrible daughter, Lacera wasn't much better as a mother. It is as Miasma once said, 'she is very ugly, both inside and out'. That says a lot, considering who it's coming from."

"And... whoa, what's this?" Sleight spied the final Queen, a bronze-colored Changeling with what looked like an artificial metal leg and goggles on her forehead, flanked by several others.

"That would be Queen Patina of the Ferrugo Hive." Chrysalis declared. "They make their home in Detrot's assortments of abandoned factories. Rather odd considering how close to ponies they are, but it works to their advantage as they can simply take any overtired worker that happens by and feed on them. Unique among us, Patina herself is a brilliant scientist and inventor, creating new ways for her children to live. Her main goal however is to invent ways to effectively gather more love. Rumors has it, she has been tinkering with the concept of artificial love."

"Artificial love?" Sleight frowned.

"I know, it sounds crazy." Chrysalis frowned. "But Patina believes in the theory wholeheartedly. She has invested countless hours trying to create it, hoping to make a boundless supply of food for her hive. She even lost her own leg in the process due to an experiment gone wrong. She had no sucess so far, but she is determined. That's one thing about her... she always looks on the bright side of life, cheerful as always."

"Cheerful. That's a good sign, right?" Sleight asked hopefully.

"I suppose." Chrysalis shrugged.

At that point, Char, Wizel, and Sazh came by, talking about the visitors.

"Ugh, thozzze Nekropolizzz Changelingzzz creep me out." Char shuddered.

"Hey, at least they don't stink as bad as the bunch from Miasma's hive." Sazh gagged. "I can already smell 'em from way up here."

"Come on now, boys." Wizel sighed. "Be nice. The others aren't so bad."

"Eazzzy for you to zzzay." Char scowled. "All the other Queenzzz keep hitting on me. It'zzz not eazzzy being a babe magnet..."

"Hey, at least they actually pay attention to you." Sazh frowned. "Most of them wouldn't give a runt like me the time of day. Well, Myxine has always been nice, and Patina doesn't look at me with contempt, but the others have been just rotten."

"I wouldn't say that." Wizel grinned. "I've found my time with them quite... pleasurable."

"Wait... you mean...?" Sleight gaped.

"Yep." Wizel nodded proudly. "I've actually dated all of them at one point or another. Though Lacera was a little too... grabby for my taste, and Miasma was hard on the old nose. The others, though... Ambrosia is such a looker, and Myxine has a lovely scent of ocean breeze about her. Patina was quite... enthusiastic, and Calliphora did all kinds of weird stuff..."

"Okay, that's enough." Sleight cringed. "I'm already at my limit for being creeped out as it is. Don't want to reach it before I've even meet the other Queens."

"Well, it's best to not keep them waiting. Let's go down and greet them." Chrysalis sighed.

"Right with you, my Queen." Sleight grinned.

"Let's get this over with." Sazh frowned.

"Yezzz." Char nodded. "The zzzooner we zzztart, the zzzooner we finizzzh."

"Just don't make me get too close to those Miasma Changelings." Sazh groaned. "My poor nose..."

As they made their way down, the visiting hives took in their surroundings.

"The sunlight..." One of the Nekropolis Changelings, Fester, groaned. "It burns..."

"Why couldn't we have done this at night?" Another, Decay, frowned.

"Because my children..." Calliphora said in a low, slow voice. "Chrysalis and her children are not... like us, I should say."

"Greetings, cousins." An Ambrosia hive Changeling named Orchid declared.

"Hello again." One of the Myxine hive Changelings, a Guard named Silverfish, nodded.

"Nice huts." A Ferraguga Changeling named Sprocket smiled at his surroundings. "The construction Changelings have really improved."

"Not enough shade, if you ask me." Fester cringed.

"At least it's in a wide open space." A Lacera Changeling named Buzz declared. "Those cramped caves they used to live in made it hard to get away from certain... musks."

"Are you talking about us?" A Miasma Changeling named Fume growled.

"No, he's talking about some other overgrown stinkbugs." Orchid smirked.

"Watch your tone." Miasma snarled.

"Always so quick to anger, eh, my daughter?" Lacera sneered. She had scars around her neck, and one over her right eye, which was pale and dead. Her mane and tail looked almost pony-like, save for the holes in them.

"Only when my hive is being insulted." Miasma spat.

"It's not an insult, it's the truth." Ambrosia rolled her eyes. "It's not our fault you live in sewage."

"You made the choice." Patina shrugged. "And we all have to suffer for it."

"'Suffer' is a strong word." Myxine admitted. "But not entirely inaccurate..."

"I'll show you suffering!" Miasma snarled.

"I'd like to see you try." Ambrosia sneered.

"And they wonder why we prefer our solitude." Calliphora snorted.

Sleight and Chrysalis emerged from the tower, followed by Wizel, Sazh and Char, and approached the other Queens, who put aside their dispute to greet their hosts.

"Greetings, fellow Changelings!" Chrysalis called. "And welcome to the hive!"

"Chrysalis, so great to see you." Patina smirked in a Scoltland accent, shaking her hoof with her metal leg. "I must say, you have a nice place here. Much nicer than those musty caves you used to live in."

"Thank you." Chrysalis smiled. "We've put a lot of effort into it."

"What a thrill it must be to be in my presence again." Miasma smirked.

"Let's hurry this along, shall we?" Lacera scowled. "My bunions are acting up again. A Queen of my stature shouldn't have to deal with this..."

"Hello again." Myxine said dully. "Glad to be here. Away from my wonderful ocean, in this dry land..."

"Ooh, I love getting out of the forest every so often." Ambrosia giggled. "There's always some new opportunities for playtime..." She cackled wickedly.

Calliphora stared at Chrysalis, not speaking a word. As always Chrysalis felt as if she was staring into her soul, much to her discomfort.

Sleight stepped forward, deciding the time had come to introduce himself. As he did, he got an up-close look at Miasma. Not only was her horn curvier at the top than Chrysalis's, he realised she had large holes in her cheeks. Sleight now realized what Chrysalis meant.

"Oh, um..." Sleight choked back his revulsion, and was about to say something to get her attention before suddenly...

Sazh glanced at Miasma's cheek holes too.

"AHHHHHH!" He screamed. "AHHHHHH!"

Sleight covered his eyes, and the screaming stopped.

"Thanks, Sleight." Sazh smiled. "Don't think I could have taken much more of that..."

"Stupid little runt." Miasma scowled. "Every time I come here, I have to suffer indignation from this little rat and-" Suddenly, she noticed Sleight. "Hold on, what is this?!"

"Oh my, a pony, here?" Ambrosia mused, her eyes filled with curiosity, as she gave a twisted smile. "Why Chrysalis, how nice of you to put out snacks. Me and my children are starved!"

"Um..." Sleight stood in place, not liking the demented look on Ambrosia's otherwise cute face.

"He's not a snack, Ambrosia." Chrysalis declared.

"Then what is he?" Myxine stepped forth, examining him. "Is he a prisoner or something? Because prisoners don't usually get the luxury of roaming free in the hive. Not _my_ prisoners, at least."

"No, he's not a prisoner either." Chrysalis explained. "...He's my... husband."

The Queens remained silent for a moment, not sure what the term meant.

One of Patina's Changelings started rubbing his back legs, imitating the sound of a cricket.

"Stop that." Patina told him.

Just as that Changeling stopped, Calliphora's started doing the same, only their sound was like a mix of screams and demonic roars, which disturbed the others.

"That will do." Calliphora said quietly, causing them to stop.

"That means he's my mate." Chrysalis clarified.

The Queens 'awed' in response... before their faces changed to a mix of shock and disgust.

"Your what?!" Calliphora gaped, breaking her silence and shaken out of her sullenness.

"That's right." Sleight nodded, summoning his courage to approach the Queens. "King Sleight Gambit, at your service."

"King?!" Lacera spluttered, giving a rasp. "By the hives of old!"

"What kind of sick joke are you playing, Chrysalis?!" Miasma snarled. "What kind of Changeling would become mates with a pony?!"

"What are you thinking, Chrysalis?" Myxine frowned. "A pony in the hive? Surely that would cause problems within the hierarchy? Their ways are different from ours, after all. His presence could have a disastrous effect."

"Indeed..." Calliphora growled, her gaze focused uncomfortably hard on Sleight. "By mating with this pony... you are infecting your own hive with a poison... a poison that could rot this hive from within, slowly but surely eating away at its vital parts, reducing once healthy organs to blackened, shriveled-"

"I get it." Chrysalis said flatly.

"Aww, I don't know, I think he's kinda cute." Patina cooed, her mechanical leg clanking as she took a closer look at Sleight. "He's like her little pet. Like a teacup puppy or a little kitten."

"Uh, hello?" Sleight growled. "I'm standing right here!"

"Ponies are supposed to be food... and objects of enjoyment." Ambrosia smirked. "I like to yank out their manes, play their rib cages like xylophones... and when I'm feeling sporty, play jump rope with their intestines!"

Sleight let out a small 'eep' in terror.

"They're not toys to me." Chrysalis declared, a bit disgusted by Ambrosia's mindset. "I love Sleight. And for your information, my hive doesn't actively seek out ponies for food anymore."

"You don't?" Lacera stepped forward. "Since when?"

"Since I made peace with them." Chrysalis revealed.

"Made peace with them?" Miasma scowled. "What further nonsense is this?!"

"Not nonsense." Chrysalis declared. "It's a rather long story, but to cut it short, attacking and attempting to conquer ponies was bringing my hive to ruin. They offered peace, and I accepted it."

"But why?!" Ambrosia let out a childish whine. "It's fun kidnapping and murdering ponies and taking out their internal organs."

"Sometimes, it's best to just stand back, and cease hostilities." Chrysalis explained.

"Well, you can't argue with that logic." Myxine admitted.

"That's your opinion, little one." Lacera sneered.

"At least she's allowed one." Miasma scowled. "More than what you gave me, growing up."

"Again with the family squabbles." Ambrosia rolled her eyes.

"I'm with Myxine on this one." Patina admitted. "There is a sort of logic to it."

"Like your opinion means anything, tinkerer." Calliphora sneered. "I'd never trust the judgment of a Changeling who blew her own hoof off in some half-baked experiment..."

"At least I don't go nuts whenever there's a full moon." Patina scowled.

"Why, you..." Calliphora growled.

"Now then..." Chrysalis frowned, eager to avoid an argument. "Shall we go inside? We have much to discuss."

"Of course." Ambrosia nodded. "Hope you put out some decent food. Getting my hopes up with that pony has really given me an appetite..."

As they walked towards the tower, they passed by Wizel, Sazh, and Char.

"Hi there, Wizel." Myxine smiled. "Long time, no see."

"Still as handsome as ever, huh?" Ambrosia grinned.

"And so rugged." Patina purred.

"Now, now, ladies." Wizel chuckled. "Let's not get sidetracked..."

"Something getting sidetracked is a good thing." Miasma grinned, nuzzling against Wizel.

"Not always..." Wizel cringed, the stench getting to him.

"Please." Lacera sneered, pulling Wizel into her grasp. "A distinguished Changeling deserves a distinguished lady... Right, Wizel?"

"Um... excuse me..." Wizel evaded her grasp. "I have something to attend to..."

As Wizel rushed away, the Queens turned their attention to Char.

"Hey, Char." Ambrosia purred. "Got any new scars?"

"One or two." Char shrugged.

"You always were quite the specimen." Patina grinned.

"A breath of fresh ocean air." Myxine chuckled.

"Always did like a strong Changeling." Lacera added.

"Hello again, Char." Calliphora turned her unnerving gaze toward him. "Did you miss me?"

"Well, you are quite... hard to forget..." Char trembled.

"And not in the good way." Miasma sneered. As she turned, Sazh got another look at her cheeks, and started screaming again.

"AHHHHHH!" He yelped.

Char kicked him, snapping him out of it.

"Thanks, I needed that." Sazh smiled.

"Any time." Char grinned.

As they made their way to the dining room, Sleight tried to strike up some conversation.

"So... how was your trip?" He asked Calliphora. "No problems getting here? I know it's a long way from the graveyard-"

"I mean no offense... but I have never made conversation with ponies." Calliphora declared. "And I have no wish to start now... Do you understand?"

Calliphora blinked, then blinked again, using a translucent set of secondary, vertical eyelids.

"Eye!" Sleight yelled. "...Understand completely."

Once they went inside, they headed for the dining room, where the repast was waiting for them.

"Oh, that looks so goood." Patina grinned. "Better than what Myxine had ready for us."

"It's not my fault seaweed is an acquired taste." Myxine pouted.

"Feel free to help yourselves." Chrysalis urged.

"With pleasure." Ambrosia smirked, as she quickly delved into the feast.

The Queens started eating. Sleight, however, was too revolted to eat. Despite being told beforehoof, nothing could have prepared him for the sight of Miasma eating. She chomped again and again. The holes in her cheeks meant he could see her chewing even with her mouth closed.

"Is there a problem, pony?" Miasma asked, aware of his staring.

"No, none at all." Sleight shook his head. "I just suddenly lost my appetite, that's all..."

"You're not the only one." Lacera snarled. "The stupid girl always had atrocious manners."

"Not as atrocious as your attitude." Miasma shot back.

"You're a fine one to talk." Lacera spat. "Always griping and moaning about something or other..."

"Because you never gave me anything I wanted!" Miasma yelled.

"Ugh, not this again..." Ambrosia sighed.

"No matter how far apart they sit, they always find a way to argue." Patina frowned.

"I have to admit, Chrysalis... I don't think I care much for this new hive of yours..." Calliphora declared slowly. "It's far too out in the open... it's asking for the wrath of the unforgiving gods to smite thee clean off the face of the planet..."

"My thoughts exactly... I think..." Myxine nodded. "Even with those big walls all around, there's not much protecting you from aggressors..."

"We don't have that kind of problem anymore." Chrysalis declared. "As I said, we are at peace with the ponies. We did have a problem with the followers of a bigoted stallion not long after we signed the treaty, but Sleight helped us to fend them off."

"He did?" Myxine frowned.

"This fragile little creature?" "Ambrosia cooed condescendingly. "This poor little thing looks like he couldn't hurt a fly."

"Again, I'm standing right here." Sleight scowled. "And yes, I did help Chrys and her children against Red Eclipse. My magic helped turn the tide, in fact."

"It was because of Sleight's bravery and valor in saving the hive that I chose to make him my King." Chrysalis smiled.

"King?" Lacera growled. "Chrysalis, in what part of Changeling history has there ever been a King? Changelings are to be ruled by Queens, and Queens alone. Males of all kinds are far too stupid to ever lead a country."

"Excuse me?" Sleight growled. "For your information, I've been ruling this hive just fine."

"Oh yes, you keep telling yourself that, sweetie." Ambrosia sneered.

"It's the truth." Sleight insisted.

"A pony cannot rule Changelings." Lacera spat. "Because a pony knows nothing of what it is to be a Changeling."

"She's got you there." Patina agreed.

"That's just what I was worried about." Myxine agreed.

"That's enough." Chrysalis frowned. "Leave my husband alone. He is doing a fine job ruling this hive with me."

"Thanks for the support, Chrys." Sleight smiled.

"I don't believe this." Miasma scowled. "You've gone soft, Chrysalis."

"I have done no such thing." Chrysalis retorted.

"For once, I agree with my daughter." Lacera declared. "Look at what you've become, Chrysalis. Building a hive out in the open, making peace with those ponies... mating with a pony? What would Queen Thorax think of all this?"

"That... that doesn't matter." Chrysalis said hotly. "My mother passed away years ago, and left me to watch over this hive, in any way I saw fit."

"You were supposed to uphold the ways Thorax molded the hive on..." Calliphora pointed out. "...Instead, you've made a mockery of them... your actions spit in face of all that your mother had stood for... you are bringing shame upon the Chrysalis Hive by defying your mother's wishes..."

"And you are becoming LAME!" Ambrosia childishly stuck out her tongue.

"Now, I don't think it's that bad..." Patina nervously points out.

"WHO ASKED YOU?!" The other Queens (except Chrysalis) snarled.

"I was just saying..." Patina pouted.

"Well, maybe this isn't the time to 'say' something." Myxine said, as gently as possible. "No offense."

"Now, I don't think it's bad that you are turning against your mother." Miasma declared, as she glared at Lacera. "What is bad is that you are running traditions that were passed through generations into the ground!"

"How dare you..." Chrysalis growled.

"And what about food?" Myxine asked, her tone concerned. "If you're not going after ponies anymore, how are you to survive? You can't exist on berries and moss alone."

"The love I receive from Sleight is more than enough." Chrysalis stated. "Not just for me, but for the entire hive. His love is so great, I can't help but share it. In fact, I would most certainly grow fat if I kept it all to myself."

"Yep, that's just the kind of stallion I am." Sleight grinned.

"And you have the gall to call my hive lazy." Miasma snorted. "You're all just content to sit around, feeding off this fool's love, and letting your hunting instincts become dull and useless."

"Not so!" Chrysalis snapped. "As you see, Char, the head of the soldier Changelings, has been making sure that doesn't happen. I may be changing things, but I do know how to run a hive!"

"You mean you used to." Lacera snarled. "Before you let those ponies get to you."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Chrysalis scowled.

"Clearly, your little 'peace treaty' with the ponies has made you a huge softy." Ambrosia said contemptuously. "You're making friends and lovers out of those you should be feeding on. What good are ponies if you aren't not playing _Operation_ with their living carcasses?"

"Aside from that, I think they've got a point." Patina murmured. "I mean, with all these changes, I can't tell if you're a Changeling anymore, Chrysalis. You might as well stick corks in your leg holes and call yourself a black pony..."

"Whoa, a little harsh, don't you think?" Sleight asked.

"You stay out of this." Lacera declared. "You're part of the problem."

"Don't talk to my husband like that!" Chrysalis shot back.

"'Husband'." Miasma sneered. "A pony term. You're just proving how far you've fallen."

"What's next? You saying you don't drown your defective eggs anymore?" Myxine asked sullenly.

"We don't, actually." Chrysalis retorted.

"Let me guess, that was your precious 'husband's' idea?" Lacera scowled.

"As a matter of fact, it was." Sleight nodded. "It's not right to kill larvae just because they're a little different."

"More pony-based stupidity." Ambrosia snorted.

"You are only poisoning your hive further..." Calliphora declared.

"Honestly, I've never believed in that tradition, anyway." Chrysalis confessed. "How can any of you, in good conscience, allow your children to be killed before they've even hatched?"

"If it means ensuring the purity of our hives, it is a small cost to pay." Miasma declared. "You mother believed that. But it seems you're too weak."

"Oh, you care about what her mother believed? Never mind what I care about?" Lacera snarled.

"Yes, because you were always spouting nonsense!" Miasma yelled. "Face it, I'm a better Queen than any of you!"

"Only when compared to any but me." Lacera scowled. "Look at the competition:" She turned to Myxine. "One is too young for the position, and the other is... weird."

"I'm only about 500!" Myxine snarled.

"Looking to the future isn't weird!" Patina yelled. "Calliphora's hive is weird!"

"At least we don't play with our food like toys." Calliphora glanced at Ambrosia.

"No, you just hide in the dirt all day with a bunch of bones." Ambrosia snorted. "So much better..."

"Just be grateful I didn't destroy your hive when I rose to power, mother." Miasma sneered.

"Like you even could." Lacera shot back.

"Oh, I could." Miasma smirked. "I've got some tricks up my sleeve..."

"Like talking a better game than you could ever deliver!" Lacera yelled.

"Like you could deliver anything, you old fossil!" Miasma roared.

"Savage!" Patina yelled at Ambrosia.

"Junk-lover!" Ambrosia shouted.

"Water-logged whelp!" Calliphora snarled at Myxine.

"Bone-chewing walking corpse!" Myxine shot back, her patience exhausted.

"ENOUGH!" Chrysalis suddenly roared.

The other Queens fell silent. Sleight smiled, proud of his string-willed wife.

"Now you listen here. All of you." Chrysalis scowled. "You may think I've lost my mind, or turned my back on our traditions, but I have not. Everything I've done since I became Queen has been for the benefit and betterment of this hive. But in my years leading, I was blinded by my pride, and because of it, I almost led my hive to extinction with no way to advert it. It wasn't till one pony came to me and offer me a way out. It was because of them that I am standing here with all of you today. Just look at my subjects: they are happy, they are safe, and they are prosperous. My mother may not have approved, but I never wanted her approval, I only wanted what was best for the hive she left me with. And I now have that. You all may think the hive has gone soft, but really, has attacking pony settlements ever worked out long-term for any of you? By living the way we did, we were forced to scurry and hide like insects, scattering from an exterminator."

"I wouldn't put it quite like that..." Calliphora scowled.

"I would." Sleight said quietly.

"By living in harmony with ponies, this hive has become a safe haven, where we can all live and work in peace." Chrysalis declared. "And even outside the hive, my children are free to interact and mingle with the ponies, without the fear of them turning on them looming over their heads. Our hive has reached a state in which we can truly 'live', not just survive."

"But your point only heaps on more confusion." Myxine declared. "Why would you make a pony your mate, after everything they've done to our kind? You of all ponies must know the awful things they had done to us over these hundred of years."

"Because not all ponies are the same." Chrysalis told them. "Sleight being the shining example. When we first met, he could have easily left us to die, but he didn't... because he had come to care for this hive as much as I have. And that what made me fall in love with him in the first place." Chrysalis gave a small smile to Sleight. "...And trust me, feeling love is a far greater experience than actually feeding on it, mostly because I know Sleight loves me for who I am, not who I'm pretending to be. That kind of love is far purer than any other I have ever tasted, because it is true love, not born of deception."

"Oh, yeah." Sleight nodded. "Accept no substitutes."

"Patina, you yourself have been experimenting with alternative forms of sustenance, and you have been mocked for it." Chrysalis pointed out. "Surely you can understand how it feels to be ridiculed for trying something different?"

"...I suppose..." Patina admitted.

"And Myxine, have you not been made fun of for being the youngest out of all of us to assume the role of 'Queen'?" Chrysalis urged.

"Yes." Myxine nodded.

"And Calliphora." Chrysalis turned to her. "You know full well that your hive's ways have been... unsettling for some of us."

"Unfortunately, yes." Calliphora frowned.

"Ambrosia, your habit of toying with your food has been a source of much consternation to the rest of us." Chrysalis continued. "And Lacera and Miasma, your arrogance and barbarism also stands out over the rest of us."

"Yeah, Chrys." Sleight chuckled. "Tell it like it is..."

"What are you getting at, Chrysalis?" Miasma asked.

"What I'm getting at is that our hives have already gone through change, dictated by circumstance or environment." Chrysalis declared.

"But we have not forgotten the old ways." Lacera countered. "Our mothers and our grandmothers were running things just fine the way they were... why should we change any of that?"

"We are Changelings, are we not?" Chrysalis declared. "Change is what we are all about. And the old ways are not working as well as they used to, so perhaps the time has come to change all that. Instead of seeing ponies as enemies or food, perhaps you should start seeing them as friends and neighbours. There would be no more need for hiding, or senseless warefare. You would all be free to live and prosper without fear of attack. And you would be able to walk amongst ponies in your true skin, and not be reviled for it."

"And that's the gospel truth." Sleight said triumphantly. "Think on that for a while..."

The Queens shared thoughtful looks...

"Perhaps there is something to all this..." Calliphora confessed. "Hiding all the time has grown quite tiresome... and that idiotic mayor has begun pouring cement into all the graves."

"And I have lost more than a few of my kind to pony reprisals." Patina confessed. "Even in a crappy city like Detrot, they are mighty fierce."

"Maybe there is something to this whole integration thing." Myxine sighed.

"It would be nice to come out of the forest and have some fun... non-violent fun." Ambrosia shrugged. "Playing with my toys until they break means I always have to wait for more..."

"Have you all lost your minds?" Lacera frowned. "This is not our way!"

"I hate to admit it, but Chrysalis may have the right idea, mother." Miasma declared. "Maybe we should put the old ways behind us."

"But tradition..." Lacera spluttered.

"Won't keep us alive in the long run." Chrysalis pointed. "The world is changing, and if we don't change with it, we will not survive."

"A sound theory." Patina nodded.

"Perhaps we should discuss this at greater length." Lacera sighed. "You have given us much to consider..."

"All I ask is that you listen." Chrysalis smiled.

"Not too much to ask, is it?" Sleight grinned.

"For once, the pony makes a good point." Ambrosia admitted.

"Let's get to it." Myxine nodded.

For the next few hours, Sleight, Chrysalis and her fellow Queens discussed at length what changes could be implemented to ensure safer, more prosperous hives. While the likes of Calliphora and Lacera were more stubborn, ultimately, they agreed to give some of Chrysalis' ideas a try.

"Well, I think we should call it a day." Miasma noted.

"So right." Ambrosia nodded. "We should get back to our hives before sundown..."

"I hope I've made an impression on you all." Chrysalis declared. "And that you'll at least try my suggestions."

"I certainly will." Myxine smiled. "If my hive make friends with ponies, we might actually have some company."

"I wouldn't go that far." Miasma shrugged. "But peace may be worth a try."

"It will at least be an interesting experiment." Patina smiled.

"We'll see." Calliphora shrugged.

"Loathe though I am to admit it, perhaps putting aside the old ways will ultimately benefit us in the long run." Lacera sighed.

"Crazier things have happened." Sleight smirked. "Trust me, I know from experience."

"You won't regret this." Chrysalis smiled. "You'll see."

"Here's hoping." Ambrosia nodded.

"Meeting adjourned. Until we all meet again." Lacera declared.

Shortly after, Sleight and Chrysalis waved off the other Queens as they departed for their own hives.

"Well, that was... interesting." Sleight declared.

"The most lively gathering of Queens I've ever seen, at least." Chrysalis agreed. "But you can't argue with the end result."

"Oh, yeah." Sleight nodded. "Nice speech, by the way."

"I meant every word." Chrysalis smiled. "But to honest, meeting the others again has reminded me of how different the hive has become. How much we've come to stand apart from our fellows."

"That's not really a bad thing, is it?" Sleight asked.

"No, it's not." Chrysalis grinned. "And perhaps the others will take my words to heart. Perhaps they too will step out into the world, and truly integrate with the rest of Equestria."

"We can always hope." Sleight shrugged. "So, whose hive is next for a visit?"

"I believe it's Myxine's." Chrysalis mused.

"And this time, I'm coming with you." Sleight declared.

"You don't have to-" Chrysalis started.

"Sure I do." Sleight smiled. "I'm the King of this hive, right? I have an obligation."

"You certainly do." Chrysalis smiled. "And as always, I will be proud and honored to have you by my side." She kissed him. "You really are the best King I could ever hope for."

"Hey, it's what I do." Sleight grinned.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro._ _The other hives are based on the work of Deviantart user Siansaar (used with permission, of course).)_


	15. The Changing Face Of Crime

**King Of The Changelings**

 **Chapter Fifteen: The Changing Face Of Crime**

It was the dead of night in Canterlot.

All was quiet, as the citizens slept in their comfy beds. However, at the _Diamond Dust_ jewellery store, something was happening. A shadowy figure crept into the store, easily picking the lock with a lockpick he extracted from a saddlebag. He entered the front room, where all the jewellery lay, locked in near impenetrable glass cases.

"Ooh, so many glittery baubles." The intruder declared. "So shiny, so pretty, so fabulously expensive. So mine..."

The intruder unlocked one of the cases, which contained a magnificent necklace, several diamonds set in it.

"Come to poppa." The intruder eased the necklace out.

What the intruder didn't know was that there was a pressure pad under the necklace. Without a keycard to deactivate it (which only the staff possessed), the removal of the necklace triggered an alarm.

"Oh, buck!" The intruder yelped, as the alarm blared through the formerly silent store.

Stopping to grab some more trinkets, the intruder rushed towards the back door, intent on escaping with his ill-gotten gains. As he emerged into the outside alley, he found himself confronted by a group of police officers.

"Double buck." The intruder cursed.

"Stop right there!" One of the officers ordered.

"Yeah, right." The intruder sneered. He turned and ran down the other end of the alley.

"After him!" The officer yelled. "Don't let him get away!"

The police gave chase as the intruder fled.

"Get some light on him!" One of them yelled.

"You got it!" A Unicorn officer shone some light from his horn, illuminating the alley.

The intruder was caught in the light, and stood revealed; He was a Changeling, possessed of a particularly broad form.

"Sssss!" The Changeling hissed.

"It's a Changeling!" One officer gasped. "The thief is a Changeling!"

"Grab him!" Another officer yelled.

One officer tried to tackle the Changeling, but he dodged.

"So long, suckers!" The Changeling dived into another alley.

The police followed, but the Changeling thief had found his way into the winding, twisting back passages of Canterlot.

"Split up!" The leading officer ordered. "We can't let him get away!"

The police searched every passageway, but came up empty.

"It's hopeless." One officer sighed. "He must have changed shape and slipped away."

"Blast it." The lead officer growled. "This isn't over..."

One week later, over at the hive, Sleight and Chrysalis were enjoying breakfast when a messenger pony entered the room.

"Sorry to interrupt, you highnesses." He bowed. "But I'm afraid Princess Celestia and Prince Shine require your presence in Canterlot as soon as possible, to attend to a matter of great urgency."

"Again?" Sleight frowned. "Didn't they call us over a few months back about another 'matter of great urgency'?"

"What is the problem?" Chrysalis asked.

"I'm not at liberty to divulge, your highness." The messenger apologised. "It is... highly confidential."

"Mysterious much?" Sleight snorted.

"Tell Celestia and Shine we'll be there as soon as we can." Chrysalis declared.

"I shall." The messenger nodded.

"Typical." Sleight sighed as the messenger departed. "Seems like we always get a call to come to Canterlot right when we're eating..."

"I know." Chrysalis frowned. "It's uncanny. But knowing Celestia, she'll have a valid reason for spoiling our breakfast."

"She's bettter." Sleight scowled. "I was really enjoying my waffles. Fine cuisine like that should be savoured, not rushed."

"I know what you mean." Chrysalis chuckled. "You love also deserves to eaten slowly, so that it can be properly enjoyed."

"Next time, right?" Sleight shrugged.

"Definitely." Chrysalis nodded.

After finishing their breakfast, Sleight and Chrysalis hurried over to Canterlot. Shine and Celestia sat in the throne room, grim expressions on their faces. A peach coated, brown maned, blue eyed Unicorn police officer with a Cutie Mark of a nightstick stood by them.

"Okay, we're here." Sleight declared. "What's up?"

"Whatever it is, I'm guessing by your expressions that it is cause for concern." Chrysalis noted.

"I'm afraid I have some... bad news." Celestia confessed. "There was a robbery in Canterlot last week. and we have fairly substantial evidence that a Changeling from your hive was behind it."

"You can't be serious." Sleight frowned.

"No member of my hive would resort to such petty actions!" Chrysalis snarled. "We have no real need for material objects, and thus, no desire to purchase them, much less steal them!"

"I'm afraid the evidence speaks otherwise." Celestia retorted.

"What is this 'evidence', any way?" Sleight asked. "Let's see it!"

"Of course." Sleight nodded. "Officer Beat, if you would?"

Officer Beat stepped forward.

"We responded to an alarm at the _Diamond Dust_ jewellery store, and after pursuing the perp for a few moments, we cast some light on him." He recalled. "It was then that we finally got a good look at him. And this is what we saw."

Beat projected a screen of magic with his horn, showing a still image of the Changeling.

"No way..." Sleight frowned.

"That Changeling is not from my hive." Chrysalis scowled. "I know every one of my children, and he looks nothing like any of them."

"Are you certain, ma'am?" Beat asked. "I mean, all of your... 'children'... look the same to me."

"They all look the same to you?" Chrysalis growled. "Do you have any idea how racist you sound right now?"

"I... I didn't mean anything by it..." Beat said nervously. "I meant no offense..."

"And yet, I am offended." Chrysalis snorted. "Just because my children don't come in a variety of assorted colors like you ponies doesn't mean they can't be distinguished from each other..."

"Come on, Chrys." Sleight urged. "This isn't helping. Leave the poor guy alone."

"Well, pardon me for reacting poorly to some random pony's prejudice." Chrysalis huffed.

"I... I really am sorry..." Beat insisted.

"...So am I." Chrysalis sighed. "Forgive me. I just don't respond well to insults against my children, intended or not."

"That's okay, your highness." Beat nodded.

"So, I think we can agree that this guy isn't one of ours." Sleight went back on topic.

"Be that as it may, this thief did not strike at just one target." Celestia declared. "We have been getting more reports this past week about stores and banks being robbed in nearby areas, with eye witnesses citing a Changeling as the culprit."

"As you can imagine, it isn't exactly doing wonders for the old Changeling rep." Shine added. "A lot of ponies are calling for something to be done."

"That is why we called you here." Celestia revealed. "We were hoping you could help us find this elusive thief before he strikes again. If you play a part in the thief's capture, it will help remind the public that Changelings aren't as bad as some think."

"We will gladly assist." Chrysalis scowled. "Whoever it is that is besmirching our kind's reputation must be stopped. But in return, I ask that this Changeling faces our justice, rather than yours."

"This Changeling stole from ponies, so he must face pony justice." Celestia replied. "After he's served his time, we could remand him to your custody. Surely that would be an acceptable solution?"

"We'll see." Chrysalis frowned.

"In the meantime, maybe one or both of you could accompany Beat here down to the police station." Shine suggested. "If you're going to work with the proper authorities, that would be a good place to start."

"You got it, pal." Sleight nodded. "Okay Beat, lead the way."

"Of course, your highness." Beat bowed.

"Let's go, Chrys." Sleight urged. "We have a thief to catch."

"Indeed we do." Chrysalis snarled. "A thief who has disgraced his own kind. If pony justice is not harsh enough on him, I will be."

Sleight and Chrysalis, escorted by Beat, made their way down to the police station. They got quite a few looks on the way there, Chrysalis especially; The news of a Changeling thief had of course spread like wildfire. Naturally, since most Changelings worked with and for the hive, the kneejerk reaction was to assume the rulers had a part in the crime spree.

"Such brazen behaviour." Jet Set growled. "Walking around in the open like that."

"No doubt casing the next target for their sticky-hooved minion." Upper Crust spat.

"How dare they..." Chrysalis snarled.

"Easy, Chrys." Sleight whispered. "I don't like it any more than you do. But getting angry at a couple of small-minded bigots isn't going to help."

"Though it would make me feel so much better..." Chrysalis seethed.

As they entered the police station, the two got a few more looks, but not as many as on the outside.

"Captain Bookem, the King and Queen of the Changelings have arrived." Beat announced.

Captain Bookem, a stout brown coated stallion with a yellow mane, moss green eyes, and a Cutie Mark of an arrest ledger, turned to see Sleight and Chrysalis.

"Welcome to our humble headquarters, your majesties." He said curtly. "I'm sorry the two of you had to come here regarding such... unpleasant circumstances."

"Yes, I imagine you all share the populous' idiotic belief that we have something to do with the thief?" Chrysalis scowled.

"With all due respect, you imagine wrong, your highness." Bookem declared. "While it's true some of my officers hold that idea, we don't all believe it. I, for one, never let the actions of a single criminal define a whole group."

"Good to know." Sleight smiled.

"Some good sense at last." Chrysalis noted.

"Nonetheless, we are ready to work with you in apprehending this sneaky thief." Bookem smiled. "We have a full record of every one of his robberies in my office. I expect you'd like to see it."

"We certainly would." Sleight smiled.

"Then come with me." Bookem urged.

Sleight and Chrysalis followed Bookem to his office.

"Have a seat." Bookem offered. "Just got to check through the old files..."

Bookem started looking through a filing cabinet for the information.

"So far, so good." Sleight smiled.

"At least not all ponies have turned on us." Chrysalis admitted.

"Well, look who it is."

A tough, grizzled looking cop stood in the doorway, glaring at Sleight. He had a dull purple coat, short silver mane, hard brown eyes, and a Cutie Mark of a pair of hoofcuffs. And a sullen expression that Sleight immediately recognized.

"Well, well." Sleight scowled. "If it isn't ol' Collar Cuffs."

"Gambit." The officer said gruffly. "Long time, no see."

"Ten years." Sleight noted. "But who's counting?"

"You've done pretty well for yourself, haven't you?" Collar sneered. "From second-rate grifter to King of the oversized pests. You must be so proud."

"And look at you." Sleight sneered. "Still pounding a beat after all these years. Guess the old career train really stalled for you, huh?"

"Don't act all high and mighty with me." Collar growled. "Doesn't matter what you call yourself, you'll always be some two-bit shyster."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Sleight snorted.

"You know this officer?" Chrysalis asked Sleight.

"Oh, yeah." Collar nodded. "Your hubby an' me ran into each other when that traveling circus he was part of visited Canterlot a while back. He was running this counterfeit playing cards scam."

"Allegedly." Sleight shot back. "Nothing was ever proven."

"I know you did it." Collar snarled. "I was just never able to prove it. If I could, I'd arrest you right here and now, you no-good conpony."

"That's enough. Whatever his past, Sleight is my husband, and King of our hive." Chrysalis declared. "He has moved on, and become a stallion of integrity and honor."

"Thanks, Chrys." Sleight grinned.

"Well, excuse me for not accepting your words at face value, Queenie." Collar sneered. "See, I've had my run-ins with your kind too. Honestly, this whole Changeling crime spree thing doesn't surprise me at all. You guys have always been taking what doesn't belong to you."

"Excuse me?" Chrysalis growled.

"You can't deny it." Collar spat. "Before that little peace treaty was written up, you'd take whatever you wanted. Love, towns... even my livelihood."

"What are you talking about?" Sleight scowled.

"About five years ago, I ran into this Changeling who was trying to drain the love out of some poor mare." Collar recalled. "I managed to get it away from her, but it went after me instead, like some kind of savage monster. My fellow officers managed to pull it off me, but I ended up spending weeks in hospital, recovering from the near-fatal wounds it gave me. And when I finally got out, I was never the same again. I couldn't take on perps like I used to. All because of one of your babies, Chrysalis."

"Things were different back then." Chrysalis countered. "In those days, my children considered all ponies enemies. But no more."

"And honestly, the Changeling was probably starving. You know, from all the lynch mobs and hunting and torturing that you probably had a part in." Sleight scowled.

"Leave it to one lowlife to defend another." Collar snarled.

"And leave it to a jerk like you not to leave things in the past." Sleight shot back.

"Well, I can't just up stakes and leave my problems whenever I want, can I?" Collar sneered. "You always did that back in the day, didn't you? How long before you ditch your precious hive, I wonder?"

"Why, you..." Sleight growled.

"That's enough." Chrysalis declared. "However painful your encounter with one of my kind was back then, things have changed between our two races."

"Yeah, instead of feeding on us, you're now stealing from us." Collar spat, as he glared at Sleight. "I'm guessing the new King taught 'em how to do it?"

"Hey, this guy isn't from Chrysalis' hive." Sleight retorted. "Neither of us have ever seen him before. He's some kind of rogue."

"And we're just supposed to take your word for it?" Collar scowled. "That'll be the day."

"It's the truth." Chrysalis growled.

"Says a second-rate sideshow act and the Queen of a bunch of bugs who nearly destroyed this city." Collar countered.

"That's enough, Cuffs." Bookem emerged from the file cabinet. "These two are our guests, and valuable informants."

"Captain, I've already made clear my feelings about bringing these two into the case." Collar declared.

"Yes." Bookem nodded. "Several times, in fact."

"We don't help from their kind." Collar insisted. "We can do this ourselves."

"If that were true, we would have caught the felon by now." Bookem pointed out. "We need the help of those who know the ways of Changelings. Put your petty grudges aside, and accept it. Am I making myself clear?"

"...Yes, sir." Collar said through gritted teeth.

"Good." Bookem smiled. "Now, go about your work, officer."

Collar nodded stiffly, then left.

"Well, he's just as pleasant as I remember." Sleight snarked.

"Here's the file." Bookem opened up a folder. Inside was several sheets of eyewitness and police reports, along with a map of Canterlot and the surrounding towns, with crosses dotted around it. "Every location the thief has hit since he was identified. No real pattern that I can see, but maybe the viewpoint of a fellow Changeling can shed some light on it."

Chrysalis perused the map of Canterlot.

"Hmm..." She mused.

"Do you see anything?" Sleight asked.

"It's what I'm not seeing that intrigues me." Chrysalis declared. "Even a lone Changeling will construct a nest close to their... food. But these locations are too scattered, too widely spaced to be traveled to from a single location."

"So you're saying he's mobile?" Sleight asked. "Not ordinary Changeling behaviour..."

"Neither is theft, I might point out." Chrysalis noted.

"Maybe something in the news might help." Bookem turned on a nearby television.

A news reporter mare appeared on the screen.

"This is Scoop Snatcher, reporting on the recent Changeling crime spree." She declared. "For the past week, an unidentified Changeling has been robbing numerous stores and establishments, with the police and Royal Guard as yet unable to stop him. Unease is starting to spread, as pony storeowners all over fear they may be next. Senator Harlhooves stepped forward and made a statement."

"Senator who?" Sleight raised a brow.

"Aspir Harlhooves." Bookem declared. "Senator from Canterlot. And before that, he was a top chemist. Whipped up some revolutionary chemicals that changed the face of medicine. Even found a cure for Erebus syndrome."

The image changed to show a gold-coated, straw maned Unicorn stallion with cyan eyes and a Cutie Mark of a speaker's podium standing in the middle of a press conference.

"Now, let's not fall into prejudice." He told the crowd. "While this one Changeling may have fallen off the straight and narrow path, that's no reason for us to condemn his entire race. We should be past this. I mean, it has been over seven years since the peace treaty was signed. We have accepted Changelings into our towns, our homes, and some into our hearts. We should not let something as petty as thievery undo seven years of progress and prosperity. After all, we wouldn't like it if all of ponykind were hated, simply because of the action of a single member. All species have their bad eggs, after all. Let us just hope this particular bad egg is caught before he gets too rotten... for both pony and Changeling sakes."

"Well, look at that." Sleight smiled. "Somepony else who's still on our side."

The image changed back to Scoop.

"A heartwarming moment of support, as you might expect from the senator." She declared. "However, not everypony agrees with Harlhooves' setiment. As Equestria's Secretary of Defense, Grenade Gridlock, had some words to say on this crime spree."

The image changed to a large, muscular Earth Pony stallion with a steel gray coat, a gray mane, bronze eyes, and a Cutie Mark of an armored carriage, which was unseen, as he was wearing a heavy brown leather jacket, as well as a black cap and a uniform shirt underneath.

"Look, I have no qualms with Harlhooves." Gridlock shrugged. "But progress or no progress, it doesn't change the fact that these Changelings are getting cozy with the treaty in effect. It's a short way from a 'slippery slope' before Changelings begin to think that if they can get away with taking our valuables..." His face turned into a scowl. "They can do much more. I'm not talking about just stealing from our stores, but taking our own lives! As of now, there are Changelings all over Equestria, in our towns and homes, just like Harlhooves said, but that only makes it easier for those little pests to strike us when we're vulnerable!"

"What?!" Chrysalis spat. "Who does this oaf think he is?"

"Doesn't he realise that this kind of talk is only going to get ponies more wound up?" Sleight frowned.

"He means well." Bookem told him. "His major focus is on the safety of Equestria. He just... takes it a little far sometimes..."

"Now, I am not a racist." Gridlock insisted. "Far from it. But that doesn't change the fact that these Changelings were a lot of trouble back in the days. No matter their reason back then, they are not above our laws. It is important that we tighten up security. Maybe fall back to old Changeling safety protocols. Break out those old Changeling detectors, grab your rosaries and crosses that somehow double as Changeling repellant, and more importantly, keep heavy viligance on them! That is how we stop ourselves from going back to the days of 'Changeling paranoia'. By keeping them under our hooves, making sure they know their place, and-"

"Turn it off." Chrysalis growled. "I can't stand it any more!"

"Of course." Bookem complied.

"I can't believe that stallion would suggest such a thing!" Chrysalis snarled. "Acting like we are some slothful degenerates..."

"Again, he's only looking out for the ponies." Bookem sighed. "Unfortunately, as much as he tries not to, Changelings often get left out of the picture."

"Okay, so things are a little worse than I thought." Sleight frowned. "But hey, once word gets out that we helped bring this Changeling thief to justice, ponies will start changing their tunes."

"I hope so, my dear." Chrysalis sighed. "Now, Captain, tell me more about these crime scenes. You're sure a Changeling was identified as the criminal each time?"

"Yes." Bookem nodded. "Sometimes, the theft was caught by a security camera, sometimes somepony on the street catches a glimpse of him, and other times, an officer spots him."

"That's weird." Sleight frowned. "Why didn't the Changeling just take on another form? Why strut about committing crimes as himself? He could have easily framed some other pony."

"Perhaps he wishes to be seen as he truly is." Chrysalis remarked. "He may be intending to make some kind of bizarre statement. Like Char did so long ago with Mist."

"Well, whatever he's trying to say, we need to shut him up." Sleight declared.

"But if he is mobile, as you suggested, how can we track him down?" Bookem asked.

"We don't." Chrysalis declared. "We must somehow figure out where he will strike next, and be ready to catch him."

"Or better yet, bring him to us." Sleight smiled.

"How?" Bookem inquired.

"Simple." Sleight smirked. "We set a trap. Since our target likes stealing jewels and treasure, let's give him something he won't be able to resist."

"An excellent idea, Sleight." Chrysalis smiled. "But what shall be the bait?"

"You just leave that to me." Sleight chuckled.

A couple of days later, a piece of news filtered through all media outlets.

"The lost crown of Charlemane has been discovered." Scoop announced over the airways. "The ancient crown, estimated to be worth over fifty million Bits, is currently being examined by top historians at the Canterlot museum of history. It will be on display for one day only, this Saturday."

In a darkened room, a shadowy figure watched the report.

"Fifty million." He sneered. "Easy money... Hope nopony's looking to take a gander at the crown this Saturday, 'cause it won't be there."

Little did the thief know, the crown was a fake. Sleight had dressed up a prop crown with fake jewellery, and had Celestia break the fake news to lure in the thief.

In the rear of the museum, the crown resided under a glass case. Sleight, Chrysalis (in the form of a Unicorn mare) and several officers (including Collar) were lying wait for the thief.

"This is ridiculous." Collar sneered. "No way in Tartarus this plan is gonna work."

"Thanks for the words of support, Collar." Sleight snorted. "It really means a lot."

"We'll see who cracks the jokes when your little plan fails miserably." Collar declared. "This whole thing is a gigantic waste of time. Just like you."

"Just wait, Cuffs." Sleight whispered. "You're gonna eat those words."

They switched off the lights, hid, and waited in the dark, anticipating the thief's arrival. It was common knowledge that the musem doors were heavily locked, so the thief would have no choice but to come in through the skylight. Sure enough, before their eyes, a pane of glass was lifted up. A length of rope dropped down, and the Changeling rappelled his way to the floor.

"That's odd." Chrysalis frowned. "Why isn't he simply flying down?"

"No idea." Sleight whispered.

"Hello, do you bugs hear yourselves when you fly?" Collar growled silently. "It's like listening to flies that you can't swat."

"Yeah, and you'd know all about that." Sleight sneered. "When's the last time you took a bath?"

"Real funny." Collar snorted.

"I thought so too." Sleight smirked.

The Changeling thief placed his hooves on the floor, and made his way to the crown. He pulled out a lockpick, and started fiddling with the glass case's lock.

"Let's get him, already!" Cuffs hissed.

"Not yet..." Sleight countered. "Just wait a little longer..."

The case's lock clicked open. The thief gingerly lifted up the case and set it aside. He then reached out and grabbed the crown.

"Now!" Sleight yelled.

The light flickered on as the police, Sleight and Chrysalis emerged from their hiding places. The thief froze in shock as he realised he was surrounded.

"You have a lot to answer for, Changeling." Chrysalis declared, as she reverted to her true form. "Your Queen would like to have words with you."

"Watch yourselves." Sleight told the police. "This could get rough."

The Changeling quickly reached into his satchel and threw out a smoke bomb, blinding his would-be captors. He then ran to the museum's front.

"He's getting away!" Collar yelled.

"Not on my watch!" Sleight declared.

Sleight blindly throw a card through the smoke, hoping the card flew in front of the thief, and quickly set down another card. Using his magic, he utilized his card portals to jump through the first card and emerged right in front of the Changeling.

"Not so fast, pal." He declared.

The Changeling ducked to the left.

"You'd think he'd show some respect to the King." Sleight growled, as he gave chase.

As Sleight followed the thief through the museum displays, Sleight pulled out a deck of cards. With his horn glowing, the top card on the deck began to glow as well as he began flinging the cards at the thief, intent on catching him with a 'card entrapment' spell.

But the thief was proving to be hard to hit, as he ducked and weaved around his card throws. One card in particular ended up hitting a priceless vase and capturing it inside.

"Whoops." Sleight cringed. "I'll put that back later..."

As the chase continued, the thief grabbed another of the glass cases and threw it at Sleight.

"Whoa!" Sleight caught the case. "Hey, watch it! This stuff's fragile, you know?"

At that point, Collar and the other officer emerged from around a corner, trying to cut the thief off.

"End of the line, vermin." Collar sneered. "Get 'im, boys!"

The officers charged the Changeling, but, belying his size, the thief managed to outmaneouver and overcome each one.

"Ugh!" One officer grunted as he was punched. "Guy's got hooves like concrete!"

"I won't let some overgrown bug get the best of me." Collar snarled. "Not this time..."

Collar launched himself at the Changeling, and they grappled. But the Changeling fought dirtly. He tripped up Collar, and slammed both hooves into his back, bringing him down.

It was then that Chrysalis joined in on the action.

"Enough of this!" She fired some magic beams from her horn (careful not to hit the exhibits), but had little luck. While one blast had a glancing hit, the Changeling didn't seem to have felt it. "What the...?"

The thief had almost reached the front door.

"We can't let him get away!" Sleight yelled. Looking around, he spotted a model blimp right above the door. "Bingo!"

Sleight flung one of his cards at one of two strings holding up the blimp. The string was quickly severed as the blimp, bereft of support, swung down toward the thief, striking him in the side. To the group's horror, the Changeling's head seemed to have been knocked off by the impact.

"Oh, Faust!" Sleight yelped, as he approached the headless body. "I didn't mean to-"

"Ohhh." The headless body suddenly stood up, the head of a black-coated, blue maned and lavender-eyed Earth Pony stallion popping up from where the Changeling head was.

"It was a costume?" Chrysalis gasped.

"Oh, thank Faust." Sleight sighed in relief, "That's a load off my conscience."

Sleight, Chrysalis and the police surrounded the thief.

"Wait, I know this guy." Collar growled. "This is Slink Shifty, the master cat burglar!"

"Yeah, that's me." Slink groaned.

"So you've just been dressing up as a Changeling?" Sleight frowned. "That... kinda explains a lot... the lack of a nest, not using disguises, and not flying..."

"I figured going around in disguise would take the heat off me." Slink smirked. "If anypony saw me, they'd think I was just some random Changeling. Clever, huh?"

"Clever?!" Chrysalis snarled. "You would run our reputation through the mud just to cover yourself? I have half a mind to administer punishment myself, you low-life!"

"Easy, Chrys." Sleight urged. "We got this slime. That's what matters."

Slink was taken to the police station, and locked up.

"Congratulations, King Sleight." Bookem smiled. "Your plan worked perfectly."

"Yeah, not bad... I guess." Collar snorted.

"Thanks." Sleight smiled. "But I never thought the crook would turn out like this."

"At least our reputations can be salvaged from his despicable masquerade." Chrysalis scowled.

"Rest assured, we'll get the word out immediately." Bookem smiled. "The truth will be known across Equestria."

"Thanks, Cap." Sleight smiled.

"No, thank you." Bookem smiled. "We couldn't have done this without you."

True to Bookem's word, news of the thief's true identity spread fast. One morning at breakfast, Sleight read the headline "Changeling Thief: Phony!" in the local paper.

"'The so-called Changeling thief who has been robbing us blind was revealed to be notorious crook Slink Shifty.'" He read. "'Thanks to help from King Sleight and Queen Chrysalis, his shameless trickery was exposed, and the public can rest a little easier'." He continued reading. "'Senator Harlhooves had this to say: 'I am quite pleased that this whole spree was revealed to be a farce. The Changelings are our neighbours, and they don't deserve to be slandered like this. Hopefully, we can all get over this mess quite soon'. Meanwhile, Grenade Gridlock had slightly less joviant words: 'I'll admit I may have overreacted before. I was led astray by appearances. I offer my sincerest apologies, but also add that I was only thinking of Equestria's safety first and foremost'. We can only hope Gridlock's suggests are never truly needed, and that we can continue to live in harmony with our Changeling neighbours.'"

"All's well that ends well, eh?" Chrysalis smiled.

"Oh, yeah." Sleight grinned. "Our hive's reputation is safe, and we get to enjoy our breakfast." He emphasized by taking a bite full of waffle.

"We certainly do." Chrysalis savouring Sleight's love.

Meanwhile, the two hooded ponies of the Forefathers were reading the same paper in a warehouse far from Canterlot.

"Poor Gridlock..." The larger stallion sighed. "It must have been very... uncomfortable, having to been proven wrong by that no good King and his parasite partner."

"It's for the best." The shorter one shrugged. "Like 'Gridlock' stated, it's best when the populace have peace of mind, so that when the time comes, they will not know what hit them. Both them and the Changelings."

"Yeah... though I must admit, Harlhooves was laying it on a little thick with his 'goody two-hooves' routine." The larger stallion scoffed.

"No more than Gridlock with his spiel about 'security'." The smaller stallion sneered.

"So it was a bit much." The taller stallion retorted. "Better than some sappy speech about peace and acceptance."

"Sometimes it pays to use a soft touch." The smaller stallion declared.

"I still say Gridlock had the right idea." The taller stallion retorted. "Better to call for action than sit around spreading 'good vibes'."

"Let's forget about that for now." The smaller one retorted. "In the end, it doesn't matter what the public thinks of Changelings. It has little if nothing to do with our mission and our endgame. Speaking of which, the next shipment of Spirotox is due. We'd better get ready to receive it."

"Oh, yeah." The larger one declared. "Just one step closer to putting our plan into action..."

"Yes. And soon, we will both get what we want." The shorter one declared.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro._ _)_


	16. Meet And Greets

**King Of The Changelings**

 **Chapter Sixteen: Meet And Greets**

Sazh and Maud were out on a date, eating at a diner not far from the hive. It had been over two months since they, along with Char and Fleetfoot, met in an episode of _The Pairing Game_. Through some trials and tribulations... and some mental breakdowns, the two couples ended up hitting it off and were now enjoying their relationships.

"How are you enjoying the food?" Sazh asked. "If it's not that great, I'm sorry. I don't usually eat pony food, so I'm not sure what's considered good catering or not."

"It's delicious." Maud said in her signature deadpan voice. "Some of the best food I've ever had... even if there isn't any rocks in it."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Sazh shrugged, "I didn't think the place would be so accepting of rocks."

"That's okay." Maud continued speaking in her monotone voice, but a small smile had appeared on her face. "As long as I'm with you, nothing else matters." She leaned her head against Sazh's shoulder.

"Aw, thanks." Sazh blushed. "I feel the same way about you. I know we haven't be able to get together often. I've been swamped at work. Would you believe that Sleight had me organise his entire collection of vintage playing card sets? The things I do for a friend..."

"Well, I think you're very sweet." Maud wrapped her hooves around him. "...In fact, I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away." Sazh urged.

"Well, I'm going to be visiting my family this weekend. And after that dating show, they've been wondering when they would meet the guy I dated." Maud explained.

'What, they didn't have cable?" Sazh joked.

"My parents think television is the work of demons from Tartarus." Maud gave a small smirk. "But I was wondering if you would like to come with me to meet them."

"So you really want me to meet your family?" Sazh asked. "I know we haven't been dating long..."

"Of course." Maud nodded. "I want them to know what a great guy I'm dating."

"And you think they won't mind...?" Sazh indicated himself.

"Don't worry about that." Maud declared. "They can be quite open-minded if you give them a chance."

"I dunno..." Sazh mused.

"Please?" Maud urged, a slight lilt emerging in her voice. "I just them to meet the wonderful 'love of my life'."

"...Well, I guess a little visit wouldn't hurt." Sazh shrugged. "Besides, any family that could produce a mare as wonderful as you has got to be something special."

"Thanks, Sazh." Maud kissed him on the cheek. "You have no idea how happy you've made me."

"Oh, I think I do." Sazh chuckled.

Meanwhile, Char and Fleetfoot were enjoying a picnic out on a field, in a clearing within the midst of the swamplands, which Fleetfoot had surprised Char with. While their relationship got off to a much rockier start than Sazh and Maud's, it had a rather miraculous turnaround, and the two found that they had much more in common then they realized.

"Ah, thizzz izzz nice." Char smiled. "Azzz a General, I don't get much time to relax. Even then, I never really know what to do with the time I get. I'm juzzz glad I get to zzzpend that time with you."

"The feeling is mutual, you big ol' cuddlebug." Fleetfoot grinned.

Char blushed, as he always did when Fleetfoot called him that. It was a rather ironic nickname given his 'distaste' for cutesy things, but he was willing to endure it for his marefriend.

"Well, I have to zzzay, thizzz picnic wazzz a good idea. I'm glad you talked me into doing thizzz." Char declared.

"Hey, you're the one who found this awesome picnic spot." Fleetfoot smiled, as she glanced around the clearing. "You know, I really hadn't given this land a fair shake. This place is gorgeous."

"Well, zzzame here." Char shrugged. "I wazzz kinda againzzzt the thought of having a hive out in the open, but then, it beatzzz having topiary warzzz with Diamond Dogzzz in the cavezzz. I hate thozzze muttzzz."

"Let me guess, you were afraid the sun would bleach your precious shell?" Fleetfoot teased.

"Very funny." Char snorted. "Maybe you zzzhould try going into a cave zzzometime. Better then having your head in the cloudzzz."

"Hilarious." Fleetfoot rolled her eyes. "You're a regular comedian."

"I juzzzt work with what you give me." Char smirked. "And you've given me a lot." He placed his hoof on hers.

"Ooh." Fleetfoot grinned. "You're not getting mushy on me, are you?"

"I don't do muzzzh." Char declared.

"Me neither." Fleetfoot lunged at Char, the two enjoying a playful wrestling match.

"You are a tough one." Char snickered. "And there'zzz nothing I admire more than zzztrength."

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Fleetfoot grinned.

They tussled for a few moments, before breaking apart, laughing.

"You have no idea how much I really needed this." Fleetfoot stretched, "Things have been pretty busy with the Wonderbolts lately. It's been practice, practice, practice all day, every day."

"Zzzoundzzz like they're puzzzhing you too much." Char frowned, "I at leazzzt give my boyzzz a five-minute break every now and then."

"Nah." Fleetfoot shook her head. "The Wonderbolts are Equestria's premiere flying team and aerial militant force. We have to push ourselves. Besides, I like testing my limits, and my teammates are a great bunch."

"Zzzo you zzzay..." Char shrugged, not convinced.

"Hey, there's an idea." Fleetfoot smiled. "Why don't you come with me to Cloudsdale this weekend, and meet them yourself?"

"Errr... that may not be zzzuch a good idea." Char said uneasily. "Our two racezzz may have a peace treaty, but not every pony izzz accuzzztomed to having a Changeling in their midzzzt. Remember how you felt when we were firzzzt paired up?"

"I'll admit, it took a while for me to warm up to you." Fleetfoot reflected. "But I saw the good in you soon enough, didn't I? They will, too. Especially if I vouch for you."

"I dunno." Char grimaced. "I'm not really one for fitting in with the poniezzz. There have been... incidentzzz. Differencezzz of opinion, culture clazzzhezzz..."

"I'm sure you'll get none of that from my teammates." Fleetfoot declared. "They're professionals. And besides, you're dating a pony now, remember? You're gonna to learn to be more sociable sooner or later, and there's no better way than field experience."

"Well..." Char mulled it over.

"Please?" Fleetfoot pleaded, putting on the best puppy dog eyes she could muster. "I'd be ever so grateful, cuddlebug."

"...Okay, I'll go." Char gave in, finding such a tactic so foreign and disarming. "But pleazzze don't call me that in front of your teammatezzz, okay? I have a rep to keep."

"Deal." Fleetfoot kissed him. "Trust me, it'll be a ton of fun."

"I'm zzzure it will." Char nodded. "Now, let'zzz finizzzh off thizzz lovely picnic, zzzhall we?"

"Way ahead of you." Fleetfoot helped herself to some grapes, as she then gave a sultry grin. "And maybe we can move on to... other things."

"That may not be zzzuch a good idea." Char said awkwardly. "There could be poniezzz watching..."

"So?" Fleetfoot shrugged.

"And alzzzo..." Char turned to the nearby bushes. "Hey! Come out, you guyzzz!"

A number of Changeling scouts and guards suddenly emerged from the bushes.

"Oh, hey, Char..." One of the scouts said sheepishly.

"What the heck are they all doing here?" Fleetfoot frowned.

"Just hoping to see some action." One of the Guards shrugged.

"Well, there'zzz not going to be any." Char scowled. "Now get back to the hive!"

The Changelings scuttled out of the field.

"Okay, I see your point." Fleetfoot said, a little weirded out. "Guess we'll just have to wait until we're indoors for that kind of fun."

"Yezzz." Char nodded. "Azzz long azzz we don't have to wait _too_ long..."

As the two Changelings returned to the hive, they were both excited, yet apprehensive, over what was to come. So lost in thought were they, that they bumped into each other while entering the tower.

"Sorry." Sazh cringed, rubbing his head. "Didn't mean to... just a little preoccupied."

"Azzz am I." Char replied, a little less fazed by the collision due to his tougher shell.

"What about?" Sazh asked.

"Fleetfoot wantzzz me to meet her teammatezzz over in Cloudzzzdale." Char revealed.

"Really?" Sazh mused. "Maud wants me to meet her family. I wasn't so sure, but she poured on the charm, and I just couldn't say no. For a mare with little expression, she really knows how to get to me."

"Zzzame here." Char sighed. "Thozzze curzzzed feminine wilezzz... they could teach uzzz a thing or two about enthralling otherzzz..."

"Still, I guess it won't be so bad." Sazh shrugged. "Maud tells me her family is really nice, and that they shouldn't have too much of a problem with her dating a Changeling..."

"Ever the optimizzzt, eh, old friend?" Char sighed. "Fleetfoot tellzzz me her fellow Wonderboltzzz are profezzzzzzionals, zzzo they zzzhouldn't kick up too big a zzztink about me... though I have my doubtzzz."

"Maybe it wouldn't hurt to be part of our girls' lives." Sazh admitted. "If it makes them happy, why not?"

"I cannot fault that logic." Char declared. "No matter how much I may want to."

Before long, the weekend arrived, and Char and Sazh headed out to meet with their marefriends, who were both waiting outside the gates.

"Good luck with things, Char." Sazh said encouragingly.

"You too, Zzzazh." Char returned the sentiment.

"Hey, honey." Sazh told Maud. "Ready to go?"

"I'm so excited I can barely contain myself." Maud declared.

"Well then, lead the way." Sazh smiled.

As the pair made off, Char approached Fleetfoot.

"Hope those wings of yours aren't just for show." Fleetfoot joked.

"In your dreamzzz." Char smirked.

"Just try and keep up." Fleetfoot smirked.

The two spread their wings and took off into the sky, making a direct line to Cloudsdale.

Some time later, Maud and Sazh reached the Pie family rock farm.

"So this is where you grew up?" Sazh looked around. "Very... rocky."

"Yes, isn't it great?" Maud asked.

"Sure is." Sazh said supportively. "So, how many family members are going to be here?"

"Just the immediate family." Maud answered. "My parents, my sisters, and my niece, Purple."

"A small, intimate gathering." Sazh noted. "Sounds good to me."

They reached the Pie homestead, shadows of other ponies seen through the windows.

"Looks like everypony else is here." Maud surmised. "I'll go in first. Then I'll introduce you, okay?"

"Okay." Sazh nodded, before lighting up. "Oh, should I come in as somepony else, or just myself?"

"I want my family to meet the real you." Maud declared. "No tricks, no disguises."

"Okay, if that's the way you want it." Sazh frowned, not totally convinced that was the best idea.

Maud walked up and knocked on the door. Her older sister, Limestone, opened it. She had a few lines on her face, and her mane was a little longer, but she mostly looked the same as she always did, right down to the fierce expression on her face.

"Oh, finally." She rolled her eyes. "We've been waiting for you forever!"

"Sorry." Maud apologised. "I had to... pick up something special."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Limestone growled. "Come in already!"

As Maud entered the house, she turned and glanced at Sazh, urging him to come stand by the door, ready to be introduced. Sazh nodded, and readily complied.

The rest of Maud's family were in the living room. Igneous and Cloudy Quartz, though nearing eighty, were remarkably well-preserved, the only real signs of age being more wrinkles, grayer manes, and in the case of Cloudy, a walking frame.

"Good to see you again, daughter." Igneous declared.

"We do wish you'd come by more often." Cloudy added.

"Maud!" Pinkie squealed, as she gave her sister a hug. "So glad you could make it!"

"Hi, Pinkie." Maud smiled.

"Hey, auntie Maud!" Pinkie's daughter, Purple Punch, joined in the hug.

"Hello, Purple." Maud turned to her niece. "So nice to see you."

"We were worried you weren't going to come!" Pinkie proclaimed. "Right, Marble?"

"Mm-hmm." Marble nodded. She too had some extra lines on her face, and a new manestyle, one that didn't hide one of her eyes. "But we're glad you did."

"Thanks, Marble." Maud declared. "Hey, where's Gravel?"

Gravel Quarry was Marble's husband. He had visited the rock farm once as part of a geological research job. He fell for Marble at first sight, but her shyness made it hard for her to reciprocate. However, Gravel just kept trying until she found the courage to return his feelings. They eventually married, and were living happily in Gravel's cottage on the outskirts of Trottingham.

"Oh, he couldn't make it." Marble sighed. "He was called in to consult over at a dig site."

"That's too bad." Maud said quietly. "I quite like him."

"Speaking of romance, haven't you found a special somepony yet, Limestone?" Pinkie asked.

"I don't have time for that nonsense." Limestone snorted. "I've got a rock farm to run, remember?"

"Oh, auntie Lime." Purple sighed. "It's all work, work, work with you, isn't it?"

"What about you, Maud?" Pinkie asked. "How did that show go?"

"I heard auntie Maud actually found herself a stallion!" Purple grinned.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful." Marble smiled.

"I hope he is a fine suitor." Igneous declared.

"Ah, the joy of knowing another of our daughters has found love..." Cloudy smiled.

"Yeah, right." Limestone snorted. "Considering the fact that Maud came here by herself, I'd say things didn't go that great."

"Actually, things went pretty well." Maud replied. "In fact, we've been dating for about two months."

"Shut up!" Purple gasped. "Seriously?!"

"Of course. Can't you tell by my serious face?" Maud asked.

"Who is it? Who is it?" Pinkie hopped up and down in excitement. "Oh, I can't wait to meet him!"

"You don't have to wait." Maud declared. "I brought him with me. He's right outside."

"A surprise?" Purple grinned. "Auntie Maud, you sly mare..."

"Okay, so let's see this guy." Limestone growled.

"Okay, here we go." Maud opened the front door, revealing Sazh standing behind it.

"Hehe... hi..." Sazh waved a hoof.

"Everypony, this is Sazh." Maud announced. "We're dating."

The rest of the family were definitely surprised.

"Oh dear lord..." Igneous murmured.

"Is my eyesight finally failing me?" Cloudy gaped.

"No, I see it too." Marble said, nonplussed.

"Well, I sure didn't see that coming." Pinkie admitted.

"I like his, uh... eyes." Purple declared.

"A Changeling?!" Limestone growled. "Seriously? Have you lost it, Maud?"

"Ouch... a little harsh, don't you think?" Sazh frowned.

"But not entirely unfounded." Igneous glared. "We honestly never expected this, and from Maud no less."

"We would not object if you brought home a Unicorn, or Pegasus, but this is an entirely different species!" Quartz added.

"Please don't be so dramatic, mom." Maud countered.

"I think it's sweet!" Pinkie smiled. "You know what they say: love is blind!"

"Come on, I don't look that bad, do I?" Sazh pouted.

"That doesn't excuse the other four senses!" Limestone snorted. "Don't forget all the trouble those overgrown bedbugs have caused over the years!"

"You're not being fair, auntie Lime." Purple frowned.

"Fair?!" Limestone growled. "How do we know Maud's not just under that thing's spell?"

"Um, sorry, but I really never figured out how to do that." Sazh added meekly. "Everytime I tried, the pony would get hit by a train... it gets weirder when we're nowhere near a track."

"Don't mind Limestone." Pinkie declared. "She's just a grump sometimes. The rest of us are happy to have you!"

"That's stretching it a little." Marble frowned, a little unnerved by Sazh's presence.

"So, you don't have a problem with me?" Sazh asked.

"Nope!" Pinkie shook her head.

"But... didn't you fight my hive at Canterlot?" Sazh asked.

"Oh, yeah." Pinkie nodded. "But that was years ago. I know you guys aren't such big meanies any more. And even if you weren't, Maud likes you, so that's good enough for me!"

"Me too." Purple added. "Besides, I think you're cool!"

"Oh, uh... thanks." Sazh smiled, not sure how to understand Pinkie's way of mannerism.

"Well, I don't." Limestone scowled.

"Come on, sis." Maud stepped in. "I assure you, I'm not under any enchantment. I met Sazh at that dating show, and we really hit it off. I even brought him so he could get to know you all. His species doesn't matter to me, and it shouldn't to you. Can't you at least give him a chance?"

"Ugh, fine." Limestone snarled. "One chance."

"I suppose we must be gracious hosts." Igneous admitted. "This Sazh fellow is our guest, after all."

"That's the spirit, dad!" Pinkie smiled.

"Grandma?" Purple urged Cloudy.

"A little hospitality may not hurt." Cloudy sighed.

"Thanks, grandma." Purple grinned.

"Thank you all." Maud added. "This really means a lot to you."

"Let us away to the dining room for lunch." Igneous declared.

"Luckily, we have some extra food." Cloudy declared. "May as well put it to good use... Mr Sazh does eat as we do, correct?"

"On occasion, yes." Sazh nodded.

"Great!" Pinkie smiled.

"Time for a Pie family meal!" Purple added.

"Mm-hmm." Marble nodded. "Come on, Maud."

"We'll be right with you." Maud declared.

As the rest of the family filed into the dining room, Limestone glared at Sazh, giving him the "I'm watching you" gesture, then slamming her hooves together.

"This really isn't looking like a good first impression." Sazh whispered. "Maybe I should go..."

"Things aren't so bad." Maud whispered back. "Besides, you're not the only one who needs to be given a chance."

"Okay, good point." Sazh sighed. "I'll stay."

"Thanks." Maud kissed him on the cheek.

Before long, they were all sat around the dinner table, bowls of rock soup before them, with pebble stew alongside them.

"Mmm, yummy!" Purple smiled.

"Hope Changelings enjoy rocks." Limestone sneered.

"Not really my favorite." Sazh admitted. "But I am a guest in your house, so I will eat it."

"Isn't he sweet?" Maud asked.

"He sure is!" Pinkie grinned.

Sazh gingerly spooned his soup. Looking around, he saw all the Pie family digging in.

 _'Strong teeth must run in their family...'_ He mused.

"So, Mr. Sazh, do you have a profession?" Cloudy asked. "If indeed, Changelings have such things..."

"Yes, I'm an advisor to King Sleight." Sazh answered.

"That nut who married Chrysalis?" Limestone snorted. "He needs all the help he can get..."

"I heard he's actually quite wise." Marble piped up. "He helped solve a crime in Canterlot last week..."

"And did you 'advise' him on that?" Limestone asked Sazh.

"Actually, no." Sazh admitted. "I was busy with Wizel and Char trying to get a few Changelings who got stuck."

"Stuck where?" Igneous asked.

"...I rather not say." Sazh cringed. "But if anypony asks how many ponies can fit into the butthole of a cragadile... the answer is seven."

"Not much good at your job, are you?" Limestone smirked.

"Oh, but I am." Sazh insisted. "I help make sure Sleight have the support he needs when the Queen can't give him what he needs."

"Does that include personal needs?" Limestone jeered. "The way I hear it, that guy really loves you bugs..."

"Come on, auntie Lime." Purple frowned. "Don't be mean."

"I'm just looking out for my little sister." Limestone retorted. "Don't want her ending up with some loser in a dead-end job."

"Oh, that's nice." Sazh groaned.

"What are your intentions regarding our daughter?" Igneous inquired. "Would you be willing to someday make an honest mare of her?"

"Or do your kind not believe in such customs?" Cloudy asked.

"Well, uh..." Sazh blushed. "It's kind of early to be thinking about that..."

"I'll say." Limestone growled. "I'm still eating..."

"Do Changelings even have weddings?" Marble asked.

"I saw a Changeling at a pony wedding once." Pinkie declared. "Does that count?"

"Actually, Queen Chrysalis married Sleight a while back." Sazh revealed. "It was a proper ceremony, in the way of ponies."

"Awww!" Purple squealed. "It sounds so romantic!"

"Yes, though it does bring further credence to my question." Igneous frowned. "If it came to such a thing, would you be willing to marry my daughter?"

"Dad, there's no need to-" Maud started.

"It's okay, Maud." Sazh declared. "Sir, the truth is that I love your daughter. But we're quite happy where we are right now. We don't want to take things so far in so little time."

"Thank goodness." Limestone scoffed.

"But, if the opportunity presents itself, and she is willing, I would be willing to marry Maud." Sazh smiled. "I can think of no other lady, in any species, I would rather be bonded with. She's the most incredible, most beautiful, most caring girl I've ever met."

"Thanks, Sazh." Maud smiled.

"Oh, that's sweet." Marble smiled.

"So beautiful..." Pinkie wiped away a tear.

"If it _does_ happen, can I be a bridesmaid?" Purple asked.

"Of course you can." Mauud nodded.

"You really feel that way about our Maud?" Cloudy asked.

"All that and more." Sazh smiled. "I'd do anything for her. Anything."

"Mayhaps we judged you too quickly." Igneous smiled. "Though you do not share species, you seem to be a worthy match for our daughter. And, if it ever comes to it, I would not be averse to calling you 'son'."

"Thank you, sir." Sazh beamed.

"I guess we all kind of jumped to conclusions." Marble admitted. "Right, Limestone?"

"...I guess Maud could do worse..." Limestone said gruffly.

"Exactly." Cloudy nodded. "Let us be grateful she has found such a kind-hearted suitor, regardless of race."

"Yeah, congrats, Maud!" Pinkie smiled.

"Wait'll my friends hear I might end up having a Changeling for an uncle." Purple smirked. "Rainbow and Thunder are gonna be so jealous..."

"Thank you all." Maud made another small smile. "I feel like the luckiest mare in the world."

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Marble declared.

Marble opened the day to see a dull white Earth Pony stallion with blue eyes (behind spectacles), a brown mane, and a Cutie Mark of five pebbles in a triangle formation.

"Gravel, you're here!" Marble hugged him. "But I thought-"

"The job didn't take as long as I thought." Gravel shrugged. "Figured I'd come by and pick you up."

"Thanks, sweetie." Marble smiled.

"No problem." Gravel chuckled. "I-" At that moment, he caught sight of Sazh. "Holy granite, is that a Changeling?"

"It's a long story." Marble grinned.

Meanwhile, Char and Fleetfoot made their way to Cloudsdale, and the Wonderbolts home base.

"Okay, here we go." Fleetfoot declared. "Nervous?"

"No." Char lied.

"Good." Fleetfoot smiled. "Time for my teammates to meet my soulmate..."

The two of them descended on the course, just as the other Wonderbolts were finishing up a practice flight.

"Hey, guys." Fleetfoot smiled, as her teammates landed.

"Hey, Fleet." Meadow Flower smiled.

"Welcome back." Spitfire declared.

"'Bout time you showed up." Soarin' joked.

"What's up?" Misty Fly grinned.

"I'd like you guys to meet somepony..." Fleetfoot smiled, as she indicated Char..

"Whoa, what's this Changeling doing here?" Sightseer frowned.

"He's who I wanted you to meet." Fleetfoot declared. "Everyone, this is Char. We're... dating."

"Hello." Char said flatly, already aware that things weren't off to a good start. "Nice to meet you..."

"You're dating a Changeling?" Meadow Flower gaped. "I, uh, didn't know you swung that way."

"Neither did I." Fleetfoot chuckled, before frowning "Hold on, didn't any of you guys watch the show?"

The Wonderbolts (save for Spitfire and Soarin') looked shifty.

"I, uh... had to visit my aunt that night..." Blaze claimed.

"I was foalsitting..." Meadow Flower cringed.

"I had a date." Wave Chill shrugged.

"I was getting in some extra practice." Rapidfire declared.

"I was in the tub?" Sightseer shrugged.

"I forgot?" Misty Fly said sheepishly.

"I told you all the exact date and time the show was on!" Fleetfoot said indignantly.

"Zzzome teammatezzz..." Char snorted.

"Anyway, welcome to Cloudsdale, Char." Spitfire grinned.

"Hope you enjoy it up here." Soarin' added.

"Wait, why aren't you as surprised as we are?" Blaze asked.

"Well, because we already knew." Soarin' shrugged.

"You did?" Rapidfire frowned.

"Yeah." Spitfire nodded. "Fleetfoot told me about him at Mist's foal shower."

"And I met the guy at Blue's bachelor party." Soarin' recalled. "How you been, by the way?"

"Quite well, thankzzz." Char nodded politely.

"And you didn't tell us?" Wave Chill said indignantly.

"It's not our place to talk about our teammates' personal lives." Spitfire said sternly. "I couldn't gossip about it behind Fleetfoot's back."

"Besides, it's not like it's that big a deal." Soarin' added. "Sure, I was a little put off at first, but Char's a pretty decent guy once you get to know him."

"You sure about that?" Meadow Breeze frowned.

"Would Fleetfoot even be with me if that weren't the cazzze?" Char pointed out.

"He's got a point." Sightseer admitted.

"At least now we know why Fleet's been slacking off a little lately." Rapidfire smirked at Char. "You've been keeping her busy, haven't you?"

"Well..." Char blushed.

"Is that even possible?" Blaze asked. "Do Changelings have... the equipment?"

"Yes, we do." Char declared hotly. "Better equipment than you, I'd wager..."

"Easy, Char." Fleetfoot put a hoof on his shoulder. "He does have a lot of stamina. And he's so enthusiastic..." She purred.

"I rest my case." Rapidfire grinned.

"Maybe we zzzhouldn't be zzzo open about our perzzzonal buzzzinezzzzzz." Char said, flustered.

"Sorry." Fleetfoot chuckled. "You just look so cute when you're flustered..."

"So, how are you at flying?" Sightseer asked.

"I do okay." Char shrugged.

"How about a little race?" Soarin' asked. "Let's face it, if you're going to date a Wonderbolt, you need to be able to keep up with her."

"I haven't had zzzuch a problem zzzo far." Char declared. "Bezzzidezzz, Changeling wingzzz aren't built for racing. We fly to get from point A to point B."

"Come on, Char." Fleetfoot urged. "You never know, you might end up having fun."

"...Well, I guezzzzzz a quick race wouldn't hurt..." Char sighed.

"That's the spirit, big guy." Soarin' grinned.

"Let's all take part in it." Spitfire declared. "Nothing binds ponies together like a friendly race."

"I'm game." Blaze grinned.

"Me too." Meadow Flower added.

"Just don't expect us to take it easy on you." Wave Chill told Char.

"It never crozzzzzzed my mind." Char retorted.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Fleetfoot grinned. "Let's go!"

The Wonderbolts and Char took their positions on the starting line.

"Okay, just once around the stadium." Spitfire declared. "And... go!"

They all took off into the sky. As Char himself stated, Changelings weren't built for speed in flight, but rather endurance. Their wings could keep flapping for hours at a time. Despite this, Char did have an impressive velocity for a Changeling, not lagging too far behind the others.

"Hey, not bad." Sightseer admitted. "Not quite Wonderbolt standard, but still pretty good."

"Oh, I'm juzzzt getting warmed up." Char declared. "Haven't you heard of pacing yourzzzelf?"

"You tell 'em, stud." Fleetfoot grinned.

As they rounded the first curve, Char found himself turning a little roughly.

"Doesn't exactly turn on a Bit, does he?" Wave Chill noted.

"Hey, lay off." Soarin' told him. "His wings aren't the same as ours. They're built for lift, not agility."

As they continued through the course, Char flew through some cloud rings. Due to the positioning of his wings, he didn't have to tuck him in as he passed by, and as such, didn't lose any momentum.

"Nice one, Char!" Spitfire smiled.

"Thankzzz." Char grinned. "I'm actually zzztarting to enjoy myzzzelf."

"Yeah, there's nothing like a good race to get the adrenaline flowing!" Fleetfoot chuckled. "Just don't expect in come in ahead of me!"

"We'll zzzee about that." Char chuckled.

As they neared the finish, Spitfire and Soarin' came in first, followed by Wave Chill, then Fleetfoot. Char put on a burst of speed that ensured he came in behind his marefriend.

"How wazzz that?" He said, breathlessly.

"Fifth place." Fleetfoot noted. "Not bad for your first race."

"Especially when it was against pros like us." Meadow Flower grinned, as she landed behind Char.

"You've got some decent moves, Char." Sightseer declared. "You can fly with us any time."

"I appreciate the zzzentiment." Char smiled. "But like I zzzaid, racing izzzn't really my thing."

"Hey, if I wanted to date a racer, I'd have chosen one of these guys." Fleetfoot chuckled. "I like you just the way you are, cuddlebug."

"Cuddlebug?!" Wave Chill snorted.

"You zzzaid you wouldn't call me that here!" Char cringed.

"Sorry." Fleetfoot giggled.

"Relax, Char." Soarin' told him. "It's not the worst pet name around."

"Oh, yeah." Spitfire agreed. "When Soarin' and I are alone, I call him-"

Soarin' put a hoof on his wife's mouth.

"Oh no." He declared. "That's not getting out."

"Spoilsport." Spitfire smirked.

The Wonderbolts shared a laugh, with Char following suit.

At the end of the day, both couples returned to the hive's gates.

"Thanks for today, Sazh." Maud declared. "I really appreciated it. and I'm so happy you and my family managed to get along so well."

"As long as you're happy, I'm happy." Sazh smiled.

"You are sweet." Maud kissed him.

"Until next, my sedimentary sweetheart." Sazh beamed.

"I look forward to it, my hard-shelled hunk." Maud gave another small smile.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Fleetfoot asked Char.

"I'll admit, I had zzzome fun." Char shrugged. "Your teammatezzz are a good bunch... mozzztly."

"I'm just glad they didn't go nuts about us being together." Fleetfoot declared. "For the first time in my life, there's something more important to me than being a Wonderbolt."

"Oh, really?" Char grinned. "And what would that be?"

"You, you big goof." Fleetfoot nudged.

"I know." Char kissed her. "I wazzz juzzzt mezzzzzzing with you."

"See you for another picnic?" Fleetfoot asked.

"You know it." Char nodded.

Shortly after, Sazh and Char bumped into each other as they returned to the hive.

"Zzzo, how did it go?" Char asked.

"Things were a little rough at first." Sazh admitted. "But in the end, it all worked out. Now, Maud's family all think I'm great. How about you?"

"More or lezzzzzz the zzzame." Char shrugged. "Zzzome of thozzze Wonderboltzzz are airheadzzz, but mozzzt of them are cool."

"But even if things hadn't turned out so well, we would have still had our girls." Sazh smiled.

"Zzzo true." Char agreed. "We really are a lucky couple of guys."

"Boy, you said it." Sazh chuckled. "Even luckier then we thought..."

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	17. From Out Of The Past

**King Of The Changelings**

 **Chapter Seventeen: From Out Of The Past**

Another day came to the hive. Sleight and Chrysalis were enjoying their usual breakfast when a Guard entered.

"A pony courier dropped this off at the gates, my King." The Guard passed Sleight a letter.

"Thank you, Guard." Sleight nodded, as he took the letter.

"I wonder who it's from." Chrysalis mused.

Sleight started reading the letter.

 _Dear King Sleight,_

 _Caboose here. Remember me? Of course you do. I'm impossible to forget. Ask the writers of this story... wait, getting off topic here... Anyways, I know it's been a while since we really talked, but have I got a fun opportunity for you. I know you're into stage magic and card tricks and stuff like that, and I just happen to know somepony who is really great. Her name is Dove, and she's a friend of mine. She's holding this big show on Wednesday at noon. You should drop by and see it. It is all kinds of awesome. There are directions on the back. Just follow them, and I'll be waiting for you._

 _See you soon,_

 _Caboose_

"How courteous of him to invite you." Chrysalis noted.

"Yeah, it's nice, but..." Sleight frowned.

"But what?" Chrysalis asked.

"It's kinda weird, him inviting me." Sleight shrugged. "It's not like we're the best of friends. I mean, we were ready to fight a warmonger together at one point, but that's it."

"Clearly, Caboose feels otherwise." Chrysalis noted. "Perhaps you should go. After spending so many years performing magic shows, I imagine you may enjoy watching one."

"Never actually watched another show before..." Sleight mused. "But what about you? Don't you want to come?"

"Oh, I don't want to be a third wheel." Chrysalis shook her head. "You go and have some fun. I'll be fine right here."

"I guess it would be fun, huh?" Sleight mused. "...Okay, I'll go."

"And I'm sure Caboose will appreciate it." Chrysalis smiled.

"I just hope this 'Dove' character is as good as Caboose says." Sleight declared. "Believe me, there's nothing worse for a pro like me than to watch a rank amateur..."

As Wednesday came, Sleight took a carriage to Canterlot, following Caboose's (slightly hard to decipher) directions to the park, where Caboose was waiting.

"Hey there!" Caboose smiled. "Glad you could make it!"

"Well, I was a little surprised by your invitation." Sleight admitted. "No offense, but I never really saw us as being that close."

"Hey, I'm sure we had our differences, but in the end, we still enjoy each other company." Caboose smirked. "I invited you because I feel you would really love how good Dove is at magic tricks. I mean, surely the Amazing and Spectacular Sleight would get a kick out of it."

"Not my actual stage name, but I do appreciate the sentiment." Sleight smiled.

"To be honest, I thought of inviting my brothers first." Caboose confessed. "But they were all busy. Then I asked Shine, Gothic, Blueblood, Constell... all the same way. So I figured I'd dig deep into my address book, and your name came up."

"Oh." Sleight frowned.

"But that doesn't mean I'm not happy that I settled for you." Caboose chuckled nervously, "Trust me, you will enjoy this show."

"Yeah, well, we'll see." Sleight declared with a huff. "Who is this Dove, anyway?"

"She's my Captain's wife. You know Fletcher, right?" Caboose declared. "Dove and Daring really hit it off when she and Fletcher first came here, and we're all pretty close right now. So trust me when I say she knows her stuff."

"I think I'll be the judge of that." Sleight declared. "Where's the stage?"

"Right over here." Caboose urged.

Dove was performing out of the park's amphitheater, with several ponies already in attendance. Caboose led Sleight to the front row.

"Front row seats, huh?" Sleight noted.

"What can I say?" Caboose smirked. "I got connections."

Caboose's wife, Daring Do, their children, Hurricane and Michael, and Fletcher were also sat in the front row, eagerly awaiting the show.

As the curtains opened and the lights went on, the audience beheld a seemingly empty stage. Then suddenly, a flock of doves flew down, circling the center of the stage like a white tornado. Then they flew away, revealing Dove, who was wearing his signature feathered cape.

"Huh, not bad." Sleight admitted. "As opening tricks go, it was pretty decent."

"Welcome to the show, everpony!" Dove called, in her distinctive Prench accent. "Are you ready for some astounding, _magnifique_ feats of magic?"

"Yeah!" The crowd cheered.

"Okay, then here we go!" Dove opened her cape, releasing a flurry of feathers, which flew over the crowd.

"Oooh!" The crowd gasped.

Sleight raised an eyebrow in silent intrigue.

Using her horn, Dove made one feather into a quill; She dipped in some ink, then wrote random on the floor. With another burst of magic, the letters flew up into the air, rearranging themselves into the word: "Ta-daa!"

The crowd applauded once more.

 _'Pretty good...'_ Sleight thought. _'Guess Caboose wasn't exaggerating all that much...'_

"And now, my trusty assistant Dinah will assist me with my next trick." Dove announced.

Dove reached under her cape, and pulled out a bird cage with her pet dove. From the other side of her cape, she pulled out an expense of cloth. She put the cloth over the cage, then pulled it off, revealing Dinah to have vanished. She then repeated the movements, with Dinah reappearing.

 _'Kinda old hat, if you ask me...'_ Sleight thought.

Dove then waved the cloth over the cage, which vanished entirely. She turned the cloth inside out, wrung it out, then flipped it out again, the cage appearing atop it.

 _'Okay, that's a little more unique...'_ Sleight admitted.

Dove opened the cage, and Dinah flew out, perching on Dove's hoof.

"Anything to say, Dinah?" She asked.

Dinah opened her beak. A tiny balloon emerged from within, inflating and rising above the stage. Dinah flew up and pecked the balloon, which popped, showing the stage with glitter and confetti. Dove bowed, then held out her hoof for Dinah to perch on again. The little dove also bowed to the audience, who applauded harder than ever.

"Now, for my grandest trick ever." Dove announced, her horn lighting up once more.

Another blizzard of feathers came onto the stage. They carried Dove and Dinah up into the air. Dove leapt off, and Dinah took flight. The feathers formed into curves, which Dove slid down. Some feathers formed into rings, which Dove and Dinah dived through. Then a bunch of feathers formed into wings and attached themselves to Dove. She performed a few feats of acrobatics alongside Dinah, before disassembling the wings and going into freefall, Dinah diving down with her.

As they dropped to the stage, a feather ramp formed. Dove slid down it, sliding on her knees onto the stage. She stopped just short of the edge. Dinah did a loop-de-loop and landed on her horn.

The crowd went wild, applauding louder than a wounded dragon could roar.

 _'Now that's what I call a show-stopper.'_ Sleight remarked, really amazed. _'Such talent. Such skills. Such... magic. All of that in one mare... It seems almost... familiar...'_

A strange sensation emerged in the back of Sleight's head, telling him that Dove was more than some random magician, that she was somepony important. But he couldn't imagine why...

Dove bowed as the curtains closed, the applause of the audience still filling the air.

"Okay, I'll admit it: that lady has some skill." Sleight remarked aloud. "I haven't seen such magical skill since... well, me."

"Yes, that's my wife." Fletcher declared proudly.

"Yay, Dove!" Michael cheered. "Yay, Dinah!"

"Did you see that last trick?" Hurricane smiled. "I can't fly that well, and I've got real wings!"

"Heck of a show, that's for sure." Daring admitted. "Just like always..."

The audience filed out of the amphitheater.

"Wasn't that fun?" Caboose grinned. "And to think, you have me to thank for such a great day."

"Yeah, it was... something else." Sleight mused. "Thanks for the invite, Caboose. It's given me a lot to think about..."

"No problem." Caboose declared. "If you ever want to hang out again..."

"I'll give you a call." Sleight smiled. "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

"Consider yourself excused." Caboose nodded.

Sleight returned to the hive. He had enjoyed the show, but he couldn't get the odd sensation out of his head. Something about Dove seemed all too familiar to him.

"Welcome back." Chrysalis greeted. "How was the show?"

"It was actually pretty good." Sleight admitted. "I'm glad Caboose extended the invite. That Dove's quite a performer. A real sight to behold. She knew all the right ways to amp up the crowd. And those tricks... I've never seen such magical talent!"

"You don't say?" Chrysalis scowled, clearly a little jealous.

"Relax, Chryssy." Sleight chuckled. "She's like, half my age. I don't go for gals that young. Besides, I have you."

"Lucky me." Chrysalis smiled.

"Still, there is something about her..." Sleight mused. "Those talents I mentioned seemed almost... familiar."

"Have you ever known anypony with such skill?" Chrysalis asked.

"Can't say that I have." Sleight shrugged. "I just can't put my hoof on things... It's probably nothing, though. Like deja vu."

"Either way, I'm glad you had a good time." Chrysalis smiled.

"Me too." Sleight grinned. "But I'm more glad to be back with you."

"Oh, you charmer..." Chrysalis purred.

"Come on, let's have us some alone time..." Sleight smirked.

"With pleasure." Chrysalis nodded.

The two retreated to the royal bedchambers, for a very entertaining evening...

A few days later, another letter arrived. This one was from Trixie, asking Sleight and Chrysalis to come and visit.

"What do you think?" Sleight asked, after reading the letter.

"Well, they were gracious enough to come here so long ago." Chrysalis admitted. "It would only be proper to return the favor."

"My thoughts, exactly." Sleight nodded. "Baltimare, here we come..."

"Wizel, will you and the others be okay looking after things?" Chrysalis asked.

"Of course, my Queen." Wizel nodded.

"Try not to let the place get invaded or anything." Sleight teased Sazh.

"I'll try." Sazh joked. "Seriously though, I can take care of things while you're away."

"I'd expect no less from my royal advisor." Sleight declared. "This hive's in good hooves."

"Excellent." Chrysalis smiled. "Then let's take a little trip..."

"With pleasure." Sleight nodded.

The King and Queen made their way to Baltimare, and to Trixie and Smoke's home, which resided behind Smoke's shop.

"My, how quaint." Chrysalis declared.

"Time to see how the other half lives..." Sleight smiled, as he knocked on the door.

Trixie answered.

"Hey, guys." She smiled. "Come on in!"

Sleight and Chrysalis followed Trixie into the living room.

"Smoke, our guests are here." Trixie declared.

"Hey, Sleight." Smoke smiled. "Your Queenship."

"Please, call me Chrysalis." Chrysalis urged.

"We're so glad you could make it." Trixie declared.

"We're glad to be here." Sleight grinned. "Say, where's Trickster?"

"Oh, he's off camping with some friends." Smoke announced.

"So it's just the adults tonight? Wonderful." Chrysalis declared. "I must say, you have a very nice house. I haven't been in many of these, but yours is a cut above the others I've seen."

"Thank you." Trixie smiled. "We put a lot of work into it."

"I'll bet you did. And on such a modest budget." Sleight chuckled.

"Well, we can't all live in fancy towers." Smoke joked.

"So, what have you been up to?" Trixie asked.

"Well, I checked out this magic show in Canterlot." Sleight noted.

"Somepony else's show?" Trixie asked, surprised.

"I know, not my usual thing." Sleight shrugged. "A friend invited me. And I'm glad he did, because the performer was amazing. Her name was-"

Just then, there was another knock at the door.

"Huh? Didn't know we were expecting more guests." Sleight remarked.

"...We're not." Smoke admitted.

"I'd better see who it is." Trixie declared.

Trixie went to answer the door, finding Dove on the other side.

"Hey, mom!" Dove smiled.

"Dove!" Trixie gasped, her face alight with surprise... then with a bit of horror for some reason. "Dove, sweetie, I wasn't expecting you..."

"Fletcher's on one of his overnight trips on Royal Guard business." Dove declared. "I didn't want to just sit at home all night all by myself, so I decided to pay my parents a visit." She gave a wide smile. "Isn't that _tres bon_?"

"It's... lovely.." Trixie said awkwardly. "Come in."

Dove followed Trixie into the living room. Sleight gaped in astonishment at Dove's presence.

"What the-?" He frowned.

"Hey, honey, guess who came for a visit?" Trixie declared.

"Hi, darling." Smoke smiled warmly. "Finally taking time out of your showbiz life to see me, huh?

"No amount of success could keep me from you for long." Dove hugged him. She then noticed Sleight. "...Wait, who's...?"

"Dove, sweetheart, you know Sleight, the magician I told you about when you were a filly?" Trixie asked as she gestured to Sleight.

"Sleight? As in Sleight Gambit?" Dove gasped, her surprise matching Sleight's. "The greatest practitioner of card-based magic in all of Equestria?!"

"And KIng of the Changelings." Sleight felt the urge to add for some reason.

"Oi vey!" Dove let out a small squeak. "Sleight, er-" She suddenly gave a small bow. "King Gambit, _votre majeste_. I am your biggest fan..."

"Really?" Sleight smiled. "...Didn't think I still had them." He then gestured her up. "But please, just Sleight. I'm not looking for any special treatment."

"And why not?!" Dove smirked. "You were always an inspiration to me, Sleight. Mom and dad told me so much about you! I always wanted to meet you in pony!"

"Oh boy, I knew this would happen when she met you." Smoke rolled his eyes with a smile.

"...Hold on." Sleight held up a hoof. "You're... Smoke and Trixie's daughter?"

"That's right." Dove smiled. "Dove Cecilia Mirror."

"You never mentioned a daughter before..." Chrysalis said, confused. "I thought Trickster was your only child."

"Really?" Trixie declared, her eyes a bit shifty. "It must've slipped our minds."

"Huh, I thought Trixie would've already told you." Smoke frowned, before shrugging. "I guess I never said anything because well..." He scratched his head. "With how things were back then, I guess I didn't want her to get used to seeing you a lot."

"Okay, I guess that makes sense..." Sleight nodded.

"By the time Sleight became King, Dove was already out of the nest and engaged to that friendly Fletcher fellow. How's the Captain doing nowadays, honey?" Smoke turned to Dove.

"Oh, he's doing great." Dove nodded. "Thanks for not ever mentioning me to my idol, by the way..." She pouted.

"But... why did you never bring her along on your visits... or around when I visited?" Sleight asked. "I mean, when Trickster was just a little baby colt, she wasn't around at all."

"She was at a boarding school for talented Unicorns in Prance." Trixie explained. "We weren't sure about sending her at first, what with... certain experiences I had with powerful magic... but ultimately we decided it was best to nurture her gift, and allow her to be the best she could be."

"Well, that explains the accent..." Sleight shrugged, though what Trixie said about her magic... stirred up that same feeling from before. "...Still." He turned to Dove, and held out a hoof. "It's nice to meet you, Dove. Better late than never."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Dove." Chrysalis added.

"It's an honor, your majesty." Dove bowed.

"Why don't you take a seat?" Sleight offered. "Then we can all get to know each other."

Dove sat down across from Sleight.

"I can't believe I'm in the same room as my idol!" Dove squealed. "You are just the greatest, Sleight. Mom told me countless stories of her days with you performing. Meeting you is like a dream come true!"

"Thank you, Dove." Sleight smiled. "Actually, as I was saying, I was at your show in Canterlot a few days back."

"Really?" Dove gaped. "What did you think?"

"I thought it was excellent, to tell you the truth." Sleight grinned. "You've got a lot of skill, kid. And with the way you're going, you're gonna go far."

"Really? You think so?" Dove beamed. "That means a lot coming from you, Sleight!"

"You really think that much of me?" Sleight asked.

"Of course." Dove nodded. "I saw one of your shows when I was a filly. After visiting mom and dad for spring break, I had the good luck to run into that circus you used to run with. Your show had the greatest feats of magic I've ever seen."

"Why, thank you." Sleight smirked. "Nice to know there are still ponies out there who appreciated my former career."

"In fact, you're the whole reason I decided to go into stage magic." Dove admitted.

"Really?" Sleight asked. "Your mother didn't have a say in it? She was a stage magician herself."

"I didn't want to push her into anything." Trixie shrugged. "But I supported her wholeheartedly."

"As a mother should." Chrysalis smiled.

"Before I saw your show, I wanted to become an ornithologist, since I love birds so much." Dove told Sleight. "It was a hard choice, but ultimately, I decided to indulge both my passions by incorporating birds into my act."

"Well, judging by your uniquely amazing act back there, I'd say it was a good choice." Sleight smiled.

"Thanks." Dove gushed. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

"Actually, I think I do." Sleight noted. "The true performer relishes the accolades of an appreciative audience."

"Oh, I know." Dove nodded. "No matter what problems I have, when I'm out there on stage, the applause just makes it all go away. In that moment, I feel invincible, like I'm on top of the world."

Dove's words gave Sleight pause. He had felt the exact same way during his performances... then again, who didn't? He was probably just making comparisons.

"But enough about that." Dove smiled. "How's Trickster?"

"He's doing okay." Smoke smiled. "Though he still misses his big sister. I know how he feels..."

"Aw, dad..." Dove grinned.

"So... what did you do when you decided to take up stage magic?" Sleight suddenly asked, curiosity eating at the back of his mind.

"Well, before I settled down with Fletcher, I felt like the whole world was a stage." Dove grinned. "Whenever there was a big gathering, I liked to make sure everypony knew who I was. I made a big entrance to grab ponies' attention, then announced myself as..." She took a deep breath. "Dove, the Extraordinary!" She then gave a small blush. "Or 'Marvelous and Spectacular', but I always like the word 'Extraordinary'."

"Heh, you and Sleight both." Smoke joked. "The guy would always call himself that."

"Yeah..." Sleight was becoming more unnerved. Dove was showing more and more personality traits in common with himself. She even used a part of his own stage name. Again, he tried to rationalize that her mother always loved doing the same thing, and it wasn't like his stage name was something that could be 'inherited' or anything.

"After all, a good magician has to bring her A-game to every event in which she is present." Dove beamed, paraphrasing something Sleight himself had said years ago.

"Yeah, that's true..." Sleight frowned.

"Oh, Dove is quite professional." Smoke declared. "And she never took kindly to any kind of trouble with her props and wardrobe. One little thing out of place was enough to get her angry."

"Oh, dad." Dove rolled her eyes. "You're exaggerating."

"But not by much." Trixie added.

"A performer needs to keep the tools of their trade close at hoof." Sleight noted, silently acknowledging another thing he and Dove had in common. "I never go anywhere without my trusty decks of cards..."

"Trust me, he doesn't." Chrysalis smirked. "Everytime you shake his coat too much, cards would be flying everywhere."

"Say, do you think I could take a stab at some of those card tricks?" Dove asked. "That is, if it's okay with you?"

"I don't think-" Trixie started, a worried look on her face.

"Have it at." Sleight handed her a deck. "Just don't expect to do too much with it. It takes a lot of skill to pull these tricks off. Heck, I was lucky enough to master a few of them in three days... under 'certain' circumstances."

Dove took the deck in her hooves. Her horn glowed as she screwed up her face in concentration. The cards flew up and formed into the shape of a bird, which flew all around the room. Everypony was amazed by this... while Sleight was dumbfounded.

"Well, look at that." Chrysalis smiled. "She's a natural."

"I'll say!" Smoke gaped, as he then playfully nudged Sleight. "Looks like my daughter might beat you someday in cards, eh?"

"Yeah... huh." Sleight frowned. There was no room for rationalization this time. He knew that for a fact that forming morphs with cards was a skill that couldn't be learned without formal training and as far as he knew, only his family bloodline could do it without little effort. There was only one way this could be...

"Quick and random question, Dove, and I hope I'm not imposing... but how old are you... exactly?" He inquired.

"What?" Smoke asked.

"Sleight?" Chrysalis said, Chrysalis.

Trixie tensed up.

"Well, that's a random question..." Dove frowned, before shaking it off with a smile. "But I'm twenty-two, if you must know. Born on the 18th of May, exactly."

Sleight froze in shock. Trixie reacted the same way when she saw Sleight's expression.

"Well, than-" Sleight started.

"Sleight, could you possibly join me in the kitchen?" Trixie suddenly asked. "I've got some of that tea you like, but I need your help to stir it the way you prefer..."

Sleight glanced at Trixie, and judging by the look in her eyes, it wasn't a request.

"...Sure." Sleight nodded, as he faced the others. "We'll be back in just a moment."

"...So how are things at the hive?" Smoke asked Chrysalis.

"Quite well, actually." Chrysalis nodded. "Peaceful and productive, just the way we like it."

In the kitchen, Trixie set up some cups.

"So... Dove is quite the performer." Sleight began.

"Oh, yes, she is." Trixie nodded, trying to keep focused on her task.

"Surely, she got some of that from you. I mean, you always were one heck of a performer." Sleight gave a small smile.

"Yes, yes, indeed." Trixie murmured, trying to focus harder.

"But there's something else about her." Sleight declared with a frown. "She's good at magic, she's charismatic, she knows how to appeal to a crowd... If I didn't know any better, I'd say she didn't get that from Smoke."

"Hehe, Sleight, what are you saying?" Trixie tried her best to not face Sleight, as she spilled some hot water.

"I think you know damn well what I am saying." Sleight glared. "Dove isn't Smoke's daughter... is she?"

Trixie knocked over one of the cups.

"...No, she's not." She said quietly. "She's yours."

"...Trixie, how is this possible?" Sleight frowned. "According to Dove, she was born twenty two years back... that was after we broke up and-" Suddenly, it hit him. "No... it happened... that night, did it?"

"Yes, yes it did." Trixie nodded solemnly, "Surely, you remember how that night went, do you?"

"How could I forget?" Sleight murmured.

 _Flashback..._

Trixie was walking down the cloudy streets of Baltimare, feeling as bad as the weather looked. She had just had a blazing row with Smoke. It had been over such a minor thing - the right way to launder her cape - but it had exploded into a much fiercer argument. Smoke had claimed that Trixie thought she was above him, just because she was once in show business.

Stung, Trixie retaliated by mocking him for being a "glorified antique store owner". Smoke apparantly considered that one below the belt, as he shot back with choice insults such as "prima donna" and "washed up has-been". Those words hit Trixie harder than he could have imagined.

Trixie had stormed out of the house in tears, loudly proclaiming her hatred of Smoke. She wandered through the streets aimlessly, lost in her pain.

 _'Stupid Smoke...'_ She thought. _'How could he say those things to me?'_

She unknowingly made her way to the outskirts of town, only realising when she bumped into a tree.

 _'What the...'_ She stopped and looked around. _'Oh, wonderful. Didn't even realise where I was going...'_

As Trixie looked around, she saw a nearby field, where a familiar-looking traveling circus had set up shop.

 _'Wait, is that...?'_ Trixie realised.

The circus she used to work at alongside Sleight was clearly visiting the Baltimare area.

 _'Sleight, he's here.'_ Trixie thought. _'I need a shoulder to cry on, and he's the closest thing I have to one...'_

Seeing no other place to turn, she made her way to Sleight's trailer. As she reached the door, she hesitated for a moment... but ending up knocking anyway.

Meanwhile, within the trailer, Sleight was partaking of a evening drink from his flask, after another stressful and rather lackluster performance.

"Here's to another lousy day." He raised his glass. "Some performer you are, Sleight..."

The knocking rang out into the air.

"Go away. I am not signing autographs." Sleight growled.

"...Sleight... it's me." A meek and somber voice declared.

"Trixie?!" Sleight darted up immediately, as he threw open the door, seeing Trixie standing there. "This is a big surprise. I didn't expect to see you this lat-" He suddenly noticed the look of despair on Trixie's face. "Trix? What's wrong?"

"Oh, Sleight." Trixie embraced him, sobbing deeply. "Smoke and I... we had a fight!"

"A fight?" Sleight repeated. "Oh, jeez... come in. Tell Sleight all about it."

Sleight led Trixie into his caravan, pouring them both some drinks.

"The old _'84 Dream Castle_ , huh?" Trixie noted.

"Been saving it for a special occasion." Sleight admitted. "Now, just happened?"

"It was this little thing." Trixie admitted. "Smoke had washed my cape, but folded it up all wrong. I told him it needed to be treated with respect, but he said it didn't, since I'd retired. But I told him I still wanted it in peak condition, that it was a part of my past, and he wouldn't understand."

"What did he say?" Sleight asked.

"He got all offended." Trixie scowled. "He started taking shots at me about my career, acting like I thought I was so much better than him. I couldn't let that slide, so I pointed out he was some shopkeeper for a dusty old store. Then he... he... called me a washed-up has-been!"

"Ouch." Sleight cringed. "From what you told me about him before, I wouldn't think he had it in him."

"Neither did I." Trixie sniffed. "He was such a jerk..."

"Hey, hey." Sleight comforted her. "Cheer up. You're with your old pal Sleight now. There's no judgment here."

"Thanks, Sleight." Trixie down her drink. "Another?"

"Coming right up." Sleight nodded.

"Do you mind if I stay here tonight?" Trixie asked. "I don't really feel like going back."

"No problem." Sleight nodded. "I've still got that old fold-out bed of yours somewhere. _Mi casa e su casa_."

"Funny, I didn't think I'd ever see the inside of this place again." Trixie declared. "I was so happy in Baltimare. Or at least, I thought I was..."

"Hey, forget about that jerk, Smoke." Sleight frowned. "You're too good for him."

"You're sweet." Trixie smiled. "But as angry as I am at him, I can't just break up with him. These last few months have been so good, I'd be crazy to leave on account of one argument."

"I still say you're too good for him." Sleight slugged back another glass. "...I really do miss you, Trix."

"I miss you too, Sleight." Trixie smiled, the wine starting to get to her. "I know things between us didn't end too well, but I still haven't gotten used to not seeing you and that cheesy grin every day..."

"And I miss the smell of your perfume." Sleight sighed, putting a hoof around her. "Maybe it's a good thing this happened. Gave us a chance to see each other again."

"Yeah..." Trixie murmured. "More wine?"

"You got it." Sleight smiled, pouring her another glass.

"You know, things seemed simpler back in the old days." Trixie sighed. "You and I knew each other so well. We never argued about something like that..."

"Yeah, we were quite a pair." Sleight admitted. "Honestly, I've never had an assistant as good as you. Those were the best days of my life."

"Mine too..." Trixie declared. "You know what goes great with memories? More wine."

"See what I mean." Sleight grinned, pouring the last of the wine into their glasses. "You're a mare after my own heart, Trix. We were two of a kind, and my life's just a busted flush without you."

"You always did have a way of making a mare feel important..." Trixie giggled.

After finishing off the wine. Sleight and Trixie gazed at each other for a moment. Then, in the blink of an eye, Trixie embraced Sleight, kissing him. Sleight's eyes widened with shock, then closed as he returned the favor. Without breaking the kiss, they stumbled onto Sleight's bed...

The next morning, Trixie awoke. Her head was swimming, and her vision was blurry. The sunlight streaming in through the windows certainly wasn't helping.

"Oh, how much did I drink last night?" She rubbed her head.

Trixie felt somepony shift beside her. A broad shape laid on the bed, the sheets covering him up.

"...Smoke?" She asked tentatively, as she prodded her bedmate.

"Ooooh, my head..." The stallion groaned. The voice was familiar, but not the one she wanted to hear.

"Sleight?!" Trixie gasped, pulling off the sheets.

"Trixie?" Sleight frowned, before suddenly bolting upright with shock. "Wait, did we...?"

"Oh, Faust, we did..." Trixie groaned.

"I... I didn't mean to..." Sleight spluttered.

"It doesn't matter what either of us meant to do." Trixie said distastefully. "What matters is what we _did_ do."

"Oh, jeez." Sleight cringed. "After everything that happened, we just... what do we do?"

"Here's what we're going to do." Trixie declared. "We are going to forget that this ever happened, and never speak of it again."

"We're not?" Sleight asked.

"That's right." Trixie nodded. "This was just a drunken mistake, and we need to forget. That sound good to you?"

"Well, I guess." Sleight nodded, "But-"

"Good." Trixie said grimly, cutting him off. "Now, I must be going. I have a coltfriend to get back to..." She made to leave, as she then gave one last somber look. "Goodbye, Sleight."

"Bye..." Sleight said weakly.

Trixie left the caravan. Seconds later, Sleight fell back on the bed.

"Now look what you've done, Gambit..." He put a pillow over his face. "Busted flush, alright..."

 _The present..._

"Yeah, that was a rough morning." Sleight nodded.

"Yes it was. I thought that once I came back to Smoke, that would had been the end of it, and I could put the whole mess behind us..." Trixie sighed. "But then, I found that I was a week late, and after visiting a doctor, I was pregnant. I had some extra tests done in private, found out for sure... and there I knew who the father was... and the father was you."

"...Lauren Faust." Sleight fell back against the counter. "Does anypony else know?"

"No. When Smoke found out I was pregnant, he immediately thought that he was the father, and before I knew it... Smoke proposed to me, and was willing to take care of me and our child... I couldn't find it in myself to tell him the truth." Trixie frowned deeply.

"Well, that's understandable." Sleight agreed. "The guy absolutely despised me back then. The last thing I would want was for him to dump you or our kid because of how much he hated me..."

"Exactly." Trixie nodded sadly.

"Hold on a moment." Sleight held up a hoof, as he felt a twinge of anger and hurt. "Then why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant with my daughter?"

"Because I had a feeling you wouldn't want anything to do with me or her." Trixie glared tearfully. "We broke up because you didn't want to marry me or have foals with me. I didn't think you getting me pregnant would have changed that."

"Well, you didn't know that." Sleight growled. "I may have been an alcoholic con-pony back then, but I would have never let you go into motherhood alone... I... I..." He let out a frustrated groan. "This is some mess, isn't it?"

"That's putting it mildly." Trixie sighed.

"I'm sorry..." Sleight apologised.

"I know." Trixie bowed her head.

"What do we do now?" Sleight asked.

"What we've been doing." Trixie declared, "We can't tell Smoke or Dove. If they find out..."

"Trixie." Sleight frowned. "We can't just keep on lying about this. Smoke and Dove should know the truth."

"What? You're kidding, right?" Trixie snorted.

"No, I am not." Sleight nodded firmly. "I may not have been suited to be a father back then, and I don't blame you for that, but I do know now that I want to be a part of Dove's life now. She is my daughter, and it's about time that I actually act like it. And you shouldn't keep this from Smoke any longer."

"Except I have to." Trixie insisted. "I won't ruin everything now, after all these years!"

"So you're going to keep lying to everypony?" Sleight asked.

"Yes, actually!" Trixie growled.

"Come on, Trix, Smoke deserves to know!" Sleight snarled.

"Smoke deserves to know what?"

Both Sleight and Trixie froze, then turned around and saw Smoke, Dove, and Chrysalis standing there, all bearing concerned and confused expressions.

"Smoke, Dove, Chrysalis... what are you three doing in here?" Sleight said nervously.

"We heard yelling." Chrysalis frowned. "Is everything alright between you two?"

"Yeah, and what do I deserve to know?" Smoke glared. "What are you two talking about?"

"Yeah, spill!" Dove added.

Sleight glanced at Trixie, urging her to finally come out with it.

"...Smoke... Dove... there is something I need to tell you both." Trixie sighed, as she turned to Smoke. "Smoke... do you remember when we had that big fight, twenty-two years ago?"

"Um... yeah, it was about how to fold your cape." Smoke frowned. "We really got into it. I said some horrible things and you ended up storming out of the house for the night... where did you go that night?"

"Well, you see, Smoke, s it turned out, the circus Sleight and I worked with was back in town that night, and I was really upset, so I went and visited Sleight. He was still my friend, after all." Trixie explained.

"Uh-huh." Smoke nodded with a frown.

"I was only trying to comfort Trixie, and she and I had a few drinks to forget our troubles." Sleight continued.

"Uh-huh..." Smoke's frown deepened.

"Oh my..." Chrysalis was beginning to catch on to what they were suggesting.

"Mother?" Dove murmured.

"The next thing we knew, Sleight and I... we..." Trixie didn't feel the need to finish the thought.

"No..." Smoke gasped.

"And before I knew it, I was pregnant... with Dove." Trixie explained.

"Oh my..." Chrysalis whispered.

"No..." Smoke repeated himself, dumbfounded.

"What are you saying, mom?" Dove asked, shocked. "That Sleight is..."

Trixie nodded solemnly.

"Yes, sweetheart. Smoke isn't your father." She turned to Sleight. "He is."

"What?!" Dove gasped.

"Unbelievable..." Chrysalis frowned.

Smoke's eyes began twitching as his body began to quiver.

"Smoke, are you doing alright?" Sleight asked. "You're looking-"

"No." Smoke shook his head.

"Smoke?" Trixie whispered.

"No... no... no... no..." Smoke began chanting, shaking his head more.

"Uh-oh..." Sleight didn't like the sound of this.

"No... no..." Smoke's voice began to grow louder and angrier, shaking his head violently. "No... No... No... NO!" He then began roaring. "NO, NO, NO, NO!" He let out a vicious snarl as he suddenly punched a hole in the wall, then stormed off.

"Smoke!" Trixie followed right after him.

"Whoa, easy there!" Sleight urged.

"Dad, calm down!" Dove yelped.

"Control yourself, Mr Mirror!" Chrysalis declared.

"My wife's a whore!" Smoke roared, as he stormed towards the front door. "All neighbors are welcome! Line forms at the garage!"

"Smoke, let's talk about this!" Trixie pleaded, as she managed to grab him.

"Don't touch me!" Smoke batted off Trixie's hoof, as he glared viciously at Trixie, though tears were welling up in his eyes. "How could you do this to me, Trixie?! You cheated on me with your ex right behind my back!"

"It was a mistake!" Trixie told him. "I never meant it to happen. It meant nothing!"

"Oh, so you just led me to believe that our first child, one of the big reasons I proposed to you, was mine, when in reality, she was HIS!" Smoke pointed coldly at Sleight.

"Smoke, please." Trixie murmured. "I never meant to hurt you. I didn't want to risk destroying everything we had together!"

"Dad, don't-" Dove started.

"I'm not your father." Smoke interrupted her, his face filled with so much hurt. "I never was. It was all a lie. A big, fat, heaping lie. You were never my daughter..."

"Hey, don't say that!" Sleight snarled.

"Smoke, don't blame Dove for this!" Trixie yelled.

"I don't blame Dove." Smoke declared, his eyes glaring holes into his wife's soul. "You know, I could have forgiven the affair, or the fact that Dove wasn't my kid... but the fact that you had the audacity to have the affair with Sleight, the guy who took so much from me already, and lie to me about it all, is something I find most unforgivable!"

"I wanted to tell you, really I did." Trixie replied. "But it seemed like it would ruin everything. And the more time passed, the more it looked like the best idea was to keep it hidden. I'm sorry..."

"All those years ago, I thought I'd met an angel." Smoke confessed, his voice quivering. "But I was wrong. You're a hussy. A floozy. A whore!"

"Easy there, pal..." Sleight stepped in.

"We're not pals!" Smoke yelled. "We never have been, and we never will be! You lecherous son of a-"

Smoke fired a magic blast from his horn at Sleight, but Chrysalis stepped in, creating a forcefield that bounced the blast back at Smoke, knocking him off his hooves.

"Fine, hide behind your bug wife." Smoke spat, as he stood back up. "Just as long as you keep the buck away from me!"

"Smoke, please..." Trixie pleaded.

"I can't be around you right now." Smoke growled. "Any of you."

And with that, Smoke stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Trixie instantly burst into tears.

"Lauren Faust..." Sleight shook his head, as he placed a hoof on Trixie's shoulder. "Trixie... I'm so sorry... I didn't think he..."

"It's not your fault, Sleight." Trixie sniffed. "...It's all mine. I was the one who came on to you back then."

"Yeah, but it's not like I resisted." Sleight pointed out. "Let's just say we're both to blame for this mess." He turned to Chrysalis. "I'm sorry you had to see this, Chrys."

"As am I." Chrysalis sighed. "What a mess."

"You're not angry too, are you?" He asked.

"Of course not." Chrysalis assured him. "What happened that night occurred before we had even met. I would never hold it against you, or Trixie."

"That makes one of us." Trixie sniffed.

"All this time, I thought I knew who I was..." Dove sighed. "Turns out I never did..."

"You're the one I'm most sorry for, Dove." Sleight sighed. "You didn't ask for any of this."

"I don't blame you." Dove admitted. "Either of you. I'm just sorry about how things turned out so badly. Never imagined meeting my idol would turn out like this.."

"Oh, sweetheart." Trixie sighed.

"Smoke doesn't deserve this either." Sleight sighed. "Somepony needs to be there for him. And I doubt he'd listen to me and Trixie..."

"Leave that to me." Chrysalis declared. "I'll talk some sense into him."

"Chrys?" Sleight frowned.

"Trust me." Chrysalis smiled, as she went out after Smoke.

"Do you think she can do it?" Trixie asked Sleight.

"Hard to say." Sleight shrugged. "Her pony skills have improved, but she's never had to give relationship counseling before..."

Dove looked in the direction of the door, a look of deep worry on her face.

Sometime later, Smoke was in one of Baltimare's bars, drowning his anger and sorrows.

"Don't believe this..." He muttered to himself. "Buckin' Sleight... lying Trixie... twenty-two years of marriage... all a big lie."

"I think you've had enough." A voice declared.

Chrysalis, disguised as a gray-coated, blonde mare with blue eyes and a flower Cutie Mark, walked over him.

"Peh. Nice try, Queenie, but I already made the mistake of thinking that a hot mare would ever want me." Smoke snarled.

"How very perceptive, Mr Mirror." Chrysalis frowned. "Yes, it is I, Chrysalis."

"What do you want?" Smoke growled. "Come to watch the encore presentation of the destruction of my life?"

"I came here to talk some sense into you." Chrysalis declared. "You really hurt Trixie back there."

"Oh please, as if I need any help from a wife of Sleight." Smoke scowled. "That lousy, two-Bit snake. Ever since that harlot introduced me to him, he always made me look like I was second rate. He was more charming, more talented, more handsome, more worldly, more suave... But even at my lowest, I always thought 'Hey, which one of us actually had kids with Trixie? Me!'. That thought alone was what kept me going. Dove was my baby girl. I raised her from a little filly... I gave her away at her wedding... she was my first child, the child I had with Trixie... the one thing Sleight couldn't take away from me..." He then slammed his hoof into the bar, and stifled a sob. "And now, your son of a cart horse husband took that away from me. As far as I'm concerned, Trixie only settled for me!"

"What nonsense." Chrysalis retorted. "Trixie did not 'settle' for you. She chose to spend her life with you, and to start a family with you."

"Like you'd know, Changeling." Smoke snarled. "You don't have to worry about stuff like that. You know with absolute certainty that those kids back at the hive are all yours. I don't have that luxury. I've been betrayed, and lied to, and had everything taken from me, and as far as I'm concerned, I don't want to see Trixie, or your husband's faces ever again..."

"Enough!" Chrysalis slapped him across the face.

"Ahhh!" Smoke yelled. "What are you-"

"Stop wallowing in your own hatred!" Chrysalis yelled. "Do you really think it matters that Sleight is Dove's real father?"

"Doesn't it?" Smoke asked.

"Of course not." Chrysalis declared. "I have this little Changeling back at the hive. Her name is Glinda. Sleight absolutely adores her and loves her like his own, even though she nor any of the other Changelings for that matter are of his blood. She loves him, and he loves her. The same is true with you and Dove. She may not be your biological daughter, but you still raised her, cared for her, loved her. That makes you her father, no matter what."

"That doesn't change the fact that she was conceived through betrayal." Smoke growled.

"True, Trixie and Sleight made a mistake." Chrysalis declared. "While Trixie may have slept with Sleight, she chose to return to you. Trixie could have easily ran away with Sleight again, and we wouldn't be having this conversation, but she didn't. She came back to you. Doesn't that say something about her feelings for you?"

"What difference does it make?" Smoke grumbled in defeat. "I loved Dove... but she was never my daughter to begin with. And now she knows that her father is her 'hero' Sleight, she never will be again..."

"That's not true."

Smoke and Chrysalis turned to see Dove.

"Dove?" Smoke frowned. "Why are you here?"

"To make sure that my dad was okay." Dove smiled solemnly.

"...I'm not your father." Smoke shook his head, his eyes misty. "Sleight is. All I am is... is..."

"That doesn't matter, dad..." Dove whispered, placing her hooves on his shoulder. "It's true, you aren't my biological father... but even then, you still raised me like you were. And that's what counts. You taught me so many things... levitation, teleporting, those nifty mirror spells... you paid to have me sent to a great school in a wonderful country, where I would end up meeting the love of my life... you stood by me when I had those magic outbursts, and made sure I would be okay... I could always count on you to protect and support me over all these years... no matter what, you will always be my dad."

"Dove..." Smoke wiped a tear from his eye, "I... I..."

"Please don't leave us. Don't leave mom." Dove urged. "Mom loves you. She always has. Don't hate her over this. Please."

Smoke glanced at his half-empty glass, thinking it over.

An hour later, over at the house, Sleight was still consoling Trixie.

"What am I going to tell Trickster?" She fretted. "That his dad's gone because of me? I don't even know how I'm gonna tell him that his sister is really a half-sister."

"There, there." Sleight comforted her. "Maybe if we give Smoke some time to cool down, he might come around."

"Somehow, I doubt that." Trixie frowned. "It's hopeless. I've ruined everything"

"Come on, don't think like that." Sleight urged.

"Pretty hard not to right now..." Trixie said morosely.

Just then, Chrysalis and Dove returned, followed by Smoke.

"Smoke?" Trixie smiled hopefully.

"Hello, Trixie." Smoke said flatly.

"Smoke, I'm so sorry-" Trixie started.

"So am I." Smoke sighed. "I shouldn't have called you those things."

"Does this mean you... forgive me?" Trixie asked.

"I can't pretend I'm going to get over this easily." Smoke admitted. "But I'm not going to throw away everything we had over some mistake you made years ago. Regardless of her birth, Dove is my daughter. And you're her mother, and my wife. I'm willing to try and put this aside, for both your sakes."

"Oh, Smoke!" Trixie hugged him.

"Great job, Chrys." Sleight smiled. "Who knew you were such a good relationship counsellor?"

"I don't deserve all the credit." Chrysalis declared. "Dove was the one who finally got him to see sense."

"Yeah, she's quite a mare, huh?" Sleight nodded. "Takes after her father. And I don't mean me..."

The next morning, Sleight, Chrysalis and Dove prepared to depart.

"Dove, I... I don't know what to say." Sleight declared. "I know you probably must hate me for being a no-show all your life."

"Hey, you didn't know." Dove smiled. "Besides, I still had a pretty great dad, remember?"

"You sure did." Sleight smiled at Smoke. "Look, Smoke, I..."

"I know." Smoke nodded. "But you don't have to apologise. Thanks to you, I got to raise Dove. As far as I'm concerned, that makes us even."

"And thank you, Chrysalis." Trixie declared. "Smoke told me what you did last night."

"I did what had to be done." Chrysalis said modestly.

"Does that include slapping me?" Smoke cringed.

"I'm afraid so." Chrysalis nodded.

"This was definitely not what I thought would happen when I met my favorite magician." Dove admitted.

"It came out of left field for me, too." Sleight joked. "Good luck with the act, kid. Maybe you could come and visit the hive sometime, and I could give you some pointers... if it's okay with Smoke, of course."

"It's fine with me." Smoke nodded.

"Thanks, dad." Dove hugged him.

"Well, thanks for visiting, you two." Trixie told Sleight and Chrysalis. "Despite everything, it feels good to finally have a clean slate. No more secrets."

"Though we're going to have some explaining to do at the next family reunion." Smoke noted.

"Hey, it all worked out in the end, right?" Sleight smiled. "That's what matters."

"We must be going." Chrysalis declared. "But we hope to see all of you very soon."

"Bye, mom. Bye, dad." Dove hugged Trixie and Smoke.

"Bye, sweetie." Trixie smiled.

"No matter what, you'll always be my daughter." Smoke declared.

"I know." Dove beamed.

After Sleight, Trixie and Chrysalis departed, Trickster finally returned from his camping trip.

"Hey mom, hey dad." He smiled. "Did I miss anything?"

"Well..." Trixie said awkwardly.

"It's a long story..." Smoke declared.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	18. Spiritual Wounds

**King Of The Changelings**

 **Chapter Eighteen: Spiritual Wounds**

It was another fine day in the hive. Sleight was walking through the tower, greeting his subjects as he passed by. He looked out over the balcony, and saw Char doing push-ups.

"Feel the burn, big guy!" He called.

"Alwayzzz do!" Char replied.

As Sleight joined Chrysalis for breakfast, he saw a frown on her face.

 _'Not again...'_ He frowned.

Recently, Sleight had noticed a change in Chrysalis' demeanor. She had become steadily more listless and morose. Sleight couldn't imagine what could be causing such a mood. Unwilling to simply watch as his wife suffered in silence, he decided to simply come out and ask her.

"What's wrong, Chrys?" Sleight asked her one morning over breakfast.

"Nothing's wrong." Chrysalis insisted.

"You know, when you say nothing's wrong, it usually means something's wrong." Sleight noted.

"It's... private." Chrysalis insisted.

"Come on, you know that's not how it works." Sleight smiled. "We're married, remember? Which means we share our worries and problems. You can tell me anything."

"Well... the thing is... it's the hundredth anniversary..." Chrysalis sighed.

"Hundreth anniversary?" Sleight raised a brow. "Of what?"

"...My mother's passing." Chrysalis clarified. "It is near that time a hundred years ago, when I had last looked upon her weak, frail body, and had assumed the role of Queen." Her eyes grew misty. "Even after all these years...I still miss her."

"Oh, so that's what this is about..." Sleight sighed. "I know how hard it is to lose a parent. But my folks haven't been gone for nearly as long as your mother. And if it still hurts for me, after so little time, I can only imagine how bad it is for you, after a hundred years."

"It hurts more every year." Chrysalis sighed.

"What does?" Wizel entered the room.

"Don't pretend you don't know." Chrysalis frowned. "The anniversary of my mother's death, remember?"

"Oh, yes." Wizel nodded. "Of course. Such a dark day..."

"It was a real tragedy, wasn't it?" Sleight mused.

"'Tragedy' is an understatement." Chrysalis scowled. "Losing my mother was the absolute worse moment of my life. Nothing even came close to matching the agony of that day."

"Chrysalis..." Wizel sighed.

"Surely you can understand, Wizel." Chrysalis prodded. "After all, she was your sister. You miss her too. Wouldn't you give anything to see her one last time?"

"I won't deny Thorax will always hold a special place in my heart, but I feel like we achieved closure in her final moments." Wizel admitted. "Seeing her again in some manner or form would only cheapen those last moments we shared."

"Well, good for you." Chrysalis frowned. "But I, on the other hoof, feel like there was so much more for my mother and I to share, so much to tell her, and I'll never get to have any of that."

"Oh, Chrys." Sleight comforted her. "At least you've got me."

"That's something else I've been thinking about lately." Chrysalis mused. "Sleight, the time we've had together has been wonderful, and I know we have many great years ahead of us..."

"Oh, yeah." Sleight nodded.

"But the simple truth is that my lifespan is far longer than yours." Chrysalis pointed. "In a matter of decades, I will be forced to watch you die as well."

Sleight's face fell. He had never thought of that before...

"And after, I will have nothing but the memory of you to torment me, as the memory of my mother does." Chrysalis sighed. "I doubt my heart can take so much loss at one time."

"Aw, Chrys." Sleight frowned. "Let's try not to think of that. Think about the now."

"But that day will one day become the now." Chrysalis pointed out. "And I will have to face the stark reality of it all. Of losing you, as I do my mother..."

Sleight wasn't sure what he could say that could make his wife feel better.

At that point, Sazh walked into the room, carrying a letter.

"You got an letter from Canterlot!" He announced.

"Thanks, Sazh." Sleight declared, glad of something to take their minds off the dour conversation. He opened up the letter and read it. "Oh, looks like we're invited to another royal shindig up at Canterlot."

"Oh, I don't feel up to such a thing right now." Chrysalis sighed.

"Come on, Chrys." Sleight urged. "A little fun might take your mind off things."

"No, you can go alone." Chrysalis insisted. "Don't let my misery stop you."

"I won't go without you." Sleight insisted. "Not this time."

"You can't pass up a chance for a night out just because of me." Chrysalis declared.

"Oh, but I will." Sleight urged. "Just watch me."

"Oh... okay." Chrysalis groaned. "I'll go, if only to stop myself from feeling guilty."

"That's my girl." Sleight grinned.

Reluctantly, Chrysalis joined Sleight on the trip to Canterlot.

"Hello, you two." Dusty greeted them alongside Blueblood. "Glad you could make it."

"Glad to be here." Sleight grinned. "Right, Chrys?"

"Yes, of course..." Chrysalis sighed.

"Well, don't be too glad." Blueblood frowned. "Save some revelry for the rest of us."

"Hey, lay off, Blueboy." Sleight scowled. "Chrys is... a little down right now."

"Oh. My apologies." Blueblood said sheepishly.

"I hope you enjoy your evening." Dusty added.

"I'll try..." Chrysalis shrugged.

The two walked into the main room, where the attendants had gathered. As always, there were many influential ponies there, from rich folk to ambassadors.

"I really don't feel up to this." Chrysalis groaned. "So many ponies..."

"Remember, I'm right here." Sleight told Chrysalis.

"I know." Chrysalis nodded. "But for how long?"

"Don't say that." Sleight told her.

Suddenly, somepony else bumped into Sleight.

"Hey, watch it pal!" Sleight yelped.

"My apologies." The stallion declared. It was Senator Aspir Harlhooves. "Wait, you're..."

"You." Sleight gasped.

"Well now..." Chrysalis declared.

"So, you are the King of the Changelings I've heard so much about?" Harlhooves declared.

"And you're that senator who was telling the public not to blame Changelings for that phony crime spree." Sleight noted. "Thanks for that, by the way."

"Yes, it was good to see not everypony had turned against us." Chrysalis added.

"My pleasure, your highness." Harlhooves declared. "Truth be told, I've always had a healthy respect for your king. In fact, meeting you here in pony is something of a dream come true. If I may, your highness, you look like a vision of beauty."

Harlhooves kissed Chrysalis' hoof.

"Why, thank you." Chrysalis smiled. "It's rare that a pony recognises my beauty..."

"Well, I recognised it first." Sleight growled. "So watch it, pal."

"Oh, Sleight." Chrysalis chuckled. "You know I only have eyes for you."

"Sure I do." Sleight smiled. "Just making sure others know it too."

"Oh, you have nothing to worry about, your Kingship." Harlhooves declared. "I would never make a move on a married lady."

"...Good." Sleight grinned. "I knew I liked this guy..."

"Hob-nobbing with royalty, I see?" Grenade Gridlock suddenly joined them. "Even if the term is a little... loose."

"Hello, Grenade." Harlhooves frowned.

"Oh, great." Sleight scowled.

"I trust you know Mr. Gridlock?" Harlhooves offered, as Gridlock joined them.

"Oh, yeah." Sleight nodded. "We heard about his ideas during the phony crime spree too."

"I take it you weren't fans?" Gridlock asked.

"That's one way of putting it." Chrysalis frowned.

"I'm sorry if you felt my plans were a little extreme, but it was all for the good of Equestria." Gridlock declared. "Like I said, I don't hold any prejudice against your kind. Besides, you can't blame me for being worried. With skills like those your subjects possess, they could cause a lot of problems. I was just suggesting what to do in case of a worst-case scenario."

"Yes, and that including oppressing and demonising my children." Chrysalis scowled.

"Well, I think we can all agree we're glad it didn't come to that." Gridlock shrugged. "The truth is, I've actually got a healthy respect for you guys. You're impressive specimens. Which could cause a lot of trouble if you ever went back to your old tricks..."

"Paranoid as ever, I see." Harlhooves rolled his eyes.

"Better than being a bleeding-heart idealist like you." Gridlock scowled.

"Sometimes, idealism works." Sleight pointed out. "The way I hear it, idealism was what put the peace treaty together in the first place."

"I just hope it stays in place." Gridlock scoffed, walking away.

"I apologise for that lout." Harlhooves sighed. "Someponies just have no class..."

"No kiddin'." Sleight snorted.

"Well, it was nice meeting you." Harlhooves declared.

"And you." Chrysalis nodded.

"Have a good night." Harlhooves smiled, as he headed over to more high society ponies.

"Nice guy." Sleight grinned.

"It is good to know there are some ponies steadfastly on our side." Chrysalis nodded.

"Feeling better now?" Sleight asked.

"A little." Chrysalis admitted. "But let's face it, it won't last..."

"...I'll grab us some punch, shall I?" Sleight suggested.

As Shine was ladling punch into two cups, he overheard Shine talking to Gothic.

"...Mom was really happy to hear about how big Tempest is getting." Shine declared.

 _'What the-?'_ Sleight thought. _'Isn't Shine's mother supposed to be dead?'_

"Yeah, the little guy's really growing fast." Gothic grinned. "Well, I gotta get onto the dance floor. Luna's waiting."

As Gothic headed off, Sleight made his way over to Shine, seeking to unravel the mystery.

"Shine... correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't you just talking about speaking with your mother?" Sleight asked.

"I did, yes." Shine nodded.

"But I though your mother was dead." Sleight frowned.

"Oh, she is." Shine declared.

"But... but how?" Sleight asked. "Are you now doing seances or something?"

"No actually, I'm not into that kind of backwoods stuff." Shine shook his head. "It's a long story. You know Discord right?"

"Crazy, nutty, obnoxious chaos god?" Sleight deadpanned. "Not really a fan."

"Well, he managed to convince Caboose, Daring, and my foster dad and brothers into going on this trip to find this girl he met a long time ago, I only joined so nothing bad would happen to them, and lo and behold, to make long story short, we found this floating island that once housed these 'Deities', huge mythic flying serpents." Shine revealed. "There we met these two Deities, Isis, the Serpent Deity of LIfe and Discord's past lover, and Osiris, the Serpent Deity of Death."

"And how do they fit in with being able to talk to your dead folks?" Sleight frowned.

"It's simple really." Shine insisted. "On their island, there's this place where you can speak to dearly departed."

"...Whoa, really?" Sleight gaped. "No foolin'?"

"No foolin'." Shine nodded. "It's called the Garden of Souls. There you can speak with anypony who had been dead for however long. I usually take time every few months to visit them."

"Really?" Sleight was amazed. "And where exactly can I find this floating island?"

"Well, it's not floating anymore." Shine admitted. "It's another long story, but to save you the trouble, it's now situated in the plains of southwest Equestria. It's under heavy guard and surveilance, but if you're interested, I could have the guards let you through..."

"This... this is great!" Sleight smiled. "Just yesterday, Chrysalis was wishing she could see her mother one last time! And now she can! And maybe I can see mom and dad again... oh boy, why hadn't you told me this sooner?!"

"Now hold on there, Sleight." Shine frowned. "While the island is under our protection, you should at least consult one of the Deities first. The island is their ancestral home, and they don't want any pony to just waltz in there."

"...Okay, so where can I find one of them?" Sleight urged. "Preferably 'Isis'. I have a way with ladies. I doubt a Serpent Deity would be any different."

"Unfortunately, she's currently away with Discord. Their egg just hatched, and they're busy with their little one." Shine explained.

"...Oh...how about Osiris?" Sleight asked, before frowning. "Please tell me I can at least talk to him."

"Well..." Shine hesitated. "I don't really think you want to be intruding on Osiris' privacy. He can be a little testy..."

"Please, Shine. Chrysalis really needs this." Sleight pleaded. "Can you please do me a solid and help me help her?"

Seeing the begging glint in Sleight's eyes, Shine couldn't help but go against his better judgement.

"Very well." Shine declared. "Since the island fell, I've offered Osiris a place within the Canterlot caves. You can easily get down there through passages not far from the castle."

"You really think this Osiris would go for it though?" Sleight smiled.

"I can't really be sure." Shine admitted. "Osiris is not an unreasonable serpent, but he can really be... intimidating. But if you plead your case just right, he might accept."

"Guess it's worth a shot..." Sleight shrugged.

Sleight quickly found Chrysalis.

"Chrys, you are not going to believe what I just heard." He smiled.

"What is it?" Chrysalis asked. "Forgive me if I don't sound so excited..."

"I was just talking to Shine, and he told me about a place where you can talk to the spirits of dead folks." Sleight declared.

"...What?" Chrysalis gaped.

"Figured that'd get your attention." Sleight grinned.

"I could really speak with my mother again?" Chrysalis asked hopefully.

"Maybe." Sleight smiled. "However, we have to see someone for permission. According to Shine, there's this Serpent Deity of Death named Osiris currently bunking in the caves beneath the catacombs. If we are convincing enough, he might let us go there."

"A Deity of Death?" Chrysalis gaped. "You really think we should be asking a favor from the likes of him?"

"Shine said he's okay." Sleight shrugged.

"Well, that stallion is usually a good judge of character..." Chrysalis mused.

"Sure he is." Sleight smiled. "Besides, you need this. We have to at least try."

"I suppose so..." Chrysalis mused. "But let's not rush things. Let's enjoy tonight, then attend to a possible reunion."

The next day, they returned to Canterlot, making a beeline to the caves.

"Well, this takes me back." Chrysalis looked around the caves. "It seems so long ago that I had imprisoned Princess Cadance in these caverns, as part of my plan to conquer Canterlot."

"Yeah, I'll bet those were good times..." Sleight said sarcastically.

"They were... at the time." Chrysalis admitted. "Though such thoughts sicken me right now. But my mother would have no doubt approved..."

"Things were different back then." Sleight shrugged. "I'll bet she'd think you're doing a great job now, though."

"I hadn't actually thought of that before." Chrysalis mused. "I hope you're right."

"Of course I am." Sleight smiled. "The hive's doing great, mostly thanks to you."

"And you, my husband." Chrysalis smiled.

"You said it, not me." Sleight grinned.

"Who goes there?!" A booming voice echoed through the cave, shaking it slightly.

"Whoa!" Sleight gulped, his legs quivering, "What was that?"

"There's something in there." Chrysalis froze. "Osiris?"

"Yes. That is my name." The voice declared, as a dark slithering shape moved through the cave.

"Mind coming out of the dark?" Sleight asked nervously. "I like to be threatened by somepony I can see."

"As you wish." The shadowy being emerged, the light revealing the form of Osiris, Serpent Deity of Death.

"By the hives of old..." Chrysalis gasped.

"When Shine mentioned a Serpent Deity... I didn't think he would be so big..." Sleight gulped.

"What is this?" Osiris demanded. "Who dares to trespass into the lair of Osiris, the Serpent Deity of Death?"

"Uh... h-hi." Sleight gulped. "Really regretting asking you to come out of the dark..."

"I've never seen such an imposing creature..." Chrysalis admitted.

"Well, now you have." Osiris sneered. "And it will be the last sight you see-"

"Oh, knock it off with the fancy entrance." An armored Thestral emerged from the shadows.

Instantly, Osiris's furious glance dampered.

"Sorry, Midnight." Osiris apologised. "Force of habit."

"Huh?" Sleight and Chrysalis deadpanend.

"What the buck?" Sleight asked, as he then glanced at the two, before focusing on Midnight. "Who's the Thestral, and why is she down here?"

"Private Midnight Blossom." Midnight Blossom declared "I was posted here to guard these caves to ensure no one would bother Osiris."

"Really?" Chrysalis frowned. "Do guards usually reprimand the ones they're guarding?"

"They can if the guard in question is his marefriend." Midnight declared.

"Marefriend? ...Seriously?" Sleight gaped as his eyes darted back and forth again. "How does that work? I doubt you would fit on his-"

"That is none of your business!" Osiris snarled, though there was a bit of a blush. "And Midnight, we talked about this. You cannot just announce something like that to complete strangers."

"Sorry, Osiris." Midnight apologized. "I just like being with you so much."

"As do I, Midnight." Osiris sighed with a small loving smile. He then turned back to Sleight and Chrysalis. "But this still begs the question, who are you two?"

"Hey there." Sleight waved. "King Sleight and Queen Chrysalis of the Changelings. Nice to meet you."

"Sorry for barging into your home uninvited." Chrysalis declared.

"Save the apologies and state your business." Osiris growled, only to be cowed by a glare from Midnight. "...Please."

"We came here hoping to get your blessing." Sleight revealed. "Shine told us about the Garden of Souls and we wished to go there."

"Oh, so Shine sent you." Osiris murmured. "And who exactly do you intend to see there?"

"Well, I would like to see my folks, but I'm mostly asking for my wife." Sleight gestured to Chrysalis.

"Yes, I wish to speak to the soul of my mother, Queen Thorax." Chrysalis declared.

"Queen Thorax..." Osiris mused. "Died on May 23rd at 907? Personally slayed 573 ponies?"

"Wha... how did you know all that?" Chrysalis gaped.

"I'm the Deity of Death with a affinity for math." Osiris deadpanned. "It's my thing."

"Somehow, I didn't see that coming." Sleight noted.

"That's not even his oddest skill." Midnight smirked. "You'd be surprised what he can do with a needle and some string..."

"So may we have your blessing, Osiris?" Chrysalis asked.

"Well, you two do seem to be alright... but I fear seeing your mother, Queen, may be a problem." Osiris frowned.

"What do you mean?" Chrysalis asked. "Shine said you can speak with all that had left hsi world."

"Not all of them." Osiris clarified. "The Garden of Souls is a place only reserved for the souls of the good and at worst, neutral."

"Yeah, but what does mean about her mother?" Sleight frowned.

"Need I spell it out?" Osiris grunted. "Queen Thorax was not a kind soul. She was ruthless and cold in her ruling of the Changelings, and had brought about many 'unscheduled' deaths in her days. Quite a headache it was for me to sort those years out."

"Unscheduled deaths?" Sleight asked.

"It's complicated." Midnight explained. "Even for me."

"I know my mother wasn't the best Changeling." Chrysalis frowned. "But she did put the hive above everything else, and maybe she considered ponies mere food to be feasted upon, but only because she wanted to keep her children alive."

"As well-intentioned as that may had been, her soul upon her death was beyond tarnished, and therefore, upon death, she was denied entry into the Garden, and therefore cannot be summoned there." Osiris retorted. "And I think you know where the tarnished souls go..."

"Tartarus..." Chrysalis murmured.

"That was harsh." Sleight frowned.

"I know, but that is the truth." Osiris declared. "And unfortunately, Tartarus does not allow visiting hours for the living. Last time Cerebus let something through, Tirek nearly destroyed Equestria."

"I understand." Chrysalis sighed. "I should have known this wouldn't work..."

"Hold on a minute." Sleight asked. "You have power over death, right?"

"That is what my title entails, yes, what of it?" Osiris grimaced.

"Well, surely, someone as powerful as 'Death' himself could pull a few strings and make it where a damned soul could be allowed to see someone in the Garden, even for at least a few minutes, right?" Sleight suggested.

"...Yes, in your logic, I could easily drag a soul from Tartarus into the Garden of Souls for an alloted amount of time... but there is one complication." Osiris mused.

"What's that?" Sleight asked.

"I don't do requests." Osiris glared.

"Please, I'm begging you!" Chrysalis pleaded. "I lost my mother almost a hundred years ago. There was still so much I wanted to say to her, to share with her. Will you not grant me this chance?"

"Sorry, but no." Osiris growled. "The exit's that way. Good morning."

"Aw, come on!" Sleight snarled. "You'd turn her down just like that?!"

"Yes." Osiris nodded. "I am sorry for your loss, but there are rules, and I can't-"

"Osiris!" Midnight yelled.

"Midnight?" Osiris frowned.

"Don't you have a heart?" Midnight growled. "All Queen Chrysalis wants to do is speak to her mother one last time. Is it really too much to ask for you to bend the rules just one time?"

"W-well, yes, it is." Osiris said nervously. "I can't twist the ancient edicts and drag anypony out of Tartarus because somepony asked me."

"Osiris..." Midnight glared. "You should know how she feels. You and your sister lost your parents, didn't you? Surely you must know what it's like to miss them after all these years."

"I do." Osiris nodded. "But-"

"No buts!" Midnight snarled. "Either you help them out, or there'll be no cuddle time for the rest of the week!"

"What?!" Osiris gaped. "You want me to bend my ancestral rules and conducts, or else you'll deprive me of our moments of warmth on your couch?!"

"That is my ultimatum." Midnight nodded. "Take it or leave it."

For the first time since they met, Sleight and Chrysalis saw the big serpent lost at words as he then gave a groan.

"...Okay, I'll do it." Osiris gave in.

"Unbelievable..." Chrysalis gaped.

"Yeah." Sleight smirked. "The guy's totally whipped!"

Suddenly, a purple lightning bolt struck down next to him.

"Yikes!" Sleight jumped into Chrysalis's hooves.

"Do not test me, little pony." Osiris scowled. "My mood isn't getting any better, you know."

"Easy there, O." Midnight rolled her eyes. "Learn to take a joke..."

"Sorry, Midnight." Osiris cringed.

"Words cannot express how happy I am for this." Chrysalis told Osiris and Midnight. "Thank you both."

"Come, I will take you to the Garden." Osiris urged, lowering his neck and head. "Climb on."

Sleight and Chrysalis obeyed. Midnight got on Osiris' head.

"Hold on." Osiris urged.

Osiris flew out of the cave, as they threw high over Canterlot.

"That's quite a view." Sleight noted.

"Indeed." Chrysalis smiled. "Seeing the world from up here does put things on perspective."

"Yeah, it's really something else." Midnight agreed. "Flights like this are just a fringe benefits of dating a giant serpent."

"About that." Sleight asked. "How the heck did you guys even hook up?"

"That's kind of a long story." Midnight declared. "I was assigned to guard the caves after Osiris moved in. And it turns out, he knew my ancestor once upon a time."

"Did he, now?" Chrysalis mused. "Quite a coincidence."

"Oh, yeah." Midnight nodded. "Things didn't end well between them, so he was a little wary around me for a while. But we became friends soon enough. And then, after he saved me from my abusive coltfriend, we became something more..."

"No offense, but I find it hard to believe a Deity of death could be a viable romantic partner." Chrysalis frowned.

"Oh, you have no idea." Midnight sighed. "He's such an old romantic. Why, just last week, we went out under the starlight, held each other closely, whispered sweet nothings into each other's ears."

"Ahem." Osiris said curtly. "We're closing in on the island. Prepare for landing."

Osiris soon touched in the middle of the sanctuary, right in front of the silver ivys that covers the entryway into the Garden.

"Whoa, look at this place..." Sleight looked around.

"Such majesty..." Chrysalis agreed.

"This way, please." Osiris urged, as he slithered through the ivys.

"Wait up, big guy." Midnight followed after him.

Sleight and Chrysalis followed Osiris and Midnight into the center of the Garden, where a large hole was.

"All this mist..." Chrysalis remarked. "Where is it coming from?"

"And what is that?" Sleight asked. "Looks like somepony needs to fire the gardener..."

"This hole serves a gateway to the spirit realm." Osiris revealed. "The 'mist' is the essence of that realm leaking through, allowing the spirits to manifest."

"So this is where my mother emerge." Chrysalis glanced at the hole.

"With a little help from yours truly. of course." Osiris noted.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Sleight smiled. "Let's get this show on the road!"

"Okay, here we go." Osiris remarked.

He circled around and above the hole, his body markings glowing. A red light suddenly burst though the hole. A chained figure emerged from within it, the chains leading down the hole. It was Thorax, looking just the same as she did as Chrysalis last saw her, only more haggard.

"It's her." Chrysalis gasped. "Mother..."

"Chrysalis?" Thorax frowned. "What is this? One moment I am being tormented in Tartarus, the next I am here...why?"

"Don't question it, mother." Chrysalis smiled. "We are together again, if only for a moment. Oh, the things I want to say to you."

"...Well, I have things to say to you, too." Thorax declared.

"You do?" Chrysalis smiled.

 _'Okay, happy mother-daughter reunion time...'_ Sleight smiled hopefully. _'Hope I don't cry...'_

"Yes..." Thorax began, before her face contorted into a vicious snarl. "Mostly about the disgrace you have brought upon our hive!"

"W-What?" Chrysalis gasped.

"Huh?!" Sleight gaped.

"Oh boy..." Osiris grimaced.

"Even trapped in Tartarus, I could see things happening above." Thorax declared. "Everything for the past hundred years and honestly, I can't hardly tell which is worse: a hundred years of damnation, or a hundred year of seeing everything you built go up in smoke!"

"I... I don't understand..." Chrysalis trembled.

"You failed to live up to your promises." Thorax scowled. "You failed to overcome the ponies, letting them destroy the hive I am entrusted to you and reducing you to near-extinction, then you had the audacity to agree to peace with them!"

"But I-" Chrysalis quivered.

"And worst of all, you actually married one of them!" Thorax roared. "How revolting!"

"Mother, please..." Chrysalis sniffed, tears in her eyes. "I... I..."

"You've spat on everything it means to be a true Changeling!" Thorax sneered. "You are no daughter of mine. You're nothing but a pathetic traitor. A weak fool."

Chrysalis burst into tears.

"What the buck is wrong with you?!" Midnight snarled, as she tries to sooth her.

"Yeah!" Sleight yelled. "Your daughter had you dragged out of hell so she could talk to you again and you thank her by disowning her?!"

"Oh and I am so grateful!" Thorax snarled sarcastically. "All these years I spent trying to make my hive prosper, and all the thanks I get is being put in Tartarus! Do you know how Faust awful it is down there?!"

"And you now know why I don't do these kind of favors, Midnight." Osiris growled.

"Not now, Osiris." Midnight grunted.

"...This... this was a mistake..." Chrysalis wept. "I should never have asked for this."

"No, this wasn't a mistake." Sleight urged.

"Says the biggest mistake of all." Thorax smirked. "Oh, I know about you as well, Sleight. You are the reason my daughter has fallen so far. You have corrupted many of our children with your pony ways. It was bad enough to see my brother become one of you... but to go as far as letitng runts like Sazh live, and Char... you had poisoned him like everypony else. And don't think I know of the defiling you had done upon Chrysalis... I swear, if I were alive, I would kill you..."

"That's enough!" Chrysalis rounded on her mother. "You can insult and hurt me all you want, but not my husband!"

"Husband?" Thorax sneered. "A pony term, showing just how far you've fallen..."

"I have not fallen." Chrysalis urged, standing firm. "I have risen. The hive may no longer be as you remember it, but my children are happy and prosperous. We no longer live in fear of extermination, and all because we have made peace with the ponies."

"But peace is not our way." Thorax snarled.

"In your day, perhaps." Chrysalis admitted. "But the world has changed since then. And we had to change with it. Think about it, mother. How many Changelings died in the old days?"

"Far too many to count." Thorax scowled. "All because of those ponies."

"But not without provocation." Chrysalis pointed out. "The aggression between both races was the source of most of those deaths. Now that that aggression is over, the deaths have whittled down to almost nothing."

"Almost." Thorax scowled.

"Mother, you left me to rule the hive, to ensure it prospered." Chrysalis noted. "That is what I have done, with lots of help from Sleight. Even if it isn't the way you have done it, it has brought joy and safety to our hive. And in the end, isn't that all that matters?"

"Well... perhaps..." Thorax mumbled.

"Perhaps?" Chrysalis frowned. "You once told me the wellbeing of our hive took precedence over everything. That's what all I have done was for. Every action I took that disgusts you was done for the sole purpose of making my children happy. And they are happy. Our hive is growing and becoming stronger every day, all because of myself and Sleight. And the ponies that once hated us now accept us, and provide us with friendship and comraderie. Doesn't that sound better than living under the weight of hate and fear? Of being on the verge of war and extinction? Well, doesn't it?"

"I... well..." Thorax said, trying stubbornly to hold on to her point of view.

"Doesn't it?" Chrysalis said firmly.

"...Yes." Thorax admitted, her face filled with sorrow. "It is..." She began whimpering. "Oh, Chrysalis, my daughter... forgive me... I was wrong..."

"Of course I forgive you." Chrysalis smiled tearfully. "I love you, mother."

"And I love you." Thorax declared.

"I'm afraid time's up." Osiris declared. "I can't keep this up much longer."

"If I must return to Tartarus, at least I will be safe in the knowledge that the hive is in good hooves." Thorax admitted. She glanced at Sleight. "Both sets."

"Thanks... mom." Sleight grinned.

"Don't push it." Thorax scowled. "Goodbye, my dear."

"Goodbye, mother." Chrysalis smiled.

Thorax vanished, and the beam faded.

"Thank you." Chrysalis told Osiris.

"You're welcome." Osiris nodded, "Now is there anypony else that you would like to see while we're here?"

"Yeah, but I don't think I'll need you for this one." Sleight concentrated on a particular pony.

From out of the mists, Final Gambit emerged.

"Hey, dad." Sleight smiled.

"Son." Final gaped. "How-?"

"Long story." Sleight smiled. "How ya doing?"

"Pretty good, all things considered." Final admitted. "...Look, I'm sorry I just up and died when things were starting to get good between us."

"It's okay." Sleight admitted. "Couldn't be helped. But at least we can see each other now."

"Yes, we can." Final nodded.

"So... have you seen mom yet?" Sleight asked.

"Not yet." Final bowed his head. "Conjure wouldn't want to see me, not after everything I did."

"Don't be so sure." Sleight told him. "Give it a try. She might just surprise you."

"I guess I could give it a shot..." Final admitted. "Heh. Even now, you're helping me to be a better pony."

"No problem." Sleight nodded. "Love you, dad."

"Love you too, son." Final nodded. "Take care of yourself. Don't want you here with me just yet."

"I'll try." Sleight chuckled. "You know how things are."

"Oh, I do." Final nodded. He turned to Chrysalis. "Chrys."

"Final." Chrysalis smiled.

"However you did this, I hope you do it again." Final nodded, as he faded away.

"Oh, I will." Sleight nodded. "Right, O?"

"Of course." Osiris nodded. "Now. let's head back."

"You got it." Sleight nodded.

Osiris flew them all back to Canterlot.

"Thank you so much." Chrysalis told Osiris. "It was so wonderful to see my mother again."

"It was my pleasure." Osiris nodded.

"Aw, such a softy." Midnight stroked him. "You'll get extra snuggle time this week."

Osiris blushed deeply.

"Well, we oughta be going." Sleight declared.

"Yes, we have a hive to return to." Chrysalis declared.

"Bye now." Midnight smiled.

"Farewell." Osiris added.

Sleight and Chrysalis soon were on their way back to the hive, riding in their carriage back to the hive.

"Thank you for this, Sleight." Chrysalis smiled.

"Hey, it's what I'm here for." Sleight grinned. "Plus, know we know about that Garden, you don't have to worry about missing me when I die. You can just come and visit any time."

"Oh, you can bet on that." Chrysalis smirked. "Every day, if I can."

"You'd better." Sleight joked.

The two kissed as they were carried home.

Meanwhile, in an unknown location, a pony lay hunched, unconscious, in the middle of a dark room. Mere hours ago, he had resided in his native Cairode , working as a security guard at the local museum, but he had been overcome by an intruder, who had knocked him out with a blow to the head from one of the museum's own exhibits; a golden staff. The next thing he knew, he was waking up in that dark room.

"Wha... what happened?" The stallion groaned. "Where am I?" He looked around. "Hello? Hello!"

The sound of metal gates opening cut through the darkness, following by a gruff voice over an intercom.

"Testing, one two three, one two three..." The voice announced. "Okay. Initiating test run for Project: Infestation v. 2."

"Project: Infest- what are you talking about?" The guard spluttered. "Why am I here? What do you want from me?"

Suddenly, something began staggering towards him, from in the shadows. It's gait was weak and awkward, like it was in pain.

"What the-what is this poor guy doing here?" The Guard asked.

"Initiate injection of Project: Infestation v.2." A lighter, more refined voice declared.

A long arm extended from out of the wall. A needle was mounted in it. It jabbed the creature in the side, prompting a snarl of pain.

"Hey! What did you do to him?" The Guard frowned, "What was in that stuff?"

"Just shut up and observe." The harsher voice ordered.

The creature began to growl, its voice distorted and menacing.

"What the... what's happening to him?" The Guard gasped, frightened. "What are those things on him?"

The creature lunged at him.

"No!" The guard started running around, being chased by the creature. "Let me out! Let me out!" He started banging on the walls. "Help me please! I don't want to die!"

The creature lunged at him again, forcing the guard to run once more. The guard ran as fast as he could, but the creature pounced on him, pinning him. Its fangs bared, the creature started mauling him savagely.

"NOOOOOO!" The guard screeched. "ARRRRRGHHH!"

Blood splattered everywhere. The whole grisly show was being observed by the two cloaked stallions from behind a one-way piece of glass. As they watched, the smaller one grew sickened by the display, as an intestine smacked against the window.

"Oh Faust..." He struggled to hold in the bile, but that failed, as he threw up.

"Beautiful. The test is successful!" The larger stallion cheered.

"Oh yay... did we have to feed that poor guard to the beast?" The smaller stallion gulped back another wave of vomit. "That was just..."

"How else are we going to see what our infected subject was capable of?" The larger stallion asked. "Besides, he was taking up room in the prison cells ever since that Black Thorn feller took him."

"Yeah... what was the point of that?" The smaller stallion grimaced. "Why did he kidnap him?"

"He was in the way." The larger stallion explained, before scoffing. "But either way, it's garbage that's been dealt with. The mixture works, and now we can see to it that Project: Infestation works this time."

"Yeah..." The smaller stallion sighed.

"...I'm not hearing that sound of confidence." The larger stallion glared.

"I'm sorry... it's just... I had been thinking. There is a lot riding on this project." The smaller stallion revealed. "I mean, look at how bad we had been doing lately. First, Silas's whole order has been dismantled by a rogue Nightcrawler, second, Sterling fell flat at the finish line of Project: Maelstrom and was imprisoned till recently. Project: Black Thorn ended up failing and our only umbrum was killed. Project: Transcendence tanked and Nalik ended up having all his organs dematerialized. And lastly, Project: Shadows was a bust, and now Nightcrawlers are more a threat than ever..."

"And your point being?" The larger stallion asked.

"You see what failure could mean for us?" The smaller stallion fretted. "Two of our own is now dead and Solomon is saying that Father is not happy at all. I fear that if this doesn't work... we'll... we'll..."

"You listen to me, and you listen good." The larger stallion declared. "This is going to work. There will be no pony to stop us. Not that damn Earth Pony, not that damn Pegasus, and not any of the Nightcrawlers in the world. We put everything we got into making the world's greatest bioweapon and we are not going to stop because we're afraid that we'll end up like those two buckers. They lacked the vision that we possess. They didn't have the smarts and brawn that we have together! When we are done, not only will we have Equestria at our mercy... but we will be heroes... together, you and I..." The larger stallion held his hoof tightly.

"...We will, won't we?" The smaller stallion sighed.

"Sure, we will." The larger stallion nodded. "Don't start doubting on me now. We started this together, and we're going to end it together. You and me, pal. Until the end of the line. And our names will go down in history together."

"Yes." The smaller stallion nodded, his doubts fading. "Together. And woe betide any who try to get in our way..."

"That's the spirit." The larger stallion grinned. "Now, let's finally put our plan into action..."

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	19. Project: Infestation (Part One)

**King of The Changelings**

 **Chapter Nineteen: Project: Infestation (Part One)**

A very special time had come again to the hive. The anniversary of the peace treaty between the Changelings and the ponies was upon them.

At Sleight's suggestion, they held a special gala to celebrate. The guests included not only their Changeling subjects, but special pony guests, such as Celestia, Shine, and Harlhooves and Gridlock.

"Great shindig, Sleight." Shine declared.

"Thanks." Sleight grinned. "Glad you could make it."

"We wouldn't miss this for the world." Celestia smiled.

"I should hope not." Chrysalis nodded. "It is, after all, a commemoration of the day our races finally made peace with each other."

"If I recall, that wasn't exactly your plan at the time." Shine remembered. "Your plan involved taking my for a trophy."

"You'll never let me live that down, will you?" Chrysalis snorted. "Though I suppose you are the one who helped make the treaty possible. And for that, I can never thank you enough."

"Just let me have a few more of those little hay tortillas, and we'll call it even." Shine chuckled.

"Alright, you've got a deal." Chrysalis smiled.

Sazh had dressed up for the occasion, wearing a jacket Maud had gotten him, along with the top hat Sleight had gifted him with when he became King. Maud was right by his side.

"Having fun, honey?" He asked.

"Yes." Maud answered. "This party is a real blast."

Char had also invited Fleetfoot, and they were mingling with some of her Wonderbolt colleagues.

"You two still doing okay?" Misty Fly asked Fleetfoot.

"You know it." Fleetfoot nodded. "Though this is pretty much the longest time I've spent at his place."

"I didn't think you needed to be cooped up in thizzz hive, my dear." Char shrugged. "I know how you like being out in the open."

"I like being with you, you goof." Fleetfoot nudged him playfully. "No matter where we are."

"Good to know." Char smiled.

While Sazh was going to fetch some more refreshments for himself and Maud, he bumped into somepony.

"Sorry." He said quickly, continuing his dash.

Sazh grabbed some food, and rushed back to Maud.

"Here you go, honey." Sazh smiled.

"Thanks." Maud nodded. "But where's your hat?"

"What?" Sazh felt his now-bare head. "Oh, jeez. It must have been knocked off when I bumped into that guy. Sleight won't be happy..."

"I'm sure he won't mind." Maud declared.

"You're probably right." Sazh sighed. "But the hat has sentimental value."

"I can appreciate that." Maud nodded, recalling the rock candy collection her sister had made her.

Meanwhile, Sleight and Chrysalis had once again crossed paths with Aspir Harlhooves and Grenade Gridlock.

"Nice to see you guys." Sleight smiled.

"Nice to see you too." Harlhooves grinned. "Thanks for the invite. It's not everyday I get to come to a Changeling hive."

"I'm a little surprised you wanted me here." Gridlock mused. "Didn't think we got off on the right hoof last time."

"You are an uncompromising stallion." Chrysalis admitted. "But I can appreciate your determination. Besides, I felt showing you a room full of ponies and Changelings having fun together might sway your opinion."

"I'll admit, it looks innocent enough." Gridlock admitted. "Hope it stays that way."

"My, aren't you the life of the party?" Harlhooves chuckled. "Worry not, your highnesses. I shall provide levity enough for both of us."

"Good to know." Chrysalis chuckled.

The band started a new song.

"Shall we cut a rug?" Sleight asked Chrysalis.

"With pleasure." Chrysalis nodded.

They moved on to the dancefloor, where Wizel and Sapphire Shores already were.

"Let's show those two how it's done." Wizel smirked.

"You know it, Wizzy!" Sapphire grinned.

"Come on, Char." Fleetfoot urged.

"Zzzure." Char nodded. "It'zzz been too long zzzince we lazzzt danced. Hope I zzztill got it."

"I know you do." Fleetfoot smirked. "Trust me, you don't lose skill like that."

Sazh and Maud engaged in a slow dance.

"Aw, this is the life." Sazh sighed.

"Yes." Maud nodded. "I've never felt so happy."

"Oh, I can tell." Sazh said wittily.

Even Vito and Glinda were showing their stuff.

"You dance divinely, my dear." Vito complimented her.

"You're not so bad yourself." Glinda chuckled.

The pony/Changeling pairs danced lovingly and merrily.

"Such a beautiful sight, don't you think?" Harlhooves asked.

"It's... something, alright." Gridlock shrugged.

"Something wonderful." Harlhooves grinned. "Ponies and Changelings, together as one. Love truly is blind."

"If it were, I might just get more dates." Gridlock snorted.

"Ever the sourpuss..." Harlhooves chuckled. "But I, for one, choose to enjoy this darling moment."

"I'm going for a smoke." Gridlock announced, heading for the balcony, cigar in hoof.

"To each his own, I suppose..." Harlhooves shrugged.

The night's festivities were grand and glorious, but like all good things, soon came to an end. After Sazh, Wizel, and Char arranged for escorts to take their marefriends back to their homes, they joined Sleight and Chrysalis as the celebrations wrapped up.

"Hey Sazh, I thought you lost your hat?" Sleight asked, pointing out the returned headwear.

"I did." Sazh nodded. "But these nice ponies found it for me. Lucky for me, huh?"

"Sure is." Sleight nodded. "Now, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm about ready for some shut-eye."

"As am I." Chrysalis nodded. "After a fun night like that, all I want is to curl up with my darling husband."

"Well, I don't think you're in for a disappointment..." Sleight grinned, as they walked away.

"Have fun, you two." Wizel smirked.

The next day, Sazh was walking through the hive, inspecting some of the new structures on Sleight's behalf.

 _'Looking good.'_ He smiled. _'Looking real goo-'_ He coughed slightly. _'...Guess I partied a little too hard last night. Weakened the old reserves a little...'_ He shook his head. _'But I've still got a job to do...'_

Suddenly, he bumped into somepony. Unfortunately, it happened to be one of Char's ex-supporters; Pincer, the scout Changeling.

"Well, if it isn't the would-be King's little buddy." Pincer snarled.

"Oh, great." Sazh growled. "Like I need this right now..."

"Look at you, still playing errand boy for that false monarch." Pincer glared. "Not that I should be surprised. After that idiot pony showed a runt like you some undeserved attention, it was only natural that you'd follow him around like a lovesick puppy."

"You are aware that as the King's advisor, I could have you sanctioned for talking like that?" Sazh glared.

"Like I'm afraid of him... or you." Pincer sneered. "You'll never be anything more than a lousy runt."

"A runt who's currently a royal advisor." Sazh shot back.

"Oh, and don't think I haven't noticed your little pony girlfriend." Pincer sneered. "What's wrong with her face? Or is being you so soul-suckingly terrible that she just can't bring herself to smile?"

"Hey, don't talk about Maud like that!" Sazh yelled.

"You're lucky I haven't said anything worse." Pincer smirked. "Bad enough you made friends with the pony who usurped the throne, but now you're actually dating one? You make me sick!"

"Honestly, I don't care how it makes you feel." Sazh growled. "What matters is how I feel. Maud makes me happy. Sleight makes me happy. If you don't like it, it's your own problem."

"No, it's the hive's problem." Pincer retorted. "You and all the others who have bought into the King and Queen's weak, pony-loving ways. Even Char has turned on us because of you. Well, we true Changelings aren't going to stand for it any more. It's time to set an example!"

Pincer leapt at Sazh, tackling him.

"Are you nuts?" Sazh growled. "Get off me!"

"Not until I beat a little message into you." Pincer snarled. "The message being that Changelings like you are ruining this hive!"

Pincer and Sazh exchanged blows. While Sazh wasn't as strong as the scout, he was faster.

"Where's your best pal now, runt?" Pincer spat, slugging Sazh in the face. A bit of blood splattered from Sazh's mouth, getting on Pincer's hoof.

"I don't need his help to take care of trash like you!" Sazh punched him back.

"Scrappy, aren't we?" Pincer snorted. "Getting full of yourself, huh? You need to learn your place again..."

"And you need a dose of reality!" Sazh blasted him with a beam from his horn.

"Gah!" Pincer yelped, as the blast caught him in the side.

"Do you really think this is going to help you in the long run?" Sazh asked. "That you can get back your precious old ways by attacking your fellow Changelings? Seems kinda weak, if you ask me."

"You're the weak one here!" Pincer snarled, leaping at Sazh again.

This time, Sazh was ready. He flipped Pincer onto his back.

"Ugh!" Pincer groaned.

"Final chance, Pincer." Sazh growled as he wiped his mouth of his blood. "Drop this now, or I'll be sure to make life very hard for you. I'm not the same runt you could push around before. Now, I mean something to this hive. And if you don't cease, I promise you, I will see to it that you join your larvae-beating buddy Herk in the dungeons."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, runt." Pincer sneered, as he retreated into the shadows.

With his foe gone, Sazh let up his tough guy act, teetering a little on his hooves.

"Yeah, you'd better run..." He held his hoof against lip, stemming the blood flow. He then coughed a couple of times more. "Great. Just great. That's all I need..."

That evening, Pincer was regaling his fellows with the tale of his clash with Sazh (though he embellished it by claiming to have put up a better fight than he actually did).

"I had the runt against the ropes, but he fought dirty." Pincer claimed. "I mean, really dirty. Threw actual dirt in my eye."

"Way to go out there, Pincer." Hunter told him. "You really stood up for what we believe in. With Herk out of commision, we need all the gestures we can make..."

"I can't believe you didn't flatten the overgrown beetle." Strut smirked.

"That little runt's tougher than he looks, I'll give him that." Pincer scowled. "But he will be sorry if I see him again."

"Yeah, still, it might help next time if you had back up." Abdo nodded. "I like to see the runt take on all of us."

"No thanks." Pincer scoffed. "I don't need help in seeing to it that the runt knows his pl-"

He suddenly began coughing violently.

"Whoa, dude, say it, don't spray it." Hunter grimaced.

"Sorry..." Pincer coughed some more, "It's just... I think I caught something."

"What kind of something?" Abdo frowned.

"I dunno... I've been having these coughing fits and I have this rash..." Pincer panted, showing off his rash-covered hoof.

"It's not contagious, is it?" Strut said warily.

"I dunno." Pincer began to shiver, "I think I will be fine once I... I..." He let out a groan, clutching his head.

"Pincer? Pincer, what's wrong?" Hunter asked.

"I dunno..." Pincer whimpered. "I feel... kinda funny... and my head is on fire..."

"I think he might really be sick." Strut frowned.

"I'm sure it's probably nothing a good piece of bitter-root won't cure." Hunter declared hopefully.

Pincer coughed, spraying a multi-colored plume of blood onto the floor.

"Or not." Hunter frowned.

"Maybe we should take him to the infirmary..." Abdo suggested fearfully.

Suddenly, a orangish-white colored fungus began sprouting from Pincer's head, cracking through his shell.

"What is that?" Strut gaped.

"It's like its bursting from his brain or something..." Hunter murmured

"I... I... arrgh..." Pincer gasped, holding his head, as some of the fungus began sprouting around the left half of his face, even tearing through his eye. "H-help...me..."

He suddenly went silent, dropping to the floor.

"Oh by the first queen..." Abdo gasped, crying in hysterics. "Pincer!"

"Pincer?!" Hunter kneeled at his side, trying to wake him up. "Come on, pal, wake up!"

"What do we do?!" Strut whimpered. "...We gotta get the nurse!"

"You think the nurse can help?" Abdo yelped. "Look at him!"

"We gotta do something!" Strut urged.

"Pincer, wake up!" Hunter shook his comrade hard.

A growl, followed by bunch of odd clicking sounds, was suddenly emitted from Pincer.

"...What was that?" Abdo asked.

"Did that... just come from Pincer?" Strut whispered.

Suddenly, Pincer's body began stirring, as he slowly rose to his feet. Hunter backed away a bit.

"Pincer?" Hunter asked. "...Are you okay, buddy?"

Pincer suddenly raised his head. His face was now horribly scarred, with roots poking from the clear side of his face, causing scars, his good eye dull and lifeless, while the other half of his face was covered in fungus. Furthermore, fungus had now sprouted all over his body.

"W-w-what... the hell..." Strut gaped.

Suddenly, Pincer let out a guttural scream that sounded a mix of anguish... and madness-like rage.

"RARRRRGHHH!" Pincer roared.

"AGH!" Hunter screamed, unable to get away.

"Hunter!" Abdo and Strut screeched.

"Get... get off!" Hunter struggled to push Pincer away.

"RARRRGH!" Pincer snarled. He lashed out like a wild animal, beating Hunter with his hooves.

"No... stop..." Hunter grunted, as the blows continued to rain down. "I don't want to hurt you..."

"RAGH!" Pincer continued the beating unabated.

"Please... don't..." Hunter wheezed, his body a bruised and cracked mess, barely able to stand.

Pincer lowered his hooves.

"...Buddy?" Hunter asked hopefully.

"RAH!" Pincer suddenly sank his teeth into Hunter's neck, tearing his throat out.

"Urghhh..." Hunter gurgled, falling dead.

"Did he just..." Strut gulped.

Pincer turned his rabid dead eye to the others.

"Pincer, don't..." Abdo pleaded. "Please..."

Deaf to her pleas, Pincer charged at his fellow Changelings like a mad beast. Their screams echoed around the hut, then faded away, both one by one... only to be replaced by guttural snarls.

Mere hours later, an alarm was sounded.

"What's going on?" Sleight asked, as he and Chrysalis rushed out of the tower. "Are we under attack or something?"

"Who would wish to attack us here?" Chrysalis pondered. "Now?"

They were soon met by Char, who looked dishevelled and distressed.

"Your majezzztiezzz, oh, thank Faust..." Char panted.

"General, what is the meaning of this?" Chrysalis demanded. "Why the alarm?!"

"It'zzz bad, my Queen." Char whimpered. "There's zzzomething going on with zzzome of the other Changelingzzz."

"Define 'something'..." Sleight frowned, not liking the tone of Char's voice.

"I dunno what'zzz happening." Char admitted, a bit freaked out. "Me and my troopzzz were out on patrol when we found a Changeling limping and in pain. He had bite markzzz all over him..."

"Bite marks?" Chrysalis gasped, "What kind of bites?"

"At firzzzt, I thought maybe some wild Timberwolvezzz attacked him... but thezzze bitezzz, at clozzzer glance..." Char gulped. "Looked like Changeling bitezzz..."

"Changeling bites?!" Sleight gasped. "What, like some other Changelings used him as a chew toy?!"

"I wazzz confuzzzed azzz you are!" Char grimaced. "I tried azzzking if he wazzz alright... then zzzuddenly, he began attacking uzzz like some rabid animal!"

"What..." Chrysalis gaped.

"It wazzz horrible!" Char was nearly driven to tears. "His eyezzz were all dull and gray. There wazzz rootzzz and funguzzz zzzprouting from hizzz body... and it getzzz worse... I think we might have... an outbreak... on our hoovezzz..."

"Outbreak?!" Chrysalis gaped even further.

"You mean like a disease outbreak?" Sleight grimaced.

"What elzzze could I mean?!" Char panicked. "When zzzome of my troopzzz tried to rezzztrain them, they got bitten. And then... they began convulzzzing, and zzzprouting rootzzz and funguzzz too, and then they went mad!"

"Oh Faust!" Chrysalis screeched.

"...How many are infected?" Sleight murmured.

"I don't know!" Char shook his head. "But when one of the infected zzzcreamed, a whole bunch of them began coming towardzzz uzzz! They're like zzzombiezzz, and they're killing any uninfected Changeling they can zzzee, and infecting thozzze they don't kill! It'zzz..." He tried to keep in the tears. "It'zzz a nightmare..."

"Well, it sure sounds like it!" Sleight trembled.

"This can't be happening..." Chrysalis shook her head. "It's like a nightmare..."

"Your majezzztiezzz, pleazzze!" Char pleaded. "We can't afford to panic."

"You're right." Sleight nodded, forcing himself to calm down. "We need to think of a battle plan."

"But how can we fight our own, while they're in that state?" Chrysalis asked.

"I don't know." Char admitted, sniffing a bit. "What I do know izzz the infected muzzzt be contained, and fazzzt! We're gonna need firepower, and lotzzz of it!"

"We're with you, big guy." Sleight nodded.

"Good." Char declared. "Becauzzze they are right behind me!"

A group of infected Changelings, several of them Char's fellow soldiers, stepped out of the shadows, snarling and growling, with a lot of clicking sounds echoing. As Char described, fungus were growing all over their bodies, and in the cases of the soldiers, the fungus broke through their armor. Some of them had their eyes blotted by fungus, relying on the sounds of their fellow infected to guide them, and some of them had no fungus, but had rabid eyes with intent to kill... all of them making their way over to them.

"Holy buck..." Sleight gaped.

"My... my children." Chrysalis sniffed. "What has happened to them?"

"I wizzzh I knew, your majestiezzz." Char grimaced. "All I know is that we can't let them touch uzzz!"

"Then we won't." Sleight lit up his horn.

More soldiers joined them.

"Soldiers, stand ready!" Chrysalis urged. "Loathe though I am to admit it, we must fight our own brethren!"

"Yes, my Queen!" One of the soldiers nodded.

"We won't falter!" Another nodded.

"Form a perimeter!" Char told his fellows. "Let nopony get pazzzt!"

With matching snarls, the infected Changelings charged at the group.

"Forgive me!" Chrysalis cried, firing a blast that scattered three of them.

"Whatever's wrong with you guys, we can't let you attack your kind!" Sleight declared, trapping a couple inside his cards. "Soldiers, don't let them get too close! We can't let this virus spread!"

"Yes, your highness!" One soldier nodded, blasting an infected back.

"They're not so tough." A cocky young soldier declared, blasting another. "They're like mindless animals!"

Suddenly, another infected leapt of the shadows, biting the soldier.

"No!" Char yelled.

"Let him go!" Another soldier tried to pull the infected off, but was downed himself by the ravenous beast.

"Buck!" Char yelled. "We can't lose more of us to those things!"

"We need to keep these guys contained." Sleight continued trapping the infected in the cards, not liking the way the cards shook and shuddered when they did. "They're not themselves, we can't-"

At that point, Sleight heard a scream. Turning around, he saw to his horror that Glinda had been cornered by one of the infected.

"Glinda!" Sleight attempted to throw another card, but to his shock, he found that he had ran out of cards to use. And there wasn't time to duplicate more.

"Help me!" Glinda screamed.

"NO!" He rushed over and tackled the Changeling. "Leave her alone!"

"Sleight, don't!" Chrysalis called, horrified.

"Don't fight it head on!" Char added.

The Changeling snapped and snarled, desperately reaching for Glinda. Sleight couldn't hold him down, but he couldn't let him hurt Glinda either.

"Daddy!" Glinda cried, too horrified to move as Sleight tried to keep the infected Changeling's biting jaw away from the young Changeling.

Sleight solemnly knew what he had to do.

"I'm so sorry..." Sleight whispered, as he gritted his teeth, and with a tremendous burst of strength, he twisted and snapped the sick Changeling's neck. The poor soul fell over, dead.

Glinda let out a squeak as Sleight took her aside and quickly went back to Chrysalis and Char.

"You... you killed him." Glinda whimpered.

"Glinda-" Sleight tried to explain.

"I saw him this morning..." Glinda silently sobbed.

"Listen to me. There is something bad going on." Sleight said firmly. "You've got to get outta here. Do you understand me?"

"O-okay..." Glinda shuddered, hugging him tightly. "T-thank you..."

"It's alright, sweetheart." Sleight whispered, trying to soothe her, as he then brought her to another soldier. "You. Take Glinda somewhere safe and lock the doors. Do not let anypony in or out until I send somepony, got it?!"

"Yes, your highness." The soldier bowed. "I will gladly defend her with my life."

With Glinda out of harm's way, Sleight, Chrysalis, and the soldiers worked tirelessly through the night to try and corral all of the infected, sealing them within one of the new constructs, which had been intended for food storage, and was thus well-fortified. The infected snarled and roared as they tried to break free, while the exhausted defenders tried to make sense of what had just happened.

"Our own kind... turned into monzzzterzzz." Char trembled.

"They don't even look like Changelings anymore." One of the surviving soldiers grimaced.

"What if we end up the same way?" Another fretted.

"My poor children." Chrysalis whispered, as she looked upon their snarling forms through a peephole in the door. "Why is this happening?"

"I wish I knew, Chrysalis." Sleight hugged her. "But we need to tell Celestia about this. If there's already this many infected Changelings... there might be more that already left the hive after the celebration!"

"Which can only means thingzzz will get worzzze." Char frowned.

"Either way, we can't deal with this alone." Sleight declared. "We need to contact Celestia and the rest of the royals."

"Say no more." Chrysalis nodded, though heavily concerned. "...I only hope they can help."

Quickly, a letter was composed, and sent off to Celestia. Celestia read it with grim horror, alongside the other royals.

"Oh dear Faust..." Celestia whispered.

"Those poor Changelings." Luna shook her head in horror.

"I can't imagine what they're going through." Shine bowed his head.

"As if one major catastrophe wasn't already bad enough." Blueblood grimaced.

"What do we do?" Gothic asked.

"We must mobilize the DCD at once." Celestia declared, as she then gestured to a nearby guard, as she handed him a note. "See to it that they get this letter immediately. Time is of the essence."

The DCD, or Disease Containment Department, had been founded many years ago, for the express purpose of preventing the spread of plagues and diseases. They had had several successes, like stopping the spread of a hoof-and-mouth epidemic forty years ago.

The current head of the DCD, a balding, peach-colored stallion with a syringe Cutie Mark by the name of J. Fencer, received Celestia's letter with much concern.

"Oh, this doesn't look good at all..." He turned to his subordinates. "We must quarantine the entire territory at once. And any Changelings who attended the party must be returned immediately."

As soon as the order was sent out, the DCD began scouring all over Equestria for all Changelings that were affiliated with the hive at one point or another, including those who didn't live at the hive anymore. While nearly all of them complied, just as worried for their bretheren, a few were not as compliant, and had to be dragged kicking and screaming back to the hive, where a quarantine zone was being built. They even went as far as to contact the DCDs of other countries to bring the Changelings that had left Equestria back to the hive, one of them being none other than Carapace, one of the Napoleons' leading Changeling agents.

"This is ridiculous!" Carapace growled as he was being manhandled towards the newly made mithril gates of the of quarantine fence, which now circled the entire hive. "I was fine over in Bitaly! I was only at that stupid party for an hour! You're just going to get me turned into those things!"

"Sorry, it's quarantine 101." A hazmat-suited pony declared. "We can't risk the spread of infection."

"Oh, so that's why I have to?!" Carapace scowled. "You can't make me go in there!"

"I'm afraid we can." Another pony declared.

Several of the suited ponies grabbed Carapace and shoved him inside.

"Stop it!" Carapace yelled. "I have my rights!"

"Not any more!" One pony yelled, as the gates closed.

"Let me out!" Carapace banged on the gates. "Let me out..."

"I'm sorry, Carapace." Wizel sighed. "They mean well."

"Well, it doesn't look it." Carapace snarled.

"At least you're among friends." Wizel offered.

"Yeah, there is that..." Carapace sighed.

Chrysalis watched as they began setting up aerial forcefields (as earlier, a couple of the 'less compliant' Changelings attempted to fly over the fences), balking at their newfound isolation).

"So this is what it has come to." Chrysalis frowned. "Back to being isolated from the ponies... I thought these days were behind us."

"Do not fret, ma'am." One of the suited ponies declared. "This is the only way to contain the infection, but rest assured, this is only temporary. Once we find the cause and cure of this disease, things will be back to normal."

"That's the best case scenario, though." Chrysalis sighed. "Things could turn out far worse..."

"Have faith, Chrysalis." Wizel declared, he and Sazh having been brought up to speed on what's going on.

"Yeah, we'll get through this." Sazh nodded. "I know we will."

"We'd better." Sleight frowned. "Bad enough the hive's in danger of being wiped out, but now they're locking you in there like roaches in a trap..."

More ponies approached.

"Now what?" Sleight scowled.

"I'm glad you're here, King Sleight, because we need to remove you from this hive." Another suited pony declared. "We have reason to believe that this 'virus' could affect ponies as well."

"No way." Sleight shook his head. "I won't leave my subjects."

"But you must." Chrysalis told him. "If the virus affects ponies differently, who knows what will happen?"

"I can't leave you either." Sleight declared. "Not you, Glinda, Sazh, Wizel, Char..."

"We'll be fine." Chrysalis smiled sadly. "Don't forget, I'm tougher than most Changelings. But I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you."

"This way, Mr. Gambit." One of the ponies urged.

"But..." Sleight murmured.

"Go, my love, so you can be safe." Chrysalis whispered, as she kissed him.

"...Okay." Sleight sighed.

"Good luck, Sleight." Sazh declared with a sniffle.

"You too, pal." Sleight nodded. "Try and stay safe."

"We'll do our best." Wizel sighed.

"And my bezzzt countzzz for a lot." Char boasted.

The DCD ponies escorted Sleight out of the hive. By that point, the aerial forcefields were set, and effectively blocking in the Changelings. Some of them railed against their imprisonment, even calling out to Sleight.

"Let us out!"

"We must be free!"

"Don't let them do this, King Sleight!"

Sleight looked on in sadness, his subject's plight cutting through to his heart, as the gates closed.

"Okay, close it!" One of Sleight's escorts called.

As the gates closed, Sleight looked upon the hive. In that moment, he knew he was making a mistake. He couldn't abandon them.

"Sorry, guys..." He declared, pushing his escorts aside as he rushed towards the closing gates.

"No!" One of the escorts yelled. "Don't be a fool!"

"Look at who you're talking to." Sleight smirked. "'Fool' is practically my middle name..."

Knowing he couldn't fit through the closing gap, Sleight pulled out a card. He threw it into the air, then used his magic to go inside it. The card fluttered through the gap and landed on the ground, Sleight emerging seconds later.

Naturally, the others were shocked to see Sleight still among them.

"Are you insane?!" Chrysalis yelled.

"Nice to see you too, honey." Sleight snorted.

"You could have left, and been safe." Wizel declared.

"But then I wouldn't know if you were safe." Sleight declared. "I'm the King of this hive, and my place is here, with my subjects... and my beloved Queen."

"Oh, Sleight..." Chrysalis embraced him.

"I don't care if I get infected or not, as long as I'm with you and the others." Sleight smiled.

"Zzzuch courage..." Char said appreciatively. "I am honored to be quarantined with you, my King."

"As am I." Wizel grinned.

"Me too." Sazh nodded.

"The honor's all mine." Sleight beamed, as he then frowned at the fence. "But as of now, we have to rein in all the healthy and able and hunker down... I feel like this is going to be a long quarantine."

Outside, Fencer was chewing out the escorts for letting Sleight go back in.

"You idiots!" He yelled. "Do you know what you've done?! For all we know, the virus could mutate upon exposure to pony genetics. We'd have an even worse epidemic on our hooves!"

"Calm yourself, Mr Fencer."

Elite Everest, clad in his signature cloak walked over. At Celestia's request, he had been called upon, having made himself more available in light of 'recent events'. Along with him was Caboose Napoleon and Fletcher Ulysses.

"Oh Faust... Director Everest!" The DCD head saluted swiftly. "I did not realize you would be coming..." He then frowned in confusion. "Wait...what are you doing here? When does the RDL get involved with DCD matters?"

"When it comes to a disease as bad as this suddenly appearing." Elite clarified. "After what happened back in Canterlot, I feel I need to get out more and make sure nothing else go wrong when I go back to work on other things."

"And who are these two?" The DCD head pointed to Fletcher and Caboose.

"Captain Fletcher and Lieutenant Caboose." Elite explained. "They are serving as my consultants in light of this epidemic."

"Hello." Fletcher said curtly.

"Hey, how ya doin'?" Caboose smiled.

"So, what's this I heard about the King going back into the quarantine zone?" Elite asked.

"Like you just said. That idiot king was told that he could get infected if he stayed, but he didn't listen! Now he is stuck in there with more changelings growing sick by the hour!" The DCD head scowled.

"Hmm... well, he can't be faulted for wanting to stand by his kingdom. That takes a great deal of courage." Elite nodded. "But it was indeed foolish. Is there a vantage point for us to oversee the situation?"

"Right over there." Fencer pointed to a watchtower. "That tower overlooks the whole hive."

"Good. Let's get going, gentlestallions." Elite declared.

The trio rushed up to the tower, taking stock of the situation. Several infected Changelings were beiing corralled by the healthy, snapping and snarling at their former friends.

"Oh, this is not good." Fletcher glanced through the binoculars.

"Yeah..." Caboose frowned, looking through his own binoculars. "Look at the curtains on that hut on the end of street. Pee-yew!"

"I was talking about all those Changelings getting sick and turning into those monsters!" Fletcher glared.

"...Well, that too." Caboose frowned sheepishly as he turned to Everest. "What say you, sir?"

"Hmm..." Elite frowned deeply, as he focused on the infected Changelings, taking in their fungus-covered bodies. "This all looks awfully familiar. In fact, it brings to mind an incident that almost happened many years ago..."

"You mean when 'You Know Who' went and did 'You Know What' to that 'You Know Where', and made it look 'You Know Why' so that awfully familiar thing wouldn't happen?" Caboose asked.

"Um, why are you talking like that, Caboose?" Fletcher asked. "We both know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, you two do, but not the readers. We hadn't finished 'Shades of the Past' yet and we are seriously risking major spoilage if we drop the wrong names at the wrong time." Caboose explained.

"...That makes no sense." Fletcher glared.

"...It kinda does." Elite nodded. "I mean, the fact that the three of us are here right now might raise some questions."

"See, the Director gets it!" Caboose smiled.

"But that is aside the point." Elite frowned. "We must get to the bottom of this disease and stop it before the whole hive gets sick."

"We'll do everything in our power to make sure it doesn't, sir." Fletcher pledged.

"Yeah." Caboose nodded. "No dumb mushroom virus is gonna ruin this hive."

"Now, let us go." Elite turned to leave. "Our 'help' should be in the war room right now."

The trio, before they had departed for the hive, had been earlier tasked with gathering the smartest ponies they could find so they could be brought together to find the cure, and make sure that nothing stopped them. Twilight Sparkle was the first to entered, followed by her old friend Moon Dancer, who know wore a tweed jacket and silk waistcoat as part of her role as a professor at Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. Having studied diseases (among other things), she was a worthy candidate. After her came Lars Napoleon, and Echo Alchemy.

"Good to see you again, Moon Dancer." Twilight declared.

"You too, Twilight." Moon Dancer nodded. "I just wish it was under less... distressing circumstances."

"Why is the leading expert on dark magic here?" Lars glared at Echo.

"Because the virus could be based in dark magic." Echo pointed out. "But why are you here? I hear you're more of a number cruncher."

"Numbers aren't the only things I crunch, mister-" Lars growled.

"Ahem."

They all stopped talking, as they soon turned to see Elite, standing at the center of the room.

"Now that I have your attention." Elite said sternly. "You are probably wondering why you are all here. Surely, you must had heard from my associates and on the news, but here it is again, straight from the horse's mouth... or rather, from statements of the frightened critters in the quarantine zone as we speak: at 20:30 hours, a bigoted Changeling by the name of Pincer had developed an unknown disease that caused him to sprout mushrooms and roots, and gone savage, murdering a couple of his fellow Changelings, and turning many others." He then pulled out a projector screen. "Here's what this Changeling looked before he was infected, as provided by the local Changeling with the affinity for photography."

A picture of a Changeling, covered in the rash, and standing very oddly, was shown.

"This is what he looked like after only a hour of being infected."

The infected Changeling was leaping at the photographer.

The same Changeling, now covered in fungus, leapt at the camera in savage fury.

"Oh sweet Celestia..." Twilight gaped.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Moon Dancer gagged.

"I've never seen such horror before." Echo admitted.

"Neither have I." Lars gulped.

"Not a pretty sight, I know." Elite nodded. "And I fear this is only the beginning." Several more pictures were shown, depicting the infected chasing, attacking, biting and killing others. Pictures were shown of them expelling spores, with those who came into contact becoming infected also. "As you can see from this pictures, this disease is causing these otherwise docile changelings to go raving mad, attacking anything that moves. We had already pinpointed that the disease is transmitted by the infected biting you or breathing in the spores their fungus expels. The moment that happens, depending of the severity of the wounds they inflict on you, the disease will take hold from five minutes to an hour tops. But it is not how it is spreading that we should be concerned about."

Suddenly, a big question mark popped up on the screen.

"It's the matter of what started this outbreak, and how to stop it." Elite declared fiercely. "According to the DCD, the infected had already been isolated from the others, but despite this, Changelings are continuing to grow sick. Your mission?" He then jabbed his hoof forward, as then a table with a glass box is rolled in by Caboose, containing the remains of the Changeling King Sleight killed. "Study this poor bucker's body and find out how this damn disease work. The sooner we can find that out, the sooner we can find out how it started, and how we can cure it."

"That poor thing..." Twilight sadly declared. "To go out in a way such as this."

"Is this really the only thing we have to work with?" Lars frowned. "If we are to crack the viral code, we are going to need more corpses than this. Surely there are more infected bodies... isn't there?"

"I am afraid not." Elite shook his head. "Aside from the healthy ones that had been slaughtered by the infected, the rest of the infected had been accounted for and isolated. The Changelings are adamant in not killing their own unless necessary, and the infected don't seem interested in attacking one another."

"Well, then, it seems we have our work cut out for us." Echo sighed.

"That it is." Elite nodded. "Just remember that all of you are the smartest ponies we could find, and the entire hive of Changelings behind that fence is counting on you." He then saluted them, "I bid you all good luck, and ask that you keep me posted."

"Okay, everypony." Twilight said firmly. "We have a whole hive counting on us."

"And I have no intention of letting them down." Moon Dancer declared.

"Me neither." Lars nodded. "Let's save us some Changelings."

"Something we can agree on." Echo smiled.

They donned surgical masks, and readied tools.

"Let's get to work." Twilight declared, as they descended on the corpse.

Hours seemed to pass as the smart ponies were hard at work. As they did so, ponies from all over had started to gather by the quarantine fences. At first, the DCD had thought it was just a bunch of ponies trying to see what was going on... until some of them began setting up camp there. It seemed that the exodus of all the hive's Changelings and the disease that was gripping the hive had concerned many of them greatly to a point that they are standing vigil for them, especially those who had loved ones in there.

To many of their surprise, Sapphire Shores was there, talking with Wizel.

"Wiz, I'm so sorry." Sapphire sniffed. "When I heard about this outbreak, I came as fast as I could. Are you alright?"

"Well, I am as fine as I can be, but I am happy that you came." Wizel gave a small smile. "But you mustn't be sorry. We'll get through this. Trust me. We had faced strife much worse than this."

Not long after, Fleetfoot of the Wonderbolts came in, coming to see none other than Char.

"Char..." Fleetfoot murmured, as she saw her coltfriend, who was in a sorry state, with rings under his eyes, and bruises all over his face. "You look terrible. What's going on in there?"

"Thizzz?" Char gestured to his face. "Thizzz is nothing..." He winced a bit in pain. "It's juzzzt zzzince the outbreak, more infected keep popping up, and I have been zzztaying up for hourzzz working with my troopzzz to round them up."

"Oh, why are you putting yourself at risk like this?" Fleetfoot glared.

"For the hive, of courzzze." Char declared firmly. "The Changelingzzz need protecting, and I'm the General. It'zzz my duty."

"Oh, Char..." Fleetfoot sighed, as she tearfully growled. "If you don't make it through this, I'll kick your sorry butt to the moon."

"Now there'zzz incentive." Char chuckled lightly. "Don't worry. You won't get to enact any butt-kicking zzzoon. I may be tired and bruizzzed, but my zzzpirit izzzn't."

Even Maud had came, coming to see Sazh.

"I'm so worried about you, Sazh." Maud admitted, an actual frown upon her face. "I heard that this disease is pretty bad."

"I'm worried too." Sazh admitted. "But you just have to hold on to the hope that we'll be to hold each other in our hooves again." He coughed again.

"Are you okay, Sazh?" Maud asked.

"I'm fine." Sazh rubbed his throat. "Just a cold."

Even royalty was among them, as Vito made a mad dash to try and find Glinda along the fence.

"Glinda? Glinda?!" He called, trying desperately to find her.

"I'm here, V!" Glinda waved her hoof over a gap.

"Glinda!" Vito rushed. "I was worried you'd-"

"Not yet, at least." Glinda smiled.

"Glinda, I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you..." Vito sniffed.

"Don't cry, V." Glinda smiled. "Everything's going to be okay. As long as we have Sleight, I know we'll make it through this..." Even though she meant those words, she couldn't help but feel the harrowing fear within her.

Even some unexpected guests had made their way to the fence.

"I miss you so much." Carapace said lovingly. "Every moment without you is agony. I long for the moment we can be together again..."

It turned out his was talking to Gregory the Griffon and Big Guns the Buffalo.

"...Dude, are you doing alright?" Gregory cringed.

"Do I look like I'm doing alright?!" Carapace growled. "I'm stuck here because of this stupid disease that is practically a rip off of that zombie game, and I am scared, REALLY SCARED!"

"Just hang in there, pal." Big Guns declared. "Lars and the others are working hard to find how to stop this disease, and we are pulling no punches in trying to get you out of there. You hadn't been experiencing any symptoms, have you?"

"No, but it's only a matter of time." Carapace shuddered. "Just this morning, my brother's neighbor turned and nearly killed him."

"It will be fine." Gregory assured, though it was obvious that he wasn't completely sure, "It's just gotta be."

"I hope so. But in case something bad happens to me... up in a hay field in Buckston, under an old oak tree, there's a rock that has no earthly business being there. Under that rock is a box with something I want both of you to have. Of course now that I think about it, I haven't been to that spot in 25 years, so I could possibly be mistaken, and the whole area could be a Hall-Mart by now. If it is, pick up something nice for the both of you and good life to you both." Carapace shrugged.

"...Okay." The Griffon and Buffalo glanced at each other with uncertainty, as Big Guns continued. "Let's just hope it doesn't have to come to that."

Many other ponies had came to support them, holding rallies, and singing songs, trying to keep their spirits high. Newsponies were there as well, trying to keep in the know of the progress of finding the cure to this disease.

But in spite of all the support, tension was reaching an all time high within the hive. By the day, more and more Changelings were getting sick, and attacking anypony they come across, in spite of the infected Changelings being locked up in the former food storage building. As Elite had explained, the one that had begun the spread of the virus was still among the uninfected, and they were determined to find him or her.

"Where is that infectious slime?" A soldier snarled, as he looked upon a crowd.

A Changeling suddenly sneezed.

"It's him!" One of the others yelled. "Kill him!"

"No, don't!" The Changeling yelped, as the others descended, looking to tear me limb from limb.

"That's enough!" Sleight leapt in. "Leave him alone!"

"My king-" The soldier protested.

"I know you're scared, but this isn't the way." Sleight declared. "If you turn on each other now, you're just doing the virus' work for it. Just try to calm down. Don't give in to paranoia."

The Changelings didn't look all that convinced, but they dispersed quickly.

"Something tells me it won't always be that easy." Sleight sighed.

The number of infected had reached a point where there wasn't enough room in the storage building to contain them, so they were forced to quarter off an entire portion of the hive, severely reducing the room for them to roam.

The construction Changelings worked tirelessly, though not all Changelings were as enthusiastic

"We should just kill them, not contain them." One scowled. "Some of us are losing our homes to make room for those freaks."

"Yeah, they're pretty much dead anyway." Another sneered. "We should finish the job."

A small crowd voiced their agreement.

"Yeah!"

"Kill them!

"End the scourge!"

"No." Chrysalis stepped forward, outraged. "We will not stoop to killing our brethren. The infected are sick. They are victims. You wuld do well to remember that, my children."

The crowd glanced at each other, uncertain.

"You will not kill the infected unless it is absolutely necessary." Chrysalis ordered. "Is that clear?"

"Yes, your highness..." The crowd muttered.

"Good." Chrysalis nodded.

However, despite Chrysalis's decree, in their attempts to contain the growing number of infected, some of them had to be put down when they got too close in killing or infecting the others.

One morning, Char and his soldiers working to curtail a group of new infected.

"That'zzz it!" Char instructed as they lured their attacks down a narrow alley. "Force them into a bottleneck! Limit their numberzzz zzzo they can't overwhelm uzzz!"

Suddenly, Char heard screaming from a house down the street.

"Hold the line!" Char yelled. "I'm going to check that out!"

Char quickly broke into the nearby house, and was shocked to find one of his fellow changelings, a scout Changeling named Antler, struggling to hold back his son, barely a teenager, as he was covered in fungus like the rest of them. His mate and daughter were pinned in a corner, scared to move.

"Antler, get away from him!" Char ordered.

"No! He's my son!" Antler snarled, struggling to hold him down, "He's just not acting like himself!"

"He'zzz zzzick!" Char growled. "And he'll get you zzzick too!"

"If I let go, he will go after his mother and sister!" Antler barked, as his son was beginning to shake him off. "No, no, NO!"

In a burst of strength, the son threw him off, as he let out a guttural roar. With a shift of his head, his sight was set on the mother and daughter.

"Son... son, please..." Antler pleaded.

His pleas fell on deaf ears as the infected young Changeling darted towards the two, screaming... only to stop with a screech.

"NO!" Antler screamed.

In a flash, Char had impaled the young Changeling with a spear he had on hoof.

"I'm... I'm zzzorry." Char grimaced, trying his best not to cry.

The victim let out a dying shriek as he was lowered to the ground by Char.

"Son!" Antler cried, as he dashed to his side. "Son, no!" He then screamed at Char. "What did you do?! Why did you kill him?!"

"...I... I had no choice." Char whispered, "He wazzz going to kill them. I had to act... I had to..."

"No!" Antler's mate wept. "My little boy..."

"Big bro..." The daughter sniffed.

Overcome with guilt Char left, shaken and nearly broken by what he had to do.

Shortly after, the boy's body was recovered by the soldiers and burnt with the other slain infected as it was the only way to prevent further infection

Antler sat there, watching as his son's body was cremated, as Wizel joined him.

"Antler... I am so sorry for your loss... but you must understand, Char had to-" Wizel tried to sooth him.

"I don't blame Char... he did what was required of him." Antler said coldly. "...Instead, I blame the one who caused everypony to get sick... and I swear on my son's ashes... I will kill him. Mark my words..."

Wizel decided to leave Antler with his grief. Though Antler's words worried him...

"I certainly hope you don't get the chance, Antler..." He frowned.

Five days after the quarantine began, Sleight and Chrysalis were called to the quarantine's borders, where Echo Alchemy stood, being chosen to inform them of the research team's findings.

"Echo, long time no see." Sleight murmured.

"Indeed it has, your majesty." Echo nodded. "I only wished that we could had met under different circumstances. How are you all holding up?"

"...It's bad." Chrysalis admitted. "Changelings are tearing at each other's throats, and I don't mean just the infected. My children are scared for their lives, and I don't blame them. Please tell me you have some good news."

"Well, it depends." Echo frowned. "First off, as we feared, this disease can affect ponies."

"Oh buck..." Sleight grimaced.

"But on the up side, it seems the disease will only affect them the same way they do the Changelings, so don't get bitten or scratched." Echo explained. "And as for the cure... well, we haven't found it yet."

"...I said I wanted good news." Chrysalis growled.

"I was just getting to that." Echo winced. "We believed we may had found the cause of the disease."

"Really?" Sleight lit up.

"Yes. " Echo nodded. "After patient study of the initial infection, and the pattern of those since, we believe that the disease was started by a 'patient zero'."

"Patient Zero?" Sleight asked.

"Yes, the original Changeling that had caused the spread of this disease." Echo clarified. "We believe that if we are to further understand this disease, we must find him."

"Why?" Chrysalis grimaced. "Chances are, this 'patient zero' has already turned, and is either dead or stuck in with the rest of them."

"Not true." Echo said firmly. "As you can see, more Changelings are getting sick still, so that means that he is still among the uninfected, and there is a strong chance that he hadn't turned despite being inflicted with the disease."

"How do you figure? What makes this 'patient zero' different?" Sleight asked.

"That we don't know." Echo admitted. "But it seems this disease was mutated in a way that it cannot simply infect a pony by normal means. It needed a host, a 'incubator' if you will, to grow enough so that it could infect another being. As such, the 'incubator' would take much longer to succumb to the disease than the others. Nonetheless, at this point, he might start showing symptoms: rashes, expelling spores, and coughing up brightly colored blood."

"I see... but what do we do with 'patient zero'?" Chrysalis asked.

"Simple. You must find him, and bring him to us. Hopefully, by studying his system, we might be able to reverse-engineer the virus and create a vaccine." Echo declared.

"Then we've gotta find that Changeling, ASAP." Sleight nodded.

"Correct." Echo nodded. "If our calculations are anything to go by, 'patient zero' himself might not have long before he turns as well."

"Then let's get cracking." Sleight declared. "The sooner we find him, the sooner we can end this whole mess."

"We shall keep you posted of any further development." Echo turned to leave. "And good luck."

"Thank you." Chrysalis sighed "I believe we're going to need it..."

A stringent screening process began. Many Changelings were examined, but none seemed to fit the bill.

"Still no luck, your highnesses." Wizel told Sleight and Chrysalis after the twentiefth subject, a scout named Facet, was examined. "Char and I havr been asking around for hours, but no dice."

"Keep trying." Sleight urged. "We need to find this poor guy and fast. He might not even know he's making everypony sick."

"Facet, do you know of any Changeling who has displayed these symptoms?" Wizel asked. "Coughing blood? Rashes? Spores?"

"Well... now that you mention it." Facet murmured. "I did notice Sazh kinda scratching himself earlier."

"You... did?" Sleight frowned.

"And his hoofprints had this sort of green dust on them. Like he stepped through some flowers or something." Facet noted. "And I'm not sure, but I think I heard him coughing. Coughing real bad."

"...Thank you, Facet." Chrysalis nodded.

As Facet left the room, the others turned to Sleight.

"Sleight-" Wizel started.

"Seriously?" Sleight frowned. "We're pinning the blame on Sazh, just because of some conjectural evidence?"

"We muzzzt be zzzure." Char declared. "And if it izzz Zzzazh, it may not be zzzuch a bad thing. Azzz it wazzz zzzaid, Zzzazh could help uzzz beat thizzz viruzzz."

"By getting poked and prodded by a bunch of lab coats?" Sleight frowned. "Who knows what they might do to him if he is 'patient zero'?"

"Sleight, we have to know." Chrysalis urged. "Besides, the hive needs to be cured, even if it must come at a price."

"Okay, fine." Sleight scowled. "But I still say you're wrong."

They quickly located Sazh, who had been staying in his room (having said thathe wasn't feeling well).

"Hey, Sazh." Sleight called.

"Oh, um... hello, Sleight." Sazh shook his head.

"You okay, pal?" Sleight asked.

"Yeah, I've just been feeling a little..." Sazh yawned. "Under the weather lately."

"Under the weather?" Sleight frowned.

"Under the weather how?" Chrysalis asked.

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing bad... I just got this killer rash." Sazh frowned.

"And, um... what is that green dust on your shell?" Wizel asked.

"Beats me.." Sazh shrugged. "It just showed up all of a sudden. I figure it was part of the cold I have been having..."

Suddenly, Sazh sneezed, a stream of green spores spraying out of his nose. The others backed away quickly.

"What's with you, guys?! I'm sure it's harmless!" Sazh pouted.

"Oh, jeez..." Sleight cringed.

"What? What is-" Sazh suddenly started coughing. He brought his hoof to his mouth, and it came down covered in neon green blood.

"Oh no..." Sazh grimaced.

"It's you." Sleight realized the awful truth.

"Me?" Sazh asked.

"You're the carrier, Sazh." Chrysalis sighed.

"Patient zero." Wizel nodded.

"You're the one who cauzzzed the infectionzzz." Char bowed his head.

"What?!" Sazh spluttered. "You're saying I..." He pointed out. "Caused all..." He shook his head. "No! That can't be!"

"Look at yourself, Sazh!" Wizel urged. "You are experiencing all the symptoms. How long has this been going on?"

"I dunno!" Sazh murmured. "It started not long after the party. It was just a cough at first, but then I started itching, then the spores. I thought I might have caught something from Pincer..."

"Pincer?" Char's blood froze, knowing he was one of the first infected. "What happened between you and Pincer?"

"That jerk and I got into it. He was being a jerk." Sazh growled. "He got me right in the jaw. I was bleeding from the lips for hours after I'd beaten some sense into him..." He then noticed the mortified expressions on their faces. "But I didn't bite him or anything! That's how it's been spread, right?"

"It must have been the blood..." Chrysalis murmured. "Pincer must have gotten some of your blood on his hoof..."

"And it took a while, but in the end..." Sleight didn't finish the thought.

"Oh Faust..." Sazh gaped, the reality of the situation becoming clear to him. "I caused the outbreak... I'm the reason everypony is..." He then burst into tears. "OH FAUST!"

"Sazh..." Sleight moved to comfort him, before being stopped by Char.

"I'm sorry!" Sazh cried. "I didn't mean for this to happen! I don't know how this could had happened! I'm so sorry!"

"It doesn't matter how it happen." Wizel said firmly. "What does matter is stopping the virus before anymore gets sick."

"W-what's going to happen to me?" Sazh whimpered.

"For starters, we must isolate you immediately." Chrysalis declared. "Then call in the DCD and the researchers to try and find a cure."

Unbeknownst to them, Antler was outside. He had come to demand that Sleight and Chrysalis enact stronger measures. But he had overheard them talking.

"A cure?" He said hopefully, listening in more closely.

"They're not going to hurt me, are they?" Sazh shuddered, obviously scared.

"They might have to." Wizel nodded solemnly, "But rest assured, we will see to it that they don't do anything drastic to you."

"What the buck are they talking about?" Antler growled, "Is Sazh..."

"Oh, what if the others find out that I'm the reason they're getting sick?" Sazh whimpered,."They'll kill me!"

"They won't." Sleight assured him firmly. "We just have to get you somewhere safe so they can study your blood and stuff and with luck, we might be able to-"

Antler pulled away, beside himself with fury.

"So, he is the one." He scowled. "And they are just going to hide him away, and let him get away with killing the others? My son?" He then snarled viciously. "Not if _we_ have something to say about it..."

He then ran off, intent on avenging his son.

"This cant be happening." Sazh frowned, coughing a bit. "How can it be happening? I haven't been anywhere I haven't already been lately. I don't know how this virus could have gotten into me... what if Maud had caught it?"

"Don't worry about that, they said that no ponies have been infected as of yet. So we'll good in that aspect." Chrysalis assured him.

"Hopefully, the DCD will be able to find out what's wrong with you." Sleight declared.

"But for now, we must keep you from infecting any of the others." Chrysalis created a magic dome around Sazh. "This should hold until we get you to the dungeons."

"The dungeons?" Sleight frowned.

"It's the safest place, Sleight." Wizel sighed. "Isolated from the rest of us."

"What about Herk?" Sleight protested.

"He'zzz zzztill in hizzz cell." Char declared. "Lucky enough to avoid all thizzz...

"But... but..." Sleight murmured.

"It's okay, Sleight." Sazh nodded. "It's gotta be done."

"Okay." Sleight sighed. "Let's go."

As they walked into the corridors, Char signalled his fellow soldiers to join them.

"It'zzz a crying zzzhame, if you azzzk me." He told Sazh. "You're the lazzzt Changeling who dezzzerved thizzz. It'zzz not fair..."

"Hey, I'm used to life not being fair to me." Sazh sighed. "Should've known things were going too well lately... and I'm sorry, Char. Because of me, you had to kill that poor boy..."

"It'zzz fine, Sazzzh." Char stifled a sigh. "You didn't mean for thizzz to happen. All that we can do now izzz make zzzure it doezzzn't happen again."

They soon reached the ground.

"I just can't believe this is happening." Sleight sighed. "My best friend, a plague carrier..."

"It's okay, Sleight." Chrysalis comforted him. "We'll find a way to make things right again.

"I hope so." Sleight declared. "I really do..."

Suddenly, the front doors were kicked open. To the group's surprise, Antler and a mob of angry Changelings burst into the tower.

"What the buck?!" Sleight gaped.

"Antler, what is the meaning of this?!" Wizel demanded.

"There he is!" Antler ignored him, pointing to Sazh. "Sazh Teller, the one who has infected our loved ones with his disease!"

"Oh no..." Sazh quivered.

"Antler, I know this seems bad, but you can't just-" Chrysalis tried to scold him.

"Stow it, your majesty!" Antler sneered. "I always knew you had favorites... but I will be damned if I allow you to hide the one that has damned this hive!"

"Hide?" Chrysalis gaped, appalled. "We are taking him somewhere safe so he can't infect anymore Changelings, and hopefully end the disease!"

"Why do that when we can end it right now?!" Antler snarled. "As long as that little rat is still living, we are all in danger!"

"We have to kill him, before he infects us all!" A female added.

"Kill the plague bearer!" An older male yelled.

"Snuff out the infection at its source!" Another female screeched.

"Now hold on!" Sleight stepped forward. "You can't do this!"

"But we will!" Antler sneered. "For too long, we let this runt live. What was it that you said back then, 'your majesty'? That 'all life is capable of accomplishing great things'? Well, this 'life' might have brought about the end of our hive!"

"I... I didn't mean..." Sazh muttered, deeply hurt by Antler's words.

"Now hold on a moment!" Wizel snarled. "It's not like he has meant to do this! Sazh loves this hive as much as everypony else!"

"And him being a runt hazzz nothing to do with thizzz!" Char snarled.

"They are right, so I will only ask this once." Chrysalis glared, "Stand down!"

"I'm sorry, your highness." Antler growled. "But the source of the contagion must perish, before we all turn into mindless monsters!"

"That is not our way!" Chrysalis declared.

"Well, in case you hadn't noticed, our way is dying!" Antler screamed. "Our hive is dying! And this is the only way to save it! By killing the source of the virus!"

"No!" Sleight pulled Sazh away. "Run for it, Sazh!"

"You won't escape!" Antler yelled.

"Wanna bet?" Char declared. "Zzzoldierzzz, hold the line!"

Char's loyal soldiers formed a blockade, holding back the mob. Sleight, Chrysalis, Wizel and Sazh ran towards the balcony.

"Why are you trying to stop us?" Antler yelled, as the mob pushed against the outnumbered soldiers. "We have to end the contagion!"

"And who zzzays you have to end it thizzz way?" Char asked, as he raced after the others.

"We do!" Antler snarled, as the mob began to overwhelm the soldiers.

Meanwhile, Sleight, Chrysalis and Sazh and Wizel were running back up the stairs, joined by Char.

"Times like these make me wish this place had a back door!" Sleight wheezed.

The roar of the mob came closer, having overpowered the soldiers.

"Sleight, take Sazh and get away from here." Chrysalis urged. "If Antler kills him, there can be no cure."

"I know." Sleight nodded. "But what about you?"

"Wizel and I shall buy you some time." Chrysalis declared.

"And zzzo zzzhall I." Char nodded.

"Thank you all." Sazh smiled tearfully. "You're risking everything for me."

"For the safety of everything." Chrysalis nodded. "You may be the source of contagion, but you're also our one chance of ending it. That won't happen if you die today."

The roar grew louder.

"Get to the balcony." Wizel urged.

"We will." Sleight nodded. He kissed Chrysalis deeply. "Love you."

"Love you too." Chrysalis smiled.

"Here they come..." Char noted, as the roar grew louder.

"Come on." Sleight urged Sazh.

"Right behind you." Sazh nodded.

As Sleight and Sazh continued to run, Chrysalis and the others stood before the mob.

"As your Queen, I order you to stand down!" Chrysalis demanded.

"With all due respect, I cannot obey that order." Antler growled. "I serve a higher call: Justice!"

"Very well then." Chrysalis snarled. "Do your worst. You all may be my children, but I will not tolerate disobedience and bloodshed!"

"And I will not let our hive devolve into anarchy!" Char roared.

"Even if killing Sazh was the answer, I would never allow it!" Wizel added.

"Let nothing stop you!" Antler told the mob as they charged forward, "If they are going to let this disease live, they don't deserve to live with it!"

Meanwhile, Sazh and Sleight reached the balcony.

"So... what now?" Sazh asked.

"Now? We take a little flight." Sleight panted.

"No offense, but in my condition, I don't think I could carry your weight..." Sazh frowned.

"None taken." Sleight shrugged. "And that's not the kind of flight I had in mind." He pulled out a card. "Get ready to jump."

Sazh nodded in understanding. They both took several steps back, then ran full pelt toward the edge.

"Now!" Sleight called.

They leapt over the balcony. At the same time, Sleight's horn glowed, activating his magic. The two were pulled inside the card, and drifted away on the wind.

Their daring escape had not gone unnoticed. One of the DCD operatives that were stationed within the hive (as suggested by Elite to help the soldier Changelings keep the peace in this trying time) had overheard a angry mob talking about the 'advisor' Sazh Teller being the source of the infection. He would have interfered with the mob's intent of killing him, but they greatly outnumbered him and he hadn't the time to gather more DCD members.

He did however notice Sazh and Sleight jumping from the tower and turning into a card, that effortlessly flew through the aerial forcefield (the forcefield having been made to block Changelings, not other things).

Wasting no time, the operative raced to the quarantine central command tent, posted just outside the hive. The pony he was answering to was not happy.

"How could you let 'patient zero' get away?!" The pony in charge snarled.

"There were so many Changelings, and only one me!" The DCD member growled. "I had no chance! All I can say now is that they are out of the quarantine zone and possibly on the run. What is the suggested course of action, Mr. Harlhooves?"

The pony in charge was indeed revealed to be Aspir Harlhooves, having been summoned there by Elite and the others for his 'expertise' in chemistry.

"Alert Director Elite and the others." He ordered. "We must find this 'Sazh Teller' quickly. He may be the source of the infection, but he is our only chance at finding the cure. And he doesn't have long before he succumbs himself."

"Yes, sir!" The operative nodded.

As soon as he left, Harlhooves let out a harrowing sigh.

"Don't stray too far, Sazh..." Harlhooves declared, an odd look on his face. "You are vital for our success."

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	20. Project: Infestation (Part Two)

**King Of The Changelings**

 **Chapter Twenty: Project: Infestation (Part Two)**

Chrysalis, Wizel and Char were in trouble. Despite their greater strength, they found themselves being quickly overwhelmed by the horde of outraged Changelings.

"I command you to stop this!" Chrysalis forced some of them back with an expanding dome of magic. "Antler, what good will killing Sazh do you? It will not bring back your son!"

"Maybe not!" Antler roared. "But I know somepony must pay for him getting infected and killed, and if it is not Sazh, it might as well be all of you!"

"You have lost your mind, Antler!" Chrysalis snarled. "Revenge wouldn't be what your son wanted, nor will it make you feel any better. It will only prolong the pain!"

"Oh, really? You're preaching me about not taking vengeance?!" Antler snapped. "The same Queen who led us on paths of vengeance towards the ponies who had murdered many of our kind before?!"

"I... I..." Chrysalis stuttered, cowed by his statement.

"You should listen to her, though!" Wizel urged, unleashing first a crane kick, then a roundhouse on a couple of Changelings. "What happened to your son was tragic, but you are only perverting his death by killing another!"

"Zzzo for the lazzzt time, zzztand down!" Char demanded... though by the way his bruised body was wobbling, it seemed like he was pleading him to do so.

"Never!" Antler roared. "We have to eradicate the source of the infection, and nopony will stand in our way! Not that cowardly King, not your decrepit uncle, not your flipflopping soldier, and not even you, Queen Chrysalis!"

"Then that's all there is to it, isn't it?" Chrysalis growled in defeat. "No matter... you will not touch Sazh. He may have been a runt, but he is still one of my children, and I won't let you hurt him."

"That boy has seen me through some very rough times, and as his father... I won't let you bring harm upon my son..." Wizel declared boldly.

"Got that right. I may have zzzeen him azzz a runt before, but he izzz zzztill a member of thizzz hive, and he doezzzn't dezzzerve to be punizzzhed like thizzz!" Char agreed. "You'll hurt that little guy over my dead body."

"If we must!" Another Changeling snarled, punching Char hard.

"Ugh!" Char groaned, his body given out from fatigue.

"Char-!" Chrysalis yelped, before being tackled by several of her subjects at once.

"Chrysa-!" Wizel's yell was cut short as he too was brought down.

"It seems our Queen has turned against us." Antler declared. "She places the needs of one Changeling over the entire hive, letting the rest of us suffer to protect the plague-bearer. She and her cohorts must pay the price for their treason..."

"You musn't do this!" Chrysalis struggled.

"You're the ones who are committing treason!" Wizel declared.

"You'll regret thizzz!" Char grunted.

"For the good of the hive, they must be executed!" Antler roared.

"No!" Chrysalis yelled, fear in her eyes. "You can't! I'm your Queen! I'm your mother!"

"You think things are bad now?!" Wizel asked. "Assassinating the Queen will only make things worse."

"Are you zzztupid, or zzzomething?!" Char yelled.

"Quiet, traitor." Antler snarled. "Your time is at an end. And so will Sleight and Sazh's once we get our hooves on them. Once I have Sazh at my mercy, I am going to take that runt's stupid, plague-spreading carcass, and-"

Suddenly, a loud bang filled the air.

The Changeling horde nearly leapt out of their shells as they all turned to face the origins of the sound... which was none other than Elite Everest, holding up a smoking musket rifle, and sporting a gas mask (as provided by the DCD).

"Alright, that is enough! The madness ends now!" Elite yelled.

"Excuse me, who the buck are you?!" Antler snarled. "Can't you see we're busy dealing with these traitors?!"

"All I see is a bunch of rabid animals, moments away from committing regicide, matricide, and just plain homicide!" Elite snarled. "And if you don't back away from the Queen and her two cohorts right now, the next shot will be aimed right at your head!"

"Oh, you and that one doohickey?" Antler scoffed. "You think you can take us all?!"

"Don't underestimate the power of a rifle, sir." Elite glared as he points the musket at the horde. "I once blew the head off of a pony with this thing, and a Changeling's head will be no different! Now either stand down, or I will shoot!'

While the mob did have strength in numbers, none of them were interested in losing their lives, so they did as they were told, until all but Antler stood there, pinning Chrysalis.

"Maybe we went a little too far..." One remarked.

"We don't want any trouble..." Another added.

"Don't get cold hooves on me now!" Antler growled.

"But Antler, how is us getting killed going to help anthing?" A third Changeling. "We might be better off letting this go for now. Unless you actually want that stallion to take our heads off?"

"Hrr." Antler growled. "Fine. We'll step aside... for now."

"Thank you." Elite huffed, as he turned to the Queen and the two cohorts, as Chrysalis rose to her hooves and Wizel helped Char to do the same. "Queen Chrysalis. General Char. Wizel Yggdrasil. We received word that 'patient zero' has vacated the hive, and I was given orders to escort you three out of the quarantine zone to the quarantine center."

"Thank Faust." Wizel smiled.

"Yezzz, it'zzz been getting a mite clauzzztrophobic in here." Char added.

"Loathe though I am to leave my subjects, perhaps at the moment, it's for the best." Chrysalis sighed.

"Wait, what about us?!" Antler demanded.

"What about you?" Elite glared.

"You said that the one who infected us all is gone." Antler declared. "That means that no more of us can get sick! That means we should all be allowed to go free now!"

"I'm sorry, but I was only told to bring these three." Elite glared. "Besides, this zone is the only thing keeping in the monsters... and I don't mean the infected..."

"You son of a-" Antler snarled, before Elite flashed his musket rifle again.

"Just walk away." Elite ordered coldly, as he turned to the other Changelings. "That goes for rest of you. Return to your homes and forget about killing anypony! And make no mistake, we will have words about what almost went down just now!"

Antler scowled angrily, while his followers seemed chastised, as they did as told... but not before giving cold looks toward Chrysalis, Wizel, and Char as they walked toward Elite.

"Thank you, Mr Everest." Chrysalis declared.

"Impeccable timing, I must add." Wizel smiled.

"Yeah, another few zzzecondzzz, and we'd have been toazzzt..." Char added.

"Just doing my job." Elite nodded. "I'm just glad that they didn't know that this rifle only had one round in it." He grimaced at the rifle. "With all the magic we have, we can't give this thing more bullets."

"One step forward, and two steps back, eh?" Wizel smirked

"Such is the curse of technology." Elite shrugged. "Now let us make haste to the center. We have ponies waiting for you there."

They made their way to the gates, which were opened for them, and entered the quarantine center, where Celestia, Shine, Luna, and Gothic, and Aspir Harlhooves were waiting.

"There you are." Harlhooves smiled. "I must admit, when word got out about that riot, I was worried."

"We all were." Celestia added. "Thank goodness you're safe."

"Yes, we are not harmed." Chrysalis sighed. "Not physically, at least..."

"Is everything alright, Chrysalis?" Shine asked.

"Honestly, no." Chrysalis sniffed. "Everything is not alright. My hive is under attack by a viral infection, a portion of my subjects are now fungus-coated savages, my husband and one of my children is currently on the run, and I was just almost killed by my other subjects. So no, Shine, everything is far from being alright."

"Chrysalis..." Celestia frowned.

"You zzzhould have zzzeen them." Char grimaced. "It wazzz like back when Hazel was taken. They were all zzzo angry and filled with hate. I thought I would never zzzee zzzomething like that again."

"And I hoped I would never see it again." Wizel sighed. "I barely even recognise them anymore..."

"Faust... I knew things were bad, but I didn't think it was that awful." Aspir cringed.

"I, for one, am just baffled." Chrysalis admitted, wiping tears from her eyes. "To hate one of their own so much because of things beyond his control, that they would go as far as to kill their own mother and queen just to make them stop living. I thought our kind was above such violent urges... it seems like everything we have worked for since those dark days had been for naught..."

"Don't give up hope yet, Chrysalis." Celestia declared.

"Your subjects are just afraid." Luna told her. "And fear breeds panic, you know."

"They're just lashing out." Gothic agreed. "You can't blame them..."

"But rezzzt azzzzzzured, my Queen." Char declared. "If we make it through thizzz in one piece, I will zzzee to it that thozzze Changelingzzz learn their lezzzzzzon."

"Thank you Char, but that's cold comfort right now." Chrysalis sighed. "After all, we have no way of knowing if the hive will even survive this..."

"Don't you worry, Chrysalis. One way or another, we will find a way to fix this." Shine assured her.

"They're right, Chrysalis." Wizel declared. "Just hold on to a little faith and we will make it through this."

"Faith." Chrysalis smiled weakly. "I suppose that's all we have right now. All that we-"

"Mother?"

Chrysalis turned in surprise as she saw Glinda rushing towards her.

"Mother!" Glinda hugged her.

"Glinda?" Chrysalis gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I hope you don't mind." Aspir spoke up. "While I had Elite go and save you three, I had another DCD member come to escort this young Changeling from the zone. I was told that this little one has very special significance to you and Sleight."

"You could say that." Chrysalis nodded, as she smiled adoringly at Glinda. "I'm just glad you're safe."

"Where is Sleight?" Glinda asked, worry written all over her face. "I've been hearing from the other Changelings that Sazh is the reason everypony is getting sick and that Sleight has forsaken us and... and..."

"It's alright, little one." Chrysalis assured her. "Sleight is fine. So is Sazh... I hope. All we know is that the others can't hurt them."

"But the rezzzt of uzzz aren't zzzo lucky." Char declared. "Thingzzz are already deteriorating quickly. Who knowzzz how long it'll be before another mob attack?"

"Char, let's try to focus on the positives." Chrysalis declared. "We're still alive. Sleight and Sazh are still alive. At least we can be thankful for that."

"As big a shame it was for our patient zero to flee, Queen Chrysalis is right." Harlhooves agreed. "As long as Sazh is alive, there is hope for a cure to be created. We can only hope that we locate him and Sleight soon..."

At that moment, another suited pony entered.

"Senator Harlhooves, your presence is requested in the medical tent." He announced. "Our experts believe your chemistry knowledge may assist them in their efforts."

"Then I must provide that assistance." Harlhooves nodded. "After all, this contagion must be stopped, before it becomes... uncontrollable."

Harlhooves rushed over to the medical tent.

"There you are, Senator." Twilight noted. "Grab a scalpel."

"Of course." Harlhooves nodded. "Glad to be of help."

"And we need all the help we can get..." Echo mused.

"Hmm..." Harlhooves examined the body. "Interesting... It appears the viral strain has binded itself to the host's chromosomes, initiating a complete systemic mutation."

"You could tell that just from one look?" Echo gasped, astounded.

"Well, it's really more of an assumption." Harlhooves shrugged. "I always did have a way with biology."

"At last, somepony who can actually tell what's going on in there." Lars smiled. "We may finally be getting somewhere."

"Let's not get too hasty." Twilight frowned. "We're a long way from fixing this."

"My thoughts exactly." Harlhooves nodded. "We must get this contagion under control, with all due haste."

Suddenly, Harlhooves' pocket started vibrating.

"Ah... would you excuse me for a moment?" He asked. "I have an important call."

"More important than this?" Moon Dancer frowned.

"The caller would have you think that." Harlhooves mused. "It'll only take a moment, I assure you."

Harlhooves stepped outside the tent, and pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Harlhooves here." He declared.

"Report." A gruff voice on the other end demanded. "How is the disease looking? Any complications?"

"I'm afraid so." Harlhooves revealed. "Sazh Teller, our patient zero, has escaped the quarantine. With Sleight Gambit in tow."

"WHAT?!" The gruff voice roared through the walkie-talkie. "How could you let him escape?!"

"Hey, I was just as upset as you were when I was told this." Harlhooves frowned. "But there is no need to raise your voice at me!"

"Don't you realize what this could do to our plans?!" The gruff voice snarled. "It's bad enough that you've been dragging your hooves with this 'cure' nonsense, but now we have an actual biological threat out there!"

"Calm yourself." Harlhooves soothed. "Don't worry, we will put out a search party for them. They will find Sazh in no time, and we can get back on track with finding the cur-"

"No." The gruff voice cut him off. "We've already wasted enough time with this cure bullcrap. We already got enough of what we need to begin the next phase, so Sazh is irrelevant!"

"I thought we talked about this." Harlhooves growled. "You would give me time to try and find the cure."

"And I did just that." The gruff voice spat. "But the point is, if Sazh isn't put down soon, they could find our 'little' present and trace it back to us. And then everything will go to crap!"

"But the cure could still prove useful." Harlhooves insisted. "Just in case-"

"No, Aspir! I am done waiting!" The gruff voice growled. "We need to find that little runt and silence him as soon as possible. Do I make myself clear?!"

"...Crystal." Harlhooves murmured. "Don't worry, I already took precautions, and 'slipped' something into Sleight's coat earlier. With that something, we'll be able to track them down."

"You had better." The voice growled. "For all our sakes."

"I know..." Harlhooves sighed.

"Good." The voice declared. "Just bucking find him and forget this damn cure, so we can finally get this crap done!"

"At once." Harlhooves nodded. "Harlhooves, out..."

Meanwhile, out in the outer swamplands, the card that contained both Sleight and Sazh fluttered overhead.

Believing that they were no longer in danger, Sleight undid his spell, and they both emerged, landing in some mud.

"Ow..." Sazh groaned.

"Yeah... not one of my better landings..." Sleight grimaced as he rose to his hooves. "Hmm, how far do you think the card took us?"

"Hmm..." Sazh rose up and glanced around, seeing the mucky swamplands. "I assume we are a ways away from the hive."

"Great... looks like we'll be walking all the way back to the quarantine center." Sleight sighed as he began walking. "I only hope that Chrysalis and the others are okay. We left them in a pretty bad mess..."

"They wouldn't be in that mess if it wasn't for me." Sazh whimpered, his voice heavy with guilt. "I'm the 'infected one', remember? I brought that plague upon my own kind."

"Come on, pal." Sleight comforted him. "It's not your fault. And besides, a pity party isn't going to help anypony."

"Yeah, I guess..." Sazh sighed, as he let out a small cough.

"Come on." Sleight urged. "Let's get out of here. if we can find our way back to the quarantine zone, the brainboxes might be able to whip up a cure."

"Now that would make me feel better." Sazh declared. "But right now, I'd settle for getting out of here..."

"Me too." Sleight nodded. "So let's go."

They began their trek through the swamp.

"What a day this turned out to be." Sazh groaned.

"Yeah, no kidding." Sleight shrugged. "Bad enough we were all quarantined. But to be attacked by the others, forced to run..."

"And I learnt that I'm the plague carrier." Sazh frowned. "All in all, not one of my better days..."

"You know, Sazh?" Sleight began, as he took in his surroundings, hoping to take their minds off things. "This place reminds me of when we first met... do you remember when you found me trapped in that 'quickstick slime'?"

"How could I forget?" Sazh mused. "You thought I was going to eat you."

"Yeah... and then when I told you about how I ended up here in that balloon, you got it into your head that I was some legendary wizard..." Sleight grinned. "Not that I did anything to dissuade you, of course..."

"Yeah, even if that part wasn't exactly true, you did save my life when those thugs came and almost gave me the business." Sazh gave a small smile.

"Yeah... though my lie did little to convince Chrysalis and Wizel when we first met. Heh, I don't think Char bought it either." Sleight chuckled.

"But you proved yourself one in the end, though." Sazh recalled. "You became our savior, just as I knew you would... and you became my bestest friend."

"And I would do it again." Sleight declared fondly, "Even if it meant going up against a psycho like-"

"Look!" Sazh pointed.

Just beyond the swamp was a rundown old boarding house, which, unbeknownst to them, was once the hideout of "Red Eclipse" (actually Black Knight Paladin) and his gang of racist thugs.

"Oh, good." Sleight smiled. "Somewhere to stop and rest for a while."

"And it looks like nopony's home." Sazh declared.

"Which means we're free to shack up there for a while." Sleight nodded. "Until we can figure out how to get back home."

"And we'll need all the time we can get..." Sazh said darkly.

The two of them made a beeline for the house, finding it to be a ramshackle mess inside.

"It's not much, but it'll do." Sleight noted. "We'll just rest for a while, get our strength back."

"Sounds good." Sazh sighed. "I'm exhausted..." He let out a couple of coughs, as a few spores sprayed from his nostrils.

 _'That may not be the only thing wrong with you, buddy...'_ Sleight fretted.

Back at the center, Twilight and the others weren't doing so well.

"I'm afraid I'm at a loss as to what to do for a cure." Twilight shook her head.

"Me too." Moon Dancer sighed. "These virons read like Haygyptian heiroglyphs. I can't make heads or tails of them."

"I can see the pieces, but not how they fit together." Harlhooves admitted.

"If only those fear-crazy Changelings hadn't driven off patient zero, we might actually be getting somewhere." Lars scowled.

"We can't deal with what-ifs right now." Echo frowned. "Only with what is. and right now, this corpse isn't enough. We need patient zero here, now."

"Say no more." Harlhooves declared. "I will tell Director Everest and his cohorts to form up a search party immediately."

"Good." Twilight nodded. "The sooner we get patient zero here, the better."

"We all feel that way, your highness." Harlhooves nodded. "Unfortunately, time is not our friend..."

"When is it ever?" Moon Dancer snorted.

As soon as Harlhooves had told the others of their lack of progress without patient zero, Elite had immediately gathered Fletcher and Caboose and a group of DCD members, as they stood outside the center.

"Alright, everypony." Elite announced. "We have gotten word from the researchers, and now we have a task of utmost importance. As of now, Mr. Teller is our only chance for finding a cure, and we must find him before it is too late."

"But how will we do that, sir?" Fletcher asked, "The wind patterns were all over the place yesterday. They could have landed anywhere."

"Yeah, it would be like trying to find a pony and a sick Changeling in a mucky swampland..." Caboose began, before frowning. "Wait..."

"Maybe I can offer some assistance, gentlecolts." Harlhooves stepped forward.

"We appreciate the offer, Senator, but you are needed back with the researchers." Elite declared.

"They can manage without me." Harlhooves shrugged. "Besides, you will all be happy to know that I had actually slipped a magc mirror into Sleight's pocket, complete with magical tracking. With my help, we can track the mirror and it should lead us to both Sleight and Sazh."

"Wait... why did you slip a mirror into Sleight's pocket?" Fletcher asked.

"More importantly, _when_ did you slip a mirror into Sleight's pocket?" Caboose frowned.

"I had a feeling Sleight would want to stay with his subjects, so I had one of my workers slip the mirror into his pocket while escorting out. Which turned out to be a smart move..." Harlhooves explained. "Regardless, with the mirror, we should be able to find those two. Simple as that."

"Well, I can't argue with that logic." Elite nodded. "You may come with us, Senator."

"Excellent." Harlhooves smiled.

Back at the boarding house, Sleight just finished lighting the fireplace.

"There we go." He smiled "Nice and warm."

"Yeah, great." Sazh sighed. "Being toasty warm should make all our worries vanish."

"When did you become such a Debbie downer?" Sleight asked.

"Since my own kind tried to kill me." Sazh bowed his head.

"Hey, how about a little entertainment? That ought to give us something to do while we wait, huh?" Sleight declared.

"I don't know if I'm in the mood." Sazh moped.

"Come on, I'm sure it'll be fun!" Sleight smiled, as he began tuning in.

The muscial chime of a news station blared out as soon as the radio was turned on.

"As the Changeling hive enters it's seventh day of quarantine, the death count has been estimated at over two hundred, with over three hundred infected." A new announcer declared.

"Um, let's try another station." Sleight frowned, as he changed the station.

"The quarantine is holding for now." Another reporter declared. "But some fear it is only a matter of time before the Changelings within succumb to the plague, or worse, find a way to escape, and spread their contagion across Equestria..."

"Um, okay..." Sleight changed it again.

On every channel, there was talk of the quarantine. Not all of it was good.

"We could have a full-scale epidemic on our hooves!" The voice of Jet Set snarled.

"I have never had anything against the Changeling race as a whole." Mayor Lee Cavallo of Ponyville announced. "But whoever it was who brought this plague upon our fair land must be made to pay the price!"

Fortunately, more were speaking words of sorrow, and fear.

"I just hope they're going to be okay." Fleetfoot declared. "And not just because I have somepony special in there..."

"They don't deserve any of this." Sapphire Shores sniffed.

"If there's a cure, it needs to be found." Vito declared. "Right now..."

"I don't know if you're hearing this, Sazh." Maud announced, her voice tinged with sadness. "But please, stay alive. For me. I couldn't bare to lose you."

"Our thoughts are with those poor Changelings." Celestia declared. "We can only hope our dear neighbors can recover from this awful experience, for it would be a true tragedy for Equestria to lose them..."

Sazh's face began to grow more sullen as he listened to the radio. Sleight instantly shut the radio off.

"You know what, radio is overrated nowadays." Sleight grimaced.

"Unbelievable..." Sazh murmured. "Even outside the hive, I'm still making everypony suffer..."

"Hey, come on, pal." Sleight urged. "It's not all bad. With you out of the hive, no more Changelings can get sick, right?"

"Yeah, as if that will change anything..." Sazh growled... then he began coughing hard. "All those Changelings are dead because of me."

"Look, Antler had no right to try and do what he did." Sleight growled. "He was just going to kill you, even though you could help give us the cure."

"But I don't blame him. His son died because I got him sick." Sazh grunted.

"Don't think about that." Sleight urged. "You can't help that. Besides, there's a chance to fix this."

"But what if those smart ponies can't find a cure?" Sazh asked. "What if what's inside me isn't enough? Then we really will be doomed."

"Or we might not be." Sleight urged. "Look on the bright side. As long as you're alive, there's still a chance."

"Look Sleight, no matter how you look at it, there's no bright side." Sazh coughed some more. "I got every Changeling sick. End of story." With that, he turned away, curling up and facing the fireplace.

"Sazh..." Sleight tried to reason, but no words could come out. "Damn... he's got me there... let's just hope we can get back to the quarantine center and soon..."

Unbeknownst to them, Elite, flanked by Fletcher and Caboose, and a few DCD members were approaching the boardinghouse, with Harlhooves in front, his horn beeping rapidly as he stopped.

"They're in there." Harlhooves noted. "I assume they had been taking shelter after what happened earlier."

"Ugh, this place..." Elite mused. "What a bit of irony."

"Excuse me?" Harlhooves frowned.

"It doesn't matter." Elite shook his head, as he stepped forth. "We must approach this delicately. Sazh is a ticking time-bomb. His spores and his blood could infect us if we're not careful. We just need to get Sleight away from him and then get Sazh contained. Simple as that."

"I fear not, Director Everest." Harlhooves declared. "I think we might be too late."

"How do you mean?" Fletcher asked.

"What do you mean 'too late'?" Elite frowned.

"I have been running the numbers, and while Sazh's being the carrier has staved off his turning, it cannot be dragged out forever." Harlhooves frowned. "And if my calculations are correct, Sazh is only moments away from turning."

"Oh no..." Caboose frowned.

"Be that as it may, we still need him." Elite said firmly. "He is our only shot at finding the cure."

"But how do you expect to get him back to the quarantine center?" Harlhooves asked. "If we try to transport his highly infectous body across the swamplands, we run the risk of one of us getting infected. And you saw those infected Changelings. If we're not careful, we could unleash an infected out into the wilderness, getting other wildlife sick, and condemning the whole territory."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Elite asked.

"The only thing we can do." Harlhooves frowned. "...We have to put him down."

"What?! Kill him?!" Caboose gaped.

"Isn't that a little... extreme?" Fletcher asked.

"Extreme, yes." Harlhooves nodded. "But unfortunately necessary at this point."

"What about the cure, though?" Caboose questioned. "Isn't that why we're out here? Won't killing him get rid of the virus?"

"That I don't know." Harlhooves admitted. "We might be able to salvage something, but at this point, it's our only option."

"So you say." Elite noted. "But what about Sleight? The poor pony was ready to fight to keep Sazh alive, and I doubt he will care about his own safety if we try to kill his best friend."

"Trust me." Harlhooves declared. "I think I know what to do."

Harlhooves pulled out his magic mirror.

Inside the house, Sleight suddenly heard a ringing in his jacket.

"What the..." He frowned. He looked over at Sazh, who was still curled up, trying to sleep, then slipped into another room.

Sleight checked his pocket, finding the mirror Harlhooves had planted on him.

"Okay, how'd that get in there?" Sleight frowned.

Harlhooves' face appeared in the mirror.

"You." Sleight frowned.

"Yes, me." Harlhooves nodded. "Senator Aspir Harlhooves, at your service."

"Senator... why was there a mirror in my pocket?" Sleight asked.

"It's a long story, but we need to talk." Harlhooves declared.

"No offense, but this isn't exactly a good time to talk." Sleight frowned. "Hey wait, how did-"

"I'm well aware of what has befallen you and Sazh." Harlhooves cut him off. "Dreadful business, that."

"Yeah, no kidding." Sleight growled.

"How are you?" Harlhooves asked. "And more to the point, how is Sazh?"

"I'm doing fine." Sleight sighed. "But Sazh..." He glanced back towards the other room. "He's getting worse. He's coughing a lot, his body is spreading spores everywhere, and... it's just bad."

"As I feared." Harlhooves frowned. "It's only a matter of time before he turns..."

"You mean... like the others?" Sleight frowned, knowing full well what he meant.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Harlhooves nodded. "Being the carrier has done well in delaying the infection's progress, but I fear he hasn't long before it overtakes him completely."

"No..." Sleight shook his head, mortified. "Not my pal..."

"I'm sorry, Sleight." Harlhooves sighed. "But I and the others have come to an agreement, and... Sazh has to be put out of his misery."

"What?" Sleight nearly croaked. "No! What about the cure?! He is the only chance-"

"We know, but it's only a matter of time before he turns completely. And as long as he is alive, and you are there with him, you put yourself at risk of getting infected too." Harlhooves explained.

"If you think I'm going to let you kill him, then you are sadly mistaken!" Sleight snarled.

"Oh no, we're not going to kill him. At least, unless we have to." Harlhooves declared. "The reason I'm calling is so we can give you the chance to do so yourself."

"So you want me... to kill my best friend?" Sleight whispered.

"I know it's bucked up to ask this of you, but that is what it has come to." Harlhooves declared. "Either he dies by your hooves or by ours. The choice is yours."

"No... no... no!" Sleight felt tears striking his face. "There has to be another way! Maybe I can contain him somehow! Tie him up, or put him in a card, or-"

"Sleight, enough." Harlhooves snarled coldly. "This is the only way. Try and look at the positives. With his remains, we might be able to find something to help us cure this disease. And if not, we can still end the quarantine and your kingdom can at least return to normalcy, and find another way to deal with the infected."

"But Sazh... Sazh..." Sleight murmured. "He's my friend..."

"Sleight. Sometimes, we have to make tough choices for the good of ponykind." Harlhooves sighed. "But the bottom line is that as long as he is still alive, the quarantine may never end, and your hive will eat itself alive. Now you tell me, is one Changeling's life worth that of an entire hive? Your wife? Yourself?"

Sleight was unable to answer.

"We will give you a half hour." Harlhooves declared. "If nothing is done by then, we're coming in there. And Sleight? I'm sorry..."

Harlhooves' face vanished from the mirror, leaving a distraught Sleight with his difficult decision.

Harlhooves sighed as he placed the mirror away.

"Are you sure Sleight is going to go through with it, Senator?" Elite asked. "I mean, I don't know what I would do if I was put in his position."

"Sazh is his best friend." Fletcher declared. "Even the toughest of stallions balk at killing their bestie."

"I know I couldn't do it." Caboose sighed.

"I trust that Sleight will make the right decision... no matter how painful it may be." Harlhooves said solemnly.

Sleight was pacing back and forth, trying to figure out what to do.

 _'What do I do?'_ Sleight thought, at odds with himself. _'I can't kill Sazh... but what if Harlhooves is right? What if he is about to turn? What if killing him is the only way to save the others?'_

Thoughts of all the good times he and Sazh had had together flashed through Sleight's mind. The night they worked together, Sazh helping him perfect his card tricks for the battle with Red Eclipse's forces. The moment Sazh finally unlocked his magic, by defending Sleight against Char. Fighting side by side against Shadow Ponies. Sazh standing by his side when he passed the decree to keep malformed larva from being drowned. Sazh comforting him after his father passed. And so much more...

More tears came to Sleight's eyes. Sazh had always been there for him, and now he is to repay such a beautiful friendship by killing him.

"I can't do it... he's still my friend..." Sleight murmured.

However, as he continued to think some more, he knew deep down that was much more at stake. There was an entire hive that is currently blocked off from the world that needed this disease to end. His thoughts went to the others: Wizel, the wise and kindly (if not a bit perverted) elder, Char, the rough yet loyal to a fault General, Glinda, his surrogate daughter who he had killed another Changeling for... and his wife, Chrysalis, who had stuck by him through thick and thin, all the same as Sazh. And in spite of those who had tried to hurt Sazh, none of them deserves to be locked up because of his unwillingness to not kill one Changeling...

He had to kill his best friend, that is all there was to it.

Sleight clenched his hooves, his resolve strengthened. _'I have to do this... the needs of the many outweighs the needs of one...even if that one is my best friend...'_

With a heavy heart and acknowledgement of what he must do, he pulled out one of his cards. While it was nothing like a knife, he knew that it's edge would be sharp enough to pierce a Changeling shell.

He slowly walked back into the main room, where Sazh was still sitting in front of the fireplace, not curled up on the floor, but rather just sitting there. Probably still sleeping.

Sleight felt his heart grow heavier as he began to channel his magic into his card. He knew that a sharp card would not be enough to kill a pony, but maybe an explosive one would.

The trickster pony dragged his hooves, trying to not lose his nerve. Many thoughts ran through his mind, mostly about how much it will hurt to see Sazh's life end.

 _'Come on, Sleight... it'll be like ripping off a bandaid.'_ Sleight thought sadly to himself. _'If you aim it right, he won't feel a thing... Faust, I hope he doesn't feel a thing.'_

Soon, Sleight was right behind him, as he raised his card, glowing with his powerful magic, ready to end his life.

"Sorry, Sazh..." Sleight whispered to himself. "Please forgive me..."

Sleight then brought the card down...

At least, he would have, had not his hoof refused to move. Sleight struggled to do what was required of him to save his hive... but his hoof refused to budge.

 _'Come on, do it...'_ Sleight grit his teeth. _'You have to do this... even if it's Sazh you're killing...'_

As Sleight struggled with himself, he recalled words of encouragement Sazh had told him before. Such as what he had told Sleight after he had been exposed as a fraud, all those years ago...

 _"Look, Sleight... things may seem bleak right now, but I know... I know you can do this, because I believe in you... and I always will. Under all that pain and suffering and regret... under all the lies and misdeeds... there is a great pony..."_

And then, when he had found Sazh injured from protecting the larvae...

 _"Don't blame yourself, Sleight. You're only doing what's right. Something that should have been done long ago. And I'm glad to stand up in defense of these larvae."_

Sazh had always been there for Sleight, no matter. And now here Sleight was, inches away from killing him. That didn't really seem like the best way to repay him...

With a defeated sigh, he lowered his card-holding hoof.

 _'Oh, buck me...'_ Sleight thought, his eyes growing misty. _'I can't do this... I can't hurt the one Changeling who always believed in me... even to save the rest of the hive. What a lousy situation this is...'_

"Sleight?" Sazh spoke up.

"Oh, uh..." Sleight hid the card under his sleeve. "Hey, Sazh... I didn't know you were awake."

"I couldn't sleep." Sazh let another cough.

"Yeah, me neither." Sleight said awkwardly. "Lot on my mind..."

"I know what you were trying to do, Sleight." Sazh turned to face him.

"Do? Do what?" Sleight said nervously. "I wasn't going to do anything."

"There's no point denying, Sleight. I overheard you in the other room, talking to Harlhooves... they're saying that I'm going to turn real soon and that I need to be put out of my misery." Sazh said glumly.

"Sazh..." Sleight felt a lump in his throat. "Pal, I... I... I wasn't going to go through with it. I want to help the hive, but not at the cost of losing you-"

"It's alright, Sleight." Sazh murmured. "I'm ready to die."

"I know it can't be pleasant, your best friend almost killing-" Sleight suddenly stopped. "Wait... what did you say?"

"I'm saying that I'm okay with dying." Sazh murmured. "I understand why you need to do it. If killing me means everypony in the quarantine gets to go free and no more Changeling get sick, I am willing to die for it."

"What?!" Sleight gaped, "Sazh, you can't be serious. How can you be okay with dying?"

"I don't know, really." Sazh admitted, "But maybe dying will allow me to repent for the sins I have committed."

"What are you saying, Sazh?" Sleight gasped. "That you think you deserve to die?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I am saying!" Sazh glared. "I'm the reason the virus found it's way into our hive. I got all those Changelings sick. The blood of those they killed are on my hooves. And if I continue to live, I will only get more sick. And I don't want any more to suffer because of me."

"Sazh, think of what you're saying." Sleight urged. "None of this is your fault. You've just been dealt a bad hand. I'm sure maybe if I go out there and talk to them, we might be able to get you back to the quarantine center and find the cure..."

"What's the point?" Sazh grimaced. "My life is already over..."

"Don't talk like that, Sazh." Sleight glared. "We can fix this! We've been through much worse, and we're going to get through this like we did with everything else!"

"Open your ears, Sleight!" Sazh snarled. "I said I'm ready to die, so just end my life and get this over with!"

"How can you be like this?!" Sleight growled, "This isn't you! Where's the happy-go-lucky Sazh whose my best friend?! We can still get our lives back if we just-"

"DON'T YOU GET IT?!" Sazh screamed tearfully. "I HAVE NO LIFE TO RETURN TO!"

Sleight was taken aback by his outburst.

"Sazh, I don't under-"

"Sleight..." Sazh sniffed, tears streaming down his face. "If by some miracle, we were to find this cure, and I somehow beat this thing... what difference would it make? Everypony at the hive knows that it was me that brought that disease into their midst. You saw the way they looked at me. It was like I was back in the days before I met you, where everyone said that I should have been drowned as an egg... they all hate me, Sleight."

"That's not true-" Sleight urged.

"But it is, Sleight." Sazh sobbed. "You don't know what it was like back then for me. To have everypony despise you because of how you didn't belong. Not even having Wizel made that pain go away. I had even thought of ending it couple of times. But I didn't. Because I thought things would get better... and for a moment, it did. I met you... I was able to use magic... I was respected by my peers... and I found a mare who loved me... but now..."

"Sazh... I... I had no idea..." Sleight whispered.

"Well, I never really told anypony this. Not even Wizel." Sazh sniffed. "But the bottom line is... there is no coming back from this. Even if I do survive, every Changeling at the hive will look at me and see the Changeling that had brought a disease that killed so many of their bretheren. They will all despise me like they did back then, and... and... I just can't go through that again. I rather die than go through that again."

"Sazh, I..." Sleight reached desperately for the right words.

"There's no changing my mind, Sleight." Sazh wept. "I can't live with myself, knowing I caused so much bloodshed and misery, and I don't want to prolong their suffering by just breathing... so please, just do it..."

"Sazh... please..." Sleight felt tears building up in his eyes. "Think about all the ponies who love you. Maud... Wizel... Chrysalis... heck, even Char. And what about me?" He sniffed. "You're my best friend. I can't just let you die like that. You're way too important to me... in fact, you're too important to so many! You have too much to live for to just give up on life like this."

"You don't think I know that?!" Sazh yelled, letting more sobs. "That's why I'm asking you to kill me right now! Before it hurts so much just thinking of all the loved ones you're leaving behind! Please... I just don't want to live with this pain anymore..."

"...Well, I'm sorry, Sazh." Sleight lowered his hooves, his card slipping out, his eyes still teary. "You may want to die, but it won't be by my hooves. I will not kill you."

"You don't have a choice!" Sazh retorted. "Don't you understand? If I continue to live, I'm gonna... gonna..."

"Sazh?" Sleight asked.

Sazh started coughing more violently than ever, flecks of multi-colored blood flying out of his mouth, as the fungus started to grow. He was beginning to turn...

"Sazh!" Sleight screamed, as tears streamed down his face. "No... Faust please, no..."

"Kill me..." Sazh gurgled, trying to hold on. "Kill me now... before I hurt... you..."

"I can't..." Sleight wept. "I just can't!"

"Please..." Sazh groaned, as he fell to the floor, the fungus overtaking his body.

Back at the quarantine center, Wizel was overlooking the effort for the cure, watching as the greatest pony minds in Equestria struggled to unravel the riddle of the virus.

"Anypony else feeling like this is a lost cause?" Lars sighed.

"I'd argue, but when you're right, you're right." Echo sighed.

"We can't give up." Twilight insisted. "Not as long as there's still a chance."

"That's right." Moon Dancer nodded. "It's not over yet..."

"Please, my intelligent friends... please discover our salvation." Wizel pleaded quietly.

"You're wasting your time... and so are they."

Wizel turned to see a figure in the shadows. The figure was wearing a large trenchcoat.

"What is this?" Wizel scowled.

"What?" The figure asked. "Surely you'd appreciate a sympathetic visitor in your hive's hour of need?"

"I would, if I knew who the visitor was." Wizel glared.

"Your wish is my command." The figure took off his trenchcoat, revealing himself.

"You." Wizel gasped.

"Me." The figure nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Wizel asked.

"That doesn't matter." The stranger declared. "What matters is that I have some information to share with you..."

Back at the boarding house, Sazh's transformation was complete. He stood before Sleight, looking at him at with bestial curiosity. His body was covered in fungus, his armor cracked and mottled. Spores streamed out of his nostrils.

"Sazh... oh, Sazh..." Sleight cried, as he picked up his card, which still held his charge. "Why did this have to happen to you, of all ponies? To my best friend..."

Sazh let out a vicious hiss, his eyes dull as the other infected, devoid of the equinity Sleight once saw in them.

 _'You have to do it now.'_ Sleight told himself. _'You only have a few more seconds before Sazh attacks you... but is he even Sazh anymore? Or is he now just a rabid animal that needs to be put down?'_

Sleight held up his card and got ready to throw. It was now or never... and it was either him or Sazh...

Sazh let out a growl... which sounded much different from the other infected. Sleight wasn't sure what it was, but he could have sworn it sounded like... he was still crying.

Either it was just him, or maybe... Sazh was still in there somewhere, secretly begging Sleight to kill him before he did so first.

Sleight let out a harrowing sigh, as he lowered his hoof... and dropped his card.

 _'I'm sorry, everypony... especially you, Chrysalis.'_ Sleight whimpered, knowing what would come next. _'Fungus zombie or not, Sazh is still my best friend... and in spite of everything, I would rather die than kill him. Chrysalis, Glinda, I'm afraid I won't be coming home. Forgive me...'_

The infected Sazh let out various clicking sounds, ready to pounce.

"Okay... come and get me." He braced himself for Sazh's attack. "Sazh, I don't know if you're in there anymore... but no matter what, I will not kill you. I love you too much to do so. So just do it..."

Instantly, Sazh obliged.

"Raaarrrgh!" He snarled as he lunged at Sleight, sinking his teeth into his left shoulder.

"Aghhh!"

Sleight fell in the ground in agony.

"Guess this is it." He said with tear-filled eyes.

Outside, Harlhooves, Elite, and the others were still waiting.

"Should we go in yet?" Caboose asked.

"Not yet, Sleight's still got about ten minutes." Harlhooves declared.

"But will he really do it?" Fletcher asked.

"He must." Harlhooves frowned.

"I know Sleight... kinda." Caboose frowned. "I don't think he will do it."

"We don't all possess the killer instinct." Elite announced. "Especially when it comes to the innocent..."

Wizel suddenly descended on the boarding house.

"Wizel?" Elite frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"Where is Sleight and Sazh?" Wizel demanded, "I must go and speak to them right now!"

"They're in the boarding house, but you can't go in there!" Elite stepped in front, as he let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, Wizel, but we feared that Sazh has already turned... if Sleight hasn't already killed him that is."

"WHAT?!" Wizel roared. "Why would you have Sleight kill his best friend?!"

"It's the only way to prevent the disease from spreading!" Harlhooves stepped forth. "There is too much at stake here to let him live any more! And we thought Sleight would be the one to do it."

"You fools! You don't understand!" Wizel snarled, "We just had a breakthrough! For the cure!"

"The cure?!" Harlhooves gaped.

"Yes, and we need Sleight, alive!" Wizel declared.

"Hold on, what are you talking about?" Elite frowned. "What kind of break-"

There was a loud crashing sound inside the house, as sounds of inequine growling echoed.

"Oh buck." Elite gaped.

"That can't be good..." Fletcher frowned.

"Unless they're having a party in there." Caboose shrugged.

"We must get inside, fast!" Harlhooves urged.

The group rushed inside, Elite kicking down the door.

Instantly, they made their way into the main room, and their bloods ran cold. The entire room was a mess, like a bull went through a china shop, and on the floor was Sleight, folded over, and a nasty bite mark on his shoulder, and on the other side, Sazh, on the ground, unconscious.

"Oh no..." Wizel gasped.

"Sleight..." Caboose gulped. "I think he's..."

"I tried to tell him." Harlhooves sighed. "I said he had to kill Sazh, but he just wouldn't listen..."

"Oh, Sazh... my poor boy." Wizel felt tears come to his eyes, "And Sleight... what am I going to tell Chrysalis? What I am going to tell Maud?"

"Wait, if Sleight is dead, then what happened to Sazh?" Fletcher asked.

"Perhaps it was a mutual kill." Elite suggested. "I've seen it happen before..."

Suddenly, they heard a groaning sound, as Sazh started to stir.

"Mutual kill nothing." Harlhooves frowned. "Sazh is still alive!"

Sazh rose up. Immediately, the DCD members held up crossbows, along with Caboose. Fletcher held up his bow, and Elite pulled up his musket rifle.

"Keep back!" Elite warned. "We don't want to hurt you!"

"Ughhh..." Sazh groaned. "What's with all the yelling..."

Suddenly, the fungus that was still on Sazh's body began to shrivel up.

"What the buck?" Caboose raised a brow.

Once the fungus was all shriveled up, it simply fell off his body, leaving no scars or anything. And as Sazh turned to face them, his eyes were clear and green.

"What... what happened?" Sazh asked. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"The fungus... they died." Harlhooves gaped.

"Sazh..." Wizel gasped, wiping his tears, slowly approaching him. "Are you alright? How do you feel?"

"I feel... fine." Sazh realised. "Better than I have in days."

"But how?" Fletcher frowned. "You just bit Sleight."

"I what?!" Sazh gasped, turning to Sleight's prone form. Immediately, tears struck his eyes. "No..." He let out a scream as he broke down. "NO! Sleight, no!"

"It wasn't your fault, Sazh." Wizel told him.

"You weren't yourself." Caboose added. "I can kinda relate..."

"I just murdered my best friend..." Sazh whimpered. "I told him to kill me... but he wouldn't do it..."

"Wait... you did what?" Wizel frowned with concern.

"Ohhh..." Sleight suddenly groaned, catching everypony's attention. "Where's the snooze button?"

"Sleight?" Sazh sniffed.

"He's alive too?" Harlhooves frowned.

"Yeah..." Sleight grimaced, opening his eyes, as he clutched his bitten shoulder. "Lauren Faust..."

"Sleight?" Wizel gaped.

"Wizel?" Sleight looked up. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you something." Wizel declared.

"That can wait." Harlhooves stopped him.

"How do you feel, King Gambit?" Fletcher asked.

"Well, aside from the sore shoulder, not too bad." Sleight shrugged.

"How perplexing..." Elite frowned.

Suddenly, Sleight noticed Sazh, fungus free and fine, "Sazh? You're...you're... normal again. How?"

"I have no idea." Sazh murmured. "In fact, I was hoping you could tell me."

"Last I remember, you... you bit me..." Sleight looked at his left shoulder. "Yeah, you did..."

"Don't you... feel strange at all?" Wizel asked.

"You're not sick or anything, are you?" Elite frowned.

"No, but I feel something... for some odd reason, I feel a draft on my left hoof..." Sleight rubbed the back of his head with said hoof.

The others suddenly gasped in shock.

"What?" Sleight asked. "What is it?"

"Y-your hoof." Sazh pointed.

"What about my-" Sleight looked at his hoof... and gaped. His hoof, which was normal before, was now black and full of holes, like a Changeling's, as it crackled with the same green flames.

Three words came to Sleight's mouth.

"What the buck?!" Sleight gasped.

"Sleight."

Sleight and Sazh turned to face Wizel, who donned a solemn expression.

"I believe there is something you should know..." Wizel declared.

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	21. Project: Infestation (Part Three)

**King Of The Changelings**

 **Chapter Twenty-One: Project: Infestation (Part Three)**

The group all stared in shock at Sleight's Changeling hoof.

"Holy buck!" Caboose yelped.

"Incredible..." Elite gazed.

"How...?" Sazh spluttered.

"Okay, now I'm a little freaked out." Sleight said, stunned.

" _You're_ freaked out?" Fletcher cringed. "We're the ones who saw it first!"

"I must admit, I did not see this coming..." Harlhooves frowned. "It defies all reason..."

"No kidding." Caboose shuddered. "How do we fix it? Some kind of teleporter accident?"

"Okay, enough." Wizel declared. "Sleight, Sazh, I believe it's time we headed home."

"Yeah, that might be a good idea." Sleight gazed at his new hoof. "...But didn't you want to tell me something?"

"That can wait." Wizel declared. "I trust you have no objections, Aspir?"

"I suppose not." Harlhooves shrugged. "With 'patient zero' seemingly cured, I see no real danger in letting him live."

"Gee, thanks." Sazh scowled.

"I and my troops shall escort you back." Elite nodded.

"Thanks." Sleight smiled. "I can't wait to see home again..."

Sleight and Sazh were brought back to the quarantine center, where they were reunited with Chrysalis and the others.

"Sleight!" Chrysalis embraced him. "I'm so glad to see you, my love."

"Me too, Chryssy." Sleight nodded. He had hidden his Changeling hoof under a covering of fabric, not wanting her to worry, "I'll admit, I was afraid we wouldn't get to do this again."

"Daddy!" Glinda tackled Sleight. "I was so worried about you! I thought... I thought..." Starting to cry, she buried her face in Sleight's shoulder.

"Shh, shh. It's okay, little lady." Sleight comforted her. "Daddy's here..."

"I muzzzt zzzay Zzzazh, you look far better than I thought you would by now." Char admitted. "It'zzz good to have you back."

"Thanks, Char..." Sazh smiled weakly.

"And Wizel..." Chrysalis frowned. "When did you sneak away?"

"That's not important." Wizel shrugged. "What matters is I brought our friends home."

"Yes, it does." Chrysalis smiled, nuzzling against Sleight.

"I hate to interrupt this happy reunion, but I'm afraid Sleight and Sazh must undergo tests." Harlhooves announced.

"Why would Sleight need tests?" Chrysalis asked.

"Um, well..." Sleight held up his wrapped hoof, unravelling the cloth to reveal his black and holey hoof. "Because of this."

"What the..." Chrysalis gazed in shock.

"Izzz that... a Changeling hoof?" Char gaped.

"I'm just as shocked as you are, Char." Sleight grimaced. "And it just happened after Sazh bit me when he turned..."

"Wait, Sazh bit you?!" Chrysalis gaped.

"Zzzazh turned?!" Char glanced at Sazh. "But... you both..."

"That is why we need to run tests." Harlhooves declared. "They may or may not be cured, but we just have to make sure everything is okay."

"If you think it's best..." Chrysalis frowned. "I just hope everything's okay with the two of them."

"Relax, Chrys." Sleight smiled. "Hoof or no hoof, I'm sure there won't be any major trouble. It's just a formality."

"Exactly." Harlhooves nodded. "Come along, you two."

Twilight and the others ran a battery of tests on both of them.

"Ow!" Sazh yelped, as Echo prodded him in the underbelly with a needle.

"No signs of reduced reaction time or sensitivity." Echo noted, drawing some blood. "A good sign..."

"Yeah, great." Sazh winced.

Moon Dancer jabbed Sleight's Changeling hoof with a small electrical prod.

"Yow!" Sleight yelped.

"You still retain full tactile response." Moon Dancer noted.

"Yippee for me..." Sleight cringed, holding his hoof.

Soon, after, Sleight and Sazh, with bandages over where they been poked, came out, joined by the other researchers.

"Well, what's the verdict?" Wizel asked.

"We ran the tests... and aside from Sleight's 'hoof' and a not-so-bad bite on the shoulder, he is perfectly fine." Twilight announced.

"And as for Sazh, he is completely cured of the infection." Echo added. "There's not a trace of the virus in his system."

"Thank goodness." Chrysalis smiled.

"But how?" Char asked. "How could Zzzazh be okay now?"

"If it's any consolation, I still don't feel okay..." Sazh sighed.

"And what happened to Sleight's hoof?" Chrysalis asked. "Why does it looks like our hooves?"

"That's the big mystery." Moon Dancer shrugged. "We can't make heads or tails of it."

"No kidding." Lars frowned. "Never seen anything like it before."

"But what about the cure?" Char asked. "Now that Zzzazh hazzz zzzomehow been rezzztored, that meanzzz he'zzz not patient zero any more!"

"Yes, that is a problem..." Harlhooves admitted.

"So, because of me, the hive is completely doomed." Sazh groaned. "Thanks for clearing that up."

"Not so fast." Wizel stepped forward. "As it turns out, we have had the cure all along... and the cure is right here." He pointed to Sleight.

"...Me?!" Sleight gaped.

"Him?" Harlhooves frowned.

"What are you talking about, Wizel?" Chrysalis asked.

"Yeah, zzzpill it, old timer!" Char demanded, his patience thinning.

"Oh, I'm not the one who'll be spilling." Wizel shook his head. "He is."

At that moment, an elderly male Changeling entered the tent. He had Chrysalis's stature, a beard of webbing, and a long, jagged horn. Oddly enough, his eyes looked a lot like Sleight's eyes.

"And... who are you?" Sleight asked.

"You don't recognize me?" The elderly Changeling chuckled.

"Should I?" Sleight shrugged.

"Perhaps this will help." The Changeling shapeshifted, taking on a form that Sleight knew well, that of a Unicorn who looked uncannily like a much older version of Sleight, save for a gray beard on his chin. His name was Wild Card. "It's me, Sleight. Grandpa."

"Grandpa...?" Sleight was stunned for a moment... before glaring at him. "...You don't expect me to believe this, do you? You're just taking on my grandfather's form to mess with me!"

"I assure you, that is not the case." Wild Card explained

"Oh yeah? Well, if you're my grandfather, then prove it." Sleight growled.

"Gladly." Wild Card smirked. "Your middle name is Diggs, your favorite food as a child was peanut butter and celery sandwiches with the crusts cut off, you had a stuffed rabbit with a top hat named Oz, and... I had entrusted you with my book of old card tricks upon my passing."

"How... how could you know all that?" Sleight gaped.

"Because I was there." Wild Card nodded. "I am your grandfather, Sleight."

"But... how... you..." Sleight spluttered. "Oh, this is just too confusing! Bad enough I've got a Changeling hoof now, but this bombshell drops on me... I mean, what the BUCK?!"

"Allow me to explain everything." Wild Card reverted to his Changeling form. "You see, the name Wild Card was simply a name that I took on when I had taken on my pony form. My true name is Prothemeus Ennius Gambit... and I am, as far as I know, the only King Changeling known to all Changelings."

"King Changeling?!" Chrysalis frowned. "There is no such thing! Never in the history of Changelings has there ever been one."

"Don't believe me?" Prometheus snorted. He released a blast of green energy from his horn, reducing a nearby chair to ashes.

"Such power..." Chrysalis gaped. "Rivalling my own... You really aren't an ordinary Changeling."

"...Wait, so not only are you my deceased grandfather..." Sleight frowned. "You're a 'King' Changeling, like you were made into this the same way Chrysalis was?"

"Exactly." Prometheus nodded. "An explanation is in order, though. You see, I have come from the hive of Aractus."

"Aractus?" Char repeated. "Izzzn't that the hive that burned to the ground in that freak thunderzzztorm?"

"The very same." Prometheus nodded. "We had the misfortune of building our hive in the middle of the plains, where thunderstorms are common. Our Queen, and my supposed mother, was... to put it bluntly, a moron. When the time had come for her to pick an heir to her throne, she had me given the royal jelly. The dumb harlot couldn't tell the difference between a male and a female larva. It took a while before they realized that I was growing more than my bretheren, and that I had power within me that could outmatch the Queen herself... as you can imagine, they perceived me a threat."

"Just like that?" Sleight frowned.

"Just like that." Prometheus shook his head. "It wasn't before long that word got out, and I was labeled a freak by my peers. I was surprised they didn't have me killed, but instead, they exiled me. Ironically, that was the best thing they did for me, as they themselves died out two weeks later. But alas, I was alone, forced to wander the world without a hive..."

"I know a little about how that feelzzz..." Char frowned.

"But to be the last of your hive... I can't imagine how lonely it must have been." Chrysalis sighed.

"It wasn't easy being a nomad." Prometheus shook his head. "Especially if you were a Changeling, but I persevered... and in the end... I ended up meeting this beautiful young scholar... the granddaughter of Star Swirl the Bearded."

"Wait, so that whole thing about Sleight being related to Star Swirl was for real?" Caboose frowned in confusion.

"What, you think I just made it up?" Sleight smirked. "Like I'd ever lie about something like that..."

"Well, it was quite a statement to make, but true, in any case." Prometheus remarked. "Your grandmother was quite a mare. When we first met, she did not fear me for what I was. In fact, she wanted to learn everything there was to know about me. And as a classic love story goes, one thing lead to another, and we ended up becoming mates, and had a foal together... that foal was your father, Sleight."

"...Hold on, you're saying that... my dad was... part Changeling? Like this part?" Sleight held up his Changeling hoof.

"Well, his case was a bit more severe." Prometheus explained, as he then pulled out a photo. "Take a look."

The group looked at the picture. The subject within was an amalgam of pony and Changeling body parts; His front left and back right hooves were that of a pony, while the others were Changeling hooves. He had a Unicorn horn, and Changeling wings. His face was mostly that of a pony, but with Changeling eyes and teeth. It wasn't exactly the prettiest sight any of them had ever seen.

"Yikes." Caboose gulped. "Like the ugliest Wuzzle you ever saw..."

"Seriously, Caboose?" Fletcher frowned.

"Tell me I'm wrong." Caboose dared him.

"But I don't understand... my father never looked like this." Sleight shook his head. "Why didn't he tell me any of this growing up?"

"That... is complicated." Prometheus sighed. "Your father... had issues. The union between myself and your grandmother had created the very first pony-Changeling hybrid. And back then, hybrids of any sort were frowned upon. Ponies loathed me for being a Changeling, ponies loathed his mother for being with me, and as whole, mostly everypony hated Final for what he was. That left a very bad scar in Final's mind, and after your grandmother passed away forty years later... your father hated me. He hated that we could live far longer than normal ponies. This went on for several centuries, until about fifty years ago, when Final met your mother, Conjure."

"Did my mom know... about his-" Sleight was about to ask.

"No." Prometheus explained. "But as soon as Final saw her, he was in love. He demanded that we conceal our true selves indefinitely, so we could at least try to live a normal life. And so, Wild Card Gambit, a retired failed magician, was born, along with Final Gambit, a freelance magic paraphenalia supplier."

"So... all those stories about you not making itas a magician..." Sleight frowned.

"Make no mistake, Sleight, while those stories may not have been true, the art of card magic was." Prometheus declared. "Me and your father had spent countless years creating a legacy fit enough for several of our 'would-be' family. While your father only did it so that we had a conversation piece for when our past was brought up, I always enjoyed them... and I knew, when you were little, that you would enjoy them as well."

"...That is a lot to take in..." Sleight sat down. "...But... what does this have to do with how Sazh got cured by biting me?"

"That part is simple to explain." Prometheus smiled. "When Sazh bit you, a bit of your blood got into his mouth. When your blood was ingested by Sazh, it worked instantly to rid his system of the virus that had plagued him."

"...But that makes no sense." Twilight stepped forth. "How could Sleight's blood counteract a disease as strong as this?"

"Because by virtue of technically being the great-grandson of Star Swirl, the greatest Unicorn wizard Equestria has ever seen, and the grandson of yours truly, the sole King Changeling... both bloodlines mixed together to create you..." He pointed to Sleight. "My boy, a powerful pony-Changeling hybrid. Surely you noticed how powerful your magic was and how you were able to learn new tricks so quickly? By some sort of miracle, your blood is practically an ambrosia. A Changeling's ambrosia. It renders you immune to this virus, and it can cure other Changelings. That is why you are the cure, Sleight."

The room was silent for a bit, as Sleight then spoke up.

"Well, that would explain why biting me saved Sazh..." Sleight shrugged. "But... I'm sorry, but I fail to see how this could be. How can my blood really be the cure? How can my father be a Changeling? A photo doesn't really mean anything..."

"What if I can prove it to you?" Prometheus suggested. "Allow me to dig up Final's grave and extract a part of him, so that they can test it to see if your blood could be the cure for sure. No doubt your father had the cure within him as well at one point."

"Dig up my father's grave?" Sleight spluttered, as he glared. "Sorry, gramps, but I am not desecrating his corpse like that!"

"It's the only way I can show you that what I say is the truth." Prometheus frowned. "Unless you'd rather we take a leap of faith, we must prove that you are the source of the cure."

"Sleight, I know this is hard for you." Chrysalis told him. "But if there is even a chance he's telling the truth, we must take it."

"But..." Sleight looked into his wife's pleading eyes, and knew what he had to do. "...Okay. Do it."

"Don't worry, Sleight." Prometheus declared. "I shall be gentle. Final was my son. I want his body desecrated even less than you do."

The next day, one of Final's leg bones had been brought in, exhumed from his grave by Prometheus in the dead of night, and examined by Twilight and the others. They came back out moments later with the results.

"Well, there you have it." Lars declared. "The same Changeling chromosomes we found in Sleight yesterday."

"Looks like Prometheus is telling the truth." Moon Dancer mused.

"Sleight, you really are part-Changeling." Twilight declared. "And the cure to this disease, to boot."

"Oh, wow." Sleight sat down again.

"I suppose that explains how you've always found me so attractive." Chrysalis grinned.

"And why you're such a good King." Wizel added.

"...And now I feel like a idiot for the way I acted when I firzzzt met you." Char frowned. "All thizzz time, we were zzztill being led by a Changeling."

"Well, there was no way you could have known, Char." Chrysalis assured him. "None of us could have known."

"But still, why didn't you or dad ever tell me?" Sleight asked Prometheus.

"That... was your father's idea." Prometheus admitted. "When you were born, Final decided that he didn't want to burden you with the knowledge, or Conjure for that matter. Especially since you were born with that hoof."

"I... I was?" Sleight gaped.

"Indeed you were." Prometheus nodded. "But your father didn't want you to know what you were, so he had me cast a powerful disguise spell that would conceal your hoof forever more. Furthermore, he was insistent that we keep up the pretence of being ponies, which led to my 'passing'. He claimed that it was for your own good... but looking back on it, it was after Conjure's death... and he did not take that well. I can only assume he wanted me out of the way, blaming me yet again for the pain he had to endure..."

"That does sound like something he would have done back then." Sleight sighed. "But how did you know to show up today, of all days?"

"I've been watching over you, my boy." Prometheus smiled. "Ever since I heard about you becoming King of the hive. And I must say, even though you had no idea of your Changeling roots, you led the hive quite well."

"Well, I did do my best..." Sleight said humbly.

"It was Prometheus who informed me of the truth about Sleight." Wizel smiled. "It was a pleasure to see you again, by the way."

"Again?" Chrysalis frowned.

"You two know each other?" Sleight gaped.

"Yes. Wizel and I have been friends for the longest time." Prometheus explained. "We met when Wizel was getting water outside your old hive, and we hit it off."

"Wait, so did Wizel know I was your..." Sleight turned to Wizel.

"No." Wizel shook his head. "I shall admit, you did remind me of Prometheus when we first met, but that was as far as it went. As good friends as we were, me and Prometheus rarely stayed in touch. He wasn't very popular among this hive."

"What do you mean by that?" Char frowned.

"Well, since my exile and the hive's destruction, rumors got out that I was to blame for it." Prometheus shook his head. "That I was some sort of ' badomen'. Every Changeling I came across that knew who I was believed I was cursed, and that they would do well to avoid me. Even Queen Thorax thought I was bad news, and when she first found out that I was within her hive, she tried to have me killed."

"Now that sounds like my mother." Chrysalis frowned. "She always did have her superstitous side..."

"I hope that you don't share her sentiments?" Prometheus glanced warily at her.

"I will not lie, I am not comfortable with the idea of a King Changeling." Chrysalis frowned. "Mostly because it goes against the matriarchal tradition that is the very backbone of Changeling society..." But then she gave a smile, locking hooves with Sleight. "But it is because of you that Sleight came to be, so I can learn to live with it."

"It's incredible." Sleight nodded. "All this time, I never even guessed I was closer to this hive than I ever imagined... does this mean I can do all the Changelings things, like shapeshifting and stuff?"

"Not exactly." Prometheus admitted. "Your Changeling heritage has been diluted somewhat by your pony ancestry."

"But perhaps you still have some of our kind's ability." Chrysalis encouraged him. "Try it, Sleight."

"Okay, here goes nothing..." Sleight focused hard on his hoof. It became wreathed with green flames. "Oh, here it comes!"

The flames suddenly vanished, leaving Sleight a Griffon talon where his hoof was.

"What the...?" He frowned, as the talon reverted back. "Seriously? It's just my hoof?"

"I warned you." Prometheus shrugged.

"Well, I guess it's better than nothing." Sleight shrugged.

"It doesn't matter anyway." Chrysalis kissed him. "You're perfect just the way you are."

"Yeah..." Sleight chuckled. "I'm still me, and still Mystifying and Extraordinary."

"Yeah, yippee for you." Sazh snorted.

"What's wrong, Sazh?" Wizel asked.

"What do you think's wrong?" Sazh frowned.

"I'm not quite zzzure." Char shrugged. "You're cured, aren't you? I think that would be reazzzon for celebration."

"So what?" Sazh scowled. "My point from before still stands: I can't go back to the hive now! All the Changelings there know that I was the reason the virus came upon them in the first place! They will hate me just like they did before. And soon enough, the ponies will find out, and they will hate me too! I will be hated by both ponies and Changelings!"

"Sazh..." Sleight started.

"I told you to kill me." Sazh turned to Sleight. "I wanted to die, but you went ahead and spared me! Even if you were the cure, I could have easily torn your throat out, and I would have had to live with the guilt of destroying my hive and killing my best friend forever! But now, I'm just stuck with being hated by everypony! Thanks a lot, Sleight."

"Hey, wait a moment." Sleight glared. "I didn't kill you because you were my best friend. You're the reason that I became king. You stuck by my side through thick and thin. You might have been willing to die, but I wasn't willing to kill you."

"The hallmark of a true King." Prometheus nodded. "One who would never wish to harm his subjects."

"I'm proud of you for that, Sleight." Chrysalis beamed.

"Oh, you just don't get it! I would rather be dead now!" Sazh snarled. "I don't want to live, being hated by so many Changelings! I don't want to live, knowing I caused this disaster! I don't want to live, period!"

"Sazh, don't talk like that." Wizel urged.

"You won't be hated." Chrysalis told him.

"None of this is your fault." Sleight reminded him. "So stop blaming yourself."

"It doesn't matter if it's my fault or not!" Sazh yelled. "I'll still get blamed, and I'll still have to live with the guilt, thanks to you! Some friend you are! Not even willing to put me out of my misery!"

"Enough!" Char slapped Sazh.

"Ow!" Sazh yelped.

"Quit your whining!" Char roared. "And zzztop thinking about juzzzt yourzzzelf!"

"Char..." Chrysalis frowned.

"Zzzorry my Queen, but he hazzz to hear thizzz." Char declared. "Zzzazh, how dare you put yourzzzelf above the rezzzt of uzzz like that?!"

"What do you care?" Sazh pouted. "Out of everypony, you always made my life miserable, from the day I was born. You only ever came to like me because you just didn't want to go back to that prison cell."

"That'zzz the point... I care." Char declared. "I care about you. Zzzo do many otherzzz. Zzzleightm Chryzzzalizzz, Wizel, Maud... we all love you, damn it. How do you think we would feel if you were gone? We would be devazzztated! And it'zzz true, there are going to be thozzze who dezzzpizzze you for thizzz whole thing, but zzzcrew them! They can get the buck over it!"

Most of the group were surprised to hear Char express such emotion.

"And yezzz, I underzzztand that I had wronged you many timezzz in the pazzzt... but honezzztly, I wazzz juzzzt jealouzzz... jealouzzz of how much Wizel cared for you, how you kept on going, dezzzpite everything. I hated you for being a runt, becauzzze I wazzz hating myzzzelf for what happened to Hazel, and I'd taken it out on the two Changelings who didn't deserve it." Char declared.

"Char, I... never guessed." Sazh frowned.

"Neither did I." Wizel added.

"Zzzo... juzzzt zzztop all thizzz talk about wanting to be dead." Char urged. "You are too important to zzzo many. Lozzzing you would break their heartzzz. Even I would be heartbroken, and my heart don't break eazzzily."

"...I guess it was a little extreme." Sazh admitted. "It's just... the guilt is..."

"You're not the only to have felt guilt, you know." Char declared. "Being infected wazzz beyond your control, zzzo it'zzz pointless to beat yourzzzelf up about it. And we're zzzo clozzze to rezzzolving thizzz. Don't give up now, runt."

Sazh, tears in his eyes, looked around at all the supportive faces.

"You're right, Char." Sazh smiled. "I can't give up. I have to keep on going. Not just for my sake, but all of yours. Thanks for the pep-talk."

"Anything to keep you from whining." Char scoffed, nudging his chin with a hoof.

"Nice try, Char." Wizel smirked. "The tough guy act doesn't work so well after you pull a big softie move like that."

"I wazzzn't being a zzzoftie!" Char pouted. "I wazzz juzzzt... making a point!"

"A very touching point." Chrysalis smirked.

"I'm surprised you didn't finish up with a hug!" Sleight chuckled.

The group all laughed, only for Char to soon join in. It was their first moment of real levity in quite some time.

"...So, what now?" Sleight asked.

"Well, we could just let all the infected Changelings bite you." Wizel joked. "That would do the trick."

"Yeah, I don't think that would work." Sleight snarked. "I'm immune to infection, not massive blood loss and excruciating pain."

"We'll figure something out, I promise you." Twilight declared.

"Perhaps we could take a sample of your blood, and figure out how to synthesize it." Moon Dancer suggested.

"Guess it's worth a shot." Sleight offered a leg.

"We'll try anything we can if there's even a chance of it working." Echo stated, as he drew some blood.

"This thing isn't over yet." Lars declared. "Not by a long shot..."

"Even without our 'patient zero', I'd say we have a decent chance now." Twilight smiled.

"A chance is all we need." Chrysalis nodded.

Elite Everest was outside, observing the sudden upswing in hope.

"Looks like we still have a chance after all." He smiled. "Thanks to a helping hoof..."

At that moment, something under Elite's cloak began buzzing. Quickly, he reached under it and pulled out a small buzzing sphere with a glowing crystal speared through it. With a tap of his hoof, it flipped open and he held it up to his mouth.

"Director Everest here." Elite declared.

"It's me, Director." A deep voice declared. "How are things looking down there?"

"Well, I think we might have made it through the worst of it." Elite smiled. "We had confirmation of a cure, and the others are now working on a way to distribute it. Looks like we were worried for nothing."

"...I wouldn't be so quick to write it off, sir." The deep voice sighed.

"Beg pardon?" Elite frowned.

"Me and feathers have been looking at this 'outbreak', and I had a bad sensation of deja vu." The voice explained.

"So did I... but what are you saying?" Elite asked.

"Well, after this 'sensation', I opened some of our old case files... and just as I feared... this virus you're dealing with right now is not something some poor bucker caught... this one was created. Just like another..."

Immediately, Elite's face turned to a deep frown.

"You're sure of this?" Elite asked.

"Completely." The voice confirmed. "In fact..."

In a flash of light, a file of papers landed in front of Elite.

"Instant delivery." The voice declared. "FedEx, eat your heart out. You might want to share this with the group."

"Of course." Elite nodded.

"Elite?" Fletcher came outside, followed by Caboose. "What's going on?"

"We getting a call from our pals?" Caboose asked.

"One of them." Elite nodded.

"Hey, guys." The voice declared.

"Oh, it's you." Fletcher said with mild surprise.

"He has unearthed some information that the others need to hear." Elite declared.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Caboose frowned. "I mean, the moment they hear his voice-"

"That's what voice distortion is for, Caboose." Elite explained. "And trust me, we could use all the help we can get now."

Elite and co. returned to the tent.

"Hey, you guys, what's up?" Sleight asked.

"...I'm afraid we have some bad news." Elite declared.

"Bad news?" Chrysalis gasped. "What now? We're so close to ending this nightmare!"

"Not so close, I'm afraid." Elite shook his head. "I just spoke with one of my associates... and he informed me that this infection that has fallen upon your hive was not an unlucky natural occurence... it was an artificial contagion, created in a lab, and willingly introduced into your hive."

"What?! You're saying that this virus was 'unleashed' upon us?" Wizel gaped in anger.

"Thozzze bucking dung-lickers..." Char snarled.

"Hold on, what sort of madpony would create a disease such as this?" Echo frowned.

"I dunno about you, but I feel they've been playing too many 'Naughty Diamond Dogs' games." Caboose declared... before giving a wink.

"How do we know for certain that what you say is for sure?" Prometheus frowned.

"You don't have to take my word for it." Elite held up his communicator. "This is my informant."

"Hello there." The voice announced in a distorted voice.

"Whoa, why does he sound funny?" Sazh asked.

"His voice is being distorted. Why is that?" Twilgiht frowned in suspicion.

"Safety reasons. Our informant wishes to remain anonymous." Elite declared. "But I believe he can help us get to the bottom of what's going on."

"...Well, if you say so." Sleight shrugged, as he then turned to the communicator. "So... what makes you think that this virus is an 'artifical contagion' or whatever you call it?"

"Because... I have intel of this virus nearly occurring before." The voice replied.

"Before? You mean zzzome other poor zzzapzzz almozzzt got thizzz crap dropped on them?" Char growled.

"Yes." The voice nodded. "I'm sure you all are familiar with the village of Reinadh?"

"You mean that poor Changeling and pony settlement that got razed by that monster, Black Knight Paladin?" Chrysalis growled. "Hard to forget something as bad as murdering a village."

"Indeed... but what does a village in Saddle Arabia have to do with this virus?" Lars questioned.

"I was getting to that." The voice declared. "You see, this village was supposedly the first part of this peace program, known as 'Horsey-bug love'."

"Ugh, not feeling a lot of love there." Sazh grimaced.

"Cheesy name aside, it was meant to be the first step towards creating peace between Changelings and ponies, as few had tried before." The voice explained.

"Yeah... and it seems it would have worked... had it not been for Black." Echo frowned.

"Set back our entire species thirty years." Wizel grimaced.

"Not exactly." The voice continued, much to everypony's confusion. "You see, me and my other associates have recently 'dug up' a few reports regarding the incident, and after spending a couple of days looking through the records... well, if you were to look through it... you would find that 'Horsey-bug love' is nowhere to be found. It never existed."

"It didn't?" Twilight frowned.

"How can that be?" Moon Dancer asked, confused. "A peace program as big as this couldn't just vanish."

"I agree. And even if it did, why cover it up? Was this 'Horsey-bug love' a scam or something?" Lars questioned, just as confused. "I am no stranger to scams, but why would somepony go to the trouble to fake something like a Changeling and pony get-together?"

"I fear this was more than a 'scam'." The voice admitted. "Not only was this program a fake, but so was every pony that was affiliated with it. We looked at all the credentials, and each and every one of them was fabricated."

"What the buck was going on over there then?" Sleight demanded.

"Simple." The voice declared. "The ponies that were participating in the program was not there to make 'peace' with the changelings. They were there to make something else entirely. Elite, if you would..."

Elite set down a folder, and opened it, revealing a weathered page filled with formulas and images of viral strains, the words "The Last Bacterium" written in bold red script at the top.

"The 'Last Bacterium'?" Echo read.

"Yes." The voice nodded. "That was the name of the virus they were 'breeding'. By utilizing a certain fungus that had been shown to infect insects, they sought to engineer a disease that could go from infecting something as small as ants to infecting a full-grown pony."

"But how do the Changelings figure into the equation?" Prometheus questioned.

"You don't suppose they were a part of this, do you?" Chrysalis frowned.

"No... unfortunately, the Changelings that were in 'Horsey-bug love' really believed that they would be allowed in pony society someday... but what they didn't know was that they would have brought about it's destruction." The voice explained.

"...I'm kinda getting lost here." Sazh scratched his head.

"I agree, this all seems a bit complicated." Sleight pouted.

"Bear with me, it's not as convoluted as it seems." The voice assured. "The disease was created from a fungus that could only infect insects. The only way they could make it to where the disease could infect a pony is if they were to catch it from a insect that was their same size..."

"So... they used them like plague rats..." Chrysalis growled.

"I don't believe it..." Sleight snarled.

"Such callous disregard for both ponies and Changelings..." Echo shook his head.

"I think I'm going to puke." lars remarked.

"So... this 'Last Bacterium'... is that what's been ravaging our hive for the past week?" Wizel questioned.

"Well, yes and no." The voice explained. "We have reason to believe this disease was derived from the same strain of 'Last Bacterium' ...but the original disease worked differently. You see, if you look at the files, the diseases from back then were lying dormant within the Changelings of the program. They had the disease, but they wouldn't turn, nor could they infect another... however, that was because the original disease was designed to act as a bio-bomb."

"Bomb?!" Everypony gasped.

"What you do mean by 'bomb'?!" Twilight asked.

"Just as I said." The voice shrugged. "The virus was specially designed to respond to a certain magical signature, one that would be impossible to replicate by anypony not involved in the program. Should that signature have been transmitted, they would have all sprouted fungus instantly, and spores would have bursted out everywhere, infecting anything with a ten-mile radius."

"Holy crap..." Sleight gaped.

"My thoughts exactly." Chrysalis nodded in shock.

"So what were they going to do with this... 'program'?" Moon Dancer was hesitant toa sk.

"It would be as the 'Horsey-bug love' had advertised." The voice frowned. "After a few weeks' time, the Changelings that had taken part in the program would have been allowed to move into various cities around Equestria and the world... and when the time was right..." A loud tap was made. "We would have what's happening now happening all over the world, sending everything into complete chaos and pandemonium."

"That's just nuts." Sleight shook his head.

"Who would want to cause such madness?" Chrysalis asked.

"Some very sick ponies, that's who." The voice answered.

"This puts a lot in perspective." Sazh frowned.

"How you mean, Zzzazh?" Char asked.

"Think about it." Sazh declared. "They were planning on getting a lot of innocent ponies infected and killed. So much more than what I had done. Had Black not done the dastardly thing and murdered that entire village... who knows what could have happened?"

"Let's not go that far." Moon Dancer frowned.

"Yeah, Black still murdered them in cold blood." Lars agreed. "I'll bet he didn't even know what was going on there when he did what he did."

"It does sound like it was just a coincidence." Twilight mused. "But even then, I guess we should be a little relieved that something good came out of such awful bloodshed."

"Well, if what is happening now is any indication, this does make a lot of sense. I mean, fungus and spores on the Changelings... it all matches up." Sleight frowned.

"But what was the point of all this?" Chrysalis frowned. "Why create such a Faust-awful thing that could destroy thousand of lives?"

"I believe this should shed some light." Elite pulled out a document and placed it next to the files he had shown, reading "Project: Infestation". "This was amongst the documents recovered."

"Project: Infestation?" Wizel frowned.

"That was the true name of the program." The voice spoke up. "The ponies who headed this project had intended on one thing: creating the ultimate bioweapon. By causing a few outbreaks and taking some infected ponies from there, they sought to craft a variation of the 'Last Bacterium' so powerful that no amount of medicine, martial law, or health measures could stop it."

"Unless you live on Madagascart." Caboose added. "The leader there gets so paranoid sometimes that he blocks off seaports if there's even a mention of the word 'disease'."

"...Yeah." The voice said awkwardly "Unless you live in Madagascart, you would be boned."

"Project..." Echo frowned, before realizing the familiarity. "Oh no..."

"Pardon?" Sleight asked.

"Project..." Twilight caught on as well "As in Project: Titanfall."

"And Project: Transcendence." Lars added.

"As well as Project: Maelstrom." Echo sighed.

"Um... care to fill the rest of us in?" Sleight frowned.

"A couple of weeks back, there was a group of ponies that attacked Canterlot." Twilight frowned. "It was awful..."

"I'll say. I was there." Moon Dancer shuddered. "There was a lunatic crossbowpony, a giant Griffon, some weird Unicorn, some Earth Pony in a wheelchair, and a psycho that could fire lightning!"

"The pony in question was named Solomon, and he called it 'Project: Titanfall'." Twilight added.

"And before that, there was a foreign prince who tried to harness the power of death and kill everypony that wasn't a Unicorn with his 'Project: Transcendence'." Lars grimaced.

"...And a 'friend' of mine had his 'Project: Maelstrom'." Echo recalled, remembering that 'friend' sadly. "It's starting to look like the 'Forefathers' might have a hoof in this."

"The who now?" Sleight asked.

"They're this bunch of fanatics who want to depose of the royal hierachy, and have 'the ponies' in charge of everything... with them on top of it all." Echo declared.

"You mean like Black wanted?" Chrysalis asked.

"Yes... but somehow a lot, lot worse." Twilight grimaced. "And if the motif of their plans match up, this project is no different."

"And no less dangerous." Echo noted.

"Then we must find a way to stop this 'project', and whoever is in charge." Chrysalis declared.

"No kidding. Hey, deep throats, do you have any idea who was responsible for this 'Project: Infestation'?" Sleight questioned.

"I'm afraid not." The voice answered. "The moment Black came in and destroyed everything, those who were indirectly involved scattered to the winds, along with the founders of the project. All we were able to ascertain was that it was two ponies: one that was really big, and another one that was small and lean."

"Well, that does nothing to narrow it down." Sazh scoffed.

"I wish that I knew more." The voice said solemnly. "But I can tell you this... they're out there, and they're responisble for this outbreak. They must be trying to pick up where they left off, using a different yet very effective strand of the 'Last Bacterium'... one that they no doubt have much larger plans for..."

"You zzzeeem to know quite a lot about thizzz." Char mused. "Azzz if by experience..."

"Well, I wouldn't be much of an informant if I wasn't well-informed." The voice said cryptically.

"I don't suppose you'd know how to find our culprits, would you?" Sleight asked.

"Perhaps you should ask 'Patient Zero' what he remembers. This started with him, maybe he can end it..." The voice declared. "...Good luck."

The voice signed off, as everypony looked at Sazh.

"Great..." Sazh sighed.

"I'll go share the details of this report with our DCD friends." Elite declared.

"We'd like to take a look ourselves." Twilight noted.

"Of course." Elite nodded.

"Let us know if you come up with anything." Twilight told the others.

"You got it." Sleight nodded.

"Let's go somewhere... a little private." Chrysalis stated.

Sleight and the Changelings took Sazh to another tent, and began pressing him for details.

"Okay, Sazh, think." Sleight urged. "When did you first start feeling the symptoms?"

"I'm pretty sure it was the day after the party." Sazh recalled. "I remember waking up, feeling a little... washed-out."

"So that dates it back to the day after the party." Wizel deduced. "And if I recall, you went straight to bed right after the party ended..."

"So you must have somehow been infected during the party." Sleight declared.

"Now that I think about it, I did get kind of a sniffle right after the party was over." Sazh admitted.

"Did you encounter anything... out of the ordinary?" Chrysalis asked. "Anything even the least bit... odd?"

"Not that I know of, your highness." Sazh shrugged.

"Come on, think!" Char urged. "Anything at all would help!"

"I'm sorry." Sazh sighed. "Nothing comes to mind..."

Suddenly, a group of DCD ponies entered the tent.

"Sorry to interrupt." One stated. "But we might have found something. We were looking through Sazh's room and belongings in hopes of finding a possible source of contagion... and one popped up..."

"...What?" Sazh asked.

"This hat." The pony held up the hat Sleight had given to Sazh, concealed in a magic dome.

"The hat Sleight gave me?" Sazh murmured.

"So it was the hat thatwas infected, not Sazh?" Chrysalis frowned.

"Not infected, exactly, but saturated." The pony answered. "Upon examination, it seems that it was sprayed with a concentration of the 'Last Bacterium'. When Sazh donned the hat, it seeped into Sazh's shell, and thus infected him."

"But how could that be?" Wizel asked. "Sazh never lets that hat out of his sight when he's not wearing it..."

"Wait." Sazh realized. "I remember now... I lost my hat at the party for a while. That's when it must have happened. I was looking all over for it... and then I found it. Well actually, a stallion found it. That Gridlock fellow. He said he'd found while he was out for a smoke."

"Gridlock? As in Grenade Gridlock?" Sleight gaped.

"Yeah. He was actually pretty nice about it." Sazh frowned. "When I put on the hat, I felt it was a bit damp, but I thought it was just from being outside for too long..."

"...No... you don't think..." Sleight frowned as he turned to his wife.

"It must have been." Chrysalis remarked, anger building. "He did this to us."

"He almost destroyed us?" Wizel snarled. "For no reason?"

"That odiouzzz piece of zzzcum!" Char roared. "If I ever get my hoovezzz on him, he'll wizzzh he wazzz never born!"

"I hate to say it, but it all makes sense." Sleight snarled. "That slimeball needs to pay." He turned to the DCD ponies. "Inform Captain Ulysses immediately. Gridlock needs to be brought in to face justice."

"Of course." The suited pony nodded.

Wasting no time, Fletcher and Caboose led a squad of Guards to Gridlock's home; A surprisingly modest cottage outside of Fillydelphia.

"Grenade Gridlock!" Fletcher kicked open the front door. "You are under arrest for illegal biological experimentation, and attempted genocide!"

"And having really tacky furniture!" Caboose added. "Seriously, have you seen that sofa?"

The house was empty, no trace of Gridlock anywhere.

"Search the house." Fletcher ordered. "He might have left behind something useful."

Hours later, Fletcher's group returned to the quarantine zone.

"We weren't able to locate Gridlock." Fletcher admitted. "But we did find some interesting things. For starters..." He held up a pendant bearing the insignia of the Forefathers. "This pendant proves Gridlock is one of the Forefathers."

"We also found this." Caboose held up a file full of notes, which bore the title "Project: Infestation v.2". "Like our 'informant' said, this outbreak Gridlock caused is their mulligan."

"Great work, you two." Elite smiled, "These notes are just what the boffins need to finally unravel this mess!"

"As for Gridlock, he can't run forever." Fletcher declared. "Sooner or later, we'll track him down."

"I hope so." Prometheus stepped forth. "But we still have another problem: the informant mentioned both a big pony and a small and lean one. Gridlock seems to fit the role of the big one, but who's the other half of this duo? And where he is now?"

"That's a good question." Elite nodded, as he looked through a case file. "I've been looking through Gridlock's records. He's a highly-decorated former soldier, skilled in both hoof-to-hoof and long-range combat. Not the best strategist, but he is skilled in thinking fast during battle. He is well-known for his aggressive, take-no-prisoners attitude. To him, an enemy is an enemy, and must be vanquished with mercy."

"I'm surprised that a guy like that made it as a secretary of defense." Sleight deadpanned.

"Same here." Elite agreed. "But there is nothing to imply that he has experience in the field of chemistry or virology. He seems like he would know his way around a lab, but there was no way he could have made a virus of this caliber on his own. His partner in crime must be the the brains of the operation, with genius-level understanding of those subjects." He then put his metal hoof to his chin. "But who?"

"Think. Who do we know who has such skill?" Fletcher asked.

"Who's got the resources to pull this off?" Sazh added.

"And the connections to keep it quiet?" Chrysalis asked.

"And is probably so high-up that nopony would suspect him?" Caboose inquired.

As they mulled it over for a second, one name sprang to Sleight's mind. It was an unpleasant possibility, the only one that fit.

"Harlhooves." He gasped.

"Harlhooves, the senator?" Elite raised a brow.

"Yeah. I remember hearing from the captain of Canterlot police department that Harlhooves was a top of the line chemist before becoming senator, and even found the cure to some virus back then." Sleight explained. "And he and Gridlock seemed to be on friendly terms... more than friendly, some might say."

"But he has always been a staunch supporter of our kind." Chrysalis pointed out. "Why would he go and do something like this?"

"Obviously, it serves as the perfect cover." Sleight declared. "Classic misdirection. Acting as a pony champion for Changelings within the senate, with enough political power to fund Gridlock and enough brainpower to help the research of the 'Last Bacterium'. And he's so friendly and outgoing, that nopony would suspect him of causing a outbreak so he could use us like lab rats and make a stronger virus."

"In retrospect, he did seem too good to be true." Wizel sighed.

"We gotta find Harlhooves and ask him for ourselves." Sleight declared. "Where is he?"

"The last I saw, he was in the big tent." Caboose recalled.

"Then by all means, let's pay him a visit." Chrysalis growled. "There are some choice words I'd like to share with him..."

They made their way to the main tent, which was populated by more biohazard suited ponies.

"Where is Senator Harlhooves?" Sleight demanded. "We need to speak to him."

"We... actually haven't seen him for a while, now." One pony remarked. "I told him Gridlock's home was about to be raided, then he said he needed to step outside to take care of something."

"That little rat." Sleight scowled, "He must have caught on and fled the scene."

"Don't you worry, I will have ponies keep an eye out for both him and Gridlock." Elite glared. "The only question is: where is he now?"

"He could be anywhere by now." Wizel remarked. "Maybe out of the country."

"In the meantime, we can at least focus on cleaning up the mess they made." Chrysalis stated.

"Yes." Prometheus nodded. "At least now things won't get any worse..."

At that moment, they heard a loud droning sound.

"What izzz that cacophany?" Char growled, covering his ears.

"It sounds like... rotors..." Elite frowned.

Meanwhile, in a deserted field not far from the hive, a rather foreboding airship was powering up for take-off. Onboard, several of the Forefathers' members were attending to the inner workings, making final safety checks, and ensuring their payload was optimal...

At the front of the ship, Gridlock was overlooking the operation, donning his Forefather cloak.

"Steady as she goes!" He ordered. "We do this fast, and we do this right, understand?"

"Yes, sir!" The agents chorused.

Suddenly, another agent came forward.

"Sir, Harlhooves has just arrived, and wishes to see you." The agent announced.

"Hmph. Bring him in." Gridlock scoffed.

Moments later, Harlhooves, donning his own cloak, stepped onboard and approached him.

"So... I'm guessing they figured out your part in this?" Gridlock growled.

"By now, I'm sure." Harlhooves nodded. "The moment I heard they were raiding your residence, I had to get out of there."

"Lucky you." Gridlock scowled. "I was unable to grab all my notes before those buckers at RDL came and wreck the place. Now they know our plans!" He then glared at Harlhooves. "We should have killed 'patient zero' the moment they started looking for him! Now we're wanted stallions!"

"Do not get angry at me, Gridlock." Harlhooves glared back. "Out of all the Changelings at that party you could have infected, you had to pick the royal advisor."

"Well, I didn't think it would matter. We got results, didn't we?" Gridlock declared. "Besides, you're the one who was wasting time in those tents, making nice with your fellow eggheads."

"I was trying to find the cure." Harlhooves snarled. "What were you doing?"

"What we came here to do." Gridlock snapped back. "And we need to do it fast. Our lives as Secretary of Defense and Senator are now over. All that remains now is to complete our mission and serve the Forefathers, before that damn Director and his band of misfits get in our way, just like they did with Solomon!"

"But we can't!" Harlhooves yelled. "They have found the cure! We need to secure it!"

"What are you babbling on about?!" Gridlock growled. "How can there be a cure for our Project?!"

"Well..." Harlhooves was about to explain, but stumbled as the airship began to take off. "Whoa!"

Back at the quarantine zone, the others rushed outside as the sound of the rotors grew louder. To their horror, they saw the huge airship flying overhead.

"Holy buck..." Sleight gaped.

"What is that?" Chrysalis asked.

"I don't know." Prometheus frowned. "But something tells me it isn't friendly..."

"It looks like some kind of military vehicle." Elite mused.

"They couldn't be planning to attack us... could they?" Fletcher fretted.

"I'm gonna need a bigger cannon..." Caboose frowned.

Back on board the airship, Harlhooves finished his explanation.

"They're saying that King Sleight's blood is some sort of Changeling cure-all." He declared.

"...You expect me to buy that piece of crap?!" Gridlock roared. "Our new and improved 'Last Bacterium', being undone by the blood pumped by some dumb carny?! What a load of horseapples!"

"It is not horseapples!" Harlhooves growled. "You know 'Patient Zero'? He had turned, fungus and everything, but by biting Sleight, he was cured! I saw him cured with my own eyes!"

"Oh please, there has to be an explanation." Gridlock scoffed.

"I looked at the blood over and over with the others." Harlhooves insisted. "He is the cure, I am sure of it."

"Okay... let's say that what you're saying is true, that this punk is the cure." Gridlock declared. "What does that do for us?"

"It means that we can have control!" Harlhooves answered. "We just need to grab some of that blood, and we will be set. We just need a little more time..."

"Hey, genius, in case you hadn't noticed, time is something we don't have!" Gridlock snarled. "Even if this cure is for real, that only means we need to harvest those bugs now before they undo our work! We can't be wasting time on your stupid cure!"

"Well, we're wasting time right now!" Harlhooves growled. "The cure is still out there, and we need to secure it. Maybe if we just take Sleight and preserve his body, we might-"

"Harlhooves, don't you understand?" Gridlock said in exasperation, as he then gestured out to the territory. "With this new strain of Last Bacterium, we can create outbreaks anywhere we want to! We can control where it goes! When we're done, we can just send in a kill team and exterminate them! It will wipe out all that oppose us, but leave all the infrastructure."

He then gave a devious smile, a gleam in his eyes.

"It'll be like the neutron bomb I always dreamed of." Gridlock mused.

"But it is nothing without the cure!" Harlhooves declared.

"Oh, this cure thing is bullcrap!" Gridlock snarled in frustration. "It's a Faust-damn distraction that you made for yourself!"

"What?!" Harlhooves growled.

"You heard me! Ever since that damn red bucker came along and destroyed everything the first time over in Saddle Arabia, you've been worrying over the stupidest things that could not possibly go wrong! All those damn tests, all the trials and re-trials, every single detail you fretted over. And now, we're on the brink of our project succeeding, and all you can think about is this stupid cure!" Gridlock ranted.

"Can you blame me?" Harlhooves crossed his hooves. "I more than anypony want this project to become a success... but it was because of both yours and my arrogance that 'they' found out about our project and 'Horsey-bug love' and 'they' came in and ruined everything! I've been taking these steps so we could redeem ourselves! But by trying to rush things and focusing only on results, you are making a big mistake!"

"You can say it all you like." Gridlock sneered. "Doesn't make it true. I mean, come on, Black Knight is dead! He can't come back and ruin things for us like he did back then! And that old fool Elite can get as many of those freaks and misfits as he wants, but he can't stop us. Nopony can."

"You see, it's that arrogance again." Harlhooves growled. "The same arrogance that got Black Thorn killed. Got Nalik killed. And do not get me started with what happened to Solomon and Sterling."

"But you don't get it! We finally succeeded!" Gridlock declared. "We created the ultimate bioweapon! One that can bring Equestria to its knees. WIth the Last Bacterium on our side, we can wipe any and all who try to get in the Forefathers' way!"

"But what good would a bioweapon be without a cure to counteract it if we lost control?" Harlhooves asked.

"We won't lose control of it." Gridlock argued. "Not after all the effort we've put in, and all the precautions."

"But what if we do?" Harlhooves urged. "We can't afford to take that chance."

"You know, that's always been a problem with you, Harlhooves. You talk a big game, but even with the greatest bioweapon, you lack the stones to follow through with your convictions!" Gridlock snarled. "You gotta take big risks if you are going to get an even bigger payoff!"

"Or even graver consequences, should we fail!" Harlhooves scowled. "Don't you understand that things are getting too dangerous now? You saw what happened with Project: Titanfall. If we go in for the attack, we could end up destroying everything we've worked for! We must stop!"

"And then what?" Gridlock demanded. "We have no lives to go back to. And if we back down when we're so close, we'll become the biggest laughingstocks within the Forefathers. And who knows what 'Father' will do to us: at best, he will take away our places as members of the Ouroboros, at worst, he could terminate us! So there is no way I am backing down, not after all the blood and tears we poured into this project!"

"This isn't about your pride, you fool." Harlhooves snarled. "This is about common sense."

"Or fear." Gridlock sneered.

"Face it, we flew too close to the sun." Harlhooves insisted. "We need to back off now, before it's too late."

"A defeatist attitude if I ever heard one." Gridlock snorted. "You wouldn't have lasted long in my regiment."

"Being a defeatist isn't always a bad thing, you know." Harlhooves insisted.

"But being a quitter is." Gridlock retorted. "We started this together, and we can succeed together."

"Can we?" Harlhooves glared.

"...Come on, Harlhooves." Gridlock whispered, holding out his hoof. "Don't throw our lives away over something so trivial..."

Harlhooves glanced at his hoof... only to bat it away.

"Oh, don't be so pathetic..." Harlhooves scowled. "You are such a fool. You... you make me sick..." He turned away. "We are pulling the plug on Project: Infestation. End of story..."

Gridlock remained silent... before sighing.

"...We would have been good friends, Harlhooves." Gridlock murmured.

Before Harlhooves could process what he said, Gridlock grabbed him by the neck and began hoisting him over the edge.

"What are you-?" Harlhooves struggled, powerless against his brawnier counterpart.

"I'm sorry, partner, but if you're not with me, then you're against me. And I don't take kindly to those who are against me." Gridlock snarled.

With a simple flick of his wrist, he threw the senator off of the airship.

"NOOOOOOO!" Harlhooves screeched, landing within the infected part of the hive with a sickening thud.

Gridlock gave a solemn nod as he then walked towards the cockpit, issuing more orders.

"We've got a job to do, now let's do it!" Gridlock barked.

On the ground, Harlhooves was miraculously still alive, but badly injured.

"You're going to lose, Gridlock..." He wheezed tauntingly. "Mark my words..." As he struggled to move, he noticed the infected surrounding them. "Ah, buck..."

Gridlock took his place aside the helmspony.

"Time to see if Loveless's inventions are good for something." Gridlock sneered. "Release the drones. Have them grab as many infected as they can!"

"Yes, sir." The helmspony nodded, pushing some buttons.

"Finally... it's harvest time!" Gridlock cackled triumphantly.

To the horror of those below, a number of mechanical insect-like machines emerged from within the ship, dropping down on the infected side of the hive, then rising back up, infected Changelings struggling in the vise-like grip of their mechanical legs.

"What are they doing?" Sazh asked, as the infected were taken into the airship.

"Beatzzz me." Char snorted. "Who would actually want infected on their zzzhip?"

"They must be trying to harvest the 'Last Bacterium' from the infected." Elite realised. "They aim to make a stockpile of the virus!"

"Not on my watch." Sleight growled.

"Or mine." Chrysalis declared.

"I'm not too old to lend a hoof." Prometheus smiled.

"Let's smash some tin cans." Sazh declared.

"We cannot allow them to zzzpread thizzz contagion any further." Char stated. "For the hive! For Equezzztria!"

"Very well then." Elite nodded. "Just let me bring in some back-up..."

After Elite called in Fletcher and Caboose, the group charged toward the hive, out to stop the other drones from reaching the infected area.

"Not today, trazzzh can!" Char tackled one, tearing off it's head.

"Enough harm has been done to my subjects!" Chrysalis blasted another. "No more, you hear me? No more!"

"Yeah." Sleight nodded, as he used his card portals to make two crash into each other. "This ends now."

"Leave my fellow Changelings alone!" Sazh zapped a drone, knocking it out of the sky.

"I've been needing some target practice." Elite joked, shooting several drones down with his rifle.

"I love smashing robots!" Caboose cheered, as he blasted a drone.

"I admit, there is some sense of satisfaction to tearing these things apart." Fletcher declared, as he pulled the legs off another.

"A pity I can't enjoy finally being back home." Prometheus declared, as he kicked a drone away.

"It's still good to have you back, old friend." Wizel smiled. "At a time like this, I wouldn't have anypony else by my side..."

The group fought valiantly, but more and more drones descended. Despite the many they had destroyed, they were unable to prevent more infected from being captured.

"This isn't working!" Elite growled. "There's just too many of them."

"Agreed." Chrysalis nodded. "We must somehow cut them off at the source!"

"But how?" Wizel asked.

"Sleight, look!" Prometheus pointed to an opening in the airship, where the drones were returning.

"I gotta get up there!" Sleight declared. He saw a drone slowly rising, a large rock nearby. "And there's my way up!" He ran towards the rock.

"Sleight!" Prometheus yelled, as Sleight jumped onto the rock and then onto the drone, flying up to the ship. "What are you doing?! If you die, the cure dies with you!"

"Sleight!" Chrysalis cried.

"Sorry, everypony." Sleight said sadly, as the drone carried him inside. "I gotta do this..."

Once inside, Sleight let go, dropping onto the airship's innards.

"Time to head to where the action is..." He declared, running towards the cockpit.

In the airship's cockpit, Gridlock was watching the scene below with frustration, still standing aside the pilot. Despite the amount of infected they were hauling in, it was taking much longer due to the others' interference. Unbeknownst to them, Sleight had slipped into the room.

"You're supposed to be the cream of the crop!" Gridlock groaned, growling both at his men and the drones. "What the Tartarus is the matter with you?!"

"Good question." Sleight smirked.

Instantly, Gridlock turned to face Sleight.

"You!" Gridlock snarled.

Gridlock tried to punch him, but he ducked under the swing. Sleight made to hit back, Gridlock dodged, and his hoof struck the pilot, knocking him out. Sleight kicked Gridlock, knocking him back (only to catch a nearby seat), but then the airship to start spinning out of control.

"FLY THE FAUST DAMN SHIP, YOU FOOL!" Gridlock yelled at the unconscious pilot.

The airship spiraled out of control, careening towards the ground, crashing with a loud 'BOOM!'. The others watched the scene happened with horror.

"NO!" Chrysalis screamed.

"He has to still be alive!" Prometheus insisted. "We gotta get in there!"

"Well, then get behind me!" Elite declared, holding up his rifle.

"We're coming, Sleight!" Sazh yelped.

"Open the gates!" Elite told the Guards.

"But, sir-" One pony started.

"Now!" Elite demanded.

"Y-yes, sir!" The pony nodded.

The gates opened, and the others charged in. While several of the infected had been removed, there were still quite a few inside.

"Back away!" Char blasted one aside. "We have no time for thizzz!"

"I think they landed over there!" Chrysalis pointed, simultaneously knocking another infected.

"We must hurry!" Prometheus urged, forcing an infected back with a force dome.

The group made their way deeper into the hive, Sleight's fate weighing heavily on their minds...

Sleight awoke to find himself in one of the hive's newest buildings, an observatory, his coat tattered, letting out a couple of coughs. The airship had crashed onto the upper level, two of its rotors were still spinning, with one not far from Sleight, and the other on a raised platform. It was apparent, that most, if not all of the ponies that were onboard were probably dead... yet somehow, the infected that had been collected were all fine, as they shambled and crawled out of the holes of the airships. Even worse, the crash had drawn the attention of the other surrounding infected, who were gathering around the building.

"Great..." Sleight groaned. "Out of the frying pan, into the fire..."

A loud growl echoed, as none other than Gridlock rose to his hooves shakily, standing on the same raised platform. His coat and hat were gone, assumingly torn off in the crash, leaving a awful gash in his back and a nasty head wound on the back of his head, and various scratches and bruises on his body. But if his furious scowl was anything to go by, he was far from broken.

"Unreal..." Sleight gaped, as Gridlock pulled a hoof-held cannon from out of the wreckage.

"You think you can take me out that easily?" Gridlock snarled.

"Well... yeah." Sleight shrugged. "Not that I'd call this 'easy'..."

"Let me show you how it's done, boy!" Gridlock roared.

Gridlock fired his cannon twice, but Sleight rolled out of the way, barely dodging the blasts.

"...That is it." Sleight glared at Gridlock, knowing what he had to do. "Let's end this, you psycho."

"Respect your elders, punk!" Gridlock snarled.

Sleight rushed toward the platform. As Gridlock fired another blast, he ducked behind a pillar.

"You can't hide forever!" Gridlock yelled, firing a blast that cracked the pillar.

Sleight dashed around the pillar, but encountered some infected.

"Sorry, my loyal subjects." He declared. "I don't have time for you right now."

Sleight threw a card across the room, which turned into a portal. He opened another one in front of him, and stepped through to the other side.

"Nice trick." Gridlock smirked. "Now I'll do one. I'm gonna make you disappear!"

Sleight barely dodged the next blast, but it led them to to a group of infected. He managed to contain some in cards when another leapt at him.

"Please respect my personal space!" He throw the infected at its cohorts. Taking advantage of their collapse, and avoiding more blasts, he raced to the platform, the others hot on his tail. Sleight barely managed to climb onto the raised platform, the other infected clawing at his coat.

"Say goodbye!" Gridlock spat, firing the cannon again.

Sleight dodged the umpteenth blast.

"Okay, that toy's getting annoying." Sleight snarled, as he held up a card and threw it, using magic to trap the cannon.

"Gah!" Gridlock glanced at the card, only to tear it in half. "You think that's gonna help? I'll just beat you to a pulp with my bare hooves!"

"You can try." Sleight declared. "What happened to your friend? Harlhooves? I didn't see him in the cockpit with you!"

"He and I had a disagreement." Gridlock growled. "He failed to see the big picture, so I dealt with him."

"...You killed him?" Sleight snarled.

"Just like I'm gonna kill you!" Gridlock roared.

Gridlock charged at Sleight, striking him hard. Sleight retaliated with a kick to the face, and Gridlock headbutted him.

"Guh!" Sleight cringed. "Headbutting? Seriously? I thought you were just using your bare hooves! Or is that your idea of using your head?"

"There's a time for strategy, and a time for force." Gridlock sneered. "And this is definitely a time for force."

"On that, we agree." Sleight nodded. For everything Gridlock had done to the hive, he wanted to beat the pony with his bare hooves. He didn't even want to bother with his cards. "Come get some."

"Gladly." Gridlock snarled.

The two clashed once more. Gridlock's greater strength meant Sleight had a distinct disadvantage.

"Look at you." Gridlock punched him. "So weak. So arrogant. I never dreamt that you would ever stand in my way."

"That's the whole point of a stage magician." Sleight shot back. "To hit you with the unexpected!"

Sleight tried to punch him with his Changeling hoof, but the blow was caught.

"Hmph, nice hoof." Gridlock smirked, as he threw him to the ground. "Guess we should have expected something like this, considering your... heritage."

"Wait... you knew?!" Sleight spluttered, as he struggled to his hooves.

"You'd be surprised what the Forefathers know about everypony." Gridlock sneered. "But that does little to change what you are. You may be the 'King of the Changelings', but deep down, you are still that same pathetic runaway carny who was too big for his buckin' hooves. Nothing but a freakish crossbreed. No wonder you've always felt right at home with those vermin."

"Don't even think of insulting my hive!" Sleight yelled.

"Why?" Gridlock sneered, throwing a hard punch. "I've already brought them to the edge of extinction. Compared to that, an insult or two is small potatoes."

"Not to me!" Sleight spat.

Gridlock gave Sleight another headbutt.

"Ugh!" Sleight grunted. He grabbed a rock, and slammed it against Gridlock's head.

"You'll pay for that..." Gridlock spat, blood trickling down his forehead.

Gridlock pummeled Sleight, punching him again and again. Sleight could barely stand under the onslaught. Gridlock was far stronger, and well-trained. Sleight's own blows paled in comparison.

"Had enough, punk?" Gridlock taunted.

"Never." Sleight spat.

"Good." Gridlock sneered. "I'm having some real fun here."

"Fun this!" Sleight kicked him.

"You little..." Gridlock headbutted Sleight again.

"Ugh!" Sleight groaned.

"You've already lost, Gambit." Gridlock sneered. "I can't be stopped. Your hive is done for."

"We'll see about that..." Sleight growled.

"And to think, I owe the success all to that little friend of yours." Gridlock huffed. "That pathetic lttle runt played right into my hooves. Thanks to him, this whole hive is going done. I'll bet it was rough, finding out he started all this. The poor boy must have been begging for death."

"Shut up!" Sleight charged at Gridlock again.

Sleight was punched to the ground, as Gridlock then heaved them over to the edge of the platform, as the infected Changelings clawed at the said edge.

"What a joke." Gridlock sneered. "You weak little excuse for a King. And to think, Harlhooves actually thought you were the cure."

"I'm not done yet." Sleight wheezed.

"You know what's gonna happen?" Gridlock taunted, as he kicked him. "I'm going to squash you like a bug. And then I am going to finish harvesting all these damn vermin. Once I do, I am going to unleash hell upon the entirety of Equestria and the world. And I will personally find and kill everypony you love... that old fogey, the general, your runt of a friend, that little girl you adore, as well as your other family..." Sleight snarled as Gridlock pressed his hoof against his neck, choking him, "Yeah, I know about that showmare and the illegitimate foal you had together... they will join the rest of them..."

He then got close to Sleight's ear.

"But you know what? I'm gonna save your precious Queen for last." Gridlock snarled. "I will see to it that she dies a slow and exceptionally painful death. I am going to finish what the Princesses and the rest of Equestria lacked the stones to do. And you won't be there to see it..."

Instantly, Sleight's eyes were alight with rage, as he then gave a great kick to Gridlock's stomach.

"Oof!" Gridlock stumbled back. "Why, you-"

Sleight interrupted his foe with a punch, knocking him back.

"Now you've made me mad." He snarled.

Sleight lashed out like never before, hooves striking, horn blasting. Gridlock fought back just as hard, breaking Sleight's nose with a solid punch. But Sleight retaliated with a kick to the spine. As Gridlock leant over, Sleight put him in a headlock, and repeatedly punched him in the stomach.

"Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!" Gridlock grunted. "That's it!"

Gridlock headbutted Sleight, breaking free. He then grabbed Sleight and pushed him towards the edge.

"Your subjects await, you highness!" He taunted.

"Well, I'm afraid... they're going to have to... keep waiting!" Sleight pushed back with all his strength, moving them away from the edge.

"No... way..." Gridlock struggled.

"Way!" Sleight retaliated with a headbutt of his own. As Gridlock reeled backwards, he struck again and agan, pressing his advantage.

Despite the difference in their strength, Sleight was pushing Gridlock back, towards one of the spinning rotors. Gridlock spit out some blood, glaring at Sleight.

"Your friend Harlhooves, was right... There is a cure..." Sleight showed off his Changeling hoof. "I'M THE CURE! My heritage makes me immune to your damn Last Bacterium!"

Gridlock panted, his body growing weak from the blood loss from the back of his head and the gash in his back.

"You think you got it all figured out, don't you?!" Gridlock snarled. "YOU KNOW NOTHING! I'm gonna get outta here, and I am going to make an even better Last Bacterium! So strong that your stupid bug blood can't stop it! Project: Infestation will bring the whole world to it's knees, and no damn carny is going to get the best of me!"

"Well, here's something I do know..." Sleight pointed to Gridlock. "There is no cure for this."

"BUCK YOU!" Gridlock snarled.

Gridlock lunged at Sleight, and the two grappled.

"I'll kill you!" Gridlock spat. "I'll kill your friends! Your family! Even your damn dog if you have one!"

"No, you won't!" Sleight pushed Gridlock back. "You will not harm another member of this hive ever again!"

Sleight kicked Gridlock hard. While his opponent was reeling from the blow, he stuck an explosive card onto his chest.

"Boom." He snarled, setting it off with his magic.

The card exploded, knocking Gridlock backwards, scorching his face, as he sent flying, right into one of the rotors. Before Sleight's eyes, the fiend's body vanished in a cloud of red mist.

"Gotcha..." Sleight sighed, as the adrenaline faded away, and he knelt down, exhausted.

At that moment, Chrysalis and the others entered the observatory.

"Sleight!" Chrysalis gasped.

"He's alive!" Wizel smiled.

"Thank the firzzzt Queen!" Char grinned.

"That's my boy..." Prometheus chuckled.

The group forced their way past the infected, reaching Sleight. Caboose waved a crucifix around, having been carrying it for no good reason.

"Outta This House! Outta This House!" He yelled, as he blasted away the infected.

"Are you okay?" Chrysalis embraced Sleight.

"I'm fine, Chryssy." Sleight smiled, wincing at the bruises dealt upon him. "A bit beaten, but it's over."

"Did you see Gridlock on that ship?" Sazh asked. "I'd love to have given him a piece of my mind."

"Let's just say Gridlock won't be bothering us anymore." Sleight smiled, indicating the red stains by the rotor. "He may have been evil, but the guy was a real cut-up."

"Yuck." Caboose cringed.

"Far too good a fate, if you ask me." Chrysalis growled.

"So much for arresting him." Fletcher frowned.

"Sorry, Fletch." Sleight shrugged. "It was him or me, and I picked me."

"I doubt anypony will hold that against you." Elite smiled. "At least we can be safe in the knowledge that the contagion will not be spread across Equestria."

"And the cure will soon be ready." Prometheus smiled.

"We can finally start to recover from this nightmare." Wizel added.

"And rebuild." Sazh nodded.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Chrysalis kissed him. "My King."

"Which is more true than we ever imagined." Sleight chuckled.

The hive had faced its greatest trial yet. But through the strength of its King, Queen, and loyal defenders, it had survived. But there was still much rebuilding to be done. Their story was far from over..

 **To Be Continued...**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


	22. Long Live The King

**King Of The Changelings**

 **Chapter Twenty-Two: Long Live The King**

After Sleight and the others made their way out of the infected zone, they waited for Twilight Sparkle and her fellow biologists to complete the antidote. Fortunately, they didn't have to wait long.

"I think we've finally got something." Twilight announced to Sleight and Chrysalis. "We've isolated the antibodies in your blood sample, and are currently working to concentrate and mass-produce them."

"The cure will be ready soon." Moon Dancer added. "Every Changeling affected will be restored, we promise."

"Oh, thank goodness." Chrysalis smiled. "We can finally put this nightmare behind us."

"Not before time, I say." Sleight nodded. "Not that I'm saying you guys were doing a bad job or anything..." He added hastily.

"We know what you mean, your highness." Echo nodded.

"We're just sorry it took so long." Lars added. "But even with the notes Elite's mystery informant gave us, it wasn't exactly a piece of cake..."

"Still, am I the only one wondering who that pony was?" Twilight asked. "I mean, he seemed to know quite a lot about what happened over in Reinadh. And the information they 'recovered'. How come the RDL managed to find such information at the exact time we needed it?"

"You think Elite and this informant might know more than they let on?" Moon Dancer asked.

"Perhaps." Echo admitted. "That informant is terribly good at his job, it would seem."

"As long as he doesn't keep too much of it to himself." Lars frowned.

"Look, everypony, even if he does, does it matter?" Sleight asked. "It's with their help that we even got through this. As long as they don't have a evil agenda like these 'Forefathers', I think I can care less what they know that we don't."

"Not exactly how I would put it, but he is right." Chrysalis nodded, as she turned to the scientists. "You all did fine, my friends. And even if it took you a bit, the fact that a cure has been found at all is cause for celebration."

"Yeah." Sleight nodded. "You eggheads have done alright."

"Thank you." Twilight smiled. "Though I think I speak for all of us when I say I dislike the term 'egghead'."

"Never cared for it." Echo nodded.

"I once killed another stallion for using that phrase." Lars said nonchalantly. The others glanced at him, as he pouted "This was before Crystal Sun, and it's pardoned, so don't give me that look."

"Okay, how about 'brainiacs'?" Sleight asked. "Does that sound good to you guys?"

"It works for me." Moon Dancer shrugged.

"I have no objection." Echo added.

"I've been called worse." Lars smirked.

"I suppose it'll do." Twilight smiled. "And we should have that cure ready soon enough."

"But how are you going to administer it?" Chrysalis asked.

"Oh, we have an idea about that..." Twilight smiled.

Just over three days later, the cure was ready. Sleight, Chrysalis and the others were gathered just outside the quarantine zone.

"So, just how are we going to get the cure into every infected Changeling in the hive?" Sleight inquired.

"Like this." Twilight grinned.

The roar of another airship filled the air. As this airship closed in, the other noticed it had large tanks on its underside.

"We've distilled the cure into a vapor." Moon Dancer explained.

"We will carpet the entire hive with it all at once." Echo added.

"Should get all of the infected in one fell swoop." Lars grinned. "And if it doesn't, the DCD ponies have been armed with dart guns. They'll comb the quarantine area a few times over in case the vapor missed any."

"And where exactly did you get the airship?" Prometheus asked.

"Oh, I called in a favor." Elite smiled.

The airship moved into position above the hive, then emptied its gaseous payload. Every infected Changeling who breathed in the vapors convulsed, falling unconscious, as the fungus disintegrated, and their bodies restored themselves, healing most of the injuries caused by their transformation. The hive was freed from the contagion, once and for all.

"Thank you all." Sleight told their saviors.

"Hey, you were the one with the cure in your blood all this time." Lars grinned. "We just did some fiddling with it."

"Well, considering the alternative was letting every infected Changeling bite my husband, I'd say you did wonderfully." Chrysalis smiled.

"Always happy to help a friend, Chrysalis." Twilight declared.

"And to dissolve another of the Forefathers' heinous schemes." Echo added triumphantly.

"Let's just hope they don't try anything like this again." Moon Dancer frowned.

"Don't you worry about that." Elite smiled. "I had some friends take all the notes regarding the Last Bacterium, and had them shred it, burn it, beat it up with a baseball bat, stomp on it a few times, wrapp it up in a plastic bag, then dump it into a harbor, and have them check on it every week for two months... we're pretty thorough that way."

"Hey, as long as it means nopony can make this again, I can sleep easier at night." Chrysalis sighed of relief.

"Now comes the fun part." Elite smirked. "Bringing down those mythril walls and barriers and finally giving our poor Changelings some fresh air."

"With pleasure." Fletcher nodded.

"I was getting pretty sick of looking at those walls myself." Caboose grinned, as he then pulled out a cannon. "Good thing I packed Sheila 2.0! Let's have ourselves a wall-wrecking montage!"

"Oh, yezzz." Char nodded. "I've been waiting to zzzee that eyezzzore torrn down!"

"Allow me to lend a hoof... or horn, as the case may be." Prometheus added.

"We can all chip in." Sleight suggested.

"Oh, yes." Chrysalis smirked. "I imagine it will be quite cathartic after everything that's happened..."

"Let's do it." Sazh grinned.

 _One wall-wrecking montage with a jaunty tune later..._

In mere hours, the barriers were brought down, and the DCD ponies departed.

"Pack everything up, boys!" Fencer urged. "Our work is done here."

"Some assignment, huh?" One pony asked.

"No kidding." Another nodded. "Doing boring old paperwork doesn't seem so dull right now..."

Twilight Sparkle and the others also took their leave.

"It'll be good to get back home at last." Twilight smiled.

"It was nice working with you all." Moon Dancer declared. "Even under the distressing circumstances."

"My thoughts exactly." Echo nodded. "It was my honor to work with such great minds... even you, Napoleon."

"The feeling is mutual, batty." Lars grinned.

"Farewell for now." Chrysalis declared. "And thanks again."

"Our pleasure." Twilight nodded. "Good luck with the rebuilding."

"We won't be needing it." Sleight grinned. "Our subjects are pretty great builders..."

After Twilight and her fellow "brainiacs" departed, Elite, Fletcher and Caboose made to follow suit.

"Well, I'm afraid this is farewell for us as well." Elite began. "I and my fellow companions have much to do."

"Forgive me for asking, but what exactly _are_ you guys doing?" Sleight asked. "And why are Fletcher and Caboose in on it? Is there something I missed?"

"Oh yes. But you will have to wait for 'Shades of the Past' to finish up, as well as the story right after that." Caboose explained. "Then everything should become clear."

"Ah, Caboose." Fletcher rolled his eyes. "Where would we be without you to liven things up?"

"Let's pray we never have to find out." Elite nodded.

"Hey, I just gotta be me." Caboose chuckled.

"Oh, before I forget..." Elite declared, as he then pulled out Sazh's hat and held it towards Sazh. "I figured you would want this back, Sazh."

"But, um, isn't it infected with the Last Bacterium?" Sazh backed away from it.

"Don't you worry about that. Normally, the DCD would incinerate all infected things, but I had a feeling the hat was very important to you, so I had them spray the same cure gas over it for a few hours, and there is no trace of the virus on it. I promise." Elite smiled.

"Thanks, Mr Everest." Sazh took the hat. "I really appreciate it."

"My pleasure." Elite nodded. "Now, we really must be off." He turned to Fletcher and Caboose. "Come along, fellows."

"Right behind you, sir." Fletcher nodded.

"Catch you guys some other time!" Caboose waved to the Changeling.

"See you around." Sleight nodded.

"You are welcome to return whenever you wish." Chrysalis beamed.

Following the departure of the hive's visitors, Sleight was approached by his grandfather.

"Congratulations, my boy." Prometheus smiled. "Everything is as it should be. Does my old heart some good..." He turned to leave.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Sleight asked.

"I don't want to cause any trouble." Prometheus shrugged. "Even nowadays, Changelings aren't as enlightened as I'd like to believe."

"You'd be surprised." Chrysalis grinned.

"Please stay, old friend." Wizel urged.

"We do have a lot of catching up to do, you know." Sleight smiled.

"Well, I suppose staying a few days wouldn't hurt..." Prometheus shrugged.

"Thanks, grandpa." Sleight beamed.

"Enough talk." Char rolled his eyes. "Let'zzz go!"

As Sleight, Chrysalis and the others entered the hive, they received great applause.

"King Sleight has saved us again!" One Changeling cheered.

"Our savior!" Another added.

"Looks alike Antler was wrong after all." A third noted. "We didn't need to kill our own kind to survive..."

"Sleight was right again!" A fourth whooped.

"Hey now, settle down." Sleight raised his hooves to calm them down. "I do not want or deserve all the credit. It was a group effort, by not only myself, but our lovely Queen, our wise elder Wizel, our General Char and our brave soldier Changelings, the ponies over at DCD and the RDL, and our 'brainiacs'... however, there is one Changeling who I own great thanks to for helping me realize that I was the cure..."

He then gestured to Sazh. Upon seeing him, the crowd went silent.

"Oh..." Sazh cringed. "Um..."

"Look, I know how many of you must feel." Sleight stepped forth. "You blame him for bringing this disease upon our hive, and for the deaths of many since the outbreak... but before you cast him out, do note that Sazh is as much as a victim as the rest of you were."

"What?" A scout asked.

"How?" A nurse frowned.

"If anypony hadn't noticed the giant scary airship that crashed into the observatory- really sorry about that, guys." He quickly gestured to the construction Changelings. "It was the action of two selfish stallions who had decided to use us all like lab rats, and Sazh was unfortunately a victim of circumstance, chosen by them to be the unwitting carrier of that plague. I don't expect it to be easy for some of you, but I and the Queen both implore that you somehow find it in yourself to forgive him... that is all we ask of you."

"It's all true." Sazh sighed. "If you want to hate me, I won't stop you. Knowingly or not, I did almost end this hive. And while I helped Sleight realise he was the cure, it was entirely by accident. So, think what you will..."

There was a moment of silence.

"Hooray for Sazh!" One Changeling declared.

"Sazh! Sazh! Sazh!" The crowd cheered.

"I, er..." Sazh said awkwardly. "I don't understand..."

"Juzzzt roll with it." Char chuckled. "I think it's their way of saying they forgive you."

Sazh raised his hoof bashfully, waving to the crowd.

"You see that, little buddy?" Sleight smiled. "I told you they wouldn't hate you."

"Looks like the royal advisor needs to listen to his King's advice more often." Sazh joked.

"But not too often..." Sleight patted Sazh on the back.

"If I may, your highness." Wizel whispered to Sleight. "I believe I saw Harlhooves falling off the airship just before it released those metal fiends. He no doubt landed in the middle of the hive, in the area where the infected were. While it's highly unlikely he would have survived, it may do us some good to retrieve his body."

"Yeah, he may have something on him we can use to get a lead on those Forefather clowns." Sleight declared.

"I already have a good idea of where he fell." Wizel noted.

"I'll come with." Sleight urged. "Be back soon, Chryssy."

"I know you will." Chrysalis smiled.

Sleight followed Wizel as the old Changeling followed his calculations. Sure enough, they found a Harlhooves-sized crater and blood splat... but no Harlhooves.

"Wait, that can't be right." Wizel frowned. "He should be here."

"Look at the blood." Sleight pointed out red stains on the ground. "He must have been mauled by the infected right after he hit ground."

"But if that's the case... where is his body?" Wizel asked. "There should be some manner of remains. It's not like the infected would have simply dragged his corpse away."

"Yeah, weird..." Sleight frowned. "Still, between the fall and the infected, I don't think we'll be seeing him again either way."

"I suppose not..." Wizel frowned, unsure of what had actually happened. But something else was bothering him.

"Something on your mind, Wizel?" Sleight asked.

"You could say that... it's this whole matter with Black Knight and what happened back in Reinadh." Wizel declared.

"You mean with the 'Horsey-bug love' fiasco?" Sleight asked.

"Yes." Wizel admitted. "I mean, Sazh was right. If Black had not done what he did, chances are, Equestria and every other country in the world would have collapsed into anarchy and chaos, and the Forefathers would have taken it all."

"I know, it's a scary thought." Sleight frowned. "That by luck, a murdering psycho saved the world."

"...I wouldn't say that." Wizel declared firmly.

"Pardon?" Sleight raised a brow.

"It is true, Black is a murderer." Wizel nodded. "But out of all the days, of all places, he decided to raze this one village that just happened to be connected to the Forefathers. I'm sorry, but I believe genocide and domination was far from the first thing on Black's mind when he attacked Reinadh."

"So, what are you saying... that in murdering all those ponies and Changelings... Black was trying to stop the Forefathers?" Sleight frowned.

"It would make sense, wouldn't it?" Wizel urged. "The ponies were using the Changelings as 'bombs' to destroy the world, so to Black, they were terrorists that needed to be stopped. As for the Changelings..." He let out a sigh. "I highly doubt that he had access to a cure like you, so the only thing he could do was put them out of their misery."

"I don't know." Sleight frowned. "That just seems a little far-fetched, doesn't it?"

"It does...but..." Wizel paused, as he then decided to share a little 'secret'. "A while ago, after you defeated Black and became king... I went out into the swamplands and found him, reeling from his defeat."

"...You did?" Sleight gasped.

"Yes. There was just something about him that didn't feel right." Wizel shook his head. "One, Red Eclipse was simply a foolish name for any self-respecting mother or father to give a son. Two... I don't know, but when he and I decided to get into it, I was able to look into his one eye... and you know what I saw?"

"A very ticked-off pony?" Sleight suggested.

"Funny." Wizel snorted. "But no. I saw... misery, anger, sorrow, hate... and this desperation... as if he was sheltering a secret that he desperately wanted to cry out, but can't. When the Crystal Sun incident happened, I assumed it was because of his relation to the Paladin family... but now... I think there is more to him than I thought."

"Look, Wizel..." Sleight sighed. "I won't lie, this whole Project: Infestation thing has shed light on a lot of things... but that doesn't change that Black did a whole lot of bad things."

"But surely it must have been with good intentions. A reason or method to his madness." Wizel insisted.

"Even if your theory about Reinadh was right... that doesn't change the fact that I don't like the guy. He still tried to wipe you guys out, tried to harness the Crystal Sun, turned my wife into a nearly lifeless husk, almost killed my friends, and practically went bat-crap crazy. And I doubt any amount of reasoning can change that." Sleight growled.

"I suppose there is truth in your words, my King." Wizel sighed. "Forgive me. I simply wished to put a positive spin on that whole mess. Foolish of me, I know..."

"Not so much." Sleight admitted. "Seeing the best in ponies is a good thing... even if the good isn't there..."

"Thank you, my King." Wizel smiled.

"Let's not loom so much on the past, anyway." Sleight nodded. "Gotta focus more on the future."

"Of course." Wizel nodded.

"Now let's get back to the others." Sleight smiled.

Meanwhile, Prometheus received some odd looks from the Changelings he passed, as he expected.

"Maybe I should take a less-conspicuous route." He frowned. "I do not wish to distress everypony with my presence."

"That's nonsense." Chrysalis assured him. "Things have changed in the hundred years since my mother's passing, and I like to think that we've made some excellent progress in accepting things that are 'different'. Observe..."

"Chrysalis, I don't think that is a-" Prometheus tried to stop her.

"My subjects." Chrysalis began. "I would like you all to meet a special guest of the hive, Prometheus Ennius Gambit, the King Changeling."

"Gambit?"

"King Changeling?"

"Does he look familiar to you?"

"Wasn't he the guy that burned that down the Aractus hive?" One Changeling pointed out.

"No, that was just a rumor that some fools started up." Chrysalis chided. "Prometheus here is simply a Changeling who had been treated unfairly due to having been mistakenly given royal jelly. He may seem odd, and his existence may go against old Changeling traditions, but he is a Changeling, just like you. And more importantly, he is Sleight's grandfather."

"Grandfather?" One Changeling gasped.

"How can that be? Sleight is a pony." A second Changeling asked.

"But didn't you notice Sleight's hoof when he gave that speech?" A third one pointed out. "It was black and holey, just like ours."

"Yeah, I saw." A fourth Changeling nodded.

"Sleight is... one of us?" Another gaped.

"It is true." Chrysalis nodded. "If not for Prometheus here, our wonderful King would have never been born. I'd say that deserves some acclaim, wouldn't you?"

"I guess..." A scout mused.

"If not for him, Sleight wouldn't even be here!" A soldier declared.

"I'd say that warrants some respect, don't you?" A nurse added.

"Yeah!" Another soldier agreed.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" The Changelings cheered.

"Thank you, your highness." Prometheus smiled.

"Now, now." Chrysalis smiled. "We're family. Call me Chrysalis."

"Of course... Chrysalis." Prometheus nodded. "You know, I think I might just stick around..."

"I'm sure Sleight will be pleased to hear that." Chrysalis beamed.

"Hear what?" Sleight asked, as he rejoined them.

"That I may be staying more than just a few days." Prometheus smiled.

"Really?" Sleight grinned.

"Really." Prometheus nodded. "Your wife is... very persuasive."

"So I've noticed." Sleight nuzzled Chrysalis.

"Happy to help, my love." Chrysalis purred.

"I must admit, I'm looking forward to seeing the inside of that tower of yours." Prometheus declared. "It looks like a marvelous piece of architecture."

"The construction guild will be glad to hear that." Sleight smiled. "They love to get compliments about their work..."

"And we have just the place for the you to sleep." Chrysalis added. "Quite... five star, as the ponies put it."

"Ooh, I can't wait." Prometheus chuckled, as they entered the tower.

The very next day, scores of reporters and paparazzi arrived at the no-longer-quarantined hive, eager to get the full story.

"What happened here?"

"Is the contagion fully neutralized?"

"Could this happen again?"

"Calm yourselves." Chrysalis urged. "We will answer all your questions... within reason."

"Put simply, the hive was victim to a viral attack." Sleight revealed. "One of our number was secretly infected with a pony-made virus, with the express intent of turning Changelings into mindless monsters that would later be taken and harvested to create a bio-weapon."

"King Sleight, how long will it take to the rebuild the hive?" One reporter asked.

"Not as long as you think." Sleight smiled. "Changelings are survivors. They've bounced back from worse than this."

"Queen Chrysalis, do you have an accurate accounting of casualties?" Another reporter asked.

"Alas, we lost many of our kind before the cure was dispersed." Chrysalis sighed. "Some of the infected were killed in self-defense, while some of their victims were too brutally savaged to be overcome by the virus."

"I think what our readers want to know most is who was behind all this?" A third reporter inquired. "Many would sleep more soundly knowing that the fiend responsible for this awful situation had been punished."

Sleight and Chrysalis glanced at each other, and nodded.

"We do know who was responsible for this virus." Chrysalis declared. "But I am afraid we will not be disclosing the names of the ones responsible."

The crowd went silent, murmuring among themselves.

"And why is that?" Another reporter asked.

"Because... does it actually matter?" Sleight asked. "The important thing is that this contagion is now gone, and the means to create it has been destroyed. There is no need to know who started it, or even how it started... all that matters is that it's over, and with time, we will be able to move on with our lives."

"I couldn't have put it better myself." Chrysalis beamed.

"Can we quote you on that?" The reporter asked.

"By all means." Sleight nodded.

"And you can quote me on this." Chrysalis declared. "Our hive will always stand strong, no matter what, and that's a promise. Let those who dare to trifle with us do so at their peril. And to our friends who stood by us in this trying time: Thank you so very much. We couldn't have made it through this nightmare without you."

The reporters threw out many follow-up questions, and wrote down what they heard. At the end of the day, they had more than enough to make the headlines. They departed, leaving Sleight and Chrysalis to take a breather.

"And to think, I used to dream of fame." Sleight sighed, exhausted.

"Even fame has its ugly side." Chrysalis joked.

With the quarantine finally lifted, the loved ones of many Changelings rushed to reunite with them.

"I missed you so much, Sazh." Maud hugged her beau. Though her voice retained its monotone quality, her hug displayed her joy, for she was holding Sazh so tightly he could barely breathe.

"I missed you too." Sazh smiled through the pain. _'Boy, was I an idiot to want to be dead. I can't imagine how messed up Maud would be if I 'd actually gone through with it...'_

"I can't tell you how happy I am that you're okay." Maud nuzzled against Sazh.

"I think I have an idea..." Sazh chuckled.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, you hear?" Fleetfoot glared at Char.

"Perizzzh the thought." Char smiled, embracing her. "It'zzz zzzo good to be able to hold you in my hoovezzz again."

"It's good to be held." Fleetfoot said tenderly, leaning against Char.

"Don't get too uzzzed to it, though." Char smirked. "I'm zzztill not much of a hugger."

"I'll take what I can get." Fleetfoot joked.

Sapphire Shores and Wizel nuzzled against each other.

"I don't know what I'd have done without you, you old bedbug." Sapphire admitted.

"You would have survived." Wizel told her. "My girl is tough. But I think I speak for both of us when I say I'm glad it didn't come to that."

"You better believe it." Sapphire grinned. "Once everything's cleaned up over here, what say you and I go out and hit the town together, just like old times?"

"I say 'no time like the present'." Wizel chuckled. "The rebuilding's coming along nicely. It doesn't need the help of an old timer like me."

"Then let's go." Sapphire smirked. "I have some fond memories I'd like to revisit..."

"Me too..." Wizel chuckled.

Vito glanced around the hive, looking for Glinda.

"Glinda? Glinda!" He called. "Please be okay..."

Vito was suddenly tackled by Glinda, who pressed her lips against his. Vito returned the kiss with gusto.

"There you are." Vito said breathlessly once the kiss ended. "For a second there, I thought I'd lost you."

"Never gonna happen." Glinda beamed, as they both got to their hooves. "Not as long as Sleight is here to help protect this hive."

"Remind me to thank him some time." Vito chuckled. "But for now, we have a lot of lost time to make up for."

"We sure do..." Glinda nuzzled against him.

Gregory and Big Guns were looking for Carapace.

"Don't you let us down, you big ol' buzzer..." Gregory declared.

"He's way too tough to go down that easy... right?" Big Guns said, unsure.

Carapace suddenly tackled them both from behind.

"GREG! BIG GUNS! OH GUYS!" He unashamedly cried. "I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH!"

"We missed you too, pal." Gregory chuckled.

"Things just weren't the same without you." Big Guns added.

"Thanks, guys." Carapace grinned. "Nice to know I was missed."

"Ready to get outta here?" Gregory asked.

"You know it." Carapace nodded.

"Great." Big Guns grinned. "We've got a new job that could really use you..."

"Let me at it." Carapace smirked, as they headed toward the gates.

Though things had returned to normal within the hive, there were still some loose ends to attend to.

First off, there was the attempted murder of Chrysalis, Char, and Wizel. Fortunately, there wasn't much need for arrests, as almost all of the mob were apologetic and ashamed of what they did, and were promptly forgiven. However, there was one that was not at all sorry for what he did.

Antler was beside him with outrage as he heard about Sazh being welcome back into the hive, and sought to finish what he had started... but before he could get a chance, Char (having feared that he would try again) had his soldiers come by and bring him in for the attempted regicide of the Queen.

"You can't do this to me!" Antler struggled as the soldiers led him to the dungeons.

"I'm zzzorry it had to come to thizzz, Antler." Char frowned. "But I cannot turn the other cheek after you attempted to murder the Queen. Be grateful that attempted regicide izzz all that I am charging you with. Five yearzzz izzz much lighter than thirty yearzzz for attempted regicide AND attempted double homicide of yourzzz truly and Wizel."

"But it's not fair!" Antler roared. "I was doing what was necessary to save this hive!"

"Necezzzzzzary?" Char glared. "Murdering thozzze who got in your way while murdering zzzomepony that didn't mean to get thizzz hive zzzick? You zzzhould be glad that your zzzzon didn't live to zzzee the Changeling you had become."

"Don't you dare talk about him!" Antler snarled. "He's still gone, because of you, and because of that runt!"

"Yezzz, you got a raw deal. But no amount of hate will change that." Char declared. "Truzzzt me, I know what I'm talking about."

Char sadly walked away, the indignant Antler still spewing his rage.

"You know nothing!" Antler angrily screamed. "I won't forget this, Char! Once I get out, you'll be sorry! You'll all be sorry!"

And then there was Pincer. While the infection outbreak was brought about by Sazh to begin with, there was the fact that Pincer had begun the spread, when he attacked Sazh that day. While they couldn't really 'blame' him for the former, they could bring him in for attacking the royal advisor.

Pincer was a bit harder to nab then Antler. After he and the other infecteds were brought into hospital wards to get checked out, Pincer himself slipped out, with the sole intent on finishing what he started with Sazh the other day, blaming him for his own infection (which had cost him his eye) and the death of his friends.

Fortunately, the soldiers were already looking for him, and while Pincer tried his best to evade them by hiding in his own cellar, the soldiers were able to sniff him out soon enough.

"It's not my fault I was infected!" Pincer roared, as the soldiers dragged him out. "That runt was the cause! You should lock him up, not me!"

"You are not being imprisoned for being infected." Wizel, who had been watching the whole thing, told him. "You are being imprisoned for the crime of assaulting the King's royal advisor. It has nothing to do with the fact that you ended up spreading what Sazh caught."

"Seriously?" Pincer spat. "That runt doesn't deserve to advise a bunch of dung beetles, let alone that phony King!"

"That is a matter of opinion." Wizel said calmly. "Of course, you're welcome to your own opinion, but you won't be able to share it where you're going."

"You think this is over?" Pincer spat. "Just wait until my buddies find out about this! They'll right this injustice! They will avenge me and my fallen comrades!"

"They're welcome to try." Wizel snorted. "I'm sure you could use the company..."

Soon after, Trixie, Smoke, Trickster and Dove arrived at the hive, having been worried about the whole outbreak for Sleight's life.

"We're glad to hear everything worked out for you." Trixie smiled. "I was really worried for a moment there..."

"So was I." Smoke admitted. "Despite all the grief we give each other, I'd hate it if anything would happen to you, Sleight."

"Aw, thanks, Smoke." Sleight chuckled. "Didn't know you cared."

"Hey, guys." Trickster waved to Char and Sazh. "Good to see you're doing fine."

"Thanks, kid." Sazh beamed.

"It wazzz rough for a while, but we pulled through." Char smiled.

"Everything okay... dad?" Dove asked Sleight, still a little hesitant about their connection. "I heard about what happened. I wanted to come sooner, but Fletcher wanted me to stay put. He's kinda overprotective of me."

"He's a good guy, though." Sleight smiled. "And you didn't have to worry. Everything turned out great."

"Better than we could have hoped, actually." Chrysalis added.

"And we're happy for you." Trixie smiled. "All of you."

"Wait, who's that?" Dove pointed at Prometheus.

"Well... that's your great-grandfather." Sleight admitted.

"...Excuse me?" Dove gaped.

"...What?!" Smoke spluttered.

"Seriously?" Trixie gaped

"Cool." Trickster grinned.

"It's true, my dear." Prometheus nodded. "I mated with a mare, many years ago. That union resulted in the birth of your grandfather, who also mated with a pony, producing Sleight."

"...Okay..." Dove gaped. "So that would make me..."

"About one-eighth Changeling." Sleight declared.

"You don't say." Trixie frowned at Sleight.

"Don't look at me." Sleight cringed. "I just found out myself!"

"It was a big enough bombshell to learn I wasn't Dove's biological father." Smoke sighed. "But this..."

"Does this mean Dove's like you guys?" Trickster asked Char and Sazh.

"Not likely." Dove shrugged. "I haven't felt very Changelingy even once in my entire life."

"It could be recessive." Smoke fretted. "You might turn tomorrow, for all we know."

"I assure you, you have nothing to worry about." Prometheus declared. "The Changeling side of Dove's bloodline is very diluted by now. Thanks to all the pony genes in the mix, there probably isn't much Changeling in her system. In fact, it's practically non-existent."

"Good to know." Dove nodded.

"I don't know, she did her share of skittering around when we were young..." Trickster joked.

"Trickster..." Trixie glared.

"...Kidding!" Trickster cringed.

"Though there may be one or two recessive genes in there." Prometheus added. "Nothing too major, perhaps some slight behavioral tics."

"Well, I haven't experienced anything like that." Dove shrugged. "So I guess there's nothing to worry about-"

Dove suddenly clicked like a Changeling, covering her mouth instantly.

"Did I just...?" She gaped.

"Looks like there's a little Changeling in you after all." Sleight snickered.

"If you tell anypony, you'll be sorry." Dove blushed. "Dad or no dad, I won't hesitate to sic my trained doves on you."

"Relax, sweetie." Sleight chuckled. "That was probably just a fluke. I'm sure this changes nothing about you."

"Even then, none of us will say a word." Smoke nodded. "Not if you don't want us to. ...Right, Trickster?"

"Right." Trickster nodded. "Don't worry, sis. My lips are sealed."

"Thanks, brat." Dove playfully ruffled Trickster's mane.

"Come on, guys." Sleight urged. "Let's have us some tea. We've got something special we've been saving for honored guests."

"Ooh, sounds good." Trixie beamed.

"Oh, it is." Chrysalis nodded. "Trust me..."

After an excellent tea time, Trixie and her family departed, but pledged to return soon.

"Don't be strangers, guy." Sleight urged. "Drop by any time."

"Oh, we will." Trixie nodded.

"If only so we can get used to the hoof and the grandpa." Smoke joked.

"I may not be able to come by much." Dove declared. "I'm going to be a little busy these coming months..."

"Tough luck, sis." Trickster smirked. "More Changeling fun for me."

"You know it, kiddo." Sazh grinned.

"Zzzee you zzzoon." Char added.

"As always, it will be a pleasure to have you." Chrysalis nodded.

"Indeed it will." Prometheus added.

After waving off Trixie's family, the others returned to the tower. Prometheus was thinking to himself, having been reminded of Sleight's heritage...

The next day, Prometheus approached Sleight in the throne room.

"Good morning, Sleight." He smiled.

"Hey, grandpa." Sleight grinned. "What's up? Settling in okay?"

"Very much so." Prometheus nodded. "This tower of yours truly is a wonderful home."

"Yeah, I think so too." Sleight chuckled.

"It's wonderful how well you had settled in." Prometheus declared. "Your heritage notwithstanding, you, a pony, managed to fit in and became one with the hive. Especially impressive for a former carny."

"Well, there were a whole lot of bumps along the way, but I like to think that they made me more experienced." Sleight shrugged. "Saving the hive, standing up for malformed larvae, that Crystal Sun fiasco, dad's death, getting Chrysalis and Cadance to stop feuding, meeting the other hive Queens, finding out Dove's my daughter, helping Chrysalis get past her troubles with her mom's spirit, and of course, the whole 'Last Bacterium' mess."

"However, there still lies one problem..." Prometheus frowned. "The fact that your lifespan is still that of a normal pony."

"Hmm, yeah, Chrysalis made me aware of that." Sleight sighed. "So, I'm guessing me having a Changeling hoof did nothing to change that?"

"I'm afraid not." Prometheus shook his head. "While you have a Changeling cure-all flowing through your body, you're only about a quarter Changeling. Your father never had this problem, but I guess you need more than a hoof of a Changeling to truly be one."

"Yeah..." Sleight frowned.

"However, I seek to remedy that." Prometheus smiled, as he then brought forth a bowl, containing a clear green liquid.

"Is that... what I think it is?" Sleight frowned.

"Indeed. It is royal jelly." Prometheus nodded "Extracted from my own body. As it turns out, both King and Queen Changelings can make them. I just made this last night."

"...Okay... yuck." Sleight cringed. "I do not want to know where exactly it came out of you."

"I admit, it is rather... disgusting, but I urge you to take it, my boy." Prometheus held up the bowl. "Imbibe it, and fully embrace your Changeling roots."

"Um... does Chrysalis know about this?" Sleight asked awkwardly. "I don't want to go taking things without consulting her first."

"She does." Chrysalis entered the throne room. "And I want you to take it."

"But why?" Sleight asked. "Royal jelly I thought only truly works on Changelings... pure Changelings."

"But it doesn't only work on pure Changelings." Chrysalis explained. "Prometheus came to me last night and told me everything. Sleight, this royal jelly will bestow upon you what many Queens stow upon their heirs... it would make you into a true King of the Changelings, granting you more power as one, and allowing you to tap into your inner Changeling... but more importantly..." She held his hooves. "Ingesting this royal jelly would make you as long-lived as Prometheus and all the other Queen Changelings... we could truly be together for centuries."

"We could?" Sleight smiled.

"This is always who you were, my boy." Prometheus held out the bucket. "Time to accept who you really are."

"Whoa... this is a lot to take in." Sleight murmured. "If I do this, I become nearly immortal... living for so long, losing all my pony friends... losing Dove..."

"That is an unsavory side-effect..." Chrysalis noted. "But we would be together for all those years, ruling this hive together, helping it grow ever stronger, and more open-minded, forging ever greater connections to our pony neighbors."

"Yeah, I guess..." Sleight mused.

"It's your choice, Sleight." Chrysalis admitted. "And whatever you decide, I shall support you."

Sleight took the bowl, and hesitantly lifted it to his mouth. He looked at Chrysalis, who gave him an encouraging nod, and started drinking. The jelly had a rather bad flavor, tasting like a protein shake mixed with garlic, and other things he couldn't quite put his tongue on... or would want to.

But he managed to down the entire bowl in one go... only to drop it and gag.

"ACK!" Sleight grimaced. "That tasted horrible! You mean to tell me all heirs drink this stuff?"

"It is quite... tart, I'll admit." Prometheus nodded. "When I tasted it for the first time, I thought it was another bodily fluid entirely..."

"So... how do you feel, Sleight?" Chrysalis asked.

"Um, I dunno." Sleight shrugged. "What? Was something supposed to-OOH!"

Sleight quivered and shook, hunching over in pain.

"Sleight?!" Chrysalis gasped.

"Don't worry. It's all a part of the process." Prometheus soothed.

Sleight groaned, as he rose back up, grasping his Changeling hoof. The pain he felt was soon replaced with a great sensation, an incredible surge of power within him. It felt... good.

"Hey, this is... kinda nice." Sleight smiled. "Like I just drank a drum full of coffee..."

Sleight's eyes began to glow a vibrant green, as flames spread around his Changeling hoof, then spread up his leg, causing more of it to resemble a Changeling's. Sleight quickly pulled off his jacket, in time to see it spread up to his shoulder. He felt his teeth sharpening into small fangs, as his horn and coat gained a shiny tint to them. His muscles strengthened, and his body became more solid.

The changed magician looked himself over, smirking at his change.

"Whoa." Sleight gaped. "I feel... I feel... amazing! I feel like I could jump over this entire tower!"

"Welcome to the rest of your life, my boy." Prometheus grinned.

"Thanks, grandpa." Sleight grinned. "You've helped me again."

"Indeed I have." Prometheus nodded. "I only wish your father could be alive to see this day. Alas, he refused to take any. Not that I blame him."

"To each his own, I suppose." Chrysalis noted. "But at least one member of your lineage has made the right choice."

"I suppose so." Prometheus nodded.

"And I'm very glad of it, too." Chrysalis beamed.

"Thanks, Chryssy." Sleight smiled. "So... what do you think?" He held up his new leg.

"I love it." Chrysalis beamed. "But that leg doesn't change who you are. It's what's on the inside that counts. It always has..."

"Don't I know it." Sleight grinned, as he embraced his wife.

 _'Time to make myself scarce...'_ Prometheus grinned, as he slipped out of the room.

But that wasn't even the most unusual occurrence that week. To Sleight and Chrysalis' surprise, they received a surprise visit from the Queens of the other hives.

"Greetings, Queen Chrysalis." Myxine declared, as she and the others entered the hive.

"Good to see you again." Miasma nodded.

"I see things got a little rough around here..." Ambrosia mused.

"I've seen worse." Calliphora declared.

"Sleight, good to see you." Patina noted.

"Hello, all." Sleight nodded, doffing his hat.

"As charming as ever, I see." Lacera said approvingly.

"Not to sound ungrateful, but what brings you all here... unannounced, even?" Chrysalis asked.

"We heard about the recent strife you've been through." Miasma declared.

"We felt we needed to come and see if you and your hive were all alright." Calliphora added.

"You did?" Chrysalis smiled. "Thank you for your concern."

"We are all Changelings, are we not?" Lacera asked. "Of course we would be concerned about the fate of our brethren."

"And after you opened our eyes during our last visit, we'd hate to see anything happen to this unique, visionary hive." Patina added.

"Aw, thanks." Sleight smiled. "Didn't think we'd left that much of an impression..."

"Ah, but you did." Miasma smiled. "Thanks to you, we've all been running our hives a little bit differently since then."

"Yes, we've been a little more... open-minded lately." Ambrosia nodded. "As in 'not capturing anypony who wanders by so we can drain 'em dry'."

"I'm sure the ponies in your areas are deeply grateful for that." Chrysalis declared.

"I've even sent out some of my scouts to make friends with ponies." Miasma admitted. "Though progress has been slow, for some reason..."

"I can't imagine why..." Sleight cringed, as the changing wind sent some of Miasma's stench his way.

"I had my hive take down some of the coral spires." Myxine added. "To try and foster some good faith."

"While I'm not one for 'friendship', I have toned down any aggressive actions." Lacera declared.

"As have I." Calliphora noted.

"We're just trying to follow your example." Patina added.

"And we're all grateful." Chrysalis beamed.

"Who knows?" Sleight smiled. "In time, maybe all your hives will be as well-accepted as ours.

"That would be... nice." Myxine smiled.

"It certainly would." Chrysalis nodded.

"But enough about us. What happened to your 'husband'?" Lacera pointed to Sleight's new leg, most of it still covered by Sleight's jacket, "Why does he have a Changeling hoof?"

"Well, because... I'm actually part Changeling." Sleight confessed.

"What?!" Calliphora gasped.

"But... how?" Patina gaped.

"To cut a long story short, a Changeling from this very hive mated with a mare, and had a child." Chrysalis summarised. "Then that child mated with another mare, producing Sleight."

"A hybrid?" Myxine mused. "How... fascinating."

"Yep, that's me." Sleight smirked. "Seriously fascinating."

"Well, I gotta say... that suddenly makes you look much..." Ambrosia leered at Sleight. "Hotter."

"Oh, uh... thanks." Sleight gulped awkwardly.

"I knew there was something I liked about you." Lacera joked. "I must have sensed your heritage..."

At that moment, Prometheus entered.

"Oh, hello." He turned to the other Queens. "I heard we had guests..."

"Well now, who is this... well-built specimen?" Miasma asked.

"This would be my grandfather, Prometheus." Sleight smiled. "He's a King Changeling, you know."

"King Changeling?" Patina frowned. "I've never heard of such a thing."

"I am... quite unique, I'll admit." Prometheus shrugged. "I hope my presence isn't too off-putting..."

"Quite the opposite, actually." Myxine purred.

"Back off, Myxy." Ambrosia nudged her aside. "I saw him first."

"I'm sure a handsome gentlefellow like you would desire the company of a more... mature female." Lacera grinned.

"Um, I..." Prometheus gulped.

"Oh please, mother." Miasma snorted. "He obviously prefers younger ladies."

"Ever taken a walk in the cemetery?" Calliphora asked.

"Not exactly..." Prometheus gulped.

"Maybe I could show them some of my inventions sometime." Patina grinned.

"That would be... interesting." Prometheus nodded.

"Ladies, control yourselves." Chrysalis chuckled. "I'm sure Prometheus is charmed to meet you all, but this isn't really the best time."

"Of course." Myxine composed. "And it is hardly why we're here."

"Indeed." Ambrosia nodded. "If you need any help in the coming months, don't hesitate to ask."

"Anything at all." Patina added.

"We are all one race, after all." Calliphora nodded. "We help our own kind whenever possible."

"Not quite the old ways, but this is a new world." Lacera declared. "With new rules."

"Something else we agree on." Miasma nodded. "That's getting to be a habit..."

"Thank you all." Sleight nodded.

"Rest assured, we'll be sure to ask if we need any assistance." Chrysalis added.

"Alas, we must be going." Ambrosia declared. "But we'll be back soon enough."

"And we hope to see you again, Prometheus." Patina purred.

"Oh, thanks..." Prometheus said nervously.

As the Queens left, Sleight sidled over to Prometheus.

"Guess I know where I got my lady-killing charm from, huh?" He smirked.

"Yes, it's a curse..." Prometheus sighed.

That evening, Sleight and Chrysalis lay in bed together.

"Crazy few days, huh?" Sleight smiled.

"That's one way of putting it, yes." Chrysalis chuckled. "But even when things were at their darkest, I knew you could save this hive once again."

"Why does everypony keep saying that?" Sleight rolled his eyes. "It was a group effort, remember? Give the brainboxes some credit."

"But they wouldn't be able to concoct the cure without your blood, my darling." Chrysalis smiled. "Once again, we owe our prosperity to your presence."

"Okay, I'll give you that." Sleight gave in. "I'm still a little overwhelmed by the whole part-Changeling thing. Sometimes, I feel like I don't even know who I was before."

"You're the same pony you always were." Chrysalis assured him. "There was just more to you than either of us suspected. Not just a handsome, dashing, compassionate, heroic stallion..."

"'Just'?" Sleight joked.

"You know what I mean." Chrysalis grinned.

"I guess you've got a point." Sleight admitted, looking at his Changeling leg. "It's just now what I had inside is on the outside, for all to see. It'll still take some getting used to... though I'm not exactly low on time anymore, am I?"

"No, you're not." Chrysalis grinned. "And the things that leg puts me in mind of doing..."

"Like what?" Sleight asked.

Chrysalis whispered seductively into Sleight's ear.

"...Okay, we can do that." Sleight grinned.

Then by all means, let's get to work, my King." Chrysalis purred.

"With pleasure, my Queen." Sleight chuckled.

The two of them nuzzled under the covers together. Their night was only just beginning...

The hive had been through its greatest challenge ever. It was a harrowing experience like no other, but they pulled through, and survived to rebuild, and continue onwards. And Sleight, who had embraced his previously-unknown connection to his Changeling subjects, pledged to do everything in his power to ensure such a tragedy never happened again.

In addition, he embraced his newfound longevity, safe in the knowledge that a normal pony lifespan wouldn't end up taking him away from his love so quickly. It had been a long road, but everything had finally fallen into perfect place, for Sleight, for Chrysalis, and the entire hive. All of them could look to the future with hope joy, safe in the knowledge that they could take anything fate had to throw at them.

 **The End.**

 _(My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro.)_


End file.
